Against All Odds
by jay1013
Summary: “Does that mean you could remember what happened last night?” Ginny hoped that sex was not on the list of the night’s previous events.“Do you mean before or after we had sex?” Draco said with a smirk. Ginny groaned. Sex with Draco Malfoy. So not good.
1. One Thing Leads To Another

**A slightly revised copy of the original. Nothing really changed except for some grammar and spelling errors which have been brought to my attention. The title of the chapter comes courtesy of the Fixx.**

It was a cold and blistering day. The wind was howling, rain was pouring, and people were bustling about. It was three in the afternoon and children could be seen rushing onto their school buses, trying to avoid the rain. Cars were heard thundering through the streets, splashing water in each and every direction. She saw a man growling into his cell phone just as he dropped some papers he was holding. No one stopped to help him.

She ran passed an old man, who was in obvious need of some assistance as he attempted to cross the street. No one helped him either. Everyone was too busy running errands or just having fun. No one cared about the stranger standing next to them. No one ever considered helping out their fellow man. Unless, of course, there was a reward involved. But that's why she liked it here. No one ever asked her any questions. And no one cared about who she was. Here, she didn't have to worry about Death Eaters attacking her or her family. Here, she felt safe. It was New York City, and with approximately twelve million other people rushing about just as she was, she was in no greater danger than the bum she had sat next to that morning on the A train.

She pulled out her compact mirror for the fifth time in twenty minutes. Her make-up looked good and her hair wasn't that bad. She sighed. She could never pull off beautiful. Even with thirty pounds of make up, she was just okay. Nothing special. She was use to it. It was something she had learned her final years at Hogwarts. And something she was determined never to forget.

Even with the new make-over Lavender and Hermione had given her, Ginny Weasley still looked the same way she had when she had graduated from Hogwarts nearly seven years ago: small and adorable. She had tried everything: the Goth look, the Classic look, the Vintage look...She just didn't have it. She wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed like every other girl in the world had been born with it except for her. Face it Ginny, she thought. You're so unsexy, even that bum on the corner doesn't want you. She looked over at the bum. Sure enough, he gave her a sneer and turned towards the other direction. Ginny rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Finally, she had reached her destination: the Law Offices of W & K. Ginny wasn't a lawyer, but she was in need of a job. She got fired from her last job at the cookie factory because her boss had accused her of stealing cookies from the boxes she was suppose to be packaging. It wasn't her fault. She had been hungry, and maybe if she had gotten paid more than six dollars an hour, she would have had enough money to buy her own food and not be forced to take cookies from the factory to eat. Unfortunately, Ginny had made the mistake of telling that to her boss. Now, she was in danger of being evicted and she had no way to pay the rent, which was due next week. Hopefully, she'd land this job as secretary and she'd be able to give her landlord, Raul, a couple of hundred dollars. That ought to keep him happy for a week or two, Ginny thought.

She entered the building and the first thing she noticed was the tall blonde at the reception desk. She was wearing the most expensive suit Ginny had ever seen. And she could practically smell the leather on her pumps. It was obvious that W & K (whoever they were) paid their employees well. Which was a good thing for Ginny because she owed Raul about $3,000 rent for this month, last month, and the month before that. But that was no surprise. No one in her building paid their rent on time. In fact, one of Ginny's neighbors, Julia, owed over $6,000 rent. The only reason she isn't getting evicted is because she sleeps with Raul, Ginny thought bitterly. More than once, it had crossed her mind to do just that. But just one look at Raul's disgustingly greasy mustache was enough to turn even the horniest person off. Not to mention that-

"Can I help you?" the blonde receptionist asked. Ginny snapped out of it. She instantly forgot all about gross Raul and his unruly mustache. Ginny needed a job. She couldn't screw up again..

"I can't believe it!" Ginny exclaimed later on that night as she signaled another drink. "I walked in there for my interview and you'll never guess who my interviewer was."

"Who?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her Cosmopolitan. They were at the Five and Dime in New York City. It wasn't exactly the kind of place Hermione would usually hang out. But Ginny had picked the place. Ever since Ginny had moved to New York City, she'd changed. She was no longer the happy-go-lucky girl she had been at Hogwarts. She became more serious and, as far as Hermione could tell, she hadn't date anyone who she could get too close to. She dated guys who she knew were wrong for her, just so that she could break up with them. It was starting to worry Hermione. Aside from the dating situation, Ginny had almost neglected where she came from. She had stopped visiting her friends and family in the Wizarding World. If any witch or wizard wanted to see Ginny, they'd have to first call her to make sure she was home and then apparate to her apartment in the East Village. Hermione hadn't seen Ginny perform magic since...well, seventh year. It was as if Ginny blamed magic in general for what had happened between her and Harry.

"Raul's father! What are the odds of that happening?" Ginny said with a grin. Hermione looked at her watch. Ginny was one of her closest friends and all, but she'd had better get to the point of this little outing. Hermione had a party to get to. "But I didn't find that out until the end of the interview. So he asked me why I needed the job. And I was completely honest with him. I told him that I was going to get evicted from my apartment, and that my only other option was to sleep with greasy-mustached Raul. And then he asked Raul who? And I said Raul Lupin. And then he said that Raul was his son. And then he told me to leave his office!" Ginny stopped to order another drink. She had already had two Cosmopolitans and three shots. She could feel the buzzing in her head. Usually Ginny hated to get drunk, but tonight was an exception. "But before that, he asked me if I had any job experience and I said no. What's wrong with me, Hermione? Why can't I hold a job?" By now, Ginny was hiccuping. Hermione sensed tears coming on. She instantly felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Raul was waiting for me at my apartment door. I was so embarrassed. And when he asked me if I had the money...I have one week to move out or pay the rent. What I'm a going to do? Even if I get a job in a week, my paycheck wouldn't be ready for next Friday. I-I'm going to be homeless!" Ginny said as she reached for another shot. Hermione shook her head. What could she do? She would offer Ginny her couch, but Hermione had three flatmates to worry about. One of which was extremely bitchy and suffered from OCD. She would never let Ginny sleep on the couch. Couches are for sitting, Hermione could imagine her saying. That's when she got an idea.

"Ginny, I'm going to a party," Hermione said.

"Oh, well, then I'm sorry to have kept you so long-" Ginny started.

"Ginny, listen for a minute. I'm going to a party at Fred and George's flat. You should go. It'll give you a chance to catch up with everyone. And who knows? Maybe you'll bump into someone who could offer you a job or a place to live or a loan or something," Hermione said. She knew it was a long shot. Ever since Voldemort had reappeared in the Wizarding World, Ginny had been hesitant to return. Still, it was worth a try.

"I don't know Hermione," Ginny said as she sipped some of Hermione's drink. Hermione didn't even bother to mention that it was hers.

"Ginny, come on. You need a place to stay, right? And you obviously can't stay with me, your brothers are slobs, and you're not that close to anyone here. I mean, do you actually want to stay with your parents?" Hermione crossed her fingers and hoped she was pressing the right buttons.

"Well, no," Ginny replied at length. She seemed to be contemplating Hermione's proposition. But she had trouble concentrating. All that alcohol had made her brain hazy. She had the feeling that if she stood up, the room would probably spin and she's have to puke. Ginny tried to concentrate, but she couldn't think at all. In fact, Hermione's suggestion seemed almost reasonable. Of course! Ginny thought. A party equals free alcohol! And she needed all the alcohol she could get in order to survive the day. And free alcohol would save her money. Money she could use for her rent. "Okay, I'll go to the party with you." Ginny tried to stand up. Sure enough, the room began to spin. Luckily, she didn't puke.

"Okay, lead the way," Ginny hiccupped. She was wasted, but Hermione either didn't notice or chose to ignore that. Hermione went into the women's bathroom. She made sure no one was in there. Then she held onto Ginny and apparated them both to Fred and George's front door. Before they entered, Hermione turned around an took one last look at Ginny.

"You're definitely not dressed for a party," Hermione sighed. She pointed at Ginny's suit. "You look like you just got out of work. Except you smell like alcohol. Can I alter your outfit a bit?" Hermione ventured carefully. Ginny was very self-conscience about her appearance. It usually took months of begging from both Hermione and Lavender to convince her to change even the kind of lip gloss she used.

"Knock yourself out," Ginny said with a shrug. She was too wasted to even comprehend what Hermione had said. God, I need a beer, Ginny thought. Meanwhile, Hermione had pulled out her wand. Ginny rarely let Hermione choose her outfit. And she was going to take full advantage of the rare opportunity. She changed Ginny's suit into the Swarovski diamond halter that had been on sale at Express and black jeans. She replaced her shoes with black satin, lace-up pumps. She added eye-shadow and blush. Needless to say, by the time Hermione was done, Ginny was unrecognizable. She looked much older and far more sophisticated.

"Now you're ready," Hermione grinned as she opened the apartment door without even knocking. It was two in the morning and the party was still going strong. Ginny didn't even stop to talk to anyone. She headed straight for the minibar. Hermione was going to follow her to make sure she didn't get too drunk, but Ron had called her over. Hermione shrugged. Ginny's an adult now, she thought. She can take care of herself.

Meanwhile, Ginny was attempting to make a Pearl Necklace, but she had forgotten what to put in it. Was it vodka and gin or vodka and whisky? She looked over all of the labels and shrugged. Who cares? "A drinks a drink, right?"

"I beg to differ," a male voice said. Ginny turned around to find a gorgeous stranger standing in front of her. At least, she thought he was gorgeous. She couldn't really tell with the room spinning and her head throbbing. Actually, she couldn't make out any of his futures except that he was at least a foot taller than her. But Ginny did need help. She couldn't read the labels on the bottles. And as drunk as she was, she knew she couldn't make a good and safe drink without reading the labels.

"Oh, hi. I didn't realize I had said that out loud," she said a she kept searching for some vodka. Why the hell would her brothers hide the vodka? What's a drink without some vodka?

"Do you need some help?" the stranger asked as Ginny continued to rummage through the bottles of alcohol.

"Possibly," she said as she threw a bottle of whiskey over her shoulder. The stranger managed to catch it.

"What are you trying to make? And be careful with those bottles. It might irritate Fred and George if you break something." Ginny snorted.

"Who cares? If they didn't want a mess, they shouldn't have thrown a party," she said as she threw yet another bottle of whisky over her head.

"I take it you don't like whisky," the stranger chuckled.

"Not as much as the twins obviously do."

"So what are you looking for?"

"Vodka. I wanted to make a Pearl Necklace. Or maybe it was a Long Island Ice Tea. Or maybe it was both." Ginny shrugged. The stranger reached into the minibar and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "How did you do that?"

"It's easy. You're drunk, I'm not," he smiled. Ginny smiled back. She could have sworn he had dimples. Unless it was a crack on the spinning wall. "Now, which will it be? Pearl Necklace or Long Island Ice Tea?"

"Which do you think is better?" He seemed to think for a second.

"Neither. You seem drunk enough as it is," he said as he poured himself some of the vodka. "But there's no use in letting the only vodka in this whole flat go to waste." Ginny watched in awe as he downed a full glass of pure vodka.

"How can you do that? Doesn't it burn?" The stranger grinned.

"It does at first. But you get used to it. So," he said as he led Ginny to a table, "where did you get that accent?" Ginny had to think for a second.

"Oh, you mean my American accent! New York. Except there, you're the one with the accent." Ginny reached for his cup of vodka, took a small swig and scrunched up her face. "And I thought New York was wild. Even New Yorkers wouldn't down this stuff without something to dilute it."

"Well, I'm not a New Yorker, am I?" He helped himself to another glass, causing Ginny to burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're just showing off," she whined.

"You bet." He grinned at her as he downed another full glass. By the third one, the alcohol was starting to take affect. He was just as drunk as Ginny.

"Hey, want to go spike the punch?" Ginny asked. Normally, she would never even think of doing something so daring, but tonight she was a different person. She didn't care what people thought of her. She was flat broke, had nowhere to live, no job, and had about three friends. Meeting this stranger had to be the best day she'd had in four or five years. As the Romans use to say, carpe diem. Or was it veni, vidi, vici? It didn't matter. Regardless, she was going to take full advantage of the day.

"Sure, why not?" So they took the rest of their vodka bottle and poured it's contents into the punch bowl.

"We should taste it to make sure it's safe," Ginny suggested.

"Good idea." That last drink did it. They could barely walk anymore. They kept swaying from side to side and leaning against each other for support. They kept laughing at the oddest things which caused people to stare at them. Even Hermione, who had been busy flirting with Justin Filch Fletchey, had noticed. She was just about to pull Ginny aside and talk to her about her new friend, but at that very moment Ginny decided it was time to leave.

"Well, it's been fun," the stranger said.

"Yes, it has. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime?" Even in her drunken state, Ginny was surprised she had just said that. She was usually quite shy around members of the opposite sex.

"You're drunk. I should probably walk you home," he mused without giving a definite answer.

"Okay." Ginny was happy to spend some more time with him.

As Hermione saw them leaving together, she called out for Ginny. "Wait! Ginny, are you sure you want to leave with him? I mean-" she started.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Hermione. Just tell my brothers I'll talk to them some other time. We _must_ catch up. I haven't seen them in years! Oh, what fun I've had tonight! Thanks for bringing me," Ginny slurred. She stumbled out with the help of the stranger, who had needed the wall to support his body weight.

"But Ginny, do you even know who he-" Hermione started after her. But it was too late. Ginny was nowhere in sight.

"Are we going to-" Ginny started. Then they suddenly apparated. She laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask you if we were going to apparate," she explained.

"I must have read your mind," he said with a smile.

"Then read it again."

"Pardon?" he said as he lead the way into his living room.

"Read it again," she repeated. "What would I like you to do right now?" The stranger seemed to think this over for a second. Then he leaned in to kiss her. Ginny eyes grew wide. She hadn't expected him to kiss her. She would have settled for some coffee to clear her head (which is what she had actually been thinking), but this was much, much better. They weren't those meek kisses Michael Corner, who had been her first boyfriend, had given her. Nor were they those wet and sloppy kisses her second boyfriend Dean Thomas had given her. Even Harry's kisses seemed like child's play compared to this. It was full of passion and, even though she was drunk, she could feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Her pulse quickened, her body heated, and her breath hitched ever so slightly. Then he suddenly stopped. He looked deep into Ginny's eyes and waited for her to make the next move.

Ginny smiled and pulled him back by his lapels. He tasted like vodka and chocolate. It sounded like an odd combination, but it was actually pretty good. His smell was intoxicating. It was a mixture of unrecognizable cologne and cigarette smoke. Another odd, yet good, combination. Suddenly Ginny couldn't take it any more. The kiss wasn't enough. She needed to touch him. She needed to feel his skin. She slowly removed his suit jacket. He didn't resist. Then she began unbuttoning his shirt. As she stumbled with the buttons, he maneuvered her down the hall, into his room. By the time they made it to the bed, his was down to his boxers and unbuttoned shirt. Ginny gave a pleased sigh as she felt his well-toned chest. He began to undress her. First, he removed her shirt. When she began to shiver from anticipation, he rubbed her arms and began to kiss her again. Then, he gently lowered her to the bed. He began to peel off her jeans.

"Can you wear jeans any tighter?" he asked as he finally managed to get them off. Ginny sighed.

"Maybe," she said sheepishly. Craving for contact, she pulled off his shirt. He felt her hands skim up and down his back. God, what muscles, she thought.

"No need to be coy. We both know what's going to happen," he said as he removed her bra. Ginny suddenly felt self-conscious. What if he thought her breasts were too small? He must have sensed her unease because he began to whispering in her ear how beautiful she was. He eased her out of her underwear while kissing her up and down her throat. Ginny moaned. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his throat. She inhaled his scent. This was the greatest pleasure she had ever felt in her whole entire life. He raced kisses along her collarbone. This made her frantic. She wanted more. She wanted it all.

"Hurry," she said. He stopped his kisses and caresses to look into her eyes. His eyes seemed to be asking her if they should continue. To answer him, she removed his green boxers and pulled his face towards her. Excitement careened through her as he groaned and shuddered. His face was close and shadowed, cloaked by the night and blurred by the alcohol. He entered her gently and she felt luxurious. She let out a cry of mixed shock and pleasure. She'd never experienced anything that had come anywhere near what had happened in that one night. She felt invigorated and empowered as she heard him moan. They slowly began to quicken their pace until finally they were both too exhausted to go on. The last thing she remembered before closing her eyes was seeing his pale face looming over hers. The funniest part was, he seemed familiar. But she couldn't quite place a name to his face...

The next morning, she woke up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She nearly purred. She couldn't remember everything that happened last night. But one thing was for sure, she had definitely gotten drunk. She slowly lifted her head and groaned when the sunlight entering the room burned her eyes. She felt a strong headache coming on. Her senses were slowly returning. Suddenly she bolted on the bed.

"What-what-where am I?" she demanded.

"Can you please keep it quiet? I'm trying to sleep here. And I've got a huge migraine-wait a minute who are you?" a blonde, grey eyed, pale skinned man said as he lifted his head. Ginny's vision cleared and she finally realized who this guy was. She began to scream.


	2. Twilight Zone

"Can you stop screaming. The neighbors will probably think I raping you or something," the man said as he shifted away from Ginny. Ginny stopped screaming and just stared at the back of his head in horror. It couldn't possibly be who she thought it was. Even drunk she wouldn't possibly spend a night with him-alone and in his apartment nonetheless. At least, she thought it was his apartment. She couldn't be too sure because every time she so much as lifted her head, the room started to spin. She felt sick and looking at the back of the man's head only made it worse. But she had to make sure he was who she thought he was.

"Draco Malfoy, is that you?" Ginny was silently praying to all the different gods she had learned about in her six years in New York.

"Of course it's me. Who else would look this good so early in the morning," the man said as he turned to face towards Ginny. There was no denying who he was. Even if she hadn't believed his words, his face was enough evidence. His hair was shorter than the last time she had seen him and his face had matured, but his eyes were exactly the same: grey, cold, and stormy. Staring into them made Ginny shiver involuntarily. Just one look from him and the temperature of the room dropped by at least ten degrees.

"What am I doing here?" Ginny thought aloud.

"I don't know. I was just about to ask you the same thing," Draco said as he reached across her to pick his slacks off from the floor. Ginny's eyes grew wide as she finally began to realize what was going on. They were sharing a bed, in his apartment, both were hung-over and naked. There was only one logical explanation.

"You raped me!" Ginny said as she jerked away from him. Her movement was so quick and hysterical that she fell of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Draco merely raised an eyebrow. He continued to search for his clothes and chose to ignore the stream of oaths which were coming from the red-head on the floor. "I mean, we're both in _your _apartment. In _your_ bed. And you mentioned raping me before," Ginny said as she tried (and failed) to pick herself off the floor without exposing anymore or her naked flesh than necessary.

"My dear, how could I rape you if I don't even know you?" Draco asked as he pulled on his boxers. Ginny closed her eyes as he continued to dress. "We've already seen each other naked. There's no need to act like a prude now." Ginny opened her eyes and Draco could see the fire burning in her blue eyes. So she has a temper, he thought.

"But we do know each other Malfoy", she said rather bitterly. Draco looked at her confused. He never forgot a face. Especially a woman's.

"Really? From where?" He continued to search for his shirt or at the very least his wand.

"Hogwarts", Ginny said. She was tired of sitting on the floor as he looked down at her. It reminded her too much of how he had treated her in the past. Just because I'm not rich like him, she thought.

"But you said you were from New York last night," Draco said. Now he was really confused. He didn't remember any gorgeous red-heads at Hogwarts.

"I don't remember saying that. Actually I don't remember anything at all." Ginny suddenly wanted to weep. Why did she have to drink? She knew she couldn't hold her liquor very well. She still wasn't use to muggle alcohol. She should have just stayed away from it all together. She couldn't remember why she had even started drinking in the first place. And now here she was, naked, in Draco Malfoy's bedroom, lying on his bed where they had surely had sex the night before.

Draco was struggling with thoughts of his own. Who _was_ this girl? If she wasn't from New York then why did she have an accent? She was drunk, he thought as he reached underneath his bed and found his wand. But even alcohol couldn't give anyone that distinct American accent that flowed so easily off the tongue of the woman sitting on his bed. He muttered a quick spell and his shirt instantly flew into his hands. The movement startled Ginny, who had appeared to be in a daze since the moment he had turned to look at her. "Are you alright?" He wasn't sure why he was asking. He usually wouldn't have cared.

Ginny only nodded. Silence filled the room for a few more minutes while Draco stared at the side of Ginny's face and Ginny just stared at the wall in front of her. Finally, she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"You said I had told you I was from New York," she said as she turned to face him. Big mistake. Now she could feel his icy grey ice roaming over her face. It left her with an odd sensation: not quite disgusted and not quite pleased either. She wanted to turn back to the wall so badly. But she knew that doing so might ruin the only chance she had to figure out exactly what had happened the night before.

"Correct," Draco said as he continued to search her face. He didn't like what he saw. Without her make-up on, the girl had obvious traces of fatigue and quite possibly hunger. Her body was rail-thin as well. Does she starve herself? Draco made a mental memo to treat her to breakfast. It was the very least he could do.

"Does that mean you could remember what happened last night?" Ginny hoped that sex was not on the list of the night's previous events.

"Do you mean before or after we had sex?" Draco said with a smirk. Ginny groaned. She should have known he'd respond that way. Hadn't she known him for a good part of her childhood? "I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you everything that I can remember about last night if you agree to have the discussion over breakfast." Part of him was curious to find out who she was, but the other part was hesitant. He didn't want this to be real any more than Ginny did.

Ginny nodded and stayed exactly where she was. Draco sighed. "Well, I'm guessing you don't have to work today," he said as got his wand ready to summon for his shirt.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny said distractedly. She wasn't really paying attention to him. How should I feel? She thought. Should I be happy? Sad? Mad? Violated? She was in Draco Malfoy's _bed. _This was some girls' fantasy. But all Ginny felt was regret. Regret and despair. Just what would Harry think? She instantly cursed herself for even thinking about Harry. Why should she care about him at a moment like this? He was over her and she was pretty much over him, too. At least, she thought she was.

"Well, you're not any hurry to get your clothes and leave. Accio shirt." Draco's shirt flew into his hands. Draco examined it. The buttons were torn and the collar had lipstick all over it. He brought the shirt closer to his face and inhaled. It was the same scent Ginny had on. He shook his head, disgusted with himself. Just how was he suppose to explain this to Catherine?

"I don't have a job anymore. That's why I was drinking last night," she whispered half to herself.

"What was that?" Draco said as he looked up from his shirt to her face.

"Nothing. I need my clothes," Ginny said as she attempted to stand up from the bed again. She tripped on the blanket which had been covering her body and fell flat on her face. Draco started to laugh at her as she struggled with the blanket.

"You seemed to be entangled", he said as he held out a hand to help her help. Ginny glared at him and took his hand, but instead to standing up, she pulled him down with her. Now it was her turn to laugh. The usually sleek Draco Malfoy was sitting on his butt streaming a trail of curses. He seemed to be genuinely angry, but Ginny could have sworn that for one split second she saw just a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Draco looked over her shoulder and smirked. He thought he had seen something black and lacy behind her. Now it was time for payback. "Why, look what I found," he said as he held up Ginny's bra with one finger. Ginny's cheeks grew red.

"Give me that!" she said as she snatched it out of his hands. Draco lifted an eyebrow.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. After all, all women wear bras, correct?" Ginny just glared at him. He grinned in reply. "Need help?"

"No! No, I don't need help. Just leave so I can finish getting dressed", Ginny said as she wrapped the blanket tightly around her slim body.

"But-" Ginny shoved him aside. "Okay. If you insist," he said with a smile on his face. He wondered how long it would take her to realize that most of her clothes were either in his hallway or living room. He stood outside of his bedroom door and began to count to ten.

"Bloody hell!" he heard her yell just as he had reached seven. Draco walked in with a grin on his face.

"Need some assistance yet?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes", she said with a sigh. So that's what he had meant. Of course he didn't want to have sex with her again. That was no surprise. What did surprise her was that she was spending so much time thinking about him. She pushed that thought aside as she heard him summon the rest of her clothes. Her face fell. She had been wearing low-rider jeans that were so tight, you could probably make-out where one of her muscles ended and where the other began. Her blouse was no better. Aside from th huge wine stain it had on one side, it was way too low-cut. She couldn't just stroll around the streets of-wherever she was wearing only the skimpy clothes she was sure Hermione or Lavender had forced her to wear. Draco recognized the look on her face.

"Hmm. Your clothes appear to be dirty. Why don't you borrow one of my suits instead?" Ginny had no idea why he was being so kind to her when he didn't even know her. Then again, that _was_ probably the reason he was being so nice. If he knew who she was...She caught the shirt he threw at her. She quickly put it one and turned around as she buttoned it up. Good God, she thought. His scent was on his shirt. She tried her hardest not to press the shirt to her face. The shirt would be a constant reminder of the night before. Even though she couldn't even remember what happened. Just as she had finished buttoning the shirt he tossed a pair of slacks at her. This time, she wasn't prepared and the slacks slapped her in the face. She heard Draco snicker. "Sorry about that. But I thought you could at least catch some slacks." She needed to get back at him somehow.

"Have you figured out who I am yet, Malfoy?" she asked. He seemed surprised at the question. He had forgotten he didn't know her name.

"Actually, I forgot all about that," he said as he lead her into the kitchen. Two bowls of cereals were waiting for them. They sat down and Draco began to reach for a glass of milk.

"Ginny Weasley", she said. Draco's hand froze.

"Excuse me?" Draco said with a look of complete horror.

"I said Ginny Weasley," she repeated as she began to chew on her cereal.

"What about Ginny Weasley?" He was hoping she had meant to make a comment about Weasel's sister. He reached for his glass of milk as he slowly watched her eat her cereal.

"That's who I am. Ginny Weasley." All the milk Draco had been about to swallow sputtered out. Ginny smiled in satisfaction. That ought to teach him to mess with me, she thought.

"But-No. You can't be. You're accent," he said as he tried to keep whatever shreds of his pride and dignity he had left in tact. He had sex with Ginny Weasley? That just wasn't possible.

"I've been living in New York for the past six years," she said as she continued to eat her cereal. She usually skipped breakfast, but this one was becoming more and more interesting by the second.

"Why?" he asked. Ginny blinked. Did he just ask her why she lived in New York?

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Okay then," she said as she poured more orange juice into her cup. Something flickered in Draco's eyes. Whether it was anger at her or annoyance with himself, Ginny couldn't tell.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Instead of growing louder, his voice grew lower and colder. Ginny found this to be even more intimidating than wild bursts of emotion.

"Must have slipped my mind," Ginny shrugged as she reached for her spoon. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled on her arm a bit harder than he had intended to as he pulled her to her feet.

"It just slipped your mind?" His voice was dangerously low now. It made Ginny shudder in fear. "One can't help but wonder how such an important detail could have slipped your mind." Ginny just stared into his eyes and tried to decipher from his face just how angry he was. But his face and eyes remained impassive. "Do you live in a cave, Weasley?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you live in a cave." When Ginny remained silent he shook her. "Answer me."

"No, I don't live in a cave! What kind of question is that to ask a person?" She pulled her arm away from his. But he was quicker and pulled her closer to him. Ginny was now only an inch away from his chest.

"Then you'd know that I'm engaged," he said as lifted her off the ground. Ginny's eyebrows drew together in furry.

"And how the fuck am I suppose to know that? I live in the muggle world, for Merlin's sake. Not that if I didn't live there I would even _care_ that you were engaged. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to go." She attempted to wiggle out of his grip, but he was too strong for her. So she started to pound against his chest. Draco smirked as she continued to hit him. "Let go of me you-" Ginny started to say as she gave him one final shove. This caused him to topple and fall to the ground. Ginny landed sitting on his chest. "Now look at what you did."

"Wonderful position you've gotten yourself into," Draco said. Ginny looked down at his chest and realized that she was indeed in a very compromising position. She attempted to stand up, only to be pulled back down again. "We're not finished here," he said as he sat up. This pushed Ginny onto the ground. She shoved him back.

"Well I am."

"No, we're not done until I say I am." Draco had a dangerous and reckless look on his face.

"You're not the boss of me," Ginny snorted as she stood up. Draco stood up with her and turned her around. He gave her one cold stare before he crushed his lips against hers. Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected him to kiss her again. Or for it to feel so warm and familiar. She could feel his fingers tightening on the back of her neck as his other hand ran up and down her hair. He kept his eyes open to watch her reaction. She gave him none. He deepened the kiss. This time, her lips parted, allowing his tongue access to roam. Ginny couldn't help but moan in pleasure. That's when his words hit her. He was engaged. _Engaged_. And here he was kissing her. Angered, she reached for the nearest object to hit him with. Draco cried out in pain as Ginny smashed a vase on his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ginny was shocked at her behavior. She had never, ever done anything remotely close to what she had just done. Note to self, layoff the alcohol, she mentally scolded herself. "How am I going to explain this mess to Catherine?"

"Now you think of your fiancé? I mean, drunken hook-ups are one thing but sober kisses...That's cheating," Ginny said when she finally managed to regain her voice.

"Cheating? Kissing isn't cheating."

"Oh? Then what _do_ you consider cheating?"

"Sex."

"Well, we did that too. So regardless you cheated on your precious Catherine," Ginny spat at him. She turned on her heels and attempted to stomp off. He pulled her back.

"I'd prefer you wouldn't mention this to anyone," Draco said.

"And why would I do that? So I could be just another name to add to your list?" Draco's eyes turned into slits.

"I do not keep a list."

"I'm sure you don't," Ginny said dryly. He wasn't sure why, but it became imperative that she believed him. He pulled her up to his face again.

"I don't know what you've heard about me, but I have never, and will never, degrade a woman by writing them down on a list of whom I've slept with. Women are not objects, but people. People," he said as he shook her to emphasize his point. "People don't go on a list as if the were groceries that need to be bought or chores which need to be completed. I don't assume anything about you, so don't assume anything about me. Do you understand?" He didn't put her down until she nodded. Once she was on the ground, they looked at each other for a couple of seconds longer. Then Ginny stepped on his foot. Draco yelped in pain and watched as Ginny stomped out of his apartment, barefoot and wearing one of his suits. He had a splitting headache from all of her yelling, yet he couldn't help but smile. Ginny Weasley had grown up to be an interesting character, he thought. And he had the feeling they would bump heads again.

Ginny made it about two feet away from his door when she suddenly stopped to curse herself. She did have a wand so she couldn't apparate home. She contemplated her options. She could go to Hermione and have her apparate her to New York. But then Hermione would ask her where she had been the night before. God only knew where Ron was, Lavender lived on the other side of England, and Harry was definitely out of the question. She wasn't ready to face him after last night's events. This left Ginny with two options: the twins or Draco Malfoy. Ginny sighed as se marched back towards the door.

Draco had been reading the Daily Prophet when he heard the knock at his door. A quick look at his watch told him it couldn't possibly be any of his friends or family (they were all asleep at six on a Sunday morning). He dropped the paper and took two glasses of orange juice with him to the door.

"I-" Ginny started. Then she noticed the glass of orange juice he was holding out for her. She seemed surprised. "How did you know...Never mind. I only returned to ask a favor." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You insult me, step on my foot, and now expect me to do you a favor?" He gave a small laugh. "What do you want, Weasel?"

"Now you're the one insulting me! And to think I was going to apologize for my behavior," Ginny said as she turned to leave his apartment again. Draco stopped her. "What?"

"I'm waiting," he said as he began to tap his foot impatiently. Ginny looked up at him, confused.

"For what?"

"For that apology," Draco said. Ginny snickered. "Snicker all you want, but you need me to apparate you home, don't you?" Ginny froze.

"How did you know that?" He was starting to freak her out. Maybe he had taken Divination a little too seriously in school and had somehow figured out a way to predict the future. Or maybe Snape had taught him occlumency as well. Whatever it was, Ginny felt she had to put herself on guard whenever he was around.

"Simple logic. You don't want anyone to know where you spent the night and if you were to ask any of your friends to apparate you, they are sure to ask questions," Draco said with a shrug. Ginny became annoyed with herself. He always had a way of making her feel dumb.

"Okay, so are you going to help me?"

"I haven't heard the magic phrase," he said in a sing-song voice. Ginny sighed. It was going to pain her to say it.

"I'm sorry I called you a womanizer and I'm sorry I stepped on your foot," Ginny said under her breath. Draco wasn't satisfied.

"What's that? I don't think New York heard you," he said as he cupped a hand under his ear. Ginny gritted her teeth. She should have known he wasn't going to make this any easier for her.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings although in my defense I wasn't aware you had any," Ginny said in a loud voice. Draco narrowed his eyes and was about to speak when Ginny quickly added, "And I am truly sorry about your foot." Draco highly doubted that, but what harm was there in apparating her home? The quicker he got rid of her, the less of a chance there was he would have to even mention any of this to Catherine.

"Alright. I will help you to get home. Just let me grab my wand and we'll be on our way," he said as he turned away from her and headed to his room. While Ginny waited she walked over to the window. The sun had just began to rise. Ginny silently hoped her landlord Raul hadn't gone o her apartment that morning to collect rent. He'd been doing that for about a week now and if Ginny's wasn't home, he'd surely post an eviction notice on her door. Ginny shook her head and turned away from the window. It was best not to think about that.

Ginny walked over to his fireplace, where a picture caught her eye. It was a picture of Draco and a woman. But not just any woman. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had the silver eyes Draco did, except her's didn't look as serious. She had long black hair that rested perfectly on her shoulders. She had high cheekbones and a smile that was sure to break hearts. Her skin was a color caught in between a warm beige and honey. Each feature, when examined on its own, seemed odd but the combination was stunning. She looked like the image of an Amazon goddess. Ginny almost sighed in envy. She was the type of girl who could have a guy on his knees if she wanted to. And it was obvious she had Malfoy under her spell, Ginny mused as she noticed the way Draco was holding out her left hand. A diamond shimmered on her ring finger. Ginny briefly looked over the other pictures on his mantle piece. And sure enough, they were all of her. Ginny suddenly became angry. It was obvious he loved this girl so why was he cheating on her?

"Okay, I finally found my wand. Hidden under my bed, though how it got there I have no idea. What are you looking-" Draco started but Ginny interrupted him by splashing the rest of her orange juice in his face. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He said as he wiped at his face.

"Thank you very much, but I don't need your help. And congratulations on your engagement," Ginny said in an icy tone. Draco winced. He didn't know why, but he would have preferred venom or anger. He didn't know how to deal with her cold politeness. Draco didn't stop her as she left. He had no idea what had made her so upset or why he cared that she was upset. He shrugged and began to prepare for the sure to be difficult day ahead of him.

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys rock. Everyone reading this, please remember to review! You can leave suggestions and constructive criticism. I know this chapter was not as good as the previous one, but I've had a lot of homework lately. I know, lame excuse, but the next one will be better. It should be up by Friday or Saturday at the latest. Oh, and please check out my other story. It's called _Forever Is Too Long To Wait. _It's a Gossip Girl fan fic, but it has more chapters and humor than this one does. Thanks for your time, and please review!**


	3. Is There Something I should Know?

Stupid, Ginny thought to herself. That's what she was, stupid. Draco had been her only way to get home and now that she'd blown that option she had no way to get back to New York. Ginny shook her head. It's not your fault, she told herself. It's not your fault he's an asshole. She exited his building and began to walk up Brighton Avenue. Or at least she thought it was Brighton Avenue. She'd only been to England a handful of times in the past six or seven years. Someone could have told her this part of England was now owned by Turkey and she'd have no choice but to take their word for it.

Ginny reached the end of the block and stopped. She was lost. Even if she wanted to get to Hermione's, she couldn't because she had no idea which way Hermione's apartment was. She wanted to ask for help, but there was no one out in the street besides her. She had no idea what time it was, but Draco had been preparing to get to work, so it must have still been early. Well, at least I already ate breakfast, she thought as she walked past a doughnut shop. And it had been free. That helped her tosave some money. Now all she needed was to find some way to convince Raul to give her an additional week or so to come up with the rent money. She had given up on the job idea. The rent was due in six days. There was no way she would find a job _and_ get her first pay check within six days.

Just then, Ginny spotted a woman crossing the street towards her. She was wearing a fur coat and a hat which practically hid her entire face. Ginny stopped her to ask for directions.

"Excuse, but do you know where Dalton Street is?" Ginny said. The woman seemed to think for a moment.

"Dalton Street? It's kind of far from here. You certainly can't walk there," the woman said with a small laugh. She had an accent Ginny couldn't quite place.

"Oh," Ginny said disappointedly. Now how was she suppose to get home?

"No worries. You're a tourist right?" The woman didn't even wait for Ginny to correct her. "There's always some one willing to help a tourist. I'd take you there myself, but I'm on my way to my boyfriend's house. Actually," she said as her voice dropped lower, "we're getting married in a few months. We've been dating for over a year".

"Congratulations," Ginny said vaguely. She wasn't really paying too much attention anymore. She needed to think up of a plan on how to get home. Or at the very least to Hermione's house.

"He doesn't seem too happy about most of my ideas for the wedding. But I've had this dream, you see, as all little girls do. I want a big wedding, with all of my friends and family there. I want to wear a white dress with a train that's at least twenty feet long so that I'd need at least two little boys behind me to carry it. And I want a bouquet of lilies. They're my favorite. And I want him wear a grey suit with a grey tie, to match with his eyes, but he says he doesn't want to match. I want a six layer cake that will take months to make and thousands of people to finish. I want my own wedding singer so that my fiancé and I could dance until dawn. I want pink rose petals to be spread out on the ground before I march down the aisle. And fountains. I want lots of fountains and...", the woman trailed off as she looked at Ginny. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm holding you up."

"That's okay. It's not like I've got anything better to do," Ginny said with a smile. . The woman laughed as the wind blew her long black hair around her face. The truth was, hearing the woman's dream wedding gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling. In fact, it brought up her level of happiness by a few notches.

"Well, it's actually kind of helpful to talk to someone about all of this. Especially a stranger. I know that sounds odd," the woman said as she held her hat in place.

"No, it makes perfect sense. Since I don't know you, I can't judge you. I feel that way sometimes," Ginny said with a look of understanding. The woman smiled back at her.

"It's nice to have a girl to talk to once in a while," the woman said. Ginny gave her a confused look. "Oh, it's not that I'm a bad person. It's just that growing up, I was surrounded by men. I guess girls must have felt intimidated to talk to me or something." Ginny could have sworn she heard some sadness in the woman's voice when she said the last line.

"Oh, well, my name's Ginny. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can just talk to me. I'm a good listener," Ginny said. Ginny felt bad for her and thought she could use a friend. She wasn't sure why she offered her friendship to a stranger, but it seemed like a good idea.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Katie. You know, you're the first person I've met in a long while who says apartment instead of flat. Are you from the States?" Katie said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"New York. Well, actually, I was born in England but I've lived in New York for the past six or seven years," Ginny said as she watched Katie search through her purse for something.

"Really? Funny, I was born in New York but raised in England. Isn't that a coincidence? Aha! Here it is," Katie said as she pulled out a cell phone. "To exchange numbers," she said at Ginny's blank stare. So, she was a muggle. After all, Ginny had yet to see a witch who carried a cell phone in her purse.

"This day has been the weirdest of my whole life," Ginny said as she gave Katie her number.

"Oh? How so?" Katie said as she stored the number. Ginny hesitated. She hadn't meant to say that out loud and she wasn't really ready to discuss the whole Malfoy situation. "I told you my story, remember? So spill," Katie said as she adjusted her purse.

"Nothing. I just saw some people I went to school with at a party yesterday," Ginny said. That was true. She just didn't remember who she saw there or how she ended up at Malfoy's building, in his bed.

"And? What happened? You couldn't stand them anymore?" Katie said as she leaned in. Ginny laughed. Katie reminded her so much of how she use to be, before Voldemort and the war.

"No, no...Well, actually, I don't really know. You see, I got drunk and hooked up with this guy," Ginny said. She was surprised at how easily she could open up to a stranger. But Katie seemed like the type of person you could talk to for hours. About anything.

"Oh my God! Don't stop now, you've got me hooked." Ginny laughed.

"Don't you have to go see your fiancé?" Katie gasped.

"Thanks for reminding me. But don't think you're getting off so easily. I'll call you later so we can finish this conversation," Katie said as she ran off. Ginny waved her goodbye and watched as Katie entered Malfoy's building. Funny, Ginny thought, that girl looked familiar. Just as she was about to place her face, she heard someone call her name from behind her. Ginny turned to find Pavarti.

"Ginny, how good to see you! I saw you at the party last night, but you were so busy with Malfoy, I couldn't talk to you. What are you doing here anyway?" she asked as she hugged Ginny. Ginny groaned.

"So people did see us together," Ginny said as she pulled away from Pavarti.

"Not only did they see you twotogether, but they saw you leave together too. But never mind," Pavarti added quickly when she saw Ginny's horrified look. "Everyone knows you were drunk. The both of you. But you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Just taking a stroll," Ginny lied.

"At six in the morning? That's a mighty fine time to take a stroll," Pavarti said as she looked at her watch. Ginny could feel her face turning red. She had never been a good liar.

"I like how quiet and...peaceful it is at this time of day," Ginny said as she began to search for an excuse to leave Pavarti on the street.

"Hmm," Pavarti said as she looked over Ginny's outfit. That's when Ginny remembered she was wearing Malfoy's suit. She needed to convince Pavarti to take her home before any ideas started to brew in her head about where Ginny had spent the night.

"Well, what are _you_ doing here?" Ginny asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant voice.

"Me? Oh, I live here," Pavarti said as she pointed to the building next door to Malfoy's. Ginny nodded. She wouldn't know. She hadn't seen Pavarti since her sixth year, when she went to Hermione and Lavender's graduation

"Say, could you maybe apparate me home?" Ginny asked as she crossed her fingers. No questions please, she thought.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Ginny sighed. She should have known there'd be questions. She needed to think of something, quick.

"Because I don't have my wand," she blurted out. Pavarti gave her a skeptical look. Please believe me, Ginny thought. She knew she was a horrible liar, but maybe just this once her face wouldn't give her away. And besides, she wasn't really lying. She _didn't_ have her wand with her at the moment.

"Really? You have no idea where your wand is?" Ginny nodded. Actually, she knew exactly where it was. In a safe inside her refrigerator where no one would ever think to look. The only person who had unlimited access to her apartment aside from herself was Raul and since Ginny always ordered out, he'd just assume the refrigerator was empty. It was a brilliant idea: the wand was far enough to separate her from the wizarding world, yet close enough for her to get in case of an emergency. Ginny couldn't afford to take any chances.

"Well, I guess I could get you home. But I can't stay very long. I have to be at work in a few minutes," Pavarti said as she pulled out her wand. Ginny thanked her and held on to her arm. Ginny closed her eyes and with a small _pop_ they arrived at her apartment. Pavarti said her good-byes and immediately left. Ginny was left alone in her apartment.

Her first move was to take a shower and change clothes. She didn't want any reminders of last night's sordid events. Not that she could remember any of it, but knowing that _he_ could annoyed her. If he could remember, then he must have been at least a little sober and if he was sober then shouldn't he have been able to control himself? Of course not, Ginny thought. Draco Malfoy was all hormones. Guys like that didn't think with their heads, but with their dick. He probably saw Ginny as vulnerable and drunk and therefore an easy target. Ginny snorted as she flung his shirt across her room. Well, he was in for a surprise. Ginny Weasley was no pushover. He could try to rattle her as much as he liked, it wouldn't make a difference to her. In fact, she'd be thrilled to see him again just so she could have the opportunity to smash another vase over his head. That ought to deflate his ego, she thought as she flung his trousers across the room as well.

Ginny had just jumped out of the shower when she heard knocking on her door. "Who could that be?" Ginny said to herself as she quickly pulled on a pair of sweats. As Ginny moved to answer the door, the knocking turned into pounding. "Must be Raul," Ginny said as she braced herself for his lecture. This happened every time Ginny's payment was late, which was every month. But it had never happened at midnight before. Ginny shrugged. Maybe Raul had forgotten what time it was, she thought as she reached the door.

"Open up this door, Weasley! I know you're there! I can see your light from the crack on your door," Ginny heard Raul yell. Ginny put on a smile and opened the door. Raul had been leaning on the door, so when it opened he landed on Ginny who fell to the floor. "What the fuck is your problem?" Raul yelled as he picked himself up.

"Excuse me, but you bumped into me," Ginny said as she waited for him to help her up. When he didn't lend a hand, Ginny picked herself up. She found it odd that Raul, who she would expect to help her, chose not to lend a hand while Malfoy, who she thought wouldn't help her unless hell had finallyfrozen over, had been quick to hold out a hand for her. Why am I even thinking about him? Ginny thought as she shook her head and focused her attention on Raul. He was hammering a piece of paper on her door. "What are you doing?"

"You've been evicted," Raul said as he continued to hammer the paper to the door. The other neighbors began to come out into the hall to see what the commotion was all about.

"I know that, Raul. But why are you hammering a notice on my door?" Ginny asked as she walked over to look at the paper. She gasped. According to the paper, Raul had given her two weeks notice of her eviction and her time was up tomorrow. "Raul, that's a lie! You just told me about my eviction a couple of days ago," Ginny said. The other neighbors murmured an agreement.

"That was before you told my father that I offered apartments in exchange for sex," Raul growled. Ginny's eyes grew wide. She had forgotten all about that interview. Suddenly the whole sleeping with Malfoy situation didn't seem so bad. Nothing seemed bad in comparison to being homeless.

"But you have to believe me when I say that I didn't mean it. You're a great guy, Raul. I would never say something like that about you," Ginny pleaded as he turned to leave.

"Who should I believe: someone who can't hold a jobfor morethan a week and who's never paid their rent on time or my father. Gee, that's a difficult choice," Raul snapped as he walked away. Ginny couldn't believe it. As of tomorrow she had nowhere to live.

"What am I going to do?" She thought out loud.

"You can always move in with me," a malevoice said from behind Ginny. Ginny turned and smiled at him. It was her next door neighbor, Darrius. He didn't have a job either. He just volunteered at soup kitchens and orphanages. Ginny couldn't help but wonder how he paid his rent without any source of income.

"Thanks for the offer, Darrius, but I think that would only make Raul pissed at you too," Ginny said as she reached for the tea he offered her. Darrius snorted.

"Raul's an ass, Gin. What you said was thetruth and that's the only reason he's mad," Darrius said as he entered Ginny's apartment right behind Ginny.

"Yes, well, that maybe be true but I still need a place to live. And more importantly a job," Ginny said as she searched for a clean plate. It was their daily routine: Darrius would stop by in the morning with some tea in exchange for some of Ginny's plates. He said the people at the soup kitchen often preferred the plates he brought from Ginny's apartment over those that the city provided. Ginny didn't mind giving up a few of her plates. She never used them considering she usually ate out or at someone else's house. But she did consider it odd that Darrius had tea ready for her so late at night. Or maybe it was early in the morning considering it was after midnight.

"Move in with me and I'll get you a job at the kitchen," Darrius said as he took the plates from Ginny. Ginny rose an eyebrow.

"I need a _paying_ job, Darrius. What you do couldn't buy me a slice of bread let alone pay the bills," Ginny said as she sipped her tea.

"When will you learn, Gin? Money is the root of all evil," Darrius said as Ginny rolled her eyes. This, too, was a part of their routine. "I'm telling you, if everybody were broke, then there wouldn't be any problems. We'd all be just as smart, just as dirty, and just ill-mannered. Money just blows everyday problems out of proportion." Ginny smiled. As much as she disagreed with Darrius' logic, she loved to hear him talk. She was awed by his rich southern accent and the way he liked to analyze everything.

"You're one of the reasons I moved to New York," Ginny said as she began to wash her cup. Darrius gave her an odd look. "Well, not you exactly. But because of people like you. There are just so many different types of people in New York. It's a learning experience, you know?"

"Yeah. Something you can't be taught in a textbook," Darrius nodded. Ginny smiled. Darrius was one of the few people who understood her need to know what the rest of the world was like. "Well, I better go rest up for work. I'll stop by on my way home from the kitchen. I'll bring some leftover food. We could share," Darrius said as he took the washed cup from Ginny. Ginny smiled and locked the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Hermione apparated into her living room.

"Thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried about you!" Hermione said as she ran to hug Ginny. Ginny pulled her away.

"Hermione, what have I told you about announcing your entrances?" Ginny scolded.

"Sorry, I was just worried about you," Hermione said as she searched Ginny for bruises.

"What would have happened if one of the neighbors had been in here?" Hermione just shrugged that idea off. Ginny sighed. Sometimes, Ginny felt like _she_ was the older one instead of the other way around.

"Where did you go with Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Ginny gaped at her.

"Did the whole world see me with Malfoy last night?" she said as she buried her face in her hands.

"No, just everyone who was at that party last night," Hermione said as she made herself comfortable on Ginny's couch.

"Well, I can't remember ever going to a party."

"Don't be silly, Ginny. You weren't _that_ drunk when we got there. But I'll fill you in anyway. So yesterday you called me up and were really upset because your job interview didn't go so well. Do you remember that?"

"Vaguely," Ginny said as she thought back. "I remember going to a bar. You had a cosmopolitan, like you always do. And I had a few shots-"

"Just a few? It was more like ten," Hermione interrupted. Ginny glared at her.

"Yes, well, regardless I had some shots. Then you mentioned going to Fred and George's. Something about finding a roommate or a job offer."

"Yes. That would be atthe party. Anyway, once we got there, you went straight for the bar. I left you to it because I figured you could handle yourself. When I turned back around, there were you and Malfoy enjoying a bottle of vodka! Then I saw you leaving with him. I tried to tell you who he was, but you just brushed me off. So this morning I called your flat to ask how you were doing, and no one answered. That means you spent the night somewhere else. And I'm betting wherever you were, Malfoy was bound to benearby. Am I right, or am I right?" Hermione said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Damn, she's good Ginny thought. Her two minute analysis had hit very close to the mark. Then again, Hermione had always been a clever witch.

"Actually, I did spend the night here," Ginny said. She had chosen to lie, though why she did she wasn't sure. She trusted Hermione and knew that if she told her the truth, it wouldn't haveleft the room. But Ginny still thought that if she ignored the problem, it would go away.

"Oh? Then why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was...asleep. All that partying and drinking really got to me," Ginny said as she added a yawn for affect.

"Then where were you earlier when I stopped by for a visit?" Ginny mentally cursed herself. She needed to magic-proof her apartment. Well, actually I don't because it's not mine anymore Ginny thought bitterly.

"I was out for a walk," Ginny said. Might as well tell her the same lie she fed Pavarti. At least that way, if they were to ever talk about today's events, they'd have similar accounts of where Ginny was.

"At one in the morning?" Hermione asked as she looked behind Ginny. Damn , I forgot about the time difference, Ginny thought as she shifted to look at what Hermione was examining. "And what's that suit doing in your room? It looks an awful lot like the one Malfoy had on last night."

"That's because it_is_ his. He gave it to me last night after I, uh, spilled some wine on my shirt," Ginny improvised.

"You know, for a person who swears she can't remember what happened last night, you sure do have a detailed explanation for all of my questions." Ginny bit her lip. If she couldn't get even her best friend to believe her, how was she going to get anyone else to?

"I remember some things. Like the cosmopolitan you had and how I drank some of yours after I had my shots. And how Malfoy was helping me make a Pearl Necklace and a Long Island Iced Tea last night, but we couldn't find any vodka. And then we did find one, but couldn't remember the other ingredients so we just drank the vodka," Ginny said as she thought back. She was amazed at how much she could remember. And at how little her head hurt. She'd only gotten drunk once before, at her twenty first birthday, but she could clearly remember the vomiting and migraines that had followed the next day.

"Hmm," was all Hermione said as she stood up to examine Malfoy's clothes. Suddenly, Ginny remembered something Malfoy had said to her about work.

"I guess you don't have to work today," Ginny said as she stood next to Hermione. Hermione's head shot up.

"What time is it?" She didn't even wait for an answer. She pulled out her wand, said her good-byes and apparated out of the apartment. Ginny sighed. She knew she should have asked Hermione about helping her find a place to stay, but she was running out of lies and she knew Hermione was full of questions. Besides, she hated lying to her.

Ginny yawned for real this time. What she needed right now was some sleep. She knew she was procrastinating, but it wasn't as if she could do much about the apartment situation without a job or at the very least some money. She'd call up some friends later and ask if she could crash at their place for a while. And if all else failed, she'd still have Darrius.

Meanwhile, approximately three thousand miles away, Ginny's partner in crime chose an entirely different approach to their situation. He chose to tell the truth.

"Catherine?" he said after a few moments of silence. His fiancé, Catherine Bennet-Price, sat staring directly at Draco's eyes. She didn't seem mad or even annoyed. In fact, her face portrayed no emotion at all. Her usually emotional eyes betrayed nothing. She remained motionless even as Draco stood up to place the dishes in the sink. If Draco didn't know her as well as he did, he might have thought she was just usually this cold-hearted. But he knew her blood didn't run ice cold. Quite the opposite in fact. Catherine was prone to wild emotional outbursts. Yet there she was, sitting as if she were dinning with some dull stranger rather than her fiancé who she was going to marry in less than a year.

"Catherine? The sooner we talk about this, the sooner we could put it all behind us," Draco said as he turned to look at her again. She remained as she was. Draco sighed. "What do you want? An apology? I was drunk, for Merlin's sake! You can hardly blame me for something I did while under the influence of alcohol. Besides, I've already apologized to you in my explanation." Draco waited a beat. Still nothing. "At least I didn't lie to you. I didn't have to tell you, you know. I could have ignored the whole situation. It's not as if you even know the girl. You might have never found out if I hadn't told you." Draco allowed the silence to hang in the air for a few moments. "Fine. If you don't want to talk about it, I'll just head for work. You know where I am if you change your mind. About anything." He picked up his brief case and began to head towards the door.

"I'm not mad," Catherine said at last. He stopped at his front door. "Really, I'm not. I just can't help thinking that someone was in your room with you, in your bed, the bed that we share." She paused to reach in her purse for a cigarette. "I haven't changed my mind." Draco turned around at those words. "I don't know why, but I love you. And this fiasco doesn't change that." She said as she took a drag of her cigarette. Draco knew she was nervous. Catherine only smoked when she was very upset or nervous. At the moment, she seemed to be both.

Because he knew she needed it, he walked back to her and pulled her into his arms for a hug. He rarely hugged. He hated any form of public display of affection. Even hugs in the privacy of his own home seemed too public and emotional for him. But she needed his affection at the moment. She needed him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he pulled her away far enough to look into her eyes. She shook her head. "Okay, I'll just go to work then. I'll be back before seven. Will you be waiting for me?" She nodded. He gave her one last good-bye kiss before leaving her to her own thoughts.

The first thing she did was break down and cry. She'd never expected to be in an unfaithful relationship. Not that their relationship was unfaithful. She had never cheated and Draco had only strayed this one time and he had been wasted. She had lied. She did need to talk to someone. Badly. But her fiancé, as much as she loved him, was not the right person to discuss his cheating ways with. She needed to talk to someone else. A friendly stranger who hardly knew her and therefore wouldn't be bias in judgment. Catherine knew just who to call. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed and waited as she heard the phone ring once, twice, then three times before someone answered.

"Oh thank God I caught you! Sorry, I forgot about the time difference. It's just that the mot horrible thing has happened to me. My fiancé cheated on me! I need to talk to you right away. Let's have brunch at the Four Seasons. Okay, I'll see you there. You're a great friend, Jenny."

**That chapter felt a little forced. I was having severe writer's block and this was the best I could come up with. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome! So, for those of you reading this, leave a review. And please let me know if you spot any errors in the story. I don't have a BETA so I have to look over every chapter myself and I know my grammar and punction suck. But I'm working at it. Anyway read, enjoy, and please review! Thanks.**


	4. Where the Streets Have No Name

**No, I am not dead. I am very much alive. It took me a while to do this chapter. Can you believe it's 9779 words? That's almost the length of chapters 1, 2, and 3 put together! Yeah, so I put three chapters together for this one (which is why it took me so long to post). I'll have to admit, I just skimmed through this instead of thoroughly proof reading. Sorry. I'll have an edited copy posted by next week. I just had to get this chapter out of the way, so I posted it up. I promise you the next chapter will be up much sooner than this one was. Read, enjoy, review. Much appreciated.**

Ginny eyed her lunch suspiciously. It looks okay, she thought. She sniffed it, just to make sure. It smells okay, she thought. Then she heard her stomach grumble. Ginny shrugged and took a bite of the Bic Mac. She couldn't afford to faint at work. After all, she just started a few days ago.

When she was finished with her hamburger, she started on her fries. She knew it didn't make a difference in what order she ate her food, but when one lived in chaos, they needed to find order somewhere even if it was something as mundane as the order in which you eat your food. She had just finished her fires and was finishing up her Coke when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and there was Hermione, the person responsible for her new job.

"Hello! How have things been going for you?" Hermione asked as she sat down across from Ginny. Ginny glared at her in return. "What? Are you still upset with me?I helped you find a job, didn't I?"

"Some help," Ginny snorted as she stood up to empty out her tray. Hermione stopped her.

"Be grateful. At least I was able to find you a job in the muggle world," Hermione said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't find working at Mc Donald's as a suitable job for me. I have to take orders, fry food, clean up trash...I might as well be volunteering with Darrius at the center!" Ginny said.

"Ginny. Darrius _volunteers_ as in he doesn't get _paid_. If you were to volunteer with him, then you wouldn't have any money and would never be able to move out into your own apartment," Hermione said. Ginny knew she was right. She was just still a little mad at what had happened in the past week. She'd lost it all. Literally. Her job, her apartment. And those were just the material things.

"I know, I know. And I've thanked you profusely, haven't I?" Ginny said. It was Hermione's turn to snort. But she let the comment slide.

"Well, let's think positive. _Something_ good had to have happened to you in the past few weeks," Hermione said. Ginny knew she was trying to cheer her up.

"No, not really. Well...kind of," Ginny said as an after thought. Hermione's eyes brightened.

"Really? Well, let's hear it!" Hermione said as she leaned in closer. Ginny smiled. It was usually Lavender who loved to gossip, but lately Hermione had taken a keen interest in Ginny's personal life. Not that she hadn't been interested before, just that she had never been _so_ interested.

"I met a new friend. Her name's Katie. We've been meeting up after work every day for the past week," Ginny said as she looked at her watch. Her lunch break was nearly over.

"Doing what?" Hermione said with a frown. Ginny didn't notice her expression.

"Oh, what all girls do when they're with friends I suppose. We went out to eat on Monday and Wednesday, we saw a movie on Thursday, and went shopping almost every day," Ginny said as she reached down to tie her shoes. Meanwhile, Hermione couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Ginny never wanted to go shopping with _her_.

"But Gin, I thought you hated shopping."

"I never said that," Ginny said as she stood up again.

"But Lavender and I practically have to drag you, kicking and screaming, to go anywhere near Diagon Alley," Hermione said as she followed Ginny to the trash can.

"Yeah, well, that's Diagon Alley. Katie and I go to malls," Ginny said as she headed for the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Malls?"

"Yes. You know, a huge building with lots of stores where muggles go to shop. They're quite fun," Ginny said as she washed her hands. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the smell of piss and some kind of cleaning solution.

"Is this Katie a witch or a muggle?"

"Witch. She apparates here and sometimes, she apparates me to England to dine and stuff." Stuff. Hermione mouthed the word and didn't like the sound of it. She was just about to ask Ginny what she meant by 'stuff ' when the manager came into the bathroom and told Ginny she had to get back to work. Ginny sighed. "Got to get back to frying. Call me later," Ginny said as she walked towards the cash register. Hermione pouted. She felt as if she were losing Ginny as a friend to this Katie. Hermione marched out of the restaurant feeling defeated.

Meanwhile, Ginny was handling the cash register with ease. She loved the register: it gave her an opportunity to meet new people. She hated cooking. She usually over-cooked the burgers or burned the fries. She usually let her co-worker Sasha handle anything involving an oven. Without looking up, Ginny got ready to take the next order. "Welcome to Mc Donald's. How may I help you?" she said.

"Did they train you to say that?" a familiar voice said. Ginny looked up and smiled at Darrius only to find him frowning down at her.

"Yes, actually. What's wrong?" She asked as she ordered him a Big N Tasty. She knew it was his favorite.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong? _Do you mean aside from the fact that you're working for the devil himself?" Darrius sneered as he pulled out his wallet. Ginny rolled her eyes. He had come in to visit her every day delivering the same speech. She knew it by heart. "While millions of children are starving in Africa, you're here working for an industry that lives off of poisoning the minds of the people who could be helping those children. Instead of spending ten dollars on a meal, these people could-"

"Donate it to charity so they can help feed third world countries," Ginny finished for him. "I know Darrius. And that's why I've been helping you out at the shelter on weekends."

"One weekend. You helped me one weekend," Darrius said as Ginny handed him his order. He sighed. "Maybe I could convince you later. Don't be home too late." Ginny gave him a small wave and prepared for the next customer.

"Welcome to-" She started.

"Weasley, I need to see you," a tall blonde said. Ginny looked up, startled at who's voice it was. She could have sworn it was Draco Malfoy, but his face was blurry. He was dressed in white slacks and a light blue Polo shirt. Ginny squinted and noticed he was wearing a gold Rolex watch and a Slytherein ring on his right hand. She couldn't make out much more, just a few details here and there. Suddenly, she realized he had asked her something.

"What?" She said.

"Today. I need to see you today," he said.

"What for?"

"Meet me at Honeydukes. You _do_ remember where that is?" he asked with a hint of a sneer in his voice.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? What do you want?"

"See you at four. Don't keep me waiting," Draco said as he began to fade away.

"But-Where are you going? We're not done here! Come back! Come back!" Ginny said as she woke up panting. She looked around and tried to remember where she was. She was in her bed, in her apartment. She had taken a nap. And had dreamed about Draco Malfoy. She cringed at the thought. But what did the dream mean? Years of Divination and running away from You-know-who have trained her to analyze everything. There was no such thing as coincidence; not when there was magic all around or a war going on.

As Ginny attempted to interpret her dream, she began to make her bed. It was because of what happened last night, she thought. She wouldn't have dreamed about him if they hadn't hooked-up. Or maybe it was because Parvati had mentioned seeing them together. Ginny shook her head. The first one made more sense.

Ginny turned around to make some coffee when she spotted her answering machine blinking. She had two new messages which was weird because the only person who had her number aside from Hermione and Lavender was Darrius and he was probably at the shelter by now. Ginny shrugged. She reached over and pressed play.

"Weasley," she heard Draco's voice fill the room. Her body instantly stiffened. "I need to see you. Today. I need to see you today. Meet me at Honeydukes. You _do_ remember where that is? See you at four. Don't keep me waiting." Then the message was over. Ginny pressed to hear it again. There was no denying it. The voice was definitely Malfoy's. It was the same drawl and sneer she remembered from her childhood. And from my dream, she thought. Suddenly, everything made sense. Ginny had been worried about finding a good job, so she dreamt about working at Mc Donald's. She had just met Katie who seemed like a genuinely good person. Naturally Hermione and Darrius would be in the dream. Then, while she was dreaming, Malfoy called. She heard the message in her dream, so therefore he had been in her dream. She was relievedher dreaming of him had nothing to do with her feelings for him. She wasn't eventoo sure what they were aside from hatred and intolerance.

Ginny looked down at her watch. It was three. She had a couple of options. She could go see what Malfoy wanted or she could stay at home and wait for Darrius. She really didn't want to talk to Malfoy again. That morning had been awkward enough and if they were seen together again people were sure to talk. On the other hand, Darrius tended to get carried away and stay past midnight at the shelter. There was a very good chance Ginny would starve if she stayed at home. She thought it over as she showered and changed. She kept thinking as she reached for some floo powder. And she was still thinking when she reached Honeydukes. She had decided to stay homejust as sheopened the door and bumped right into Draco Malfoy.

"Anxious to see me, eh?" he asked with a smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You wish. Actually, I was just about to leave," Ginny said as she walked past him.

"Ah, I see. So you're scared to be alone with me? Afraid there'll be a repeat of last night?" Malfoy said with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Ginny abruptly stopped and turned to face him. She ended up colliding with his chest. To Draco's pleasure, she jumped back.

"I-I'm not afraid of you," she stammered. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You sure do sound afraid," he said as he walked back into Honeydukes.

"Well I'm not," Ginny spat at him as she followed him inside. "What's this meeting about, anyway?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you again." Ginny blinked. For a second, she believed he was being sincere. Get real, she thought. This is _Malfoy_ you're talking to.

"Get to the point, Malfoy. I don't have all day," she said as she looked at her watch. It was only half past four and although she really didn't haveanything to do back at home, she'd rather be bored to tears at home than be anywhere with Malfoy.

"As busy as you may be, this is important. I have something that belongs to you," he said simply. Ginny looked at him, confused. What could he possibly have of hers? She hadn't seen him in seven years, excluding last night of course. And even back at Hogwarts the most he had ever done was sneer at her. And that was on a good day. Needless to say, she was curious to see what he had.

"Alright then. Though I don't know what you could be talking about," Ginny said as she followed him around Honeydukes. Just what were they doing there?

"I'm buying some sweets for Percy's daughter," he explained as he reached for some Every Flavor Beans. Ginny felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched him pay. She'd never met her niece. She had been estranged from the rest of the Weasley familyever since she had moved to New York. She hadn't seen Bill or Charlie in five years and Percy in seven. She'd never really forgiven Percy for abandoning their family back when she was still at Hogwarts and he'd never forgiven her for moving to New York. She was dying to know how he and his family were doing, but she knew now wasn't the time nor the place to inquire.

"I hope you're hungry," Malfoy said as he led Ginny out of the candy shop and into the Three Broomsticks. Ginny could hearher stomach grumble at the rich aroma of baked chicken and butterbeer. She hadn't had a home cooked meal in years, but she didn't a penny to spare let alone a sickle or a galleon.

"I'm not really hungry. I ate before I came here," Ginny lied even as her mouth watered at the thought of eating.

"Alright. You can watch me eat then," Malfoy responded as he headed for an empty table. Ginny followed him, annoyed that she was forced to watch him stuff his face while she hadn't eaten in days.

A waiter walked over to take their orders. Or at least, to take Malfoy's order, she thought bitterly as she suppressed the urge to reach for a bread stick. She'd told him she'd eaten already and if she ate a bread stick then he'd know she'd lied. Ginny saw maintaining this lie as sort of practice for the other lie she had to hold up; the one caused by the person seated across from her.

"He's fine," Malfoy said when the waiter finally left. Ginny furrowed her brows, puzzled by his statement.

"Who's fine?" She asked.

"Percy. He's fine. I know you were dying to ask about him before," he said as he broke a bread stick in half and held up a piece for her. Ginny took the piece he offered her and was even more confused than before. Was she so easy to read that Malfoy, a virtual stranger, knew exactly what had been on her mind? Ginny wasn't sure how to respond to his statement, so she just remind silent as he studied her with his serious grey orbs. He seemed to be waiting for a reaction to his words, but Ginny gave him none. She just sat there, staring right into his eyes.

"Cassandra's turning four tomorrow. She wants to have a large party in their back yard, but Annie fears it will be too messy to throw a party at the house. She wants to rent a hotel so room service can take care of the aftermath, but Percy feels that's too over the top for a children's party," Malfoy continued after a long period of silence. Ginny wanted to weep. How was it that Malfoy knew more about her brother and his family than she did? What kind of alternate universe had she stepped into?

"I see he hasn't changed a bit," she muttered as she unconsciously bit into the bread stick. She didn't notice Draco signaling the waiter for another plate as he came back with his order.

"Cassandra's a handful," he continued. "She wants to do everything. Just last week she climbed onto Ron's broom and flew around the entire house."

"No," Ginny gasped.

"She most certainly did," Malfoy said as he placed half of his food on the second plate the waiter had brought over. Ginny's mind was too busy formulating a million questions to ask him about her family to notice.

"What happened? Surely Percy didn't let her crime go unpunished?" Malfoy snorted.

"He made her scrub the attic." He waited a beat as Ginny nodded. "With a toothbrush," he finished. Ginny laughed. It was just like Percy to come up with such an elaborate punishment.

"How's Annie?" she asked, referring to Percy's wife.

"Fine. She's my secretary, so I see her often. We talk a lot over coffeein the morning and lunch in the afternoon," he said answering Ginny's unspoken question on how he knew all of this. He slid over the second plate he had prepared for her and continued the conversation with ease. "I spoke with Bill the other day. He and Charlie aren't too happy about tomorrow's party."

"Oh? And why's that?" Ginny said as she unknowingly began to eat the food Malfoy had passed to her.

"For starters, Bill and his wife have to work tomorrow. So he wanted to send his boys, Thomas and Ethan, with Charlie. But Charlie doesn't want to chaperon unruly children all day by himself. So he called Fred and George."

"Of course they declined," Ginny said as she took a sip of the mug of butterbeer he passed her.

"Of course. Fred and George are still cleaning up from the other night and Ron is nowhere to be found. How about you?" At first, Ginny hadn't realized what he meant and was about to tell him her schedule was empty for the next week. But when his words did register, she gaped at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked dumbly.

"I mean, would you like to go?" Ginny laughed at him.

"I can't just waltz into Percy's house uninvited."

"You mean your _brother's_ house?" Ginny remained silent for a few minutes as she thought of what to say.

"It's complicated-" she started to explain, but Malfoy held up a hand.

"I'll simplify it for you. I was invited to the party and I am inviting you to go with me tomorrow. It gives you a chance to see your family," Malfoy said as he watched Ginny behind the rim of his wine glass. She seemed to be uneasy, as if his suggestion had come out of left field. She also seemed severely undecided. She obviously wanted to go, but there was some sort of restraint holding her back. And Draco was almost certain it wasn't the idea of going with him. Or at least, he hoped it wasn't...

Ginny didn't even bother to ask how he had known she hadn't seen or heard from Percy in years. Malfoy seemed to have grown into a know-it-all gossip. She didn't mind hearing about her family. In fact, it kind of pleased her to know her brother was doing so well. And she honestly did want to go to her niece's birthday party. But she had bigger problems of her own to solve at the moment and she was pretty sure showing up unannounced at Percy's house with _Malfoy_ of all people was sure to only stir up more trouble than she could handle.

"I don't know. It's kind of you to offer, but this is a family matter and you just don't understand my predicament," Ginny said after a long period of silence.

"I think I understand your 'predicament' better than you do. Let me finish," he said as he held up a finger to silence Ginny. "You are angry with Percy because heleft your family about a decade ago, when he was confused about he was and what he wanted to do. Percy's angry with you because you abandoned your family about seven years ago for the same reasons he left. Am I correct?"

"It sounds so petty and stupid when you put it that way," Ginny said as she finished off her plate.

"That's because it _is_ petty and stupid," Malfoy sneered.

"I am _not_ petty or stupid. You don't know me, Malfoy. You know the girl I use to be, the carefree Hogwarts schoolgirl and even that image is blurry considering you never talked to me back then. Do you know that this is the longest conversation we have ever had? Are you aware we haven't had one conversation to date which hasn't ended in one of losing our temper, yelling, or you sneering?" Malfoy just sat and watched as she ranted on. "And what's with the sudden interest in me and my family? If I recall correctly, which I do, you hated my family because we were poor. Whatever happened to that?"

"If I may quote you, 'You don't know me', Weasley," he said with a smirk. Ginny scowled at him. Must he always have a come-back? "And if _I _recall correctly, this conversation was not about me and my prejudices. We were discussing your invitation to Cassandra's birthday party tomorrow. Now, I know you have your reasons for not wanting to attend, but please consider this: will you ever get another opportunity to see your niece? You're probably thinking 'Well, I can see her next year if I want'. Except that next year, you won't have an invitation, will you? Next year, you'd have to ask Annie for an invitation. Annie, who is a stranger to you. Or worse, you'd have a stiffed conversation with Percy by the end of which neither of you could stand the other. So you'll say 'I'll just go next year'. By then Cassandra would be six. It would be much more difficult to enter her life at six then at four, don't you think?" Ginny cursed him for being right. She saw his point, but still wanted to get out of going to the party.

"I just...don't want to see Percy," she admitted. She was surprised by her own honesty. She had barely been able to admit that to herself, yet her she was baring her heart to Malfoy.

"You don't have to see Percy if you don't want to. We'll stay for an hour or so and then I'll feign some sort of business call at which point we'd have to leave." Ginny thought about it for a minute.

"But why would I have to leave with you? We have no business together," Ginny said. Draco's eyes darkened for reasons unbeknownst to Ginny.

"Quite the contrary, Weasley. We have more business together than you may think." Before Ginny could inquire on what he meant by that, the waiter came over with the check. That's when Ginny realized she had eaten half the meal. Ginny thought of how she should go about explaining her situation to Malfoy without embarrassing herself.

"Um, Malfoy, I realized I ate half of your meal. I should help you with the check-" she started. But Malfoy held up a hand to stop her.

"I forced half the meal on you, remember?" he said with a mysterious gleam in his eyes. Ginny didn't know what he was talking about. How could her force her to eat food? She didn't remember him shoving food down her throat or passing her a plate-She stopped dead in her tracks at that thought.

"You tricked me," she saidbetween her teeth.

"I wouldn't say tricked. I prefer the word maneuvered," Malfoy said as he rose from his seat.

"You knew I didn't have a galleon on me so you mock me by giving me free food." Malfoy stared at her. Those weren't his intentions at all.

"No, you looked hungry and I knew you didn't have a galleon on you. I was trying to help you," Malfoy saidin a semi-angered tone.

"So you took pity of me." Now Malfoy was fully angered. He leaned his face close to hers and held her by the shoulders when she tried to move away.

"Get this embedded in your brain, Weasley. Malfoy's take pity on no one. You got that? No one. We don't offer any empathyor evensympathy. We do things either out of generosity or for our own benefit." He let go of Ginny and turned to leave.

"I get it now. You were buttering me up, weren't you?" At her words he turned to face her again. "Yes, now I see. You give me free food, an opportunity to reunite with my family... I must have something that is of interest to you. What is it? What hold have I on your perfect life?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"You have no hold. I had no intent of offering you food or inviting you to Cassandra's party until I saw you today, starving and eager to learn about Cassandra. It was a rare act of generosity. I apologize for acting out of character.If I ever see you lying on the ground from hunger, I'll make sure to walk by and let you die." He said it with no venom, but his voice carried a frost that stung all on it's own.

Ginny silently followed him out of the restaurant. She waited until they were out of ear shot before taping him on the shoulder. He turned around and stared at her with such malice Ginny almost turned around and ran for cover. She sighed. She hated swallowing crow.

"I just wanted to say-I wanted to...apologize. I had no right in saying those things to you. I was just angry that you tricked me into eating dinner." She had struggled throughout the entire apology. One look into his eyes had her stuttering and searching for anything further to say. So she remained quite and waited for him to break the silence. He merely nodded and held out a bag for her. Ginny was startled at the site of it's contents. It was her clothes from the night before. When she just stood there staring into the bag, he cleared his throat.

"They were laying around my flat. You must have forgotten them in your rush this morning." When she remained silent, he went on. "I wasn't sure what to do with them, so I decided to deliver them to you. It wasn't safe for me to send them by owl. The ministry's searching packages now." Ginny nodded. She hadn't known that. She thought back to all of the packages she had been sent that very week by her friends and family. She couldn't imagine someone examining the lace underwear Lavender had sent her last month or the love potion the twins had sent her just last week. Damn thing didn't even work, she thought even as a smile tugged on her lips and her heart swelled up with pride. She shook her head and looked up to see Malfoy watching her every move.

He didn't know what the smile had meant. It couldn't possibly be for him. Her thoughts seemed to be a million miles away from where they stood right now. There was still some tension between them. There would always be tension between them. Seven years of hating her family couldn't be erased in a couple of days or even years. He knew they could never be friends or even on friendly terms. But he still couldn't help wondering what had made her so happy for those brief seconds.

"Your clothes are still at my apartment. I would have brought them with me if I had known the reasons for our meeting," Ginny finally said. Malfoy nodded and pulled out his wand. He held out his free hand to Ginny. Ginny blinked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Apparating us to your flat. What? Did you think I actually _want_ to hold your hand?" he smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes and reluctantly gave him her hand. For a second they just stood there, holding hands and looking at one another. Then they were in Ginny's living room where Hermione and Lavender were waiting.

"Finally! We thought you'd never-" Hermione stopped at the sight of Malfoy. "And just what is _he_ doing here?"

"Um, I could explain everything," Ginny said even as her face grew scarlet. She couldn't think of not one excuse. She turned to Malfoy for help who was just smirking at Hermione and Lavender. He isn't so eager to offer me help _now_, Ginny thought bitterly.

"We're waiting for that _oh so brilliant_ explanation," Lavender said. Ginny's mind began to race. Her problem was no longer that she couldn't come up with a lie; she had some many she couldn't pick just one. Luckily, a knock at the door saved her.

"Come in!" she said a bit too eagerly. Things went from bad to worse as soon as Raul entered the apartment.

"What the hell is this! I kick you out and you're having a party?" Raul snarled as he went into the kitchen to look in Ginny's refrigerator. "Don't you eat, Weasley?" Ginny just stood were she was, with her jaw hanging open. She couldn't believe what was happening. She half expected someone from one of those hidden camera shows muggles love to watch to jump out from her closet and tell her that she had just been punked or whatever it is that they say. Never in a million years could she have guessed she would be standing in her apartment with her friends, Raul, and Malfoy. It was the last name mentioned that threw her off. Raul she could handle. But this new and semi-improved Draco Malfoy she certainly could not.

"What are you doing to her refregarator?" Lavender shrieked as they all watched Raul empty out it's contents.

"It's refrigerator," Malfoy said. "And I believe he is emptying it out."

"I can see that, Malfoy. What I meant was why he was emptying it out," Lavender said through her teeth.

"Then maybe you should be more specific as to what you are talking about," Malfoy said with a smirk. Ginny could sense an argument coming on.

"Guys, I don't have time for an argument. Can we at least try to get along," Ginny nearly pleaded.

"Who's arguing? I was just interested in finding out why your landlord was taking stuff from your refragerator," Lavender said.

"It's refrigerator," Malfoy and Ginny said at the same time. They looked over at each other, surprised at the unison of their answer.

"Um, excuse me, but who cares? The more important issue here is what is _Malfoy_ doing in your apartment?" Hermione asked. Ginny could feel her cheeks warming again. We're about to get caught red-handed, she thought. Hermione would surely tell Ron who'd tell Harry which would totally ruin our chances of ever getting back together! Ginny felt the familiar sting of tears. She tried to hold them back as she thought of a lie to cover up what was going on. Luckily, Malfoy was quick on his feet.

"We ran into each other at Honeydukes. We were both hungry and Ginny didn't have any money so we decided to share a meal together. Then I remembered Ginny still had something of mine, so I accompanied her here in order to retrieve it. Does that suit you, Granger?" Malfoy said as he gave her a cocky grin. Ginny could slowly feel her body relaxing. He had made up the perfect excuse. Anyone who saw them at Honeydukes or the Three Broomsticks would back up the story Hermione and Lavender had just been told. There secret was still safe.

"That still doesn't explain why that guy ran off with your refrigertator," Lavender said.

"Refrigerator!" Malfoy, Ginny and Hermione yelled at the same time. Suddenly Raul reappeared with a crew of moving men.

"And who are they?" Lavender asked. Ginny began to bite her nails. She didn't want to tell her friends she had lost her apartment with Malfoy standing right there. It would be too embarrassing. What she needed was some sort of plan to get Malfoy his clothes so he could leave without Hermione or Lavender or even Raul noticing what she was doing.

"Santa Claus," Malfoy said dryly. "Who do you think they are?"

"Moving men obviously!" Lavender responded rather angrily.

"If it's so obvious then why do you ask?" Malfoy sneered. Ginny could feel a smile attempting to creep across her face. She bit her lip to stop it.

"Are trying to call her dense?" Hermione yelled as she pulled out her wand. Ginny's eyes grew wide. Surely they weren't about to duel in front of a group of muggles, were they?

"Well if the shoe fits," Malfoy replied snidely. His hands remained at his sides even when Hermione pointed her wand at him. Ginny ran over to Hermione and tried to pull her wand away. This started a miniature tug-of-war.

"Hermione..." Ginny pleaded.

"Are you defending him, Ginny? You chose that prat over your own friends?" Hermione said as she pulled the wand towards herself. Ginny pulled back.

"It's not like that, Hermione. You know you can't just pull out-that in front of company," Ginny said. Hermione snorted.

"As if you've never done it," Lavender added. "And besides, if he made fun of you, we would have defended you." Lavender seemed genuinely hurt at the fact that Ginny wasn't hexing Malfoy to oblivion. Ginny couldn't help but feel a tiny twinge of guilt. She should be helping her friends, but she couldn't risk exposure. Part of her thought Voldemort would still think Ginny and Harry were emotionally attached and would come after her if he found out where she was. It was one of the major reasons she left England.

"This is illegal. The Ministry will be all over it by tomorrow. Think of the controversy it would cause," Ginny said as she pulled on the wand with all of her might which wasn't much considering how tiny she was compared to her friends.

"It's not illegal if it's self-defense," Hermione said. While Hermione and Ginny continued to fight for the wand, Malfoy watched with a smile plastered on his face. He found this all very amusing. He wondered what would happen if he re-instigated the duel. He looked around to see if the moving men were watching. None of them batted an eye at the spectacle. Malfoy shrugged and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"What's the matter, Brown? Can't you fight your own battles?" he spat as he crossed towards the group of girls. Lavender's eyes narrowed.

"I can so fight my own battles!" she said even as she stepped back when he stepped forward. Ginny and Hermione continued to struggle for the wand even as Malfoy backed Lavender into a corner.

"Really? Sure doesn't seem like it." Lavender reached into her robe pocket, but found it empty. "Looking for this?" He held out her wand above her head. It was at this point that Ginny noticed what was going on just a few feet away from her.

"Leave her alone Malfoy," she said even as she pulled at the wand between her and Hermione. Hermione suddenly let go and turned around to see what was going on. This resulted in Ginny crashing into the ground, face first while the wand seemed work all on its own and proceeded to turn her hair into an odd shade of lime green.

"If you hurt her, I swear to Merlin I'll-I'll-", Hermione started.

"You'll what? You won't do anything, Granger. You can't even finish your sentence," Malfoy said as he went over to help Ginny off the ground. Hermione and Lavender realized what had just happened.

"Are you okay, Ginny? I'm so sorry," they started talking all at once. Ginny waved them all away. She had just had one of the most stressful twenty four hours of her life. She was in desperate need of some time to herself.

"It's okay, it's okay," she said. When her friends continued to fret, she yelled "I said it's alright! You can all go home now. I'm-tired," she said as she shoved them into her bedroom. Lavender and Hermione watched her in awe. They couldn't remember her ever being so aggressive. Malfoy wasn't as shocked as they were. He merely rose an eyebrow at her wild outburst and waited for the other two girls to apparate home.

"Well done, Weasley. It only took you an hour, a bruise, and a new hairstyle to get rid of them," he said as he looked around the room. Ginny sighed.

"Their on the floor, next to the closet," Ginny said as she reached into her dresser for some aspirin.

"What is?" Malfoy replied with a blank look on his face.

"Your clothes. Isn't that what you were looking for? What you came here for?" Ginny asked as she walked over to look for them.

"Yes, yes. Of course. I see you took very excellent care of my belongings," Malfoy said dryly as he examined his rumpled up suit. "These have more wrinkles in them than McGonagall's face." Ginny laughed as she bent over to fold them.

"I tend to be a slop," she admitted as she handed him his clothes. Malfoy handed her her clothes in exchange. They were in better condition than how Ginny hadleft them. He had even gotten rid of the wine stain that her blouse had on the side.

"And I tend to be a neat-freak," Malfoy said as he pulled out his wand. He wasn't sure if he should say good-bye or shake her hand or even acknowledge her as he left. It wasn't as if they were friends. In fact, they still couldn't stand one another. But both of them could still feel the tension between them. It would be safer, he thought, to just leave now. He gave her one final nod as he said to her "I'll see you tomorrow". Ginny wasn't really listening to him and mumbled some sort of agreement. She was too tired to think. What she needed right now was dinner. She walked back into her living room only to find moving men stripping her apartment of its furniture. Damn, she thought. How could she have forgotten about the Raul situation?

"Raul, what the fuck?" she asked as she crossed towards him. Raul was standing at the door with a small checklist. He seemed to be examining the condition of the apartment.

"You know what's up, Weasley. I gave you two weeks to move out, and your time is up as of midnight tonight," Raul responded as he walked into the living room to examine the fire place. "Fire place is dirty, but may still be usable."

"Usable? Of course it is! I never even used it! And you did not give me two weeks, Raul. It was more like two hours," Ginny said as she heard her phone ring.

"You say tomato_e_, I say tomato. You say potato_e_, I say potato. You say two hours, I say two days. Anyway you spin it, it's the same thing." Ginny felt like stabbing him and was about to reach for the nearest sharp object when she heard one of the moving men grumble something about a safe in the refrigerator.

"My wand! I mean my pearls!" sheamended as she ran down the stairs. She bumped right into slutty Julia who was smirking at her.

"I told you you should have slept with him," she saidin a voice filled with glee. Ginny pushed her aside. "Hey, just because you were wrong doesn't mean you havethe right to be rude!" Julia yelled after her. Ginny didn't care about Julia being right about having sex with a vindictive asshole like Raul. She needed to get her wand back before it ended up in some dump in Staten Island. When she finally reached the lobby, she spotted a moving man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Where's my refrigerator?" she asked as politely as she could given the circumstances. The guy gave her an odd look and pointed to the stairs.

"It's in the basement I think," he said. He seemed to be about to ask Ginny something, but she ran off before he could. She didn't have time chit-chat. After all, this was a life and death situation. She reached the basement and went straight for her refrigerator. It wasn't too difficult to spot; a crowd of moving men had circled around it, discussing how they could crack open the safe.

"Maybe we could get some dynamite and blow it up," one of them suggested. Ginny quickened her pace at the mention of the word dynamite. The last thing she needed was for Raul to sue her for indirectly causing an explosion.

"Excuse me, but that safe is mine," Ginny said in a rather frosty voice. She was shocked at her tone. I've been spending way too much time with Malfoy, she thought. It had gotten to the point where she was even _talking_ like him.

"Really? Well I've got a question for you: why the hell did you put your safe inside your refrigerator?" one of the moving men asked. Ginny glared at him.

"It's none of your business what I do with my personal belongings. Now if you'd just let me have my safe back..." Ginny said as she crossed her arms over her chest. For a second the moving men just stood there looking at her. Then they bursted out with laughter. This angered Ginny even more. "What's so funny?"

"You can have the safe, toots. Good luck gettin' it up them stairs," the moving men said as they walked away from her still chuckling. Ginny sighed. As much as she hated his poor use of the English language, she had to admit he had a point. There was no way her twig-like arms could possibly carry that safe out of the refrigerator and up the stairs to her fifth floor apartment. Ginny sat on a her night stand table, which had also been carried away by the moving men.

"What the fuck is going on here!" a male voice said from behind her. Ginny jumped up and was relieved to see that it was only Darrius.

"Darrius, I'm so glad to see you! You won't believe the day I've been having-" Ginny started to say, but Darrius cut her off.

"What the fuck did you do to your hair?" Darrius asked. Ginny looked up at him, confused by his statement.

"Wash it. Why do you ask?" Ginny said as she subconsciously reached up to feel her hair.

"Green," Darrius said. "Green. Your hair is green." Ginny's eyes widened. She ran to the nearest mirror praying it wasn't true the whole way there. But sure enough, her once long and semi-beautiful red hair was now a bright shade of green and the complete opposite of attractive. She almost let out a scream, but thankfully remembered Darrius was still standing somewhere within earshot.

"Oh you mean that? Yeah, I um, meant to do that. I needed to, you know, change it up a little. It was Hermione's idea," Ginny said as she remembered how Hermione's wand had hit her with some sort of spell. This is why I hate magic, she thought. It is so fucking unpredictable!

"You mean to tell me you actually wanted your hair to resemble the color of puke?" Darrius said as he walked over to her and picked up the ends of her hair. Ginny pulled away.

"My hair does _not_ look pukish. You must be color blind or something," she said as she walked back over to the open refrigerator.

"Is that your fridge? What's it doing down here? Why does it have a safe inside of it? And what the hell is Raul doing up there?" Darrius barked.

"Yes it is my refrigerator. Raul had moving men bring it down here because he is evicting me as we speak," Ginny replied. She hoped the shock about her eviction would make him forget about the safe.

"Right now? But where will you go? And what's that safe doing in there?" Ginny sighed. She should have known this wouldn't be easy.

"I don't know where I will go and the moving men put my safe in there," she improvised. Darrius seemed to be contemplating her statement.

"My offer still stands," he said after a long pause. Ginny shook her head.

"No, that will just lead to more problems. I'll figure something out. But first, can you help me with my safe? I need to get it upstairs." Darrius raised an eyebrow.

""You know I don't do any heavy lifting unless it's for the needy."

"But I am needy," Ginny whined.

"Not yet. You still have a place to live. Besides, wouldn't itbe a much better and safer idea to just remove what you need from the safe and take it upstairs with you?" Ginny thought for a second.

"That justcrazy enough to work. Why don't you go upstairs and salvage as much as you can of my clothes from the wrath of Raul? Pack it in my suitcase, inside of my linen closet. And make sure that stupid prick doesn't steal my box of Cheerios. I just bought them," Ginny said as she made pretend to work the safe.

"Cheerios? You want me to save you some Cheerios? Ginny, you have finally lost your mind." Ginny waited until she was sure he had left before actually opening the safe. She reached inside and pulled out her most prized possessions: her wand, a locket, and a picture. Her wand was a given. She couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands and she needed it for protection.

The locket was a gift from Hermione and Lavender. Inside were pictures of the three of them together at the Yule Ball in Ginny's 6th year, the year Ginny considered to have been the best in her entire life. It had been their last year as roommates, so they had decided to go crazy. That year was full of partying, romance, and mischief. For Ginny and Lavender at least. Hermione had been too busy studying to actually enjoy all of the fun they had together that year.

The picture was Ginny's favorite: her and Harry's first Christmas as a couple. It was from the same year as the locket pictures, but this one was even more special than those. Harry had just finished telling Ginny he loved her when Ron had taken it, so Ginny's eyes were glowing like crystal balls and she had a wide smile stretched across her face as she stood on her tip-toes and awaited Harry's kiss. Her heart hurt to see it and she wondered daily why she kept it. But she knew why. It served as a reminder that she was once happy. She once had it all and as the saying goes, it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

She tore her gaze from the picture and began to slowly walk up to her apartment. She almost forgot about hiding the wand, but at the last minute managed to stuff it down her shirt. She clutched picture and the locket close to her heart as she walked in the direction of Darrius' and Raul's voices. They seemed to be arguing, so Ginny knew they were talking. But she couldn't hear the words. In fact, she couldn't hear anything except for Winter Wonderland playing over and over inside her head, which was odd considering Christmas had long passed. But she remembered the song from somewhere, she just didn't know where from. Maybe Darrius is right, she thought as she stopped at her mirror to reexamine her hair. Maybe I have lost it.

Just then, she heard the phone ring. She jumped, startled to hear something other than Winter Wonderland. She shrugged and picked it up. She had barely gotten a word out when the person on the other line began shrieking.

"Oh, thank God! For a second there, I thought you'd been kidnaped or something," a smooth and smokey female voice said. Ginny vaguely recognized it.

"No, I'm fine. Who's this?" she asked as she heard a plate break in her kitchen. She cringed as the moving men apologized.

"Katie. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already! I left you like thirty messages today," Katie said. Ginny looked over at her answering machine. Sure enough, it was blinking the number four.

"It's more like four messages," Ginny said as she watched Darrius run out of her bedroom carrying two suitcases. She signaled for him to put them down next to her. He dropped them and let out a breath.

"Good luck, Ginny. Don't you forget about me," he said as he walked out of her apartment, and possibly her life. Ginny felt a small twinge in her heart. She was going to miss Darrius. Even if she somehow managed to get out of this mess, she feared she'd never have another neighbor quite like Darrius.

"Are you still there? Ginny?" Katie asked. Ginny snapped back to reality.

"Sorry. I was talking with someone else. Can you repeat what you said?" Ginny said as Raul yelled at her to get off the phone. Ginny rolled her eyes. She paid the bill, she might as well use the phone.

"I asked you to come join me for a drink at six," Katie said. Ginny thought back to the last time she had gone out drinking.

"No, thank you. I don't drink," Ginny said as she moved the wand around within her shirt. The moving men stared at her. The movement had made it seem as if she was about to take off her top. Ginny rose an eyebrow at them and waved them away. The men snorted.

"What a tease," they said as they stomped off with her stuff, not so delicately this time.

"How about dinner instead. At Thunder Light. You know, that new restaurant outside of London?" Ginny had no idea what she was talking about, but figured it had to be better than standing here listening to Raul rant and rave about God knows what.

"Um, I don't know how to get there. And this may seem like a silly question but what time is it?" Ginny didn't feel like calculating the time difference between New York and England. She'd had enough headaches for one day.

"It's 5:38 right now. And the club is just a few blocks away from where you were this morning. You should have no problem finding it. It's quite popular, so you can ask anyone for directions if you get lost." Ginny didn't hesitate to answer.

"Meet you there then."

An hour later, Ginny was sitting across from Katie, awaiting for Katie's order to arrive.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Katie asked as she kept looking up at Ginny's hair. In New York, no one but Darrius had even batted an eye at her new hairstyle, but it wasn't as acceptable in England

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for inviting me tonight. It's nice to get out every now and then," Ginny said as she attempted to shift the focus of Katie's attention.

"I know what you mean. Has work been hectic for you, too? I know my fiancé has been working late every day for the past week. He even has to work tomorrow. Can you believe that? Who works weekends?" Katie said as her food arrived.

"Lots of people do," Ginny said thinking of her first job as a maid. She had gotten fired after only two weeks. She was surprised she had lasted that long cleaning without a wand.

"On their own free will?" Katie said as she took a bite of her salad. Ginny shrugged. "I thought so. Anyway, what do you do?"

"Nothing currently," Ginny said as she sipped some more water. Katie's mouth dropped open. "I mean, I just got off a job the other day," Ginny quickly added. It was a lie and she felt guilty for lying to a person as sweet and as honest as Katie. She had been lying a lot lately.

"So how do you pay your rent? Or do you own a home? Or is it roommates?" Katie reminded Ginny of Darrius, curious about everything and anything.

"Well, no, I don't own a home. And no I don't have any roommates. And actually, I just got evicted from my apartment," Ginny said before she realized she had been thinking out loud.

"No wonder your hair's green! You've been under so much stress lately that you decided a drastic change in your physical appearance could help resolve your emotional imbalance. I saw it on Oprah the other day."

"Oprah? You actually watch that?" Ginny said as she tugged at her hair. She had been doing that all night.

"Totally! She's like my hero or heroin or whatever. Anyway, is there anything I can do to help you out? I mean, if you need to crash at my place for a while, I have more than enough room." Ginny nearly choked on her water.

"You'd be okay with that?" she managed.

"Why not?" Katie said with a shrug.

"But you just met me today. For all you know, I could be some sort of serial killer or something." Katie laughed. Ginny's face remained impassive.

"Fine, we'll do it your way. I'll tell you some things about myself and than you can tell me about your life. How's that? Great!" Katie said without waiting for an answer. "What would you like to know?"

"Uh, I don't know. You can start where ever you'd like." This was turning into one of the oddest conversations she had ever had and that's including her conversations with Malfoy.

"Okay. I was born in New York City. Lenox Hill Hospital to be exact. I lived in New York for about ten years. While in New York I attended the Dalton School. On my tenth birthday, my father announced he had been promoted at work. The next day we packed our bags and moved to England. Our new house was bigger than our New York apartment. It had five bedrooms and since I was an only child, my parents let me turn the three extra bedrooms into playrooms. And every year my parents let me redecorate every room in the house, including their bedroom and my father's office. I developed I love forart and design, and by the time I had graduated from high school, I had my heart set on being a fashion designer. My parents weredisappointed that I didn't want to work for my father, but they figured I'd come to my senses eventually so they founded my first few years of college at the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York. After two years of being away from home, I realized I missed my parents too much. So I gave up on fashion and moved back to England. And for the past few years I have been working closely with my father while studying interior decorating in the evenings. It was at my father's office that I first met my fiancé. He wasn't too much of a charmer. On top of that, I don't think he liked me much at first. I kind of grew on him and a year after he met me he asked me out on our first date. The rest is history," Katie finished as she held out her left hand. Something was lacking in her speech. Ginny couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but the lack of _it_ made the speech sound scripted and almost phony. It was almost as if she had rehearsed that speech in front of a mirror or two more than a few hundred times in her lifetime. Ginny brushed this thought aside and thought of how to respond to Katie.

"Well I really don't want to impose on you-", She started to say when Katie held up her hand.

"Just give me some facts about you. Then make your decision." Ginny thought for a second. She felt silly giving a stranger her whole life story but she decided to give it a shot.

"I was born and raised in England. I have six brothers, no sisters. I'm the youngest. I went to boarding school from age ten to about seventeen or eighteen at which point I moved to New York. My experience with men is fairly limited. At school, I dated one of my brothers' best friends for a few years. We ended on a pretty sour note, and I'm still a little hung up on him. I miss him. I moved because of him. It hurt to be so close to him without being able to actually _be _close to him, you know? I had zero job experience, so I started out as a maid. It was the only job I could find that would take girls without a college degree. I've had a different job every month since then and have moved around three times: once for eviction, twice because it was a bad neighborhood. And that's how I ended up here," Ginny finished. She was shocked to find how much she had told Katie. She had never admitted to anyone, even herself, that she was still hung up on Harry. But now it was out in the open and it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was finding it easier to breathe and felt so giddy for being so completely relaxed that she had a sip of some of Katie's vodka.

Katie was watching her, smiling as she witnessed Ginny's body relax. She knew that confession was genuine. She was a good enough actress to identify the real deal from a fake scam. AndGinny was one hundred percent real. She was lonely, and Ginny needed a roommate. It was as if God had just dropped her on my lap, Katie thought.

"I've been dying to ask: can I fix your hair?" Katie asked, testing to see how tipsy Ginny was.

"Sure. Are you a witch? I wasn't aware..." she trailed off as Katie returned her hair to it's natural color. One sip, and she was already half-way to being drunk, Katie thought.

"So what do you say, roommie?" Katie asked as she leaned back in her seat. She already knew the answer. She could see the anticipation in Ginny's eyes.

"I'll have my stuff ready for the big move tomorrow afternoon," Ginny said as she smiled at Katie. She was moving in with a stranger, but it _was _better than the streets, right?

**I've been thinking I need a better summary, but unfortunately, I stink at summarazing. English is really not my forte and the only reason I am even writing a fic is because my teacher says writing about something I like and looking over my work can help me to develop better essay writing skills. Needless to say, my current summary sucks and I need help writing a better one. Any ideas on how I should start it off? Please leave a review to respond! Thanks!**


	5. Don't Dream It's Over

**Merry Christmas! In the spirit of the holidays (and because the transit strike in New York finally ended a few days agao and I no longer have to pay insane amounts of money to get to school) I decided to post this chapter earlier than planned. Make sure to leave a review when you're done. You're comments are greatly appreciated!**

Draco looked around the living room, still not too sure what he was doing there. He had promised to take her to the party, but now he wasn't so sure he should go through with it. Well, it's too late to turn back now, he thought as he stared down at Ginny's sleeping figure. He had already overcome one of the biggest hurdles he would have to face that day.

He stood where he was for ten minutes, contemplating on how to wake her up. A smile crept over his face as the perfect idea popped into his head. He bent over, close to her ear.

"Fire! Your flat's on fire!" he yelled. Ginny stood straight up, in her pajamas, and bumped heads with Draco.

"Oh my God! Malfoy, what are you doing here? Didn't you hear there was a fire? We have to get out!" she screeched, her voice raspy from sleep. Draco began to laugh even as she ran around, peering under doors and sniffing the air. She even went into the kitchen and ran some tap water into a cup, as if a cup of water would actually put out an apartment fire. "What is so funny? We could _die_ in here!" Draco just continued to laugh as Ginny stopped to rub her eyes. Suddenly, everything became clearer. "You stupid prat! You scared me to death!"

"You should have seen your reaction. It was priceless," he said as he pressed his hands to his chest. His rib cage was beginning to hurt form all of the laughing he had done.

"Well, you wouldn't have found it so funny if I had yelled fire into _your_ ear while you were _sleeping_," Ginny said in disgust. Draco just continued to laugh. She rolled her eyes. "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked when he finally stopped laughing.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me why you are here," Ginny said as she yawned. She suddenly realized she was still in her pajamas. And not just any pajamas, but her very faded and childish Winnie the Pooh pajamas. She reached over into one of her suitcases, searching for an oversized sweatshirt to put on.

"Cassandra's party. You said you were going," he said almost accusingly. Ginny furrowed her brows together as she tried to remember what he was talking about. She wasn't even too sure who Cassandra was or why she would be having a party. All she could remember was drinking and going shopping with Katie. They had even managed to move some of Ginny's stuff into Katie's apartment. Ginny was too hung-over to remember what the apartment looked like or what stuff they had moved in. It gave her a headache to even think about it.

"I'm sorry, but who's Cassandra?" She had barely gotten the question out when everything came flooding back to her. "Oh, that. I'm not sure this is a great idea-"

"You're not chickening out on me, are you? What, are you afraid of what Big Bad Percy will do to you?" Malfoy asked as surveyed her empty apartment.

"No, I'm not. It's just that-," she started.

"Why's your flat empty? Where did all of your furniture go?" he interrupted.

"I moved," Ginny said simply. She finally found a sweatshirt.

"You better hurry up and get dressed. Percy will be at the party in three hours," Draco said as he looked at his watch. Ginny began to protest but froze at the site of his watch. It was a gold Rolex with a silver dial and diamonds in place of numbers. The same one from her dream.

"How long have you had that?" she asked as she pointed at his arm. He drew his eyebrows together, confused by her question.

"A few months now. Why?"

"Why do you own a muggle watch? And why do you have a closet full of suits?" she asked as she suddenly remembered being in his apartment the day before. Draco sighed.

"I'll tell you once you've finished getting dressed," he said as he walked off to her empty bedroom to give her some privacy.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ginny asked. Draco rose an eyebrow.

"To your bedroom. Unless you would like me to watch you get dressed. That could also be arranged," he said as he leaned against the hall entranceway. He had on his famous smirk.

"That's not what I meant," Ginny sneered at him.

"Oh, really? Pray tell, mademoiselle, exactly what it was you meant by that statement," he said as he walked closer to her. Ginny took a step back.

"I _meant_ how would I know if you're not lying? How do I know you're not just going to make me go and not tell me anything at all?" Draco remained silent for a moment, as if contemplating her question.

"I guess you're just going to have to trust me," he said with a shrug.

"I was afraid of that," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Curiosity had Ginny rushing to get dressed. But her nerves wanted her to pick the perfect outfit. After all, she was meeting her niece and sister-in-law for the first time ever. This was a monumental moment in her life.

Five minutes later, Ginny was pulling on a pair of stilettos she had never seen before in her life while attempting to run into her old bedroom. "Okay Malfoy, I'm done. Now tell me-," she started. But Draco pulled on her arm and the next thing she knew, they were outside in someone's yard. "What happened? Where are we?"

"At the party," he said as he pointed to a sign on the doorway which read Happy Birthday. Ginny could feel her stomach turning.

"I don't think I'm ready," she managed to say. "What if..." she trailed off and closed her eyes as she imagined all of the possible scenarios she could encounter once inside that door. Percy could show up and ruin everything. Or her niece could turn out to be a spoiled brat who hated her. Or Fred and George could spray something in her face. Or worse, Harry could be there, playing around with the kids.

"I doubt Potter would be here," Draco said quietly. Ginny's eyes flew open. She hadn't realized she had been thinking out loud. "Why would you be afraid to see Potter? Weren't you two an item back at Hogwarts?"

"That was then. This is now," Ginny said in what she hoped was a discreet tone. She didn't want Malfoy to know the truth about their break-up. It would be much too embarrassing.

"What happened?" To answer his question, Ginny opened the door. She took two deep breaths and then stepped inside. She had barely been inside the house for two seconds when a tall, brunette ran over to them.

"So glad you can make it! And in record time. You even managed to beat Percy here," she with a small chuckle. Ginny looked up at the woman's face, examining her slightly slanted lavender-colored eyes. Is this Annie? She thought. Or was it Stacey, Charlie wife? She wouldn't know. How could she? She had never met either one of them. Malfoy could have told her the woman standing before them was the new Headmaster at Hogwarts and she would have no choice but to believe him. She looked up at Malfoy. As much as she hated to admit, he was her only solace now; the only person she even knew among this sea of strangers.

"I'm never late," he said. "I thought you weren't coming, Stacey. What changed your mind?" He added for Ginny's benefit. So this was the infamous Stacey Andrews Ginny mused. Stacey had supposedly tamed three wild dragon's in Romania to save Charlie's life. And rumor has it that it was _she_ who proposed to _him_. Ginny looked her over again. With her stubborn chin and aggressive stance, she certainly didn't look like a pushover.

"Oh, you know. I couldn't leave poor Annie and Charlie all by themselves to look after Thomas, Ethan, Cassandra, Melanie, the neighborhood children, _and_ Fred and George," Stacey said as she reached over and took the present Draco had been holding. Ginny hadn't even noticed he had brought one. And she hadn't brought one over. She mentally scowled herself for being such a rude guest. If her mom were to see her-She suddenly panicked. Her _parents_ where here. And they were going to see her with_ Malfoy_! She began to look around the hallway, half expecting her parents to pop out of some corner yelling at her for what she was wearing or not wearing or for her choice in dates or lack of seeing as this was the first guy they would see her with since she had finished Hogwarts. She cringed at the thought of people thinking Malfoy was her date.

"The twins are here? Then it's sure to be one hell of a party," Draco said as he pulled on Ginny's hand. He led her into the living room, where Ginny stood with her arms crossed, scolding him for not introducing her to Stacey. "Oh, Stacey?"

"Yes?" she said returning with a glass of champagne for herself and Draco.

"This is Ginny," he said as he reached over and took the glass she offered him. For a second, Stacey just stood where she was. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Stacey dropped the glass and let out a small scream. Ginny looked up at Draco, as if to ask him what she should do. But Draco wasn't paying any mind to Ginny. Some champagne had spilled on his brand new shoes and he was pissed off that now he had to clean them up.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" Stacey finally said. She said it slowly, as if they had all the time in the world to just stand around watching a million different emotions race through her face. "Annie! Annie! _Annie_!" Ginny covered her ears. She had lived in New York for seven years, but she had never heard anyone scream as loud as Stacey just had.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" a woman asked as she walked in holding a small child in her arms. She froze at the sight of Ginny's red hair. Without saying a word, she ran up and hugged her, the child she had been holding in between them. "You don't know how much I've been dying to meet you!"

"Mommy, you're squishing me!" the little girl in between them said. Ginny pulled away to take a good look at them. Could this possibly be Cassandra? This little girl who was a mirror image of Ginny as a child?

"How's the birthday girl?" Draco said as he took Cassandra from Annie so she could hug Ginny again. He put Cassandra down on the ground and walked into the backyard just as he heard Mrs. Weasley asking what all the commotion was about. He looked at his watch. An hour should be good enough, he thought as he began to hang up decorations.

He had been outside for barely ten minutes when he saw Ginny come out of the house to sit down on a picnic table. She didn't look upset or flustered. She actually seemed peaceful, as if she were having the greatest day of her life. Then what is she doing outside? Draco thought as he walked over to her.

"Giving up already, Weasley?" Draco said as he eyed her fisted hand.

"No," Ginny said as she stared off into space.

"Then what happened?" Draco said as he sat down next to her. Ginny shrugged.

"Too many people at once," she said as she finally turned to look at him. He nodded. He understood what it was like to be thrust into the spotlight after a lifetime of living in the shadows. But he wasn't going to make it so easy for her.

"There aren't too many in there. And it's not as if they're complete strangers. They're your family and as much as you may be ashamed of that, you can't help what you were born into," he said as he looked out into the sun. For a second, Ginny was about to tell him he was wrong, but something in the way he said his comment made it seem as if he were talking more about himself than Ginny.

"You tricked me this morning," Ginny said as she tried to change the subject. Draco grinned at her.

"Bloody hell. And this whole time I had been hoping you had forgotten about that small detail," he said as he got up again. Ginny stood up with him. She was going to find out why he had so many muggle items. Even if it meant following Malfoy around.

"Please. I'm not as dumb as I look," she said as she and began to help Draco hang up some decorations.

"You're right. You're dumber," he said with a small laugh. Ginny rolled her eyes and threw a goodie bag at him. "Watch it. Those are custom made. They cost sixty galleons each."

"For _this_?" Ginny said as she held up the pink goodie bag. It had a blue unicorn surrounded by a garden painted on one side and Cassandra's name in big block letters on the other. It looked tacky and foolish, as if Cassandra herself had picked out the design.

"Believe it or not, the twins picked out the design." Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Fred and George? Why on earth would they pick such an ugly picture?" Ginny pointed at the unicorn.

"What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? What's _wrong_ with it? You mean aside from the fact that it looks _deformed_?" Draco had to agree with her. The unicorn's horn was crooked and the way the wings were painted on made it seem as if it actually had three wings instead of two. And the flowers didn't really look like flowers; they were more like colorful shapes plastered on the bag for lack of any better ideas.

"That's what they get for letting the twins pick out the design," Draco said as he poured himself a glass of champagne.

"Oh, thank you _so much_ for getting me a glass, Malfoy. It was so _thoughtful_ of you," Ginny said as she reached over to pour herself a cup.

"I actually did you a favor."

"Oh really? How?"

"Remember last time you had too much to drink? We both know how well that ended."

"You were drinking that night, too," Ginny said in her defense.

"You remember what happened?" he asked, noticeably perking up a bit.

"No, not really..." Ginny thought back, but came up with a complete blank.

"Then how would you know if I was drunk or not?"

"Are you trying to tell me you actually _wanted to have sex with_ _me_?" Ginny said, not even trying to hide the astonishment in her voice. Draco snorted.

"Don't delude yourself, Weasley. That is _not_ what I said." Ginny was confused.

"Then what _did_ you say?"

"I said you couldn't possibly know if I were drunk or not if you can't even remember the night's events. Maybe I wasn't drunk. Maybe I just momentarily lost my mind, thought I was about to die, and figured you were the closest female and I shagged you so I wouldn't die without having sex at least one last time." Ginny rose an eyebrow at him.

"And what happened to your 'oh, so perfect' fiancé in this little tall-tale of yours?" Draco laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Little tall-tale is a paradox. An oxymoron. Like jumbo shrimp," he explained at Ginny's blank stare.

"And just what does that have anything to do with it?" she asked rather annoyed with the situation. Before Draco could answer, Annie and Mrs. Weasley joined them at the decorations table.

"Ginny, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you. Never mind. Your brother should be here soon. I know he'd want to see you," Annie said as she tied up some balloons to the back of a chair. Ginny didn't know what to do. She _did not_ want to see Percy, but she couldn't tell that to his wife. She looked over at Malfoy, as if to remind him they were leaving before Percy decided to make his grand entrance. But Malfoy was to busy looking at his watch (or at least pretending to be), and Ginny was left all on her own. Without thinking, she wolfed down the whole cup full of champagne and filled it up again. Not that anyone noticed. They were all, thankfully, preoccupied at the moment.

And that was how the next half hour went: Draco and the Weasleys hanging up decorations while Ginny finished off the bottle of champagne and tried to keep up a conversation with everyone who stopped by her to talk, which was pretty much everyone. Even the children seemed interested in their long lost aunt from New York. To Ginny, it seemed like the more she drank, the easier it became to hold up a conversation. Draco noticed her excessive drinking, and pried her away from the party just seconds before Percy arrived.

Draco and Ginny had said their goodbyes and were ready to apparate back to New York. "Thank You," Ginny said. "I guess I needed that." Draco nodded. He knew she had wanted to stay. He could see it in her eyes as Annie had handed her a bag full of pictures of the family together. But he could also see that she wasn't ready to face Percy. So they had left and now neither one of them had anywhere to go. Ginny had been kicked out of her apartment and Draco didn't want to risk bumping into his fiancé, who was still mad at him for the drunken hook-up.

"Do you want to get some lunch?" they both asked at the same time as they reached the end of the block. They remained quite for a while before nodding.

"In New York," Draco said. "I need a break from England for a while." Ginny nodded, not really caring where they went as long as they got something to eat. Draco apparated them back to Ginny's apartment from which they walked to the Four Seasons. It was a tad bit more upscale than what Ginny had imagined, but she chose not to comment.

"You never told me what was up with the suits. Or the watch," she added as she ordered a small salad. Draco rose an eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "Why, Weasley, I didn't know you cared so much about my life." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me," she said impatiently.

"Only if you tell me about Potter," he said with a smirk.

"Forget it!"

"Then I won't tell you anything," he said as he reopened the menu. Ginny sighed. She didn't have to tell him everything. Just enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"Deal. You go first," she said.

"Fine. If you must know, I'm the new Head of Muggle Relations at the Ministry. The job requires me to wear suits seeing as most of the people I deal with are muggles. Not as interesting as you thought, eh?" Ginny opened her mouth to speak and ended up hiccuping instead. She gave a nervous giggle as she covered her mouth and excused herself.

"Excuse me. I had too much cham-hic!" she said. Draco laughed.

"Yes, I noticed. You're forgiven. Now, onto you and Potter," he said as he leaned in closer to her. Ginny moved her head further back.

"Wow. You love gossip more than any of the girls I know. And I'm friends with Lavender Brown. That's saying something," she said as she attempted to stall the Harry topic. But Draco wasn't having it. He stayed quiet, waiting for her to start. Ginny sighed. You don't have to tell him everything, she reminded herself. She took a deep breath and started.

"Yes, you were right. We were 'an item', to use your phrase for it. I liked him ever since I first saw him, when I was ten years old and Ron bumped into him at Platform Nine and three-quarters. I guess over all of those years, I built up high expectations on what it would be like to date him. I made him out to be this perfect person and thought we were made for each other and would naturally have the perfect relationship. And it was perfect-at first. But then reality kicked in and we started realizing each others flaws. It got to the point where we thought if we kept going with the relationship, we wouldn't even come out of it as friends. So we ended it and now here I am, still hung up on him eight, almost nine, years later. How pathetic." She had whispered the last bit. She barely heard herself. Or maybe she chose not to hear it because she still wanted to believe she was over Harry.

Draco remained silent as he watched pain and sadness temporarily glisten over her eyes. He tried to turn away, tried not to care about how she was feeling. Someone had once told him he had ice for blood, and although he knew it wasn't true, he always tried to make it appear as if it was. It wasn't working this time.

He knew she had left details out. There was far more to the story than she let on. Like what flaws? Catherine had flaws and he himself was full of them yet their relationship was still going strong. Wasn't true love suppose to overcome flaws? Wasn't true love suppose to conquer all? There was just something about the story that didn't click. And even so, it touched it. It grabbed at his heart and shook him as if to say 'you've got to feel something'. And that was just it. He did fell something. What he felt, he was not sure. Sadness? Pity? Anger? He shook his head. There were no words to describe what he felt at the moment; there were no words that could describe what it was like to have one's being bombarded by someone else's feelings. Ginny Weasley, who he couldn't even stand up until this very moment and he hadn't spoken to in close to a decade, had done the impossible. She had achieved what no other human on the face of the earth had ever even come close to doing. With just one little sob story, Ginny Weasley had made Draco Malfoy feel.

It petrified him. He was scared to death and his heart hurt almost more than he could bear. It was like that scene from the muggle movie How The Grinch Stole Christmas, the scene where all of a sudden the Grinch's heart grew ten sizes bigger. Draco had seen the movie a few months ago with Percy and his family and he couldn't understand why the Grinch was in so much pain and misery just because his heart had grown to a normal size. But now he understood why. His whole life he was raised not to care about the welfare of others. For Malfoys, their main concern was themselves. A person could be bleeding on the street, dying from some sort of ambush, and a Malfoy would walk right on by as if they had never seen the person in the first place. To all of a sudden go from a heart made out of stone to being capable of showing emotion...That was a huge leap. His heart had been defrosted and stretched. He knew he had to get out of there before Ginny (or even himself, in his weakened state) bursted into tears.

"It's getting late. I'll take you home," he said without even looking at his watch. Ginny just kept on looking past him, but she did manage a nod. Draco pulled her out of her seat and walked her home. He kept his distance on the way to her apartment. He told himself it wasn't because of the sparks he could feel in between them. Too much emotion too soon, he thought as he gave a sideways glance to Ginny. But she was lost in her own little world. And she stayed there for the whole thirty blocks they walked to her apartment. She didn't speak a word to anyone until they were at her door.

She had her key ready to open the door, but stopped just a few inches short of the lock. She turned to look Draco dead in the eye and from the way she was swaying, he could still she was pretty buzzed from the alcohol she had consumed in the past few hours. "It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, right? Right?" she asked as if she need reassurance. But Draco gave him none. Instead he shook his head.

"Whoever said that was an insensitive jackass and probably never lost at love himself," Draco spat, surprised by the amount of venom in his voice. Ginny seemed pretty shocked too, for she continued to look up at him half-expecting a speech of sympathy. He shook his head before continuing. "It is better to have loved and lost? Who wants to _lose anything_? You're in it to win it. No one does anything out of the kindness of their heart, not really anyway. There's always an ulterior motive. Some people do things for others because it will make them feel better about themselves. Their not helping someone just to help that person out; they want a sense of self-satisfaction. Others just flat out do it for their benefit, without beating around the bush." They remained silent for a moment before he continued. "Personally, I'd rather not love at all. If you never knew what love was, then you wouldn't know what you'd been missing out on. Ignorance is bliss. I'd rather not know anything about love than keep the awful memories that must come in tail with breaking up with someone you loved."

Ginny just kept looking up at him. Look how much he's matured, she couldn't help but think. She was drunk and feeling vulnerable. At the time, she honestly did believe Draco was a changed man. So she smiled a sad smile as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him, knowing this was the very last time they'd ever see each other.

Draco stayed with his eyes open, not quite sure how to respond. She was obviously drunk, therefore the kiss meant nothing. But he had a funny feeling it did mean something. He could feel a war brewing on inside of him. His heart was trying to tell him something but his head just wouldn't let him listen. But desire overrode both his brain and his heart. He soon started to kiss her back and he nearly lost all control and took her right then and there. Luckily for both of them, his head snapped back to reality when he heard a neighbor's dog barking. He realized where they were, who they were and quickly stepped back. He didn't even bother to say goodbye, he just apparated home, leaving Ginny by herself in the empty hallway...

Ginny wasn't sure how she got to Katie's apartment, but it was Monday morning and there she was, having breakfast off of vintage Japanese China plates. The silverware looked like it cost more than Ginny had made in the past two or three years of her life combined. Then again, she should have expected the kitchen would be just as glamorous as the rest of the apartment. Ginny had just gotten and the grand tour and she was till in awe with where she was living. Katie's apartment was a _triplex_! Ginny hadn't even known what that was until Katie pointed out that a triplex is an apartment which was three floors. As if that wasn't impressive enough, the apartment had a grand total of six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a billiard room, a library, two dining rooms, twenty closets (ten of which were walk-in), a pool, three hot tubs, a maids quarters, and a tennis court on the roof. Ginny couldn't believe her luck. Not only was her new friend kind and generous, but she was also _loaded_ with a capital L.

"So, Ginny, let's discuss the job situation. Or should I say the lack of," Katie said as she raised her wand to wash the dishes.

"Okay. What about it?" Ginny said with her mouthful of strawberry pancakes.

"I think I found you a job. It's great pay, decent hours, you'll be working close to me, and with great people. Muggles mostly," Katie said as she finished off her incantation.

"But?" Ginny said. There was always a but. She could almost sense it coming.

"But it's in the wizarding world. At the ministry," Katie said with a small almost apologetic smile. Ginny groaned. She didn't want to work at the ministry. So many of her Hogwarts friends were there now that she was just bound to bump into all of them eventually. Hermione worked there along with Seamus, Thomas, and Jordan. These were people she didn't mind seeing. But Percy and Harry were people she wanted to stay as far away from as humanly possible.

"Isn't there something else I can-," Ginny started to say. But one look from Katie had her snapping her mouth shut. "I'm sorry. I'm being rude. You're trying to help and I'm just being difficult." Ginny sighed and thought about it for a moment.

"Why don't we make a list of the pros and cons of taking this job?" Katie suggested as she pulled out a pencil and some paper. "Let's see...At 40,000 galleons, the pays really good considering it's only your first year. You'll be dealing with muggles for the most part. You'll already know most of the people there from school, we could walk together in the mornings and travel back home together as well. There are a lot of cutties on the floor you'd be working on and you'd be one of the only girls. The work's not too complicated, mostly clerical and secretarial, that kind of stuff. You'd get weekends and all holidays, that's wizarding and muggle, off. Those are all of the pros. Can't think of a single con. Can you?" Ginny just blinked. She had been going so fast, Ginny had no idea what she had been talking about. She just shook her head and allowed herself to be dragged to work by Katie.

And hour later, they were on the twelfth floor of the Ministry of Magic. Ginny had never been past the tenth. Hell, she hadn't even known there _was_ a twelfth. She looked around and was glad Katie had helped her pick out her outfit. Everyone was wearing a suit, as if they were stockbrokers on Wall Street or lawyers going before the Supreme Court. Everyone was rushing as well, as if they were two or three days behind schedule and their boss had decided to stop by for a surprise visit. She hadn't spotted any of her friends yet, but she was hoping to bump into them sometime before lunch. She'd hate to eat alone.

Ginny tried to clear her head as she waited for her new boss to brief her on what her job was exactly. Katie had given her a brief overview, but Katie, Ginny discovered, worked in the Minister's office. Not only did she get paid more, but she did less work as well. She had her own private office on the fifteenth floor, right next to the Minister's. If Katie hadn't been the one to get her the job, she would have called it nepotism considering the Minister is her father. But then again some would say the way Ginny acquired her job was cronyism. Ginny shrugged. Who carded what they thought? She had needed a place to stay and she found one. She needed a job and she got one. Life couldn't get any better.

"Any day now, Weasley," a slow drawl came from above her. Ginny jumped up startled to be caught drifting off in her thoughts. She was preparing an apology and then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the blonde hair and infamous smirk that could only belong to Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? What are _you_ doing here?" she said in an almost accusative tone. He rose an eyebrow and looked a bit taken aback by the statement.

"I work here. What are _you_ doing here?"he replied in a bored tone.

"I work here, too I guess. I'm the new secretary," she said as if uncertain. Draco's smirk returned.

"Well in that case, let me introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy, you're boss." Ginny just sat there numbly for a second. She couldn't believe her ears. Did she just hear Draco Malfoy say he was her boss? As in the person who paid her? As in the person who had the power to _fire_ her? He had to be joking. There was no way she'd last more than a day with him as boss.

Draco waited a minute for her response. When she gave none, he shrugged. "Your first assignment is to organize the stack of files at my desk. Lunch is from 1:30 to 2:00. Today's Monday, so you'll have to keep an eye on the telephones, even during lunch. Here's my schedule book for this year. Whenever someone calls in for an appointment, look up what time and day I am available and then give them some options. Never, ever, _ever_ ask them what they want first. Clara, the lady with the pink and blue wig, is in charge of the mail room and will stop by everyday at precisely 2:15 to drop-off the floor's mail and pick up any outgoing mail. It's important for you to be here and sort the mail. Everyone must get their corresponding mail or else we won't be able to function properly. This is the Department of Muggle Relations, so we do have some rules. Rule number one: no magic. You cannot apparate in or out of this floor. If you need to, you may travel to a different floor were magic is not prohibited. Rule number two: keep your mouth shut. Don't discuss anything muggles wouldn't or shouldn't know about. From time to time, you may need to speak with some of my muggle associates, but there is no need to bring up magic. The other rules are pretty simple and you'll figure them out along the way. Any questions? Good. Let's keep it moving," he said as he led a bewildered Ginny into his office. He handed he a stack of files and sent her on her way.

Ginny stared down at the stack. She had no idea what the files were of or how she should organize them or where she should put them. She didn't want to ask Malfoy. That would just be embarrassing. So she opened the files, just to see what they were of...

Three hours and six cups of coffee later, Ginny had finished the pile of files Malfoy had given her and was taking messages when she spotted Hermione walking by. She waved to her and Hermione furrowed her brows together as she walked over to her. She waited patiently for Ginny to finish setting up the appointment.

"Wednesday at four and Thursday at five thirty. Yes. Yes. Those are the only days he's available. I don't know. I'm just his secretary. I don't know about his personal life. Why don't you ask him when you see him? I don't know. Mr. Malfoy is free Wednesday at four and Thursday at five thirty. Wednesday then? Okay. Glad I could help, Mr. Charles. Have a good day," Ginny said as she hung up. She looked over at Hermione. "I think I'm getting the hang of this telephone business. Appointments are easy. It's the questions that-"

"Did you just say Mr. _Malfoy_? As in _Draco Malfoy_? Why are you taking his calls? And since when do you work here?" Hermione demanded. Ginny suddenly felt guilty. She hadn't told any of her friends about her moving or her new job. Yet you told Malfoy, a little voice said in her head. Ginny pushed that thought aside and thought instead of how she could steer the conversation to them having lunch.

"I'll explain over lunch later. Right now, I have to sort these files, talk to some guy named Luke Rogers, make copies of these to give to Ethan Daniels, check voice mail, and greet Samuel Binghamton," Ginny said more as a reminder to herself than for Hermione's knowledge. Hermione appeared to be asking her something, but Ginny had already ran off.

She greeted Samuel Binghamton first. He seemed like an okay person, but he enjoyed talking way too much. Their conversation ended up lasting a whopping thirty minutes, which was how long it took before Draco poked his head outside to check on how things were going. As soon as he introduced himself, Ginny said her goodbyes and dashed off towards the copy room. Now she understood why those people were running this morning.

The copy machine presented itself to be another problem. Not only did she not know how to operate one, but the instructions seemed to be in French. She stood there for about ten minutes before she gave up trying to decrypt what the screen said and asked someone for help.

"Excuse me, but I'm new here and I was wondering how the copy machine works?" Ginny asked the nearest person.

"I was wondering when someone would ask me. I'm the old new guy," he explained when Ginny only gave him a blank stare. "See, if you know how to read French, you're fine. If you don't know how to read French, then you're going to have to ask someone to do it for you until you can learn the pattern yourself," he said with a smile. Ginny nodded as he explained how to do everything: double sided copies, sort and staple, turn a single sided to a double sided, how to shrink an image, how to enlarge an image...Needless to say she was more confused than ever when he was finished. "I know, it's a lot to memorize. Which is why I'm going to show how I got through it." He pulled out a bunch of post-its, each labeled with different types of copies you could make. "Take them. I don't need them any more."

"Thank you...I'm sorry. I don't know your name," Ginny said as he handed her the post-its.

"Oh, I'm Luke Rogers. And your..." Ginny smacked her forehead.

"Luke Rogers! I'm suppose to talk to you about something. I can't remember what...Oh, I'm Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy's new secretary," she said as she held out a hand.

"Can't remember? Must have not been that important then. Did it have to do with marriage?"

"Marriage? No, I don't believe it did. Why would it?"

"Ministry's trying to pass a new law prohibiting muggles and wizards from being able to marry. Malfoy's really against such a law."

"Really?" Ginny was shocked. Didn't all Malfoys _hate_ muggles?

"Hmm...Well, if you remember, you know where to find," Luke said as he walked back to his cubicle. Ginny gave a small wave as she looked over at the post-its he had given her. It was a kind gesture, but Ginny couldn't read his handwriting. Did it say to first press the chicken light or check the light? Ginny sighed and spent almost an hour decrypting his handwriting. She almost thought she was better off reading the instructions in French. After she finally made the copies, she had to track down Ethan Daniels, which wasn't any easy task considering he was out to lunch. When she finally found him, she handed him the copies.

"Here are your-," she started to say, but Ethan cut her off.

"Finally. I asked for these two days ago. You move slower than the last secretary. Now, here. Hand these to Malfoy, and please. Do it sometime this century," he barked. Ginny rolled her eyes as she left the group of men laughing. Why couldn't _he_ get up from his lazy ass and do it? Malfoy's office was only about five or six feet away from his.

"And it's not like he was doing anything important," she said as she knocked on Malfoy's door. He opened it himself and had managed to catch her comment.

"Who isn't doing anything important?" Malfoy asked as he took the files she handed him and gave her some new ones in exchange. Ginny shook her head. "Right, well, these need to be faxed to Alexander Worth in his Hannover office. On second thought, send it to his Munich office as well, just incase. Oh, and you are aware your lunch break started ten minutes ago, right?" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows together as she looked around for a clock. When she couldn't find one, she pulled Draco's wrist towards her.

"Time sure does fly when your busy. I guess I'll just fax these and then have a quick snack," she said as she walked off. Then she remembered she was having lunch with Hermione. She literally ran to the copy room and searched for the fax machine. Except it's instructions were in Italian. Ginny groaned. Was the copy machine's instructions in Spanish?

"Why couldn't anyone program this stuff to be in English?" she said as she tried to fax the papers the numbers Draco had written on the corners of the files. She made a silent prayer, begging God the faxes had made it to their destinations. When the fax was done, or at least she thought it was, she took the files back to Draco's office. She knocked on his door and didn't even wait for him to answer before she opened it. Inside she found Annie and Draco having lunch. She felt awkward around Annie, especially after leaving the party so early. So she said a brief hello, handed the files to Malfoy, and made an excuse about checking voice mail before she headed off to lunch. She looked at her watch. She had exactly fifteen minutes to talk to Hermione. She went down the sixth floor, which was designated for the Dark Arts. She went straight to Hermione's office and didn't even bother to knock this time.

"Hermione, I've just had the worst day of my life," Ginny started as she walked towards Hermione's desk. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Harry Potter seated comfortable across from Hermione.

"Hello, Ginny. It's so nice of you to join us," Harry said as he made a spectacle out of cleaning his glasses. He dropped them on the floor twice before he decided it would be safer to just look Ginny dead in the eye with them on.

"Harry, what a surprise. Hermione didn't mention you'd be here," she said as she sent Hermione a death glare. Hermione just sat there biting her nails.

"Actually, Hermione and I eat lunch together every day. We work on the same floor, you know. My office is the last one on the left," he said as he continued to eat. How can he be so calm? Ginny thought. And why wasn't Hermione saying anything? She shook her head as she started to leave.

"Wait! What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" Hermione finally said. Ginny just stared at her.

"No, I've just had a change of heart. Suddenly, I've lost my appetite," she said as she left. Hermione had looked hurt, but Ginny didn't care. She was the one who was having a bad day: first finding out Malfoy was her boss, then getting yelled at by that jerk Ethan whatever his name was, and then running into her exboyfriend. It was too much for her. She just wanted to go home and rest. She had the feeling she wouldn't be ready to come back to work for at least another week after the day she'd had.

When she got back to her desk, she found Malfoy talking on her phone. "Back already?" he said when he hung up.

"Have to retrieve the mail, right?" Ginny said, surprised that she had remembered. In fact, she hadn't screwed up not once today, excluding the 'Ethan Incident'. It was as if subconsciously she wanted to stay here or knew at least how much it would crush Katie if Ginny were to get fired.

"And here comes Clara. Right on time, as usual," Malfoy commented as Clara handed Ginny the mail.

"Of course I am. Wouldn't want you to get mad at me, darling. And who's this lovely young lady?" Clara asked as she examined Ginny more closely through her horn-rimmed glasses. Ginny smiled at her. She reminded her of her grandmother with her red hair which had only specks of white in it when closely examined.

"Ginny Weasley," she said as she sorted through the mail. Ethan Daniels might have been an asshole, but he was a popular asshole, Ginny thought as she counted his twenty letters.

"Oh, I see. You're the girl who replaced sweet little Annie. She was a pretty little thing too. It's a wonder why that fiancé of yours doesn't get jealous and come down here to fight with you over your pretty secretaries. You know what they say about secretaries," Clara said as she continued to hand Ginny mail. Ginny stopped sorting and she could almost feel Malfoy stiffen beside her.

"No. What do they say?" Draco asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. This old woman couldn't possibly know about their little affair, could she?

"Well, secretaries tend to steal husbands away from their wives. You know, the long office hours and the hours they spend alone...There's bound to be some sort of attraction eventually, right? It was a good thing Annie was already happily married with a child. She would never even dream of cheating on her Percy. And what about you, Ginny? Are you married?" Clara asked as she pushed her back up to the bridge of her nose. Ginny slowly shook her head. "Such a shame. You'd make such a lovely bride. Well, my job here is done." And with that, Clara walked back to her mail cart and rolled it away, leaving an uptight Ginny and Draco by themselves. Draco cleared his throat.

"Well, that was blunt," he said as he took the stack of mail Ginny handed him. She only nodded as she picked up Luke's pile. "Right. We should..."

"Really get back to work," Ginny finished. They nodded and started off in opposite direction. Then they turned, realizing they were going the wrong way and bumped right into each other. Ginny ran off to Luke's office after mumbling some type of apology. Could the day get any worse?

Meanwhile, Draco had to work at controlling his urges. He wanted to kiss her again. Or maybe he should say he needed to kiss her again. It was as if his body wanted to make for all of the years he'd gone without being able to taste her. And that was the bloody problem, he cursed himself. He could all too easily remember her taste, her smell, what she felt like in his arms. All he had to do was close his eyes and he could see her the first day he met her, at Fred and George's party. He remembered what they'd said to each other and how they left the party together, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what happened after. Oh, he knew what happened. How else would they end up naked in his bed? But it wasn't enough to just _know_ it had happened. For some odd reason, he wanted to know _how _it all happened. He actually found himself _wanting_ to remember what having sex with her was like. And today, when she had come in to his office looking stressed out and muttering about some jerk who had been rude to her, he had been tempted to take her into his office and have sex with her again. Sober sex. He had almost forgotten about who he was and his situation.

There was one thing he knew for sure: if she kept coming into work looking and acting the way she did, he wouldn't be able to help himself any longer. And he knew the inevitable would eventually occur. He and Ginny would have sex again. It was the only way he saw he could get over his new found obsession with her. It was the old 'you only want what you can't have' mentality. As long as he couldn't even so much as kiss Ginny, he would want to. But as soon as he did, he wouldn't even give her a moment's thought. And he couldn't afford to keep thinking about her. She was distracting him from his work.

And that was another problem. They _worked_ together. Granted his fiancé was somewhere in the building, but she hardly ever came down to his floor unless there was an emergency or a special occasion. That only made it easier and all the more tempting to try something. So what was stopping him? His conscience? No, that wasn't it. He was rich and rich people tended to be careless and be lacking a conscience. His status? No, he no longer cared what people thought of him. What _was_ stopping him, then? He thought as he looked outside of his door. Nothing, he realized. Absolutely nothing.

He looked down at his schedule book and thought of the perfect way to get Ginny to meet with him outside of work. He had a meeting with Marcus Ashby at six fifteen that night. They were suppose to be having dinner with the Prime Minister of Canada and England. He could easily tell Ginny she had to come along with him, to take notes. Except they'd get there earlier, like say at five thirty, and leave a few hours later. That should give him enough time to satisfy his need to be alone with her. And maybe, just maybe, he'd be lucky enough to get a kiss out of it as well. He smiled as he called Ginny into his office. If all worked out according to plan, and they didn't get caught, he could do this once or twice a month. He's bound to get sick and tired of her by then, right?

**The Date will be the next chapter. Don't expect that one for a while. But do keep those reviews coming. They are my only motivation to keep this story going considering I don't get paid nor do I own the characters. Anyway, happy holidays!**


	6. I Know There's Something Going On

"How long is this going to take, exactly?" an extremely nervous Ginny asked as she toyed with the napkin on her lap. She didn't feel she was properly dressed for dinner with the Prime Ministers of Canada and England. She was merely wearing her work clothes which consisted of a black skirt and a white button down shirt. On top of that, she had the feeling her hair was a mess. Not that she could check for herself, not with Malfoy watching her every move.

"Why? Do you have somewhere else you need to be?" Draco said as he looked at his watch. It was five on the dot. Perfect, he thought with a smile.

"Not really, but I'd rather be anywhere than out to dinner with the Prime Ministers of Canada and England," Ginny said as she began to bite her nails. Amused, Draco sat back and watched the nervous wreck that was Ginny Weasley.

"Do you have something against the Prime Ministers?"

"What? Of course not!" Ginny squealed as she jumped out of her seat. Draco looked around the restaurant before glaring at Ginny.

"Get a hold of yourself. You're causing a scene," Draco said as a waitress walked over and handed each of them a menu.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ginny continued. "I have nothing against the Ministers it's just that..." Ginny trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase her thoughts.

"It's intimidating to have dinner with such powerful people?" Draco supplied.

"Something like that, yeah. I mean, I don't know what to say to them. I know next to nothing about Canada and I haven't been in England for nearly a decade. Should I even say anything at all? Would that look rude? Should I take notes while they are talking or wait until they are finished? Are you sure it's such a good idea to bring someone with no prior experience in secretarial work to attend a meeting with such important political figures on her first day on the job?" Draco remained quiet for a while.

"Do you breathe in between sentences?" he finally said with a smirk. Ginny slapped his arm when he began to laugh.

"I'm being serious here."

"And so am I. That was a pretty long speech you gave and I swear to Merlin you didn't breathe not once." Ginny shrugged.

"I've been known to talk a lot, and very quickly, when I'm nervous."

"And what are you nervous about?" Ginny rose an eyebrow.

"Have you not been listening to me? I have no idea what to say or do, I suck at taking notes, I probably look like crap after the day I've had and I'm about to meet two very powerful and influential men. Do I have a reason _not_ to be nervous?" Ginny said in an impatient tone.

"You don't look like crap," Draco said as he waved away a waiter.

"I don't-what?" She sat there with her mouth hanging open for a second before snapping it shut again. He said you didn't look like crap, she thought. That doesn't mean he thinks you're beautiful or anything like that. Not that she'd care if he did.

"I said you don't look like crap." He was pleased by her reaction. Her face had turned a bright shade of pink as she sat there dumbfounded by his statement.

"I have eyes, you know. I _know_ what I look like. I can see it in the mirror when I wake up in the morning," she managed to stammer.

"Well, you're not sitting where I am right now, are you? And I say you look fine," Draco said absently as he looked at his watch again. He had to appear impatient, as if his guest were late.

Meanwhile, Ginny felt as if her heart had just bursted. _Fine_, she thought. He had said she looked _fine_. Never mind that fine just meant okay or adequate. To Ginny, fine meant the world. He had just absently given her the highest compliment she had ever received concerning her looks and he had done it so absentmindedly, Ginny was sure he wasn't lying or trying to play some game. Then again, this is Malfoy you're talking about, she thought. He was _always_ playing some sort of game. But what kind of game was he playing with her? First he tells her he can remember some of that night's events and then he says Ginny had no way of really knowing if he had been drunk at all. Did that mean he hadn't been drunk? Had he actually known who she was the entire time and was just pretending to be drunk so that his actions would be justified? She wouldn't put it past him. Whatever it was, she knew she couldn't trust him. Their years at Hogwarts had proven that. Whenever she was around him, she felt like she had to be on her toes, waiting and anticipating his next move. That much hadn't changed. He, on the other hand, had.

"You're awfully quite," Draco interrupted. He hadn't brought her to dinner so they could just sit around and stare off into space until the dinner meeting started. "What are you thinking?"

Ginny spoke before thinking it through. "I'm thinking about how much you've changed since Hogwarts." She nearly bit her tongue once she realized what she had just admitted to.

"Oh? How so?" Draco asked with both his eyebrows raised. "I always thought I've been the same person throughout my whole life." Ginny shook her head.

"No, you're much nicer now. At least, you haven't made fun of me for being poor since the day of the incident."

"What are you talking about?" Draco said as he waved another waiter off.

"At Hogwarts you made fun of my brothers and me for being poor," she said.

"Oh, you meant that. That wasn't really me saying those things," he said as a dark look fell upon his face. Ginny was almost too afraid to ask any further about the topic, but curiosity got the best of her.

"Then who was? Your evil twin brother?" she snorted as she took a sip of the cup of water which had been sitting there for nearly half an hour now.

"No, it was _physically_ me, but mentally I didn't actually feel that way," he said discreetly.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, it does. Those words weren't my words. They were my father's. He brainwashed me into believing those things. He taught me that money made the world go round and that muggles are a primitive form of life. Obviously, I have nothing against muggles or I wouldn't have been named Head of the Department of Muggle Relations. And personally, I couldn't care less how much money you or your family has at Gringotts. Sure, having money makes life easier and just a bit more glamorous, but I imagine the poor get along well enough without it. What? You seem shocked." Ginny _was_ shocked. Who would have known Malfoy had a brain of his own? She opened her mouth to comment, but was dragged down to the floor before she could say anything. "Hide under the table."

"What?" Ginny said confused as she stared up at Draco's face.

"Any day now," he said as he shoved her under. Ginny made a face and did as he said, but she gave him a nice kick in the shin before doing so.

"Meeting that slut, I see," Ginny heard a female voice said.

"Catherine, please. You know very well who I'm meeting here," Draco said frostily. The woman snorted but chose not to comment. Instead, she sat down in Ginny's old seat. That damn prick, Ginny thought. Just when I was about to change my mind about him, he shoves me under the table and treats me like dirt again because his overly jealous girlfriend shows up.

"Well, I'll show _him_," Ginny whispered as she began to formulate a plan for revenge.

"What are you doing here, anyway? You are aware that this is a _muggle_ restaurant?" Draco said as he watched a cup slide across the table towards Catherine. He stopped it before she noticed and kicked under the table.

"Ow!" Ginny wailed as her left arm turned red from where Draco had kicked her.

"What was that?" Catherine asked suspiciously.

"Uh, why me. Who else? I just, uh, strained a muscle when I reached across the table for this cup of water," he said as he held up the cup which he had stopped from moving.

"I see. Well, I am aware of what kind of restaurant I am in, Draco. But thank you for pointing it out to me. You see, now I know exactly where you go to indulge in your affairs," Catherine said as she made a movement to leave the table. She stopped for a second, as if waiting for him to say something. "You're not even going to stop me?"

"Stop you from what? Leaving? No, please, go on," he said as Ginny untied his shoelaces.

"_Excuse me_?" Catherine asked in a low voice. Ginny felt sorry for Draco. In fact, she felt sorry for anyone who had to put up with a spoiled brat like that.

"You heard me. If all you are going to do is fight with me, then you should just leave. I don't want to fight. And my guests are due here any minute now. I don't want them or all of England to know our business. Maybe you like to air out dirty laundry but _my_ _father_ taught me better than that." Ginny wondered what he meant by that as she heard the clicking sound Catherine's heels made as she stormed out of the restaurant. Right before she could tie Malfoy's laces together, he pulled her out from under the table.

"Who was that?" she asked. Malfoy opened his mouth to scold her when another familiar face stopped by their table.

"Why if it isn't the Odd Couple," Pansy Parkinson said as she pulled up a chair and sat herself next to Draco.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Draco sighed as he waved the waiter off a third time.

"Nothing. Just catching up with some old friends," she replied as she helped herself to Ginny's water.

"Friends? _Friends_? You're _not_ my friend," Ginny said as she pulled her glass of water back. Pansy chose to ignore her as she spoke to Draco.

"So is it true, then?" she asked as she chomped on a bread stick.

"Is what true?" Draco asked absently as he looked towards the door. His dinner guest really _should_ have arrived by now.

"Are you and mini Weasel here a couple?" Pansy stopped eating as she leaned in to hear the answer.

"And just what in the bloody hell gave you that idea?" an outraged Ginny spat. Pansy rolled her eyes as she finally turned her attention to Ginny.

"Oh, let's see. The fact that the two of you were really buddy-buddy the other day at Fred and George's party, the fact that you left together, how Parvati ran into you about two or three blocks away from Draco's apartment at the crack of dawn, and now I catch you two on a date."

"This is not a date!" Ginny quickly said.

"Was everyone at that party? Draco muttered under his breath.

"All of Hogwarts was at least," Pansy said with a smile as she started on her third bread stick.

"Can you leave now?" Ginny said acidly. Draco turned to look at her, surprised at the amount of venom in her voice.

"No need to be rude," Pansy said as she took a fistful of bread sticks with her.

"What was _that_ all about?" Draco asked Ginny once Pansy was out of earshot.

"What was that scene with your girlfriend about? Why did I have to hide? Am I that 'slut' she was talking about?" Ginny asked. Before Draco could answer, another old classmate walked over to their table.

"So sorry to interrupt your date," Lavender said as she sat next to Ginny.

"It's not a date!" Ginny shrieked.

"Keep saying that. Maybe you'll believe it someday," Lavender said with a roll of her eyes.

"Brown. What are you doing at a muggle restaurant?" Draco asked as he looked at his watch again.

"Eating. What else would I be doing here? Nervous, Malfoy? You two seem to be hiding something. First you leave together at that party-"

"Again I ask, was the _whole world_ at that party?" Draco huffed.

"Then you show up at her apartment. And now this," Lavender continued. "Careful, Malfoy. I might accuse you of _cheating_."

"Accuse all you want. You have no solid evidence," he said with a smirk.

"Aha!" Lavender jumped up.

"Sh!" Ginny said as everyone turned to look at their table.

"Aha!" Lavender whispered. "So something _did_ happen between you two!"

"He didn't say that. Nothing happened between us," Ginny said quickly.

"I understand keeping this from Hermione, but I'm practically your _sister_!" Lavender said as she stood up.

"Lavender, you're not even engaged to Ron yet," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"We've been dating for ten years," Lavender said stiffly.

"Nine actually," Ginny retorted.

"Close enough! Anyway, this isn't about me!"

"Then what _is_ it about?" Draco asked. He had already grown bored of the conversation and had resorted to examining his finger nails.

"Your adulterous affair!" This time, everyone did turn to look at them. And with interest. After all, who doesn't enjoy gossip?

"Again I say, you have no proof of that," Draco drawled.

"I'm the biggest gossip in Europe and, mark my words, I _will_ find out what is going on between the two of you if it's the last thing I do!" And with that, she stormed out as well.

"Can we say hysterical?" Draco said as he waved off the waiter again.

"Can you trouble? Because that's what I see in our near future. Big trouble," Ginny mumbled as she began to bang her head on the table.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked as he looked at his watch.

"Oh, let's see...Pansy and Lavender, our very own resident gossips have just seen us together having dinner. Lavender knows something's going on, and Pansy suspects-"

"But nothing's going on," Draco interrupted.

"What?"

"Nothing's going on," he repeated this time slower.

"I'm not dumb. I know what you said, but what do you call what we did?" Ginny said becoming annoyed rather quickly.

"You said did as in past tense as in nothing is currently going on. Unless we've had sex after last Friday that I haven't been informed about." Ginny shook her head.

"No, but-"

"Now, if you feel differently, that's your problem. Not mine."

"I don't feel differently," Ginny said a little too quickly. Draco smirked. "I don't. Please. Why would I like you? You're arrogant, spoiled, rude and...and..."

"What's the matter? Ran out of flaws to name?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. It was six twenty and Marcus still hadn't shown up with the Prime Ministers. He'd wait ten more minutes before checking his messages.

"No! I-I just can't name the rest in public," she improvised. The truth was, she _had_ ran out of flaws to name which was odd considering she could usually list a hundred or so. Hermione had boat loads, as did Lavender. Even with Harry, who she had once loved, she had been able to fill a notebook up with all of his flaws. Yet, for some unknown reason, Draco Malfoy had a grand total of three flaws.

"I don't think even you believe that lame excuse," Draco said as he sent her a bland stare.

"Okay, so I can't come up with any more. That doesn't mean I like you," she said more to herself than to him.

"Who said anything about like? I know I never mentioned it. If you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make." He cursed his luck. Just as the conversation had become interesting, his job had to ruin everything. He stood up to leave the restaurant and had barely moved a meter when he tripped and landed on his face. He heard Ginny laughing above him as he tried to stand himself up. "So this is what you were doing while under the table," he said as Ginny helped him up.

"I was going to tie the laces together, but then you pulled me back up. I guess your shoes are too big for you," she said as she tried to suppress a giggle.

"Go ahead, laugh. You know you still like me," he smirked as he strolled out of the restaurant. Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor as she remained in the same spot. He was unbelievable! She had said he was arrogant, but arrogant doesn't even begin to describe it. Ginny had no idea how he managed to get around with his tremendous ego.

"Are you alright, mademoiselle?" the same waiter Draco had kept waving away asked.

"Fine. Just splendid," Ginny said as she stood up and began to wipe away at a stain on her skirt. Great, just great, she thought. This is the only skirt I own! She began to march towards the exit where she bumped right into Draco. "Would you quit doing that!" she hissed. Draco stared at her.

"Doing what? Never mind," he said when she opened her mouth to respond. "The Prime Ministers rescheduled for lunch tomorrow."

"What! You mean I just wasted an hour of my life with _you_!" Ginny yelled as Draco pulled her outside.

"Calm down. The more hostile you act, the more attention you'll draw to us."

"And so what if I do? Nothing's happening between us, remember? Your words, not mine."

"Yes, but I would rather not be discussed over people's lunch tomorrow at work. And besides, you didn't _waste_ the hour. Admit it. You liked spending time with me," Draco said as they stopped at a traffic light.

"I most certainly _do not _like spending time with you! If I remember correctly, which I do, I was forced to come to this dinner. By you I might add," Ginny sniffed.

"And if _I_ remember correctly, which _I_ do, I did not have my wand pointed to your forehead, threatening to kill you if you didn't come. You wanted to come because you like me."

"Are you still on that? Get _over_ yourself. Merlin, you're worse than Harry!"

"You just compared me to Potter and you once liked Potter," Draco pointed out as he dragged her across the street.

"I can walk on my own, thank you very much!" Ginny said as she pulled out of his grasp. "And this isn't math where you can just logically draw conclusions."

"You're right. This is real life where you can logically draw conclusions. And I have come to the conclusion that you like me."

"You have no evidence to prove that!" Ginny could feel her face growing red, but she hoped he thought it was because she was yelling and not because she liked him. Which she didn't. Not really, anyway. At least, she thought she didn't...

"And you've failed to prove otherwise," Draco smirked. He tugged on her hand when she stopped in the middle of the street.

"The burden of proof is on the prosecution, not the defense," she said rather smugly.

"That's only in the States. Besides, you said _I_ had no evidence that you liked me meaning there is evidence, somewhere, and I just haven't stumbled upon it yet." Ginny stopped again, as she tried to process what he had just said.

"You're just making things up now!"

"And you still haven't proven you don't like me," Draco smirked. Ginny felt like tearing her hair out and screaming. She didn't want to sink to his level, but that seemed to be the only way to deal with him.

"Alright. What do I have to do to prove it to you? Hmm? Do a hundred jumping jacks while slapping myself across the face? Tattoo 'I do not like Draco Malfoy' on my arm? Name it," she challenged. Draco rose an eyebrow.

"A) It is impossible to do jumping jacks _and_ slap yourself across the face at the same time. And B) You wouldn't want to die from those dirty muggle needles on my account, would you? No, I was thinking something less extreme."

"Like what?" Ginny said growing frustrated.

"Like a kiss," he said as a smile slowly crept across his face.

"A kiss? Who do you want me to kiss?" Ginny said confused.

"Are you that dense? Me! Kiss me and if you feel nothing, then you don't like me. But if you do..." he trailed off.

"That's stupid. How am I suppose to know if I feel anything?" He stared at her. "I mean, how are you suppose to know if I feel anything," she quickly amended.

"See, you're afraid to kiss me because you know you like me."

"I do not!" Ginny yelled. She hesitated for only a second before swearing and pulling his face down to hers. Her initial reaction was pure and simple satisfaction when she heard his quick, indrawn breath. He hadn't expected me to do it, she thought. He hadn't expected her to actually have enough nerve to kiss him. She basked in her small victory and extended the kiss for a few seconds longer than she had intended. Big mistake.

Those few seconds gave him enough time to react. He had been waiting for this moment. He hadn't realized it until just now, but he had needed this. They hadn't consumed even a drop of alcohol. This kiss was real, fueled by raw emotion. And because it was real it felt all the more better. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't control his feelings. He liked the feel of Ginny's lips against his. He liked the way she tasted, as if she had just eaten an Ice Cream Sundae. It was inexplicable and, for the first time in his life, Draco didn't care about logic or reasoning. Just for today, he thought, for right now, emotion can override reason.

She could feel the heat radiating off of him as he tipped her chin, forcing her head to tilt up slightly and giving him access to roam her mouth. She didn't stop him. She didn't even think about it. Why would she want him to stop when just one touch from his icy fingers sent shivers up and down her spine? Stop had momentarily left her vocabulary. No, it hadn't left, because all she could hear was a tiny voice in her head saying 'don't stop, _please_ _don't stop_'. But she knew she had to. They were in the middle of the street, for Merlin's sake, she thought.

She pulled away and took a step back. She cleared her throat before speaking. "My apologies. I didn't intend to-" But she was cut off by Draco's lips crashing down on hers again. This time, she couldn't stop herself. Her more primitive senses took over as she locked her arms around his neck. She knew people must have been staring, but after a while she forgot all about them. She didn't care what they thought, what anyone thought.

The kiss lasted a full ten minutes before reality set in. They were snogging on a street corner across from where Lavender and Pansy had spotted them together. He hesitated before pulling back. He didn't want the kiss to end either, but he couldn't afford to get caught. He dragged a hand through his hair as Ginny just stood there with her eyes wide. He thought seeing her again, touching her again would solve things. But kissing her just confused him even more. He knew he had to leave before he did something stupid like kiss her again or worse, finish what they started.

Ginny didn't wait for him to talk. She just walked away. Ever since she had laid eyes on him, he had been nothing but trouble. He was just shy of perfect which made things even worse. She was running out of excuses to convince herself that she didn't have feelings for him. And if she admitted that, then she would have to examine those feelings. And she knew exactly how that would end: with her heart in a million pieces. Again.

The next day, they were back at work, each thoroughly confused with the status of their relationship. He had consciously cheated on his fiancé now, Ginny thought as she attempted to type up Draco's memos. Did that mean the wedding was off? She'd never met his fiancé before and the few seconds she had been paying attention to their conversation, she had sounded like a bitch. But did that mean she deserved to be cheated on? And what about _her_ relationship with Draco? Did they even have one? They hadn't discussed yesterday's kiss. Would they ever? Or would he just ignore what happened and go on as if last night had never happened? That was her strategy. Lie, lie, lie. And if that didn't work (which, taking into account her horrible track record with lying, would eventually happen) then she would just have to deny all allegations, just as she had denied Lavender's and Pansy's yesterday.

She looked down at the files she was suppose to take into his office. Stupid to be afraid of him, she mentally scolded herself. He's just a man, like her father and brothers. She took it as a trial. If she could walk into his office and act like nothing's wrong, then she could fool the world. She kept saying that to herself over and over again as she reached over to knock on his door. She had forgotten why she was even standing there as the door opened and Ginny stared directly into Draco's serious, grey orbs.

"Would those be the Clarke files? I was just going to over to get them myself from Luke, seeing as it took you about two hours to find your way to my office," Draco snarled. Ginny rose an eyebrow and had prepared a very witty retort when suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside his office. "You're going to have to assist me with these now. Thanks to your sluggishness I am now absolutely _crunched_ for time," he said loudly as he closed the door. "Sit. We need to talk," he said more calmly now.

"What was that all about? Luke just told me to bring the files over. If you needed them sooner then blame either Luke for waiting so long to tell me or yourself for your pure laziness," Ginny said as she sat herself across from his desk.

"Laziness? I am _not_ lazy." At that, Ginny snorted. "That was just an act I put on. Lavender's here today, for an appointment of some sort. She's down the hall with Seamus as we speak," he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Seamus Finnigan? I didn't know he worked on this floor. I wonder how he's doing," Ginny pondered as she held out an expectant hand towards Draco.

"What? Oh, you want coffee. Well then, since I'm so _lazy _I can't possibly walk back to pour you a cup," Draco smirked.

"Screw you, Malfoy," Ginny said as she stood up to pour herself a cup.

"That's precisely what I wanted to talk to you about," Draco said. The instant he said it, all of the coffee Ginny had just ingested came sputtering out.

"Excuse me?" She managed to say as Draco said a small spell to clean up the coffee.

"You screwing me," he said after he was finished.

"That's a crude way to put it. And I thought we had put that behind us already," Ginny said as she sat down.

"Yes, well, we must discuss it nevertheless."

"What's there to discuss? As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened."

"That's your story?" He laughed when Ginny nodded. "That will never work. On top of what happened last week, we were snogging on a public street. And before that Pansy and Lavender saw us having dinner together-"

"We didn't eat a thing. You kept waving the waiter away," Ginny pointed out.

"True, but we were still seated at the same table, across from each other."

"And we were meeting the Prime Ministers of...whatever. After dinner, we parted ways and didn't see each other again until this morning. That's all I remember. Clear?" Ginny said as she slammed her coffee mug on his table. Both of them heard a knock on the door.

"Crystal," he said as he handed her the files back. What am I suppose to do with these? she thought as she stood up and looked over them. She looked up to see Katie enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked in a accusatory tone as Katie sat down at his desk. She reached over and sipped from Ginny's coffee cup.

"Just checking up on you," she said as she leaned back to examine the room. "I absolutely _love_ what you've done with the place. It looks like something right of the pages of Martha Stewart Living, what with the curtains and pottery and all," Katie drawled. Ginny was shocked to see her friend making herself so comfortable in someone's else's office space. Did she even _know_ Draco? Er, Malfoy?

"I don't need to be 'checked on'. And what are you complaining about? _You_ decorated the place. If it were up to me, I'd get rid of every flower and curtain you stuck me with," Draco scoffed. Katie shrugged as she crossed her legs at her ankles on Draco's desk. "Get your filthy shoes off of my desk."

"They are _not_ filthy. Besides, why are you complaining? _You_ bought me these," Katie said with a grin.

"I take it you aren't mad at me anymore?" Draco asked as he sat down across from her.

"Far from it. I hate you even more as every second passes. But we shouldn't discuss our private life in front of Ginny," Katie said as she gave Ginny a small wave. Ginny gave a small wave in return. _Our private life_? Could Katie and Catherine possibly be the same person? Did Ginny really mess around with her new friend's fiancé? _Twice_? Even though one shouldn't count because she was drunk and that was before she had met her.

"Who?" Draco asked as he turned to look at Ginny. He had forgotten she was there. "Oh, right. My secretary. Anyway, Catherine, maybe we should discuss this over lunch?"

"No can do. You have a meeting scheduled that cannot be postponed. Why don't you pick me up at six instead? Take me out to dinner? Like you did with that slut," Katie said as she walked back to the door. Ginny winced. _She_ was that slut. What a horrible friend she was. Katie shows her nothing but hospitality and generosity and how does Ginny repay her? By sleeping with the jerk she was marrying. She felt nauseous as she finally decided on what to do.

"Oh, don't leave on my account," she said in the most pleasant tone she could muster. "I was just on my way out. Here are those files you asked for, Mr. Malfoy." She jammed the files into his chest before she stormed out of his office.

"What the bloody hell did I ever do to her?" Draco muttered to himself.

"She's obviously on _my_ side. You know, females tend to stick together," Katie said as she left after Ginny.

"Ginny, wait! You didn't come home last night. I take it you either a) got lucky or b) got so wasted you spent the night at someone else's house. Wait, don't tell me. Let's have lunch. I'll be down at two and since Draco has that meeting, you could probably stay out until three or so. How about it? Great! See you then," Katie said as she stepped past Ginny, into the elevator. It wasn't as if Ginny could talk anyway. She could feel a wave of guilt coming on, followed by a wave of nausea. She had sex with her friend's fiancé. But that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. The worst part was that she wanted to do it again...

At lunch time, she sat across Katie, with a fake smile plastered on her face as Katie talked about her upcoming wedding.

"I can't believe the wedding's only three months away! It feels like just yesterday he proposed. Is it wrong that I still haven't picked out a bridal party?" Katie asked as she bit into a bagel. Ginny was too sick to eat. What a small world, she thought. The one guy she's had any real genuine interest in since her teens happens to be engaged to her new roommate. "Ginny? Are you alright? You look sick. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off," Katie said as she lay a hand on Ginny's forehead. Ginny removed her hand and shook her head. Stop being so kind! Act snobby or be rude so I won't feel so guilty, Ginny thought.

"No. I'm fine. Really. You're the one that's in trouble. The wedding's three months away and you haven't planned a single thing?" Ginny tried to feign interest in the conversation.

"I've planned some things. Like the date, the place. But nothing definite. I was hopping to get some help from Draco with the guest list, but men are of course useless. Could you help me, Ginny? All I need is someone to help me sort piles and seal envelopes," Katie pleaded. Ginny nodded even as her conscience wanted to scream out the truth. I don't deserve to help you! I don't deserve to even breathe the same air as you! Her head wanted to scream out. "Thank you so much. We'll get started whenever we're both at home. Which reminds me, where were you last night?" Ginny began to panic. She couldn't possibly tell Katie the truth, that she had spent the night wandering around aimlessly. Then she'd want to know why and Ginny couldn't possibly say it was because she had just made out with her boyfriend.

"I, er, spent the night at, er, a friend's house. You know, a girl's night out kind of thing," Ginny improvised. Katie looked hurt and Ginny cursed herself for coming up with such a poor excuse. Girl's night out, she thought. Now Katie felt left out! "She had just broken up with her boyfriend. He cheated on her with some slut," she added quickly. Katie's face went tight.

"Must be the same slut Draco slept with." Ginny only nodded. "I swear to Merlin, if I ever find out who it was, I'll track her down and rip the flesh off of her bones." Ginny nodded even as she hugged herself. _Rip the flesh off of her bones?_

"Don't you think that's just a tad bit rash? I mean, what if it had been an accident?" She nearly bit her tongue for mentioning it. Could she look anymore suspicious?

"How do you _accidentally_ have sex with someone? Did they're clothes break at the seams and he tripped but her vagina broke his fall?" Ginny bit back a smile.

"No. They could have been drunk," she said simply. Katie rose an eyebrow.

"He claims they were. Do you know anything about it?" Katie said curtly. Ginny nearly fell out off her seat. She knows, she thought. How will we ever get out of this one? She shook her head as she prepared herself for lie number three.

"No, no, no! Of course not! Why would I? We never even talk. Why do you ask?" Ginny said quickly. She began tearing up a napkin, a sure sign that she was nervous. Luckily, Katie didn't seem to notice.

"Well, you two _did_ go to school together for seven years," Katie said with a shrug. Ginny decided it was time for a change of topic. And something had been bothering her ever since Draco had called Katie Catherine.

"So your real name's Catherine?" Ginny asked. Katie nodded. "Then why did you tell me to call you Katie?"

"It's a nickname. It comes from my middle name, Katelynn. You're one of the few people who knows that. To me, a nickname is a sign that you trust someone. And I know I can trust you," Katie said with a smile as she stood up to leave. "See you at home," she added as she kissed Ginny on the cheek. Ginny was glad she had left. The torture had finally ended, she thought as she raced towards the bathroom. Was this what the rest of her life was going to be like? Katie was her roommate. They _lived_ together meaning she would have to face her eventually. And Draco, er, Malfoy was her boss. So she'd see _him_ every day as well.

Ginny poured cold water over her face. She had no idea what to do, but she knew one thing for sure: this situation couldn't possibly end well for all three of them.

"You're looking pale. Or are you just washing off the traces of your lover?" a voice said from behind her. Ginny jumped at the accusation. Had Katie realized she had been lying? Had she returned to peel the flesh off her bones? Ginny turned around and was relieved to find Lavender standing by the bathroom interest.

"What lover?" Ginny washed her hands and began to exit the bathroom when Lavender held up a hand.

"There's no need to lie to me anymore. I know you and Malfoy have some sort of relationship," Lavender began. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Are you still on that? There's _nothing _going on," she interrupted. Lavender shook her head.

"I know you're lying. I have proof of your relationship," Lavender nearly squealed with joy. Ginny froze.

"What proof?" she managed to say. But Lavender didn't hear her.

"I have solid proof. Iron clad. There's no way you can-"

"What proof?" Ginny repeated. "Proof of what?" Lavender gave her a look that said 'isn't it obvious?' "What are you talking about?" Lavender looked over and grinned at her.

"I know _exactly_ what happened after Fred and George's party last week."

**This is the same chapter I had up before, but I just fixed a couple of technical errors. Remember to leave a review!**


	7. It's a Sin

**Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am back. After a near one month hiatus, I return to you with a chapter that is nearly 11,000 words. I wasn't happy with how the chapter was turning out so I had to go back and rewrite almost all of it. And then I didn't like the second draft so I had to go back and change it again. I think this is the fifth draft for this chapter and let me tell you, it looks nothing like the first draft. I know there are bound to be a couple of mistakes in this because I only briefly looked over it for errors. But I hope the chapter didn't come out too bad. Read, enjoy, and remember: reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Ginny stood there for a full three seconds before Lavender's words really hit home. She knew? But how could that be possible? There was no evidence aside from last night's snog and Lavender hadn't witnessed that, had she? No, she would have mentioned it already. And she said she knew what happened at the party, not after dinner. Maybe she just thought they had snogged somewhere and then collapsed when the alcohol fully set in. Could Lavender possibly get this excited about a small kissing session? Ginny began to panic as she realized it wasn't possible. Not even Lavender deemed such lowly gossip worthy of her precious time and attention.

Lavender waited for Ginny to speak first although with a reaction like hers, words were not necessary. Ginny's face had gone from cold and clammy to a bright shade of red to pale as a sheet in a matter of seconds. At the moment, she looked like a deer caught in head lights. Lavender knew it was mean, but she couldn't help but smile.

"No-nothing happened," Ginny finally stammered. Her head was throbbing and she seemed oblivious to the fact that Lavender was nearly jumping with joy.

"You just confirmed my suspicions!" Lavender shrieked as she clapped her hands together in excitement. The noise finally snapped Ginny out of her initial shock at getting caught.

"_Suspicions_?" Ginny said in a low, almost inaudible voice. But of course, all gossip queens have a keen sense of hearing.

"Yes, suspicions. You see, I was disappointed in myself when I couldn't dig out any solid evidence. Then Ron mentioned how your mother use to catch you guys when you were misbehaving by saying she saw you doing whatever you were accused of doing. By your reaction, she could tell if you guys were innocent or guilty. So I decided to give that strategy a try and it worked perfectly! Look at yourself in the mirror, Gin. I didn't even have to move to phase two of the plan," Lavender babbled on as she pushed Ginny towards the bathroom mirror. Ginny didn't really care what she looked like. At the moment, she was too furious to see clearly.

"What was phase two?" Ginny said as calmly as she possibly could. She felt like smacking Lavender. What a cruel thing to do to a friend! And to think, just the other day Lavender said they were practically _sisters_.

"Phase two? Oh, yes. I was going to tell you I had found witnesses who claimed to have seen you enter Malfoy's flat around one or two in the morning and leaving six or so which led Pansy and I to deduce you two slept together. Lucky for me, it didn't get that far." Lavender seemed rather pleased with herself which just infuriated Ginny even more.

"And just what the fuck does Pansy have anything to do with this? With me?" Ginny spat. Lavender seemed unfazed by Ginny's harsh tone for she just continued to glow and look smug.

"Pansy said she saw you two eating dinner last night as well. And since we both know you two are having an affair, we figured we'd put our differences aside and bring about that House unity Dumbledore was always ranting about," Lavender said as she began to fix Ginny's hair. Ginny slapped her hand away. Lavender frowned. "What's the matter Gin? I haven't scolded you for liking a git like Malfoy. There's nothing to be ashamed about and frankly, I feel he is a _huge_ step up from Harry." Ginny could feel her blood sizzling. She needed to end this quickly for she feared if she remained a second longer, she would surely give Lavender the swirly she deserved.

"There is nothing going on between Mr. Malfoy and I. He is my boss and I am his secretary. Contrary to popular belief, he is happily engaged and I am happily single. I do not appreciate my _friends_ going behind my back searching for evidence to prove otherwise. I also do not appreciate being falsely accused of engaging in a adulterous affair. If that is the type of person you believe me to be, then I do not wish to continue this friendship anymore," Ginny said with frigid politeness. She watched as Lavender's eyes grew wide, but she didn't stick around to hear what Lavender had to say. Not only did she feel like crying because she had just lost one of her closest friends, but she was also late to work.

"Your late," Draco said with a smirk as Ginny stepped off the elevator.

"So sorry. I didn't know you were waiting for me," Ginny said as she shoved past him. Draco rose an eyebrow. He knew they weren't on the friendliest of terms, but one small comment from him couldn't possibly set her off like that. He followed her to her desk and didn't leave until she looked up at him. "Yes?"

"What's wrong." He didn't ask as most people did when they wanted to know if the other person was okay. He said it, as if he _knew_ something was wrong. Somehow, his statement made her feel marginally better.

"Lavender," she said simply as she reached to answer the phone. Draco nodded as if he understood what she meant and silently walked back into his office. Ginny was the weak link and he knew it. Even though he was the one who was engaged to be married, Ginny would get the most of the comments and suspicions for two reasons. First of all, they knew Draco wouldn't talk. Malfoys were well known for being extremely secretive. No one would have ever guessed that for the last few years of her life, Narcissa had actually been helping to fight against Voldemort. Just as no one would have ever guessed Lucius was a patron of the arts or that Draco was actually fascinated by the muggle way of life. Such things were kept tightly under wraps, even from each other sometimes. Draco wouldn't say anything that was self-incriminating and he knew how to deal with unwanted questions. But Ginny was a horrible liar. Aside from that, she had been a very open person growing up. People like that were horrible at keeping secrets so of course, they would get the most questions.

The second reason seemed unfair, but true. Draco had money, Ginny didn't. No one would dare to question a person who holds so much power in the ministry and in society. But the Weasley's were poor. And for their young daughter, who had disappeared shortly after graduating from school, to reappear having dinner with a Malfoy at a muggle restaurant...Draco shook his head as he tried to get back to work. This was to no avail, however, because his mind continued to drift towards Ginny. It was odd to think that nothing had ever distracted him from work, not even dating someone who worked in the same building as him. Yet this one woman had him losing track of when his meetings were and with who. Which meant that he'd have to ask her which led to his mind drifting again. It was a never ending vicious cycle. He hoped having dinner with Catherine would help to _end_ that cycle.

Later that night, Ginny sat on the couch as Katie modeled possible outfits for her date. "That looks nice," Ginny said in a dull tone.

"You didn't even look at it," Katie said as she examined herself in the mirror. "I really need your help tonight. I want to look stunning for Draco." Ginny really didn't want to help Katie to look _stunning_ for Draco. It was understandable for her to be in a crabby mood after the day she'd had. First, her and Draco snog outside of a muggle restaurant in broad daylight. She's still not sure how she feels about him. Does she like him? Or does she still hate his guts for the way he treated her as a child? Then, she discovers Katie is really Catherine meaning Ginny had not only snogged but _slept_ with her room-mate's soon-to-be-husband. Then Lavender shows up to give her grief at work. And now she has to help Katie get ready for a date with a guy she may have feelings for. Things just went from bad to worse in a matter of 24 hours.

"Something's wrong. I can tell by the way you've been so distant. Can I make a suggestion?" Katie asked as she reentered her bedroom.

"Knock yourself out," Ginny said as she stretched on the sofa. Anything was better than sitting down and watching her gorgeous friend model all of the new outfits she had bought for just one little date.

"Maybe you should come with us," Katie shouted from her room. Ginny's face scrunched up. Dinner with Malfoy? Not such a good idea right now.

"I don't want to be a third wheel," Ginny said as she stood up to look outside the window. In New York, she had never been bored. There was always something to do and if she ever ran out of ideas, Darrius was only across the hall. Now, here she was, back at home, bored stiff and wishing Katie had a TV so she could watch something at the very least.

"But you wouldn't be a third wheel if it was a double date," Katie said as she walked back in wearing her work clothes. Ginny shook her head.

"I just moved back here. I don't know of any guys who would _want_ to go out with me or that can make it with only an hour's notice," Ginny said as she turned to face Katie.

"Actually, it wouldn't be an hour's notice because I asked a guy if he were willing to take you right after we had lunch," Katie said as she tugged Ginny toward her bedroom. Ginny froze.

"A blind date? Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, blind dates never work out well," Ginny said nervously. She didn't want to go on a blind date. Going out with someone she didn't know was bad enough, but add on the fact that Draco and Katie were going to be there to witness the horrifying event and the whole evening was almost guaranteed to be a failure.

"Nonsense. My father met my mother on a blind date," Katie commented.

"I have nothing to wear," Ginny protested.

"Luckily for you, I have two walk-in closets filled with clothes. Just pick what you'd like to wear. I don't mind as long as it's not what's laying out on my bed," Katie responded as she pulled out a few dresses from her closet. "How do you like these?"

"I can't afford to pay for dinner. I just started working," Ginny pointed out.

"The men are paying tonight."

"What if I'm not enjoying the date? It would be rude to just leave you there, alone."

"I wouldn't be alone, first of all. And secondly, if you want to leave, just ask to be excused to the bathroom. I'll go with you and make believe I received a very urgent message from a friend of ours and that we must leave at once. Chances are, you'll never see the fellow again and even if you do, there is no real obligation to go out on a second date." Katie could see Ginny was still doubtful. "Or let's not consider this a date. We'll call it a dinner among friends," Katie suggested.

"I guess it's better than staying home all night," Ginny sighed.

"Excellent! Well, you simply _must _get dressed. We're suppose to meet the guys at the restaurant in ten minutes."

"Who's this other 'friend'?" Ginny finally asked. Katie thought for a second before shrugging.

"I can't remember his name at the moment. Not that it would matter much. It's not a date, remember?" Katie smiled over at Ginny who couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright. But I'm not wearing a dress," Ginny warned.

An hour later, the girls walked into the restaurant and spotted Draco at a table by the window. "Ladies," he said looking from Ginny to Katie to Ginny again.

"Change of plans," Katie announced as she sat down across from him. Ginny looked around the restaurant before sitting down next to Katie. It was the same restaurant from last night and Ginny felt extremely underdressed. She was wearing a pair of Katie's Seven jeans and Juicy Couture off the shoulder top. I should have taken Katie's advice and worn that dress, she thought miserably. She looked over at Katie who was wearing a gorgeous yellow ruffle sun dress. Then again, Katie looked gorgeous in just about anything.

"So where is this mystery guy?" Draco asked. Ginny turned her attention back to her table. She hadn't realized they had been having a conversation.

"Sorry I'm late," a male voice said from behind Ginny and Katie. Ginny watched as Draco's eyes grew wide.

"_He's _her date?" Draco asked as he pointed to the guy.

"It's not a date," Ginny said. She was just about to stand up and introduce herself to the guy when a hand stopped her.

"Ginny? Is that you? I thought I recognized you..." Ginny turned in her seat, prepared with a smile to meet Katie's acquaintance when she realized who the guy was.

"Harry," Ginny said as she promptly turned back towards Draco.

"Come on, Ginny. Can't we at least be civil? You said we could still be friends," Harry seemed to plead.

"That was seven years ago," Ginny said frostily as Harry seated himself across from her.

"Yes. I'm aware of that. I'm also aware you moved away to an undisclosed location shortly after your graduation," Harry stated. Ginny felt like wringing his neck.

"Undisclosed location? The whole _bloody_ _world_ knew where I was! Even Pansy Parkinson, who I cannot _stand_ knew where I was! Did you even bother to ask someone?" Harry remained silent. "I thought so. Some friend you are," she added.

"Did I miss something? Do you two know each other?" Katie asked. They glared over at her. This was all her fault, Ginny thought. She set this damn date up to begin with.

"Yes," Harry said just as Ginny muttered "Unfortunately." Ginny crossed her arms and was about to leave the restaurant, but thought better of it. Then I would have let him win, she thought. So she'd grit her teeth and sit through as much of the date she could possibly handle.

"Well, this turned out to be a brilliant plan, Catherine. Simply _brilliant_," Draco whispered in her ear. She chose to ignore him.

"What's this about Ginny disappearing?" Ginny could see she was trying to break the ice, but all this helpfulness was just making her feel worse. Because in the back of her head, she couldn't help but think that the evening would not have been so bad if it were just Draco and her.

"I moved after I graduated Hogwarts," she replied.

"To New York," Draco supplied.

"You told _Malfoy_ but you didn't tell me? Some friend _you_ are," Harry said in an irritate tone.

"I didn't _tell_ him anything. He found out. It seems he's more interested in my life than you are," Ginny shot back.

"That's not true. You know I love you, Gin. I'll always love you. You're like a sister to me. And it hurt when I found out you had left. I mean, I may have dumped you, but that's no reason to move half-way around the world-"

"Get _over_ yourself. I didn't move because of you," Ginny snorted. Harry seemed shocked.

"You-you didn't?" he managed to stammer.

"Of course not. I was tired of running and hiding from You-Know-Who and Death Eaters and I needed a change of scenery. So I moved to New York," Ginny said simply. She picked up a napkin and started to rip it into small pieces. Neither Katie nor Harry noticed, but Draco recognized it as a sign of how nervous she was.

"Were you at Fred and George's party, Potter?" Draco asked before Harry could respond to Ginny's statement.

"They had a party? When?" Harry seemed confused, as if there were no possible way he could have missed a party.

"I'll take that as a no. Exceptional party. Music, dancing, alcohol...I seem to recall seeing Ginny with some bloke. I can't remember who..." Draco trailed off. Ginny's head shot up as she looked over at him. He was smirking, proud of himself for striking the right nerve and stirring some more drama.

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"Would that be at the same party you hooked up with some...girl?" Ginny retorted. She was about to say slut until she realized that slut was her.

"You mean you saw her? Why didn't you tell me? What did she look like? Was she pretty?" Katie was firing questions faster than Ginny, or anyone else at the table, could process them.

"Who was this guy? And where was I during this party?" Harry continued as if Ginny had never spoken.

"I don't know. I was drunk," both Draco and Ginny answered at the same time. They looked at each other for a few seconds before turning to face opposite directions.

"Drunk? Since when do you drink?" Harry demanded.

"Since I turned twenty-one," Ginny snapped.

"What a shame. You think if you see the girl again, you would remember her? I'd like to...have a little talk with her, if you catch my drift," Katie said heatedly as a waiter appeared with their menus. Ginny nodded slowly, trying to figure out what she meant by 'talk'.

"Would you let that drop already? You act as if I shagged her for months without you knowing instead of it just being a one-time drunken hook-up," Draco said icily. His plan had backfired on him and he now wished he had kept his mouth shut in the first place.

"Let's take a vote. How many people think I should forgive him for cheating on me?" Katie was loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear. "What a surprise. No one."

"Catherine, you are embarrassing yourself as well as your guests. Perhaps we should wait until we have-," Draco started to say.

"I think you should forgive him," Ginny quickly interjected. That caught everyone off guard.

"You do?" everyone in the restaurant turned to say. Ginny looked around, not realizing how loud they had been speaking.

"Yes, I do," she said in a lower tone.

"Why?" Draco asked. Ginny glared at him.

"I'm defending you, and you want to know _why_?" He nodded slowly.

"Fine. If you must know, I believe you may not have acted as you did if you weren't under the influence of alcohol. And besides, you're only human. It's okay to make a mistake once in a while," Ginny said quietly. It seemed to Draco like she had been speaking more to herself, justifying _her _actions that night. But he couldn't comment in front of Catherine. Or Potter for that matter.

"So it's okay for him to do it, but when I cheated it was World War III?" Harry spoke suddenly. Draco turned to him curiously.

"So that's the real reason you two broke up? Because he cheated?" He looked at Harry but was addressing Ginny. She nodded as she sank into her seat.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, love. I was cheated on too," Katie tried to comfort. That just made things even worse. Ginny sank lower into her seat and was thankful Draco had called a waiter over to take their orders.

"I'll have the roast chicken teriyaki and chocolate cake for dessert," Draco said as he closed his menu.

"I guess I'll have the smoke salmon with the Caesar salad except that instead of Parmesan cheese, I want mozzarella. And I want a small salmon, please. With no lemon. Oh, and a small pineapple tart for dessert," Katie ordered.

"I'll have the beef stroganoff and cheesecake for dessert," Harry said. Ginny was about to order when Harry continued to speak to the waiter. "I know what you want. Sliced roast beef, no salad, no dessert." Harry seemed rather pleased with himself that he had remembered Ginny's favorite dinner.

"Actually, I'm a vegetarian. I haven't had roast beef since I was sixteen," Ginny smirked. She turned to the waiter. "I'd like macaroni and cheese with corn on a cob and chocolate cake for dessert."

"What's with the diet?" Harry asked once the waiter had left.

"Diet? I ordered American foods, Harry."

"Since when do you eat American foods?" Harry was truly taken aback, not only of her new attitude, but at the way she easily shot him down.

"Since I moved to America. This is who I am now. I've changed, Harry. We both have. Let's not go on pretending as if nothing has happened."

"Who's pretending? You're the one in denial." Ginny arched an eyebrow.

"In denial? Denial of what, exactly?" Ginny was no longer aware they were in a public restaurant, dining with her one time enemy. She didn't care what anyone thought. She needed closure. And this was the closest thing to it she was going to get.

"You're in denial of your loving me," Harry responded simply. Ginny nearly fell out of her chair while Katie froze in her seat and Draco remained impassive.

"Loving you? _Loving you_?" she managed to sputter. Harry nodded as she just stared at him. Was she that easy to read? How was it possible for Harry to know that when she wasn't so sure herself? Do strangers know how she feels even while she does not? That's what Harry was to Ginny now, a stranger. What else do you call someone you haven't seen in years? Sure, they had once been close, but that time had passed. "That time has passed," she muttered out loud.

"Sorry. I didn't quite catch that," Harry smirked. The smirk did it. Something inside Ginny snapped and all the anger she had bottled up over the past week resurfaced.

"I said that time has passed," she spat. "Love you? Do you honestly think I still love you? After all you've done? Or should I say _haven't_ done. You never visited me, you never owled me, you probably never even _asked _about me! Did she keep you that busy, Harry? Did Cho keep you so busy you forgot all about the girl you claimed to have loved? Love you? Get _over_ yourself! Because in case you haven't noticed, I never tried to contact you either. We broke up, end of story. I don't still love you. That ship has sailed. And I'm starting to think I was never really in love with you to begin with." Ginny could feel her heart pounding against her chest and her cheeks burning from emotion. Where had _that_ come from? She'd said what was on her mind and now she could only hope her world wouldn't crumble again. She looked over at Katie and Draco and realized their opinions were the only ones that really mattered to her. If they supported her, she would be fine.

She understood why Katie's opinion mattered. Katie was her roommate, co-worker, and well underway of becoming one of her best friends. But Draco? What more was he to her but a mistake? That's what last week was, a mistake. It could never be anything more. Not just because of Katie, but because of who they were. We're just so different, she thought as she looked over at him. His face had remained emotionless, but Ginny knew him well enough to know something was brewing behind his cold, steely eyes. She wished she knew what he was thinking.

"You mean...you never even thought of me?" Harry looked as if he had just been punched in the gut.

"You obviously don't take rejection well," Draco drawled.

"And _you_ obviously can't mind your own business," Harry shot back.

"Ouch. That hurt, Potter. It hurt so much I may just forget to pay for your share of dinner," Draco smirked.

"Sure, hide behind your money. That _is_ all you have going for you. That and your gorgeous girlfriend," Harry said as he winked at Katie.

"Have you got something in your eye, Harry? Maybe you should have it checked," Katie said just as the waiter came back with their food.

"You _really _need to improve your game, Potter. You've been shot down by _two_ women in the same night," Draco said solemnly.

"Within the past five minutes," Ginny added. Harry turned to glare at her.

"I'm not finished with you," he huffed. Ginny sighed.

"I'm sure you're not, but I am. And, in case you didn't know, it takes two people to have an argument."

"Then let's not argue. I just want to explain myself, Ginny. Explain my behavior. You had your say, now let me have mine. Just give me a chance," Harry pleaded. Ginny could feel her defenses weakening. She wanted to forgive him, take back everything she'd said.

"Not now," she said instead.

"Then when?"

"I don't know." Harry remained silent for a while.

"Well when you do, let me know. Okay?" Ginny nodded.

"Eat before your dinner gets cold," Katie said as she pointed at Ginny's plate. Just then, a phone began to ring. Draco, Harry, and Katie pulled out their cell phones at the same to check. "It's mine," Katie said as she stood up. "It's my father." Ginny watched as Katie walked out. When she turned back towards the table, she noticed her and Draco were alone.

"What happened to Harry?" Ginny looked around.

"He spotted some girl and decided to try out his game one more time," Draco said as he pointed across the room to a different table. Ginny turned in her seat just in time to watch Harry kiss another girl on the lips.

"Unbelievable. Two seconds ago he was practically _begging_ me for forgiveness."

"Practically? He _was_ begging you for forgiveness," Draco snorted.

"Yes, well, it doesn't matter now, does it? He couldn't even wait a minute before chasing after someone else," Ginny said bitterly.

"Some men are born dogs," Draco shrugged.

"He wasn't a dog when I met him," Ginny muttered.

"And you weren't a vegetarian when I took you out to dinner last week either. I guess people change."

"You never took me out to dinner," Ginny said.

"Yes, I did. I took you to the Three Broomsticks the day after Fred and George's party. I asked if you were hungry and you said you had already eaten. When I knew you weren't paying attention, I poured half of my food onto your plate. You ate the whole thing which included grilled chicken and ribs. Care to explain why you lied to Potter?"

"It annoyed me that he ordered for me. And I am a vegetarian. Most of the time."

"Most of the time," Draco repeated. But he shook his head and decided to let that drop. Fate had given them a few minutes alone and though he didn't know why, he was pretty sure it wasn't so they could discuss Ginny's past relationships. Or maybe it was, he thought with a smile as he thought up of an idea. "Tell me something: how many relationships have you had? Prior to Potter that is."

"Why do you care?" Ginny was shocked by his interest in her past. Isn't past relationships something jealous boyfriends obsess over?

"Just curious." Ginny debated how to respond. She could evade, but he'd just keep asking. She could lie, but the truth would eventually surface. She decided on the truth.

"Two. I dated Michael Corner for a while. And then I dated Dean Thomas. Funny. Now that I think about it, Harry cheating on me is sort of like karma."

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of kissed Harry while I was still dating Dean. I cheated on Dean with Harry and Harry cheated on me with Cho. Karma." Draco considered this for a moment. He didn't know what he'd do if Catherine cheated on him. Which reminded him Catherine had yet to return. The funny thing was, he didn't really care to know where she was or what she was doing. Part of him felt he deserved to be cheated on.

"Do you think I deserve to be cheated on?" Draco asked abruptly. Ginny dropped her fork and just stared at him with disbelief. "What?"

"I cannot believe you just asked me that! No one _deserves_ to be cheated on." Draco rose an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Because just a few seconds ago, you were saying you deserved to be cheated on." Ginny shook her head. "Don't disagree with me. You know that's what you meant. As you said yourself, no one deserves that kind of treatment. Potter must have been temporarily _insane_ to even consider cheating on you." Ginny could feel her cheeks burning as she wondered how to respond.

"Is that you, Ginny? I wasn't aware you were back in England," a male voice interrupted. Ginny was grateful for the interruption and eagerly looked up to hug her newfound savior. She was overjoyed to find Ron standing behind her.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" She stood up and hugged him.

"I asked you first. Is this yours?" He pointed to her plate and sat down to help himself without waiting for Ginny's response.

"I got a job at the Ministry," Ginny began.

"That's all it took to get you to cross the pond? I could have gotten you a job there if you had just asked."

"Yeah, well, c'est la vie."

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron seemed alarmed, as if Draco hadn't been sitting there with them the whole time.

"Did you just realize I was here, Weasley? Isn't that sad. I figured you'd eventually have grown at least _half_ a brain," Draco drawled. Ron stood up, fists clenched, prepared for a fight.

"Don't mess with me, Malfoy. Or I'll-"

"You'll what? You don't scare me, Weasley. Never have, never will. The truth is, you and Granger are nothing without Potter." Draco had on a sinister smile that almost made Ginny wish his infamous smirk would return.

"If we weren't in a muggle restaurant..." Ron trailed.

"Ron, please. If you just came here to stir up trouble, you can leave right now. We were having a lovely, quiet, enjoyable evening until you showed up. So please, just try to behave. For me," Ginny pleaded. Ron hesitated before reluctantly returning to his seat.

"So what _is_ he doing here then?" Ron asked as he eyed Draco suspiciously.

"Having dinner, obviously," Draco sneered.

"I _know _that. I meant, why are the both of you sharing a table?" Ron turned back to Ginny who was busying herself by forking through her macaroni and cheese. "Don't play with your food, Gin. You either eat it or throw it out. But you never play with it."

"You just want me to give it to you," Ginny said with a smile. Ron remained discreet. "Right. Well, actually, Malfoy's kind of my boss." Ron chuckled. "I'm serious, Ron!"

"Ginny, you've become such a joker. Who knew New Zealand would have that affect on you?" Ron huffed in between fits of laughter.

"She was residing in New York and, seeing as she is my secretary, I am in fact her boss," Draco smirked. Ron's head snapped back up and Ginny could feel his furious eyes burning a whole into the side of her head.

"So then it's true? All the rumors about you two are true?"

"What rumors?" Ginny and Draco exclaimed. Neither wanted Katie to find out about 'The Incident'. Draco didn't want to fight with her any more and Ginny didn't want to have the flesh peeled off her bones.

"Lavender's been going on and on about how she saw you two having dinner together the other night. In this same restaurant, in fact. And then she mentioned confronting you about it today, but that you were as white as a sheet. And of course, there was that party last week-"

"Was the _entire world_ at that party?" Draco muttered.

"Apparently," Ginny shrugged in response. She wasn't too concerned with who saw them at the party; it was who knew what happened _after_ the party that was worrying her.

"Regardless of who saw you, those are the facts. Now I find you two having dinner together. Is there something going on I should know about?" Ron had taken up that low, dangerous tone of his he liked to use right before he was about to yell his lungs to exhaustion.

"No. Nothing," Ginny quickly responded.

"Now that you mention it..." Draco grinned as Ron visibly stiffened and Ginny fell out of her seat. "You should know...That your sister and I...Are out on a date..." He stopped to check the time and to examine his nails. Then he looked and smiled slowly at Ginny. "With my fiancé and Potter." He dragged out each word slowly as if the slower he spoke, the more Ron would understand. Ron didn't seem to notice the tone, however. He was feeling too relieved to even notice when Draco helped Ginny get up from the floor.

"It makes sense," Ron says after a brief few seconds. "I mean, there are four plates and-" Suddenly, Ron realized what Draco had just said. "Wait a minute. You're out with Harry? Have you two reconciled then?" Ron said eagerly.

"Actually-," Ginny began.

"This is wonderful, Gin! Now you two can get married! And so can I! That's what Lavender's been waiting for. If you two hadn't reconciled, then I'd have had to choose between my only sister or my best friend in the whole world. And that's just not a fair choice. What's the muggle phrase? A caught-22?"

"Something like that," Draco commented.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter because now I won't have to make that choice. You can both be invited and Lavender won't have to worry about a fight breaking out! This is wonderful, Gin. Just wonderful! Where _is_ Harry? I'd like to congratulate him, you know, me being his best mate and all." Ron seemed so please that Ginny wished she didn't have to tell him the truth. But she knew she'd have to eventually. And now is as good a time as any, she thought.

"We're not together, Ron. And I don't think we ever will be again," Ginny said quietly. Ron gave her a bewildered look.

"But why? You two are perfect for each other! A match made in heaven! What happened? Did the bastard not take you back?" Ron looked around for Harry. "Where is he? I'll pound him to bits, if I must." Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over at Draco who was trying to conceal a laugh with a cough.

"He's...not important. I'm over him. End of story," Ginny said as she blew a strand of hair away from her face. Ron just nodded slowly before turning to Draco.

"I don't believe a word she says. Tell me the truth, Malfoy. What really happened?" Draco pointed to the second floor where Harry was snogging the same blonde Ginny and Draco had seen him with just a few minutes before. "Wow. He sure doesn't waste any time. I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't know Harry was like that."

"Like what, Ron? A guy? All the guys I know have cheated before. Why would Harry be any different?"

"Hey, I've never cheated," Ron said hotly. Ginny and Draco exchanged looks. "What? I haven't! I've been faithful to Lavender ever since that day I kissed her back in sixth year." Ginny and Draco exchanged an even longer look. "I'm telling the truth!" Yet again Ginny and Draco exchanged a look. "Will you two stop doing that? It's freaking me out. And just what the bloody hell are those looks all about anyway?" Ginny and Draco crossed their arms and looked away, each expecting the other to respond. "Well? I'm waiting." Ginny glared at Draco who smirked in return.

"He's _your_ brother, not mine," Draco said simply. Ginny made a face, but turned back to address Ron.

"Everyone knows about that time you kissed Hermione."

"What? When? Where? How? Everyone? Does that include Lavender?" Ron blushed just about every shade of pink and red imaginable as he stood to pace around their table.

"Will you please sit down. This is a dining establishment, mind you," Draco scolded. Ron ignored him and looked straight at Ginny.

"Answer me," he ordered. Ginny was taken aback by his tone but thought nothing of it.

"At your graduation ceremony. Remember? Harry got an award for bravery and for his outstanding quiditch skills, Pansy was handed an wars for top marks in Charms and Potions, Lavender and Parvati each received one for Divination, and then Hermione was called to the stage. She received an award for being Head Girl. We all expected her to win a few awards, but you acted like it came as a complete surprise."

"I did not," he interrupted.

"You did. As I recall, you had this goofy grin plastered on your face the whole time she was making her speech. And then when she stepped off stage, you ran up to her and kissed her right on the lips! And don't try to deny it. There were thousands of witnesses," Draco added.

"Thousands? How is bloody possible for Lavender not to know about this?" Ron was biting his nails, something Ginny had never seen him do until today. She could tell he was really panicking. But was it because he feared losing Lavender or because he truly did have feelings for Hermione? It reminded Ginny of her current situation: was she keeping 'The Incident' a secret because she didn't want to hurt Katie or because she didn't want to admit to herself that she like Draco?

"Simple. No one said a word. Brown, Patil, and Pansy were the biggest gossips present and all three were too busy bragging about their minor accomplishments to notice your mini snog session with Granger," Draco replied.

"Blimey. What am I to do now?"

"Relax. It happened years ago. I'm sure no one will remember," Ginny soothed.

"You remembered. The both of you did. And Malfoy doesn't even like me! What if someone mentions it casually one day to Lavender? I can't lose her. She means the world to me. I'd _die_ without her," Ron said in a shaky voice. Ginny shuddered. _Die. _That was a word she hated to even think about. Why think of death who might be around the corner when life is all around you now? But she understood his predicament completely. This is how I'll live my life, she thought. Constantly worrying about anyone finding out what really happened after that party.

"You've managed to keep it a secret for this long. I bet you can squeeze a few more years yet. And by then, you'll probably be married with a few kids. Divorce is a whole lot harder than just breaking up with someone," Draco pointed out. Ginny couldn't help but wonder if he was planning on doing that himself with his girlfriend.

"Yes, well..." Ron seemed a bit unsure about the whole situation. And before Ginny could think things through, she blurted out what she had been wondering since the day she witnessed the kiss.

"Do you like her?" Ron looked up at her, wide-eyed and simply shocked by the question.

"What?" he stuttered.

"Do you fancy her?"

"Who, Lavender? Of course I do! I wouldn't be dating her if I didn't," he said with a nervous laugh.

"That's not who she meant and you know it," Draco snapped. Both the Weasleys turned to look at him. "She was referring to Granger. Do you fancy Granger? And don't say you don't because we know you do. Be honest with yourself now or you'll be making life harder for yourself down the road," he warned. Ginny wondered what he meant by that.

"And just what does that mean?" Ron had resorted to yelling again and for the second time that night, every head in the room turned to look in their direction.

"How thick can you be? It means if you don't figure out how you feel now, you'll be miserable and thinking about the what-ifs for the rest of your life," Draco hissed at Ron. But he was looking at Ginny. His gaze made her squirm in her seat, not quite sure where to look. Luckily, interruption number two decide to show up right then and there.

"I thought that was you. How have you been? Merlin, I haven't seen you since...I can't remember when," Harry chuckled. Ginny glared at him and at the tall, slinky blonde on his arm. She couldn't blame him for picking the blonde over her. She'd pick the blonde over herself any day. She had those high cheekbones Ginny had tried every charm and potion to attain. With her mile long legs, equally long her, and eyes as blue as the sky, she was the definition of perfect.

"Ready to leave?" Draco whispered in her ear. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as she nodded. She looked around for her brother or even Harry, but they were nowhere in sight. And what had happened to Katie? Surely her phone call could not have been that long? It felt wrong, leaving with her friend's date. Or at least, it should feel wrong. The truth was, Ginny was glad Draco had suggested they left. She had been getting a headache from analyzing all of the drama that had been occurring during dinner. And she had to also admit, Draco was her best choice to leave with. Harry was out of the question, her brother was obviously dramatized, and Katie was nowhere to be found...

"Qu'est-il advenu ma vie?" Ginny murmured.

"Life is whatever you make of it," Draco responded. Ginny's head shot up and she looked at him for a few seconds before returning to look down at the sidewalk.

"You know French?" she asked for lack of anything better to say.

"I know many languages," Draco said with a nod. Ginny looked up long enough to shoot him and incredulous look. "You doubt me? Je ne suis pas un menteur. Estudié francés para mi trabajo. E Spagnolo per piacere. Falo cinco em total." Ginny's jaw dropped to the ground. "Shocked? Most people are."

"What were the last two you said?" She stammered. It was because she was in shock and not because he was standing so close to her, she tried to convince herself.

"I said I am not a liar. I studied French for my job. And Spanish for pleasure. I speak five languages in total. English, French, Spanish, Italian, and Portuguese," he responded her blank stare. "I like learning about different cultures. Have you ever been to France? Beautiful country. It's more than just the sights, you know? Everything's different. I don't know how to explain it, but it's almost like even the mundane loses it's sense of familiarity. A river in France isn't the same as a river in England. It's composed of the same basic elements: water, rocks, soil, plants, and a few animals here and there. Same elements, yet different because of their location. Am I making any sense?" Ginny looked away from him then. It made some sense to her. She felt the same way when she had walked through the streets of New York for the first time. The streets were just as busy and dirty as any of the streets in London. And yet there was no comparison. New York was an escape, a place where she could be away from home and all of the problems she had faced.

"It's like being away from home makes everything special and new when really your vacation place and home aren't so different from each other," Ginny whispered.

"Exactly!" Draco said with a smile. But it wasn't just any smile. It was the must stunning smile Ginny had ever seen. It relaxed his features slightly and for the first time ever, Draco wasn't scowling, scolding, smirking, or sneering at her. He was just being...normal.

"Stop. Just stop," she suddenly said holding up a hand to prevent him from moving any closer to her.

"What? What is it? Are you alright?" He seemed genuinely concerned. Ginny didn't know how much more she could take.

"That. Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"The things you do!" Draco gave her an odd look. Ginny took a deep breath and tried again. "Every time I think I've got you all figured out, you have to go and do something or say something completely out of character. It's so frustrating! It's like one minute, I know exactly who you are and then the next, you've morphed into a completely different person. Pick one, Draco. You're either an unforgiving, cold-hearted bastard or a sensitive, caring, intellectual."

"You called me Draco," he muttered.

"Yeah, so? That is your name isn't it? And don't change the subject!"

"Alright. Let's stick to your topic. You say I'm constantly changing, but you are too. Your shy, outgoing, quiet, loud, uncertain, confident, gentle, and annoying all at the same time. You're a paradox that no one should ever even try to decipher and yet I find myself coming back for more." Ginny stepped back.

"More what, exactly?"

"Are you that dense?" Draco yelled. Ginny looked around the street, hoping no one they knew was watching. Luckily, the street was empty.

"I beg your pardon," she replied stiffly. "So sorry I can't read minds and therefore have no clue what you are talking about. I must have been busy the day psychic abilities were being handed out. So please, enlighten me. What are you referring to?" Draco glared at her for a second before holding out an arm to stop her from walking away.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully." Ginny nodded as she silently watched Draco begin to pace. "I've always liked to do things the hard way because I loved the challenge. What's the point of doing something if you can finish it quickly and be bored out of your mind until something else rolls around? And what if that something else never does roll around? I guess that's why my father chose the dark side. There was always something that needed to be done and the sooner the better."

"But you switched sides," Ginny interjected. Draco stopped in front of her.

"Yes, I did. My father made his choice, but that didn't mean it had to be my choice as well. Dumbledore taught me that and I am eternally grateful to him for it. But that's not the only reason I switched sides." He paused for a moment and he looked past Ginny, as if he were no longer speaking to her.

"Then why did you?" Ginny asked, bewildered at his small speech. What does him switching sides have anything to do with their dilemma? My dilemma, Ginny thought. He doesn't have any feelings for me.

"Voldemort became a tad bit oppressive after a while," Draco began.

"Just a tad? That's the understatement of the century, I'm sure."

"Do you want to know why or whatt?" Draco snapped. Ginny rolled her eyes, but quieted down and allowed him to continue. "Voldemort became oppressive after a while. He wanted you to eat, sleep, and breathe Voldemort and the Death Eaters. At first, it seemed exciting. Hunt down some witches and wizards and then get an older Death Eater to handle the rest."

"Didn't you have to have to torture and kill any yourself?"

"Will you quit interrupting? I was just getting to that."

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled as she bit her lip to keep from smiling. Draco looks so adorable when he's angry, she thought. It was nighttime now, and the moon was out, illuminating Draco's silver orbs. His usually tamed blonde hair had been tousled by the cool night breeze. He looked unkempt, just shy of perfect, which made him all the more alluring. Ginny nearly smacked herself on the forehead for even thinking such a thing. She shook her head and attempted to concentrate on what Draco was saying and not what he looked like.

"I didn't want to kill anyone. Taking someone's life requires a lot of time and energy, more than any enemy deserves. If you hate some one, then they aren't worth the effort. And of course, you wouldn't want to harm someone you liked. It's a shame Voldemort hasn't discovered that yet."

"Some people are just slow learners," Ginny shrugged.

"Agreed. And you're one of them." Ginny nearly nodded in agreement until she realized what he had just said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're a slow learner," Draco repeated.

"I am not!"

"You are too. You never know what's going on, even within yourself."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Think it over for a while and it will. You haven't a clue what went wrong with you and Potter-"

"That's not true! He cheated, that's what happened!" Draco shook his head, but didn't say anything. Ginny sighed. "Okay, so maybe I don't know what went wrong exactly, but I have a pretty good idea. I did something wrong. That had to be it. I wasn't satisfying him, so he went and found what I wasn't giving him in the arms of someone else."

"You said yourself, no one deserves to be cheated on."

"I didn't say I _deserved_ to be cheated on..."

"Really? Because that's what it sounded like to me."

"Well, I'm telling you that's not what I meant!"

"Considering I, too, lack psychic abilities, I am expecting some sort of explanation on your part." Ginny rose an eyebrow, but Draco just smirked at her.

"Fine, I'll be blunt then. I have no idea how to please a man." She had expected his brows to rise or his jaw to drop, but he remained emotionless, as if they had just been discussing the weather. So she decided to continue. "I don't know what it is about me that deflects men. It's as if they take one look at me and they just know the relationship isn't going to work out. Do you realize my first date was with you? That day you took me out to the Three Broomsticks. And I didn't even consider it a date until you mentioned it back at the restaurant. Guys don't ask me out on _dates_. They'd rather spend time with their friends or be by themselves. Harry, Dean, Michael...I messed up all of those relationships."

"They said that?"

"Of course they didn't. But I could read it on their faces. But anyway, that's not the point. The point is, I can't attract men. I know my looks are plain compared to other girls, but that alone can't be it. It has to be something I'm doing. It has to be...my kissing!"

"Your kissing?" Draco laughed.

"Yes, my kissing. I must be horrible at it. You've kissed me. Be honest, what did you think?" Ginny asked eagerly. Draco just laughed even more. "Please tell me! I might be single for the rest of my life!" Draco shook his head as he continued to howl with laughter. "Okay, forget that then. Why don't you give me advice instead? You saw my interaction with Harry. Tell me what I did wrong." Draco suddenly grew serious again. "Why don't guys want to date me? What can I do? How can I change? _What's wrong with me_?" Draco couldn't resist the urge to touch her anymore.

"You're asking the wrong guy," he said just before he crushed his lips onto hers. Ginny was surprised by her instant reaction. She ran her hands up his chest and rested them at his shoulders. Her hands were in perfect position to shove him off, but instead, they crept further up so she could fist his hair and change the angle of the kiss.

He had almost forgotten how good it felt to kiss her, just to hold her in his arms. Then again, how could he with all of the recurring dreams he'd been having? He heard her moan into the kiss, just as she had in his dreams. Except in his dream, they had been in his bed. Which was where he wanted them to be, he thought as he lifted Ginny slightly off the ground. It was easy considering how light she was. He didn't break the kiss for even a second. He just sidestepped into a dark alley without Ginny even noticing.

Was it just her, or was they floating on air? Kissing was the greatest feeling in the world. Or at least kissing Draco was. His lips are surprisingly warm and soft yet demanding and passionate at the same time. A paradox, Ginny thought with a smile. She tilted her head further back, trying to enjoy the moment as much as possible before reality set back in. She was so relaxed she didn't notice when Draco pulled out his wand. Or when he apparated them to his bedroom. In fact, Ginny didn't even realize they had moved from the street corner until Draco finally stepped back.

He looked at her, just stared into her eyes asking her if he should go on. Ginny hesitated before smiling and pulling his face back towards her lips. She still wasn't sure this was the right choice. How could she do this to her friend? If the situation had been reversed and Katie had been sneaking around with _her_ boyfriend...She'd probably be in a casket right now, Ginny thought as she began to unbutton Draco's shirt. Ginny shuddered at the thought of dying. Isn't that the reason she had left England in the first place? Because she was afraid of being killed by a Death Eater? And now she was going to be killed by one of her friends. Stop it! Ginny commanded herself. Maybe she won't kill me. Maybe she'll forgive me. Or maybe...she'll never find out. It sounded so evil and un-Ginny that she nearly pushed the now half-naked Draco off of her. She had her hands at his shoulders prepared to push him off and call the whole ordeal a mistake. She opened her mouth to say this and ended up groaning instead when Draco began to nibble at a sensitive spot under her ear.

"She doesn't have to know," Ginny mumbled to herself. Draco stopped to give her a inquisitive look. "She doesn't have to know." Draco stared at her for a few seconds before pulling her down on his bed and straddling her.

"Let's not ruin the moment by talking," he muttered as he pulled Ginny's top over her head. Suddenly, Ginny became anxious. She wanted to get this over with before Katie decided to pop in for an unexpected visit or call or something. She worked quickly to have all barriers removed. His pants, her jeans, and both of their underwear was torn off. He stared deep into her eyes as he slipped inside of her. And Ginny didn't think about Katie not once. Her mind was too busy screaming thoughts about Draco...

All actions have repercussions, Ginny thought as she tiptoed around Draco's room. That's why she needed to find her clothes and get the hell out of there as soon as possible. That and Draco would probably wake up any minute and shove her out the door. Not that she wanted to stay. No, she already had to make up a lie about where she spent last night. Katie was sure to ask and Lavender might somehow find out she hadn't spent the night in her own bed.

She couldn't find any of her clothes. She had already settled on wearing one of Draco's shirts to work, but she couldn't possibly wear his pants too. The worst part was, the clothes she had on the night before weren't even her's. She had borrowed them from Katie and if Katie ever asked for them back, she'd have a to lie and say she'd lost them.

"Which means I'd have to pay for them. And I'm broke, so that's not happening. And what happens if she finds them here? She knew I was the last one wearing them and I'd be homeless again. Probably without a job too. All because I can't find a stupid pair of jeans. Unbelievable. Why the bloody hell is it that shit like this only happens to good girls like me?"

"Because the good girls are actually the wildest girls around," Draco said from his bed. Ginny screamed and turned around with a candlestick in her hand. Draco chuckled. "What are you going to do with that? Kill me? This isn't Clue, you know." Ginny sighed, but she put down the candlestick anyway.

"As much as you deserve a good bashing in the head, I-" Ginny froze in place as she realized what had just happened. "Was I talking out loud?" Draco nodded. "How much did you hear?" Draco grinned. "What did you hear me say? And if you heard me then you know my concerns and should be helping me find my clothes right now-" Ginny screamed yet again when a very naked Draco climbed out of bed. "What are you doing?" She covered her eyes.

"Helping you find your clothes," Draco replied.

"Can you please put on some clothes first?"

"What's the big deal? We've already seen each other naked."

"Yes, well...It just feels odd." Draco decided to placate her by pulling on a pair of green boxers.

"There. Are you happy now?" Ginny slowly uncovered her eyes and sneered at the boxers. "What's wrong now?"

"Green? You take House pride way too seriously."

"You're right." Ginny let out another yelp when Draco pulled off his boxers.

"What are you doing? You're naked again!"

"Well, I don't have any more clean boxers in stock. Therefore, I must walk around naked," Draco smirked.

"Okay, okay! Green is fine. Merlin, as long as you're not naked it doesn't matter if you put on boxers with images of Snape wearing a tutu." Ginny began to look under the bed, though how any of her clothes could have ended up down there is beyond her. She could feel Draco's eyes on her and she tried to ignore the tingling sensation it was causing. When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she asked him what he was staring at.

"Just admiring you from behind," he responded with a slow smile. Ginny's mouth hung upon as she tried to straighten herself so that he wouldn't be able to see her butt anymore. "No need to cover up. I've already seen it," he said with a wink. Ginny stood up and slapped his arm. "You know, I never did say you could wear my clothes..." Ginny glared at him. "But I guess it's okay. For now." Ginny couldn't take it anymore.

"So you're not going to even talk about it?"

"About what? You wearing my clothes? I just told you I didn't mind." Ginny felt like smacking him.

"Not about that. I meant, you're not even going to talk about what happened last night?"

"I know what happened last night. And so do you. We were both here. And sober this time. But in case you need a reminder..." He walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ginny slapped his hands away.

"Stop that! You're engaged! _Engaged_! And you haven't mentioned Katie's name not once since we left that restaurant!" Draco looked confused.

"What does Catherine have anything to do with this?" Yet again, Ginny had to resist the urge to slap him.

"What does she have anything to do with it?" she repeated. "Oh, I don't know. She's only your _girlfriend_. Your soon to be wife. And you only _cheated_ on her last night." Draco remained silent for a while.

"You make it sound so dirty," he finally said. He turned around and returned to searching for Ginny's clothes.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"Yes. Don't leave your mouth hanging open, you might catch a fly." Ginny couldn't help herself any more. She marched over to Draco and punched him in the gut. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an asshole, that's what. We have to discuss this at some point. Obviously this was a one time mistake which should never ever be repeated-"

"Mistake? No, the first time was a mistake. This time we both knew what we wanted and we got it," Draco interrupted.

"Regardless, I feel I must quit."

"Quit? As in no longer work? But won't you go broke?" he mimicked. Ginny was not amused.

"Quit playing around. I'm serious. I don't think we should be around each other anymore. It would feel too weird. And it shouldn't be too difficult to avoid each other. We don't pertain to the same circle of friends-"

"I can't avoid you," Draco interrupted once more. "This wasn't a mistake and I want to continue our relationship."

"What relationship? We don't have a relationship!" Draco pulled her over to him and held her close. "What are you doing?"

"Just shut up for a second." Ginny's nostrils flared as she prepared to wiggle out of his hold but was taken completely off guard when he kissed her. It was a brief kiss, only a small sample of what could happen, yet he had her practically whimpering for more. "Now, look me in the eye and tell me that doesn't feel good." Ginny remained silent. "I thought as much," he said as he parted her shirt...

Ginny took the day off from work. She didn't want to run into Katie or Lavender. She wasn't ready to lie yet. She wasn't sure what she was going to do either. Were they a couple now? Was he going to break up with Katie? He said he was going to "handle the situation". Did that mean he was calling the wedding off? Did she want the wedding to be off? Ginny felt like crying, but instead she was indulging herself with ice cream. She saw depressed women do it on soap operas all of the time. If it works for them, then why not her?

The worst part was, she couldn't talk to anyone about it. People would judge her, call her names. Sure her behavior was immoral, but she deserved to be happy, didn't she? And how twisted had her life become that Draco Malfoy, the spawn of the devil, was one of the few people in the world who could make her truly happy. She was so confused yet so happy. What was wrong with her? How could something so wrong feel so right?

"Why id it isn't my favorite little carrot top," Ginny heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around and was shocked to find Darrius standing in front of her.

"Darrius? What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood up to hug him.

"Business. I didn't know you moved back to England. Why didn't you tell me? You left no address. We thought you had been kidnaped or something," Darrius said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I wish. A friend offered me a job and a place to stay so I decided to move back. How have things been in New York?"

"Crazy as ever. Some girl moved into your apartment already. She's British also and seems oddly familiar. Or maybe it's just because she's British and you're British too. I mean, I don't know that many British people. Anyway, Julia's found herself another guy to squeeze for money-"

"What a surprise," Ginny muttered.

"That's what I said. Raul's pissed as fuck because he was under the assumption he and Julia were dating. Can he be any dumber? But enough about New York. Let's talk about you. What's new with you?"

"I'm having an affair with a married man," Ginny blurted out.

**She just couldn't keep her mouth shut. I know it's not much of a cliffhanger, but my version of Ginny is based loosely on how I am in real life and I imagine I'd blab myself. I hope I didn't get Draco and Ginny together too quickly. But the main conflict isn't them getting together. There's more to come, so stick around. And please leave a review!**


	8. Guilty

There was a moment of awkward silence during which Darrius and Ginny just stood where they were, staring at each other. Ginny's face had turned a pale shade of pink abs she kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other, an obvious sign of nerves. What had she been thinking? Who in their right mind admits to having an affair when no one has accused them of committing such a sin? Ginny silently prayed she had made the right decision. She needed to unload her worries and no one was a better listener than-

Suddenly, Darrius began to laugh. And it wasn't a small "Ha, ha. Very funny" kind of laugh. It was loud and boisterous, as if he had actually found Ginny's dilemma to be quite hysterical. "You're a comedienne, Gin. But isn't it a little too early for April Fools?" he finally managed to say after multiple failed attempts to control his laughter.

"I'm so glad you find this funny, Darrius. After all, it's every little girl's _dream_ to grow up to become someone's mistress," Ginny replied dryly.

"Of course. Why work when you can have sex with a married man, reap all the benefits of marriage and endure none of the setbacks because, well, legally he's married to someone else. Excellent joke, Gin. You, someone's mistress?" He howled with laughter once more. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"And why can't I be someone's mistress? Is it so hard to believe that someone aside from Harry Potter would want to have sex with me?" Ginny demanded. Darrius abruptly ended his laughter as he held up his hands in peace.

"Whoa. Don't you think you're taking this joke just a tad bit too far?" He saw something flicker in Ginny's eyes. Whether it was anger or hurt, he couldn't say.

"It's no joke, I'm afraid. We've had sex twice. Well, three times if you count the first. Which I don't." She said it with such resolution that he knew she had to be telling the truth.

"Wow. Wow. Just...wow." Ginny watched as her normally talkative friend grasped for words. He began to pace, seemingly frustrated at being speechless for what could possibly be the first time in his life. After a few moments of silence, he regained his composureand turned to face Ginny once more. "I'm shocked. The words Ginny and affair don't even seem to be a part of the same language. I just..."

"Never figured me as the adulterous type? Me either. But here I am, having an adulterous affair."

"How married is 'married'? Are we talking newly-weds who barely know each other and are in way over their heads or high school sweethearts who have known each other foreverand have been soul mates since the day they met?"

"Neither." At that, Darrius gave her a puzzled look. "He's engaged," she explained.

"Okay...That makes it a little bit better. Not that any affair is good," he quickly added. "It's just that, if he's still engaged and having cold feet, he can jump ship and call off the wedding, right?" Ginny snorted. "What? You can't possibly expect the guy to go through with the wedding after he's been with someone else? And what do you mean, the first time doesn't count? Why the hell not? And when did all of this happen? Didn't you just move here?" Ginny almost smiled. This was the Darrius she knew so well.

"Actually, I _can_ expect him to go through with the wedding. His family's old money, you know, traditional. They'd rather he married a complete witch than for him to remain a bachelor and without a son to carry on the family name. Did I mention his fiancée is my roommate?" Ginny mumbled the last part, half-hoping he couldn't hear her.

"Fiancée? Roommate? When did your life turn into one fo those Spanish soap operas? I swear, all you're missing is for someone to get slapped across the face and you'll have yourself a novella. I think that's what they're called. Anyway, you've lost me. Start from the top."

And so Ginny explained everything to him, from her and Draco's first drunken hook up to meeting and moving in with Katie to working for Draco and ending with their most recent rendezvous. Darrius listened carefully as he tried to absorb what Ginny was saying. "This is all a bit overwhelming for me," he admitted once Ginny had finished her explanation. "I can't imagine you with a married man. This affair will end once he's married, right?" Ginny shrugged. "How could you not know?" Ginny's back stiffened as she grew defensive.

"Look. It's not my fault we haven't discussed our future. I'm new at this, so I don't know how affairs work. When does it end? When do we see each other? Should we behave any differently around each other in public? Does he still have sex with his girlfriend even after he's been with me? Where's the line that divides girlfriend and mistress? What happens if I cross that line? I don't know. And as much as I would love to know the answers to those questions, I have too much pride and dignity to even ask them. Not that my partner in crime would know the answers either. I'm quite sure this a first for him as well."

"I just don't understand why you would continue the relationship when you know that it's wrong. I'm trying to be on your side, Ginny. But how can I when I don't eve understand where you're coming from." Ginny sighed. How could she explain to him what she herself didn't know?

"I didn't say we were continuing the affair. So far, it has been an isolated incident. I don't how he feels about any of this, but I know I don't want to hurt his girlfriend. She's become one of my closest friends. She's the solid rock I can lean on when no one else is around. Do you know what that feels like?" Darrius shook his head. "God, it would just be horrible to lose her. Especially now that I'm not as emotionally stable as I use to be. Sometimes I feel like she's the only person I have left in the world."

"That's not true. What about Lavender, Hermione, and your brothers? Me?"

"Lavender's onto us. Hermione's been so busy, she doesn't even know I've moved in with a roommate. Fred and George are comforting, but they never know when to be serious. Ron has very little patience when it comes to crises. Brother knows best kind of thing. And you live halfway around the world, remember? Which reminds me. What are you doing here?"

"I told you already. Business." Something didn't sound right. Though his face remained impassive, Ginny knew Darrius was lying.

"What business? No offense, but you're idea of a job is volunteering at a homeless shelter. And as glamorous as that choice of career may sound to you, I doubt there is any homeless shelter in the world that can afford to send their volunteers to European super powers such as England." Darrius remained silent which angered Ginny. Hadn't she just finished telling him her deepest, darkest secret? She examined him more carefully and finally noticed his wardrobe. "I always wondered how you managed to pay your rent. And you always had the most fabulous clothes I had ever seen. Even now, you stand there wearing a Brooks Brothers' suit. Be honest with me, Darrius, as I was with you. Do you really work at a homeless shelter?"

"Yes," he replied quickly. Ginny sent him a dubious look. "I _do_," he insisted. "But you're right. Volunteering does not pay the bills or afford me Brooks Brothers clothing. I sort of have atrust fund and another job. A sort of family business kind of thing." Ginny blinked.

"Do you mean to tell me you're rich? Old money, blue blooded, that sort of thing?" Darrius shrugged nonchalantly as Ginny huffed out a breath. "Who are we?" she demanded. "I feel like we're strangers. This whole time I thought you were benevolent and living off of welfare checks. I dumbly assumed your expensive looking clothing was just that, expensive _looking_. And if it was of real brand, you must have gotten lucky a thrift shop of some sort. Or maybe at the shelter itself. But now it turns out you're not only a liar, but a rich one at that! No wonder you offered me you're apartment. You could probably afford to buy the damn building if it bloody well pleased you. I don't know what hurts more, the fact that you kept this from me or the idea that the only reason we were friends is because you pitied the poor little girl who lived just across the hall. Let me finish! I have more to say. You're not the only stranger here. I'm a stranger, too. I thought I knew who I was, what I believed in. And now look at me. Running off with married men-"

"It's one man and he isn't married yet," Darrius interjected.

"That doesn't make it right and we both know it. We don't know each other anymore, Darrius. And I'm starting to think we never knew each other at all."

"Are you finished now?" Ginny nodded slowly. "Good. My turn. I never pitied you. I've never pitied anyone. _Anyone_. I hate pity, it's a wasted feeling. If you're feeling penitent, then do something. That's how I've always felt. And that's why I work at the shelter. Those people, they're down and out, Gin. Yet most of them are their smiling, laughing and having fun with their families or strangers they had just met. I wanted that, Gin. And I still want it. You want to know why I like you? Because neither one of us is as close with our families as we'd like to be. You and your family are separatedas is mine. You had to choose sides after your brother left and I had to choose sides when my parents got divorced. My life was crap for a long time. Everyday I had the same routine: wake up, go to school, go to work, do more work at home, finish school work, sleep, and then it started over again. I hated my life, hated what I'd become. Then one day I found the shelter. Just one day there and I knew what was wrong with my life. Money _is_ the root of all evil. It's a terrible, terrible thing. Money leads to greed, leads to war, leads to death. Don't you see? Most of us are so consumed with the idea of making more money that we forget the important things in life. We forget to have fun and enjoy ourselves. We forget to be grateful for what we have and help out those who're less fortunate."

"If money is the root of all evil, then what's with the suit?" Ginny retorted.

"I have to 'impress' someone for my father," Darrius said with disgust as he smoothed down the wrinkles of his sports jacket. "Which reminds me, I have to be at Wood, Barker, and Associates in ten minutes."

"Fine. I hope you have a nice life." And with that Ginny stomped off, not turning to look back even when he called her name. She didn't want to deal with him right now. There was too much going on in her life at the moment for her to worry about Darrius and his lies. She had told enough lies in the past few weeks to last a lifetime.

She hadn't realized where she was walking to until she was almost a block away. She froze at the sight of the Ministry's pristine marble white steps and translucent walls. Why had she come here? She'd taken the day off, so why had she walked there? She had no intention of working on her day off. And she needed a day off, a day away from Draco. Draco. The name caused the blood flowing through her body to freeze. Was that who she came to see?

"Please. I don't need him," Ginny sniffed. She turned back up the street and walked in the direction of her apartment. And what a mistake that was. Ginny had forgotten Katie wouldn't be home and she didn't know anyone else in the neighborhood. She watched television for a while, but having been raised in a magical home, she wasn't a big fan of the contraption. Especially not the day time soap operas. Too much drama for her taste. The only show that appealed to her was _EastEnders_, but she watched it so infrequently that she never understood what was going on. Needless to say, she was bored out of her mind after only one hour.

"There must be something I can do to keep busy," she mused aloud. She suddenly got an idea and ran to fetch a mop and a bucket of water. She cleaned the entire apartment (all twelve rooms and three walk-in closets), ironed her clothes, went grocery shopping, _and_ took a nap in just three hours. "This is ridiculous. It's only half past eleven and I've nothing to do. Just what the bloody hell am I suppose to do for the rest of the day?" Frustrated, Ginny decided to take a walk. She'd walk all the way to the other side of England if she had to, but by Merlin, she'd see to it that Katie got home before she did.

It was a beautiful morning with birds chirping and flowers just beginning to bloom. The ground was slightly wet, evidence that it had rained the previous night, and the air smelled of honeysuckle. Children were eating ice cream cones and complaining of the warm weather as if it were mid July rather than early October. Everyone was out enjoying the merciful Indian Summer and adoring every last bit of heat they would get before the cruel winter took over. Not that Ginny noticed any of this. She was too intent on her mission to walk across England. Wouldn't that be a first? A world record even? Who else could possibly have been bored (or insane) enough to try it? And why stop at the other side of England? She could hop on the next ship and cross the English Channel into France. Then she could walk across all of Europe.

Ginny smiled to herself. What a strange person I am, she thought. Who thinks about walking across an entire country let alone continent? It wouldn't have worked anyway. She had forgotten the English Channel was actually on the side of England she was on right now. Even if she had miraculously made it across, she would have looked like a fool when she asked where the English Channel was and the natives sent her a queer look as they pointed back towards London. Ginny silently giggled as she sat down on a park bench to rethink her plan.

What could she do for entertainment? It was too early to go for a drink and it would be boring to go alone. She couldn't go shopping because she still hadn't been paid for her first week at the Ministry and she felt guilty whenever she borrowed anything from Katie. All of her friends were at work, even Darrius who preferred afternoon shifts. What do people do when they're broke, alone, and bored out of their minds?

She wasn't religious, but she could have sworn that what happened next had been some sort of sign from God. Dean and Parvati walked by, busily chatting about some movie they had both recently seen when Dean suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Parvati asked. She followed Dean's gaze and squealed with joy at the sight of Ginny.

"Thank goodness! Poor Angelina Johnson and Padma have been running around that office half-mad, looking for where everything is. They'll be so thrilled to see you've come to help them. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go before the whole building burns down." Parvati didn't wait for Ginny to respond. She pulled her by the arm and led her into the building. Ginny was too confused to stop her. What was Parvati talking about? And why would the building burn down?

"Angelina, Padma! Look who I've found. Ginny's come to help you guys with the filing." When Ginny didn't move, Parvati shoved her towards them. "You guys better get started before Draco decides to fire someone. He's in a real foul mood this morning," Parvati whispered to Ginny. Ginny just nodded at her as she tried to process the fact that she had unconsciously ended up at the Ministry for the second time in one day.

"Is he always like that? Yelling at his employees and snapping at anyone who goes so much as a foot near his door?" Angelina inquired. It took Ginny a second to realize Angelina had addressed the question to her.

"Oh, Merlin no! Quite the opposite, actually. He's usually extremely amiable with his employees. If he's in a foul mood, he must be having an awful day," Ginny replied.

"And we haven't been much help," Padma admitted.

"But it isn't our fault," Angelina protested.

"That may be true, but we could have tried harder to make things easier for him. And you shouldn't have spilled coffee on the Wright file."

"Me? What about you? Every time Ethan what's his name passed by, you ran after him like a lovesick dog! It's despicable."

"At least _I_ _have_ a boyfriend," Padma shot back.

"Boyfriend? If having a boyfriend means he becomes your master and you his slave, then I'll swear off men for the rest of my life."

"Don't fret, Angelina. You won't have to swear considering your hideous face scares of even the bravest of men." At that, Angelina leaped up as if to hit Padma. Ginny's eyes grew wide as she watched Dean and Parvati pull them apart.

"Ladies, ladies. Please, let's try to be civilized here," Dean grinned. There was nothing he loved more than a good cat fight.

"Let go of me, you twit!" Angelina struggled under Dean's grip to no avail.

"Ginny's here now, girls. Everything will be alright," Parvati said to the two girls. Then to Ginny, "This is how's it's been all morning. We've tried to keep them separate, but since neither of them knows where anything is, they keep budding heads. Thank Merlin you decided to show up today." Ginny sighed. She might as well help while she was there. Besides, it would keep her busy and no one said she had to go anywhere near Draco's office.

"Okay, what needs to be done?" sheasked at last. The two girls instantly stopped struggling and explained to her what was going on. Two hours later, they had finished the files Draco needed.

"Someone needs to hand them to him." Ginny tried to appear busy as she said it, to make it appear as if she couldn't possibly do it.

"I'm not going in there! He might kill me!" Angelina exclaimed. Padma rolled her eyes.

"Quit being a drama queen. Why would he want to kill you?" Padma said in a condescending tone.

"Who knows? Why don't you go and find out for me?" When Padma remained silent, Angelina smirked. "I thought as much."

"Yeah, well, you're the Gryffindor. You're suppose to be the brave one."

"Says who? Listen, I graduated ten, twelve years ago. I'm not a Gryffindor anymore. And besides, Ginny was in the same house as me. _And_ she faced You-Know-Who like sixty million times. I think she should go." Padma looked like she was about to agree, so Ginny quickly leaped out of her seat.

"Let's draw straws," she said as she fetched a few from the kitchen. She was still surprised that the Ministry actually had a kitchen filled with working muggle appliances. But even more shocking was the fact that everyone on the floor seemed to know how to use them. Except for her of course.

Ginny sent out a silent prayer as she cut one of the straws and held them out to the girls. They each took a deep breath as Angelina drew first followed by Padma. Ginny didn't even open her palm. By the look on Padma's face and Angelina's sigh, she could tell she had the short straw. But just in case...She opened her palm and sure enough, she had the shortest straw. The other girls smirked as they handed Ginny the files, wished her luck, and practically shoved her towards Draco's office. Ginny let out a breath and knocked.

"That better be the Albright file," Draco barked from inside. Ginny was so shocked at his tone that she almost ran off to hide in the kitchen. She didn't want to see him. Ever. Not after last night. She'd quit her job and get a new one. Maybe on Katie's floor this time, where she couldn't possibly run into Draco. Or Harry. Or her brother Percy. "Well? Are you entering or did you knock for your own enjoyment?" Ginny rolled her eyes. If he was going to be nasty, then she would just have to be nasty right back.

"Here are your files." She meant for it to come out frigid, but instead it sounded more aloof. She mentally scolded herself as she picked up the notes he had left for her on his desk. He asked her to wait as he finished writing one last point down.

"File this one as well." He looked up then and blinked at Ginny. "Weasley? What are _you_ doing here? I thought you took the day off. Sick with some sort of flu. Some flu," he smirked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. And I was sick. For a brief hour or so." That wasn't a lie. She hadn't felt very well that morning. Not after she had consciously had sex with her friends husband-to-be.

"Right. Well, as your boss, this is my concern. I was one worker short today thanks to your fear of being around me."

"I am _not_ afraid to be around you. This proves it. I could have sent Angelina or Padma in here, you know. But I didn't." Draco nodded. "Alright, so we drew straws."

"I thought as much. And what a coincidence that fate chose _you_ to be my next victim."

"Victim? What? Are you killing people in here now?" Ginny had meant it as a joke, but something about the gleam in Draco's eyes prevented her from laughing. "Tell me you aren't."

"Darling, if you think so lowly of me, then maybe our relationship _shouldn't_ go on."

"Let me make this clear for you: We-" At this she pointed to herself and Draco. "Do not have a relationship. There isn't even a we. There's a you and there's a me, but that does not equal we. Nor does one night of sex equal a relationship. We work together and that is the end of that. Nothing more than an employee and employer relationship."

"So now we do have a relationship," Draco smirked.

"I didn't say that! Didn't I just finish telling you-" Draco held out a hand to stop her.

"And I quote, 'We work together and that is the end of that. Nothing more than employee and employer _relationship_'," he finished with a smile.

"I didn't mean-I was referring to-You know exactly what I meant to say, Draco Malfoy. So don't put words in my mouth."

"I didn't put words in your mouth. I'm simply repeating your own words."

"Well, then, I take them back. We don't have a relationship of any sort whatsoever."

"Oh really?" Ginny didn't like the mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Really," she replied slowly.

"Sure about that?" He leaned across his desk and his grin grew even wider once Ginny took a step back. "Alright, Weasley. We'll play it your way for a while."

"Play what my way? What are you talking about?" Ginny could hardly think when he was so close to her. His smell distracted her, his grin distracted her, even his silver eyes (which she should have been used to seeing by now) were a distraction. She knew she wasn't safe around him, not while her brain was clouded by thoughts of him. And that's the worst of it, she thought. There she was, trying to break things off with him, and all she could think about was the way he looked. Ginny may not have had much experience with break ups, but she was sure that when a person decides they want out of it, they should not be thinking about their partner in inappropriate ways. Especially when your partner was dating someone else.

"What are you staring at? I know I'm handsome, but it's rude to stare, you know," Draco said. Was he attempting to lighten the mood? Ginny wondered. But why would he want to? Shouldn't he consider it a blessing that she neitherwanted nor expected anything from him?

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny demanded. Draco opened his mouth to speak, then snapped it shut again at Ginny's hiss. "I'm _trying_ to make this easy for you. For you, okay? And for Katie. We could walk away now and no one will ever have to know."

"Walk away," he repeated.

"I could quit working here," Ginny continued. "I could move in with one of my brothers or back to New York." Her eyes brightened at the thought. "Yes, New York. And isn't it just perfect that I bumped into Darrius this morning?"

"Darrius? Who's-"

"I could work for him. And he did say his door was always open if I ever needed a place to stay." Ginny turned to pace as she considered the idea. She didn't notice that Malfoy had fallen into step next to her. "Then one day, I'll make enough money to finally live on my own. Who knows? I may even be able to afford a pair of Seven jeans."

"Seven jeans? Why Seven jeans?" Draco asked. Ginny jumped up, startled at his presence. Was she still in his office?

"Funny, I'd forgotten you were here. I thought I was talking to myself."

"Well, you're not. And what's this about a place to stay? I thought you had a flat to live in. If you don't, Angelina works in the housing unit on the fifth floor. She may be able to find you an affordable place to stay and perhaps even a job, if that's what you really want." Ginny stopped pacing and turned to face him. She ended up crashing right into his chest and would have fallen had he not caught her in time. She remained in his arms for a brief second as she tried to process what he had just told her. _If that's what you really want_. Just what did that mean?

"Do you want me to stay?" she wondered out loud.

"Why not?" Draco shrugged as Ginny eyed him dubiously. "It has nothing to do with the fact that we had sex last night. You're good at what you do. You know exactly where all of my files are, you have a brain and, thank Merlin, you don't ask stupid questions. You're an amiable person and the staff hasn't complained about you yet. Why do you look as if I had just slapped you? I'm complementing you. I am," he insisted. "You're smart, friendly, and not too bad to look at. What more could a guy ask for in a secretary?"

Ginny nodded her head slowly as millions of thoughts whirled through her head. Is that why he really wants to keep me? Doesn't he care about his girlfriend? Does last night change anything? How could they possibly work in the same building after they'd seen each other naked? Ginny tried to shake her head clear, but the fuzz refused to leave her brain.

"Now that we've settled that, let's move on to what's on to today's agenda. I have ameeting with your brother, Bill I believe, around three or so. The Flint file has to be sent down to Granger sometime before six. And Marcus Flint himself may be stopping by today. If he insists on delivering his file himself, simply point him towards my office. If Pansy's with him, call security," he added jokingly. But Ginny hadn't caught the joke. Just like that, he'd brushed her off. She didn't know what annoyed her more, the fact that he brushed her off or that being brushed off had stung her. Since when did Draco Malfoy have the power to hurt her?

"Anything else, sir?" Ginny walked over to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. Distance. That's what they needed. Even if it felt like someone squeezed her heart every time she took a step back.

"No. At least, not at the moment. If anything should arise, I know where to find you." Draco flicked his hand, a sign of dismissal. Ginny gritted her teeth and tried her best to control the urge to claw at him. How dare he? she thought. She may have been an employee, but that didn't give him the right to patronize her. Ginny banked the infamous Weasley temper her brother Ron could never seem to control and opened the door to leave. She ended up colliding with Harry's chest.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" She hadn't even bothered with an apology. In her opinion, _he_ was the one who owed _her_ one.

"He's with me," Katie said from behind Harry. "We needed to meet with Draco immediately."

"You could have called first. I'm quite busy at the moment," Draco responded impatiently.

"Well, this is of major importance. And we did call. But since your secretary was meeting with you, no one answered. Now, the minister wants these to be looked over by every head before he sends them over to Hogwarts-," Katie started. Ginny rolled her eyes at the mention of Hogwarts. She didn't want to hear about anything that involved Hogwarts. Hogwarts is just filled with Dementors and Death Eaters. Once she'd graduated, she'd disassociated herself from both. She started to leave once more, but Katie suddenly interrupted herself and spoke directly to Ginny. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my desk. To answer phone calls. It's what I get paid to do," she reminded Katie.

"No, you get paid to be a secretary. So go make us some coffee and come back with a notepad to take notes. Merlin knows Draco won't remember half of what I tell him once I've left the room." At that, Draco scowled at her. Then he nodded at Ginny, letting her know she should do as Katie says.

Ginny was glad for the excuse to leave. Draco, Harry, and Katie weren't on her list of people she wanted to see at the moment. How ironic, she thought, that she'd spent almost her entire life avoiding Draco and people like him and now some twist of fate had thrust them at each other. And if Ginny wanted to be honest with herself, she'd admit that she's never been happier then last night. No one had ever wanted her as much as Draco had seemed to want her last night. And yet today he acted so cold, Ginny thought.

"I thought I'd give you a hand," a voice said from behind her. Ginny jumped and barely muffled her shriek. She turned around, thinking Draco had come back to talk to her, and was disappointed to find herself face to face with Harry Potter.

"No, thanks. I think I can use a coffee machine all on my own." Ginny nearly bit her tongue once the words were out. Her tone had been so abrasive and unrecognizable. Maybe Draco had rubbed off on her after all. Stop, she ordered herself. Stop thinking about him.

"Ginny, I want to apologize for my behavior last night. It was inexcusable. I shouldn't have gotten up and left you alone with Malfoy." When she remained silent, he decided to continue. "I was so worried about you. I came back to our table and both you and Malfoy were missing. His fiancée didn't seem too fazed by his disappearance, but...I was worried about you. You've never done anything like that before. And it's not safe to be alone at a time like this. Not with Death Eaters still running around. Catherine said you didn't return home last night."

Ginny knew what he was asking and she had already prepared her lie. "I didn't feel too well, so I decided to go home early. Draco didn't think it would be safe for me to return home on my own, so he walked me back to my flat. I called up one of my friends from New York and apparently he was in town. So I spent the evening showing him around and by the time the tour had finished, it was late and we were on the other side of London. So I decided it would be best to spend the night at a hotel." The lie was almost solid. Draco _had_ volunteered to walk her back, one of her friends from New York _was_ in town, and people _had_ seen her on the other side of London just that morning. If there was anything that would give her away, it was in her delivery. So she stood back and tried to appear relaxed. People knew you were lying if you fidgeted and avoided eye contact. So she looked Harry dead in the eye and didn't move a muscle even though in her mind she was biting her fingernails.

"You could have told us. Or at least left a note. I searched for you for hours. And poor Ron. He thought Draco had kidnaped you or something." Ginny nearly sighed with relief at his words, but she knew that was another obvious sign she had been lying.

"I'd forgotten Ron was there," she muttered. The innocent don't have a problem holding up a conversation.

"Yes, well...Shouldn't you be making that coffee?" Harry asked as he pulled out his wand. With a flick of the wrist he had the tea cups ready on a tray. Then he raised his arm to make the coffee.

"Don't!" Ginny jumped up and took his wand. Harry gave her a bewildered look. "Draco says we should never do magic on this floor. You know, since this is Muggle Relations and all. What happens if a muggle unexpectedly walks in?" Ginny was embarrassed by her behavior and she could feel her cheeks growing red.

"Since when are you and Malfoy on a first name basis?" Harry demanded. Ginny was so shocked by his question that she had to take a step back. Her lie had been perfect, yet her mouth had given her away.

"Since I started working here. It seems ridiculous to call him Mr. Malfoy. Doesn't that remind you too much of his father?" Ginny countered. She crossed her fingers and hoped Harry would drop the topic.

"And that's exactly the point. He reminds me too much of his father. _Lucius_ was a Death Eater, in case you've forgotten why he's currently rotting in Azkaban. He killed people, deliberately. That deserves to be punished, don't you agree?"

"Yes. I agree that _Lucius_ Malfoy should be held accountable for his actions, not his son. It's not Draco's fault his father was a bad person, Harry. I'm sure if he could, he'd change things so that he would have a loving father, just like every child deserves. But you can't blame him for his father's actions. And you can't blame him for loving his father either. Love is blind and children are naturally born with an undying, unconditional love for their parents. It takes a lot to break that bond, to stop loving them. You of all people should understand, Harry. Sirius was believed to be a criminal yet you still loved him," Ginny pointed out.

"But Sirius didn't kill anyone, now did he?" Harry snapped. "And he was never a Death Eater. He would never hurt anyone, so don't you _dare_ compare Sirius to Lucius."

"And Draco never killed anyone. He's never been a Death Eater either and he would never hurt anyone. So don't you dare compare Draco to Lucius."

"Why are you even defending him? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." That had her head snapping up and giving him one of Draco's cool stares.

"Yes it does. Just look at you. I've never met your parents, but I've been told they were sweet, compassionate and understanding people. It's too bad the same can't be saidof their son." Ginny didn't realize her icy tone had Malfoy written all over it, but Harry did.

"What's going on here, Ginny? First, you run off with him at Fred and George's party, then you run off with him during dinner, and now you're defending him. What's next, you declaring your undying love for him?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed into slits even as her heart began to race. He was on the verge of uncovering their secret, which made her angry with herself. But she was also on the verge of realizing how she felt about Draco. And while the word love briefly crossed her mind, Ginny still didn't want to make a decision. Not that she had a decision to make. Their relationship was over, she reminded herself. If they ever had one to begin with. But that was for later analysis. Right now, she needed to set Harry straight.

"I'm only going to say this once, so if there's any hope of us becoming friends, I suggest you listen to me carefully." Ginny waited until she could see she had his full attention before continuing. "Lucius Malfoy was a bastard, no doubt about it. He treated his wife like crap and practically neglected his son. That was obvious to everyone, even back when we were in Hogwarts. But I didn't-we didn't allow ourselves to feel any sympathy for the child because all we saw was the surface. On the surface, Draco seemed callous and condescending. No one ever thought to look deeper into his character. Everyone figured, Lucius Malfoy raised him. Like father like son, right? Look at him, Harry. Take a real good look at him. He may look like Lucius, but he is _not_ his father. He gave me this job, didn't he? And you know how he use to treat me in Hogwarts. Treat all of us. That wasn't the real him, Harry. This is. He gave me a second chance. And don't try to deny it because we both know that if it hadn't been for him and Katie, I'd probably be homeless and dirt poor right now in New York. He's a great person, Harry. I gave him another chance. Why shouldn't you?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny had already picked up the tray and left the kitchen, leaving him with no choice but to follow her. When they entered Draco's office, Katie was droning on aboutthe possibility of selecting a new Headmaster for Hogwarts and who was best fit for the job. Draco played close attention, knowing his decision would affect the thousands of children who would attend Hogwartsover the next few years. But the instant he sensed Ginny's foul mood, he looked up to examine her face as she set up the tea.

She was obviously upset. Her face was red, either from embarrassment or yelling. In the short while since they had been reunited, Draco had learned that Ginny rarely yelled. In fact, she tended to bank her emotions until she just couldn't hold them back any longer. And so far, he had been in the line of fire when that moment occurred. She was more like her brother Percy than she realized, he thought. Cool and composed until the right button was pressed. And Draco liked pressing her buttons. He couldn't say why, but seeing her angry turned him on. But he had to suppress the desire which clouded his mind, as he returned his attention to Katie.

"And so, we've deduced that the best candidate for the job would be Servus Snape," Katie finished. She didn't hear Ginny's snort or witness Harry's frown. She was too busy trying to gage Draco's reaction. She could never construe what he was thinking based on his expressions. She knew he had been trained to obscure his emotions, just as she had. But he was better at concealing than she was, though she'd never admit he was better than her at anything. Katie could hide contempt and hatred pretty well and anger and hurt most of the time, but she'd yet to learn how to hide happiness and joy, both of which Draco had no problem with.

Draco was a pro at hiding things. It may have been the one nonphysical attribute he had inherited from his father. Katie knew virtually nothing about his past and the few things she did know was second hand information she's had to drag out of people who grew up with him. Whenever she brought up his past, he'd hold up a hand and stop her with one cool, measuring look. The past, he'd say, is irrelevant to the present and future. Part of Katie agreed with him. Who cares what happened before they had met each other? They knew each other now and that was all that mattered. So she'd let the topic of his past drop until she had proposed to him. He'd said yes on impulse, without really thinking it through. That much Katie could tell. And it was now that the doubts were setting in. How could she marry him when she knew so little about him? Harry and Ginny probably know more than I do, she thought bitterly. And they were _enemies_ in school!

"Professor Snape? Who'd be dense enough to name him Headmaster?" Harry sneered. Katie turned to glare at him.

"My father and I obviously are," she retorted. Harry had a snappy comeback at the tip of his tongue, but Ginny covered his mouth.

"Now children, there's no need to take a stab at each other," Ginny reprimanded. She gave Harry one last look before removing her hand. "Besides, I'm sure Katie has good reason to believe Snape is the best candidate for the job." This time, it was Harry who snorted.

"Don't you remember what he was like, Ginny? He use to give us detention just to see us miserable. Remember the time he caught us snogging in the woods?"

"Do I? How can I forget? Three months detention for being out in the woods alone past midnight and scrubbing duty down at the dungeons for snogging. But we had fun down in those dungeons," Ginny said with a sly grin.

"If you consider scrubbing disgusting cauldrons fun, then yes, we had boatloads of it."

"I was referring to-," Ginny started, but Harry covered her mouth.

"I know what you were referring to. And I'd rather not mention it in front of our bosses." But he was grinning, letting Ginny know it was all in good fun.

"On the contrary, I wouldn't mind knowing," Katie quipped.

"This is a place of business, Catherine. Save the gossip for lunch," Draco drawled. He didn't want to hear about Ginny and Potter's sexual encounters down in the dungeons. It unnerved him to think Potter had once touched her just as he had. And why was he so possessive anyway? It comes from being an only child, he mused. He wasn't use to sharing.

"You suck the fun out of everything," Katie sulked. Draco arched a brow and Katie quickly sat up straight in her seat. Her father gave her the same look when he was growing impatient with her. "But if you insist...Snape has the most experience. He's been teaching there since before any of us were born. He went to Hogwarts himself as an adolescent, so he knows the grounds well enough. He's pretty level headed, at least in comparison to some of the other teachers which have graced Hogwarts with their presence. Though I will admit that the students fear him a little, that only adds another reason to the list of why he's the best man for the job. He has a firm hand when it comes to discipline and he knows how to play by the rules-"

"Not all of the time," Draco interrupted. "You must be aware that he had once been a Death Eater and that he was fired while we were at Hogwarts for conspiring with the Death Eaters to kill Dumbledore."

"Yes. Just as we are all aware that you were a part of that conspiracy. And that you ran off with Snape after he killed Dumbledore," Harry growled. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she managed to elbow Harry in the ribs before he could continue.

"You...What?" Katie looked so confused as she turned to look at Draco. Had her fiancé once been a Death Eater too? No, she decided, she didn't know him at all.

"It's not like that, Katie," Ginny quickly said as Draco remained silent. "The school let him back in. Just as the Minister pardoned Snape. It wasn't Draco's fault. And it's not as if he actually went through with the conspiracy. He was brainwashed, that was all. Children are so gullible, you know. His parents made him believe Dumbledore was the enemy and-oh bloody hell! What does it matter what happened in the past? It only matters who he is now and you can attest to what great person Draco has become. A person shouldn't be judged based upon his past." Ginny knew she had been babbling, but she'd felt a need to defend Draco. And it was at that moment that her feelings crept up on her enough for her to admit one of them to herself: she cared about him. For reasons that she couldn't grasp, she cared about what happened to him. Now what? They obviously couldn't be together and she had made sure whatever ties they had outside of work had been severed. And that's when she admitted the second emotion she felt for him. She wanted him. Even though she knew he was engaged to her friend and that having sex with him would be unethical, she still wanted him. She felt guilty standing in the same room as Katie. She needed to get away from her, from Draco. Her roommate made her feel guilty and being around her boss made her feel way more than she wanted to or should feel. "Is that the telephone I hear? I better answer it." It was a lame excuse to get out of the room. And it would have worked had Draco not caught the dazed look on her face as she began to cross the room.

"No. Stay. We have...business to finish. Catherine, I'll be sure to look over these and pass them on to Potter sometime this week. If I need your assistance prior to then, I know where to find you." Katie pouted but walked out of his office with Harry. She could always badger _him_ for information.

"Just what was _that_ all about?" Katie demanded as soon as the door had closed behind them. Harry shrugged as he sat behind Ginny's desk. "What are you doing?"

"Taking over until she gets back," he said simply as he answered the ringing phone. Katie felt like flinging something at the wall. Why was it that men could so easily dismiss her? First her father, then Draco, and now some nobody from some unimportant floor. Violence never suited Katie so she decided to regally walk away instead. She didn't catch the grin Harry had plastered on his face. So, he thought. The ice queen routine was just an act. He'd always wondered how two cold people could possibly stand to be together. But now he knew; Draco was cold as stone while his fiancée...The shrilling phone disrupted Harry's train of thought.

Meanwhile, back in Draco's office, Ginny stood by the door as she and Draco eyed each other. "Please, sir. If you'd get to the point of this extended meeting, we could both return to work."

"And if you'd be more honest about your feelings, we wouldn't be having this discussion. Will you please sit? You're just standing there makes me nervous," Draco barked.

"It does?" Ginny didn't know anything could make Draco Malfoy nervous. Especially not some confused red head who was never sure what to do next.

"Of course it does. It makes me feel like you're hovering. And I hate it when people look over my shoulder. One of the many perks of being the boss is I get to look over other people's shoulder and no one ever dares to look over mine. But that's not what you're here for," Draco said as he waved the subject away. He stood up and walked over to one of his many filing cabinets to pull out a bottle of vodka.

"Then what am I here for? And is that vodka? Drinking on the job doesn't set a good example for your employees, sir."

"You can drop the sir. There's no need to be formal. We've known each other since we were children."

"Yes, _sir_. But it would not be appropriate for me to call you anything else aside from Mr. Malfoy and sir. But Mr. Malfoy reminds me too much of your father. So I prefer to call you sir..._sir_." The last sir had been added as a last second joke and the dark look that passed over Draco's face had Ginny smiling. He was angry and trying his hardest not to let that anger reach the surface.

"You confuse me," he said after a moment. Ginny gave him a look which said _who, me?_ But he either didn't notice or chose to ignore the look. "One moment, you're throwing yourself at me-"

"I have never _thrown_ myself at anyone, especially not the likes of you!" Ginny protested. Draco gave her an incredulous look. "I haven't!" she insisted.

"Doesn't this vodka remind you of a time you _did_ throw yourself at me?"

"No. I don't remember anything from that night." Ginny was sure she didn't And with the exception of the occasional images of Draco wearing a pair of white slacks and a light blue polo shirt, she didn't remember much of what happened before the day she had woken up in his bed. Ginny figured it was better that way. Knowing what happened would only sour her mood and probably her opinion of herself.

"Strange. Well, I remember drinking vodka with you."

"That's impossible considering I don't drink anything stronger than a martini."

"Well, we had pure vodka that day. Nothing to dilute it with. And you absolutely detested the whisky." _Whisky?_ Ginny wrinkled her nose at the thought of drinking something so strong.

"I don't understand how people can drink something so potent. Doesn't it burn?" A smile slowly crept across Draco's face. Maybe she'd remember if they repeated some of their pre-drunk conversation.

"It does at first. But you get used to it." He waited a beat to see if the line had reminded Ginny of anything. But Ginny showed no signs of recognition. So he continued on with the conversation. "Where did you get your accent?"

"You know very well I've been in New York for the past few years. Surely you haven't forgotten already?" Ginny eyed him suspiciously. What game was he playing at? He bloody well knows my accent has a twinge of American mixed with British, she thought.

"No. I've been thinking, New York is a pretty wild place. Would New Yorkers be crazy enough to drink this?" he asked as he poured two shots.

"Merlin, I hope not. For the sake of their poor intestines. Wouldn't this burn the lining ofyour stomach or something?"

"Or something," Draco agreed. "But actually, it's the liver and kidneys which are most affected by alcohol."

"Really?" Ginny asked intrigued. "A friend of mine told me muggle alcohol contains acid and if you're not careful it will burn the lining of your stomach."

"Nope. Far from it, my dear. You see, the pituitary, which is located in the brain, secretes the antidiuretic hormone whenever we are thirsty. This hormone targets the receptors at the collecting tubule of a nephron, causing the collecting tubule to reabsorb more water. This helps to conserve the body's blood volume which is necessary in order for the heart to be able to pump blood to all the parts of the body. Alcohol inhibits the antidiuretic hormone which leads to less water being reabsorbed into the bloodstream. The blood volume and blood pressure decrease, making it increasingly difficult for the heart to perform it's designated function. Often, a person under the influence of alcohol urinates frequently because the collecting tubule of the nephron is not as permeable to water and so there is very little water being reabsorbed; it is almost all excreted. The symptoms associated with a hang over are actually caused by dehydration. The best thing a person can do the morning after a night of drinking, at least in my opinion, is drink as much water as possible." When Draco finished, he looked over at Ginny's who's jaw had hit the floor. "What is it?"

"You-How-What-But-" Ginny wasn't exactly sure what to say. How could the man know so much about muggle sciences? "Where did you learn that?" she finally mustered.

"Oh, I dabbled with the possibility of becoming a surgeon a few years back." He waved off the topic once more. But this time, Ginny wasn't going to let him get off so easily.

"When was this? You do know you have to go to college for that, right?"

"Of course I know," he said, sounding insulted. "After Hogwarts, I attended a muggle college for about three or four years."

"_What?_ What college? How could you have gone to college without any marks for high school?" she sputtered. She couldn't believe it. How could it be possible that Draco Malfoy, son of the world's greatest bigot, had attended a muggle school?

"Oxford University. And you're quite right, I didn't have any secondary school marks. How lucky I was that the Minister had been in need of an internal spy at the time."

"Huh? You're not making any sense." Her head was spinning as she tried to keep up with his end of the conversation.

"It's simple, really. I started working at the Ministry immediately after graduation. The day after, in fact. I worked in the mail room where Potter and your brother had also started out. Almost everyone from my graduating class ended up either in the mail room or worse, as a personal assistant to someone who worked on the main floors. Granger was the only exception. Her high marks and ties with Arthur Weasley landed her a position as his secretary. We all had to work our way up and there was fierce competition between us for new positions. I was one of the few who didn't compete. Nothing really interested me and for a while, I found myself to be rather content with handling the office mail. Then the undercover student position came about. Apparently, the Minister was new and had never really been in contact with muggles. He wanted to know how gullible they were and what was the best way to handle them. So he offered to send one of us to Oxford to analyze the mind of muggle college students. I applied more as a joke, really. Blaise dared me to and at the time, it seemed imperative to prove my impudence for my father's wishes. So I submitted a resume, a horrible one at that, and set up an interview. Somehow, I managed to beat out Granger for the job. The Minister mentioned something about me showing more character. In any case, the Ministry made some fake marks for me and gave me sufficient amount of money for room, board, and tuition. My wand had been removed, of course. And for the following years, I did homework and lived as young muggles do. It was interesting, to say the least. And it was that job, along with a couple of other undercover operations, which led me to Head position. Granger's always wondered why they picked me over her. And I couldn't really tell you myself. When she asked the Minister, he had patiently replied that I had more experience with muggles, which of course made her furious."

"How could he say that to her? Her parents are muggles, damn it! She was _raised_ in the muggle world while you probably hadn't met a muggle until your first day of college." Draco's eyes clouded momentarily. But his voice was cool and emotionless as he spoke.

"I didn't detain you so we could argue."

"So what did you detain me for?" Ginny demanded. Draco rose an eyebrow at her only to have Ginny raise one of hers in return. He smiled at that and caught her completely off guard when he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "What are you doing? Harry's just outside that door and Katie-"

"You look so cute when you're panicking. I rather like your pink pallor, though it looks horrendous on your brother. Ron that is. By the way, when's he planning on marrying Brown? We'd all love to get rid of her for a few weeks. No offense, but she's so loud and obnoxious, she could drive a deaf man mad."

"I agree. She can be quite talkative at times."

"Is that any way to speak of your friend?" Draco teased. Ginny opened her mouth to protest only to find her mouth caught in his. "Have dinner with me."

"No. We can't. What about Katie-"

"Can't or won't? What do _you_ want to do?" He conveniently ignored the mention of his girlfriend's name. That was an obvious taboo in their relationship. There goes that word again, Ginny scowled. Hadn't she been the one who insisted they didn't have a relationship? And yet there she was calling it exactly that.

"What does it matter? We don't have a relationship," Ginny insisted, to herself or Draco, she wasn't sure.

"That was your idea," he pointed out. "And besides. I have to take you out. To make up for that night the Prime Ministers didn't show up. How about it? I'll pick you up at say, eight? That suit you?"

"No," Ginny stammered. "I will not-"

"On second thought, meet me at the place," he said as she scribbled down the address. "That way, I won't be responsible for bringing you home. Again. We both remember what happened last time," he added with a sly smile.

"You insufferable brute! I refuse to dine in the same _country_ as a shallow prat like you!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Draco's a prat. He has his own cult worse than the Death Eaters. He and his father often spend their holidays down in hell with the devil himself. Why, just last month Narcissa sent Lucifer a t-shirt to keep him cool down there. We all know how much the eternal flames of hell can scar the skin," he said dryly. "I've heard it all before. And that still doesn't get you out of dinner with me."

"Oh? And what makes you so sure I'll show up?" Ginny held the paper up to his face, prepared to tear it to shreds. Draco merely shrugged.

"You'll show. And tearing up the address will only make finding the place all the more challenging."

That evening, Ginny cursed herself as she rummaged through her closet. Why was she even agreeing to meet him? Katie was sitting in the room next door, arguing with her wedding caterers in what sounded like Spanish. Or maybe it was Italian. It made no difference to Ginny; she struggled enough as it is with English. She should have felt guilty. Not only was she secretly going off to meet with her roommates fiancé, but she'd also bailed on helping Katie with her wedding plans. They were suppose to be going to the caterers that day to sample the possibilities for the reception's menu. Now Katie was left with the tricky task of rescheduling their appointment.

"That was the caterers," Katie announced as she glided into Ginny's room. "They said there next open slot isn't until June." Ginny's face fell. How could she go out and enjoy her evening knowing her friend was sitting at home alone andsulking?

"Maybe I should stay home. You know, keep you company," Ginny suggested as she discarded another outfit.

"No. I wouldn't want to spoil your evening on my account. I'll just call up Draco and ask him to come with me."

"No!" Ginny had spoken without thinking. Katie's arched eyebrow let her know she needed to do some fast talking in order to get out of this one. "It's just that...he's...working late today! Yeah, I just remembered that as I was leaving he told me to tell you that he was working after hours tonight. Something about the...Flint and Albright files." Ginny held her breath as she waited to see if Katie believed her. Katie's brows furrowed, but she nodded.

"That sounds right. I'd forgotten Marcus Flint hadn't stopped by as was expected. Well," Katie shrugged, "the least I could do is help you sort through this mess." Ginny sighed with relief as she returned to her closet.

"I don't even know where I'm going. It would help to know _how_ I should be dressed," Ginny whined.

"Didn't Darrius leave you an address?" Ginny opened her mouth to say no and remembered what she'd told Katie earlier.

"Yes, he wrote it on this napkin at the ice cream parlor this morning." Ginny hated lying, but an evening with Draco Malfoy required a truck full of lies and a good memory to match.

"Let's see...Chartier. Why that's the coffee shop next door to Harvey Nichols! My, my. He must be spending money on you. Draco's never taken me there before." At the mention of his name, Ginny froze. At least he'd taking you somewhere different, she thought. It would be worse to wonder if he had ever taken Katie there before. At least now she knew. She repeated this to herself a few times before she was able to move again.

"Well, I'd better hurry up if I want to be on time. I wouldn't want to leave D-Darrius waiting for me." She'd almost said Draco. She looked over to see if Katie had noticed. But she wasn't in the room anymore. "Katie?" Ginny called.

"In my room. I think you should wear this," Katie yelled. Ginny walked in to her room to see. Katie held out a light colored pair ofMiss Sixty trousers, anAlexander McQueen black cotton voile shirt, and a pair ofManolo Blahnik calfskin ring sandals. The clothes still had the tags on them.

"Katie, I can't wear these. You haven't even put them on yourself. It wouldn't feel right."

"I insist that you wear them first. Draco and my father say I spend too much money on clothes. The least I can do is share my wealth. How about it,Gin? Be a pal and wear them." It still felt wrong, but Ginny had never worn Manolo Blahniks and she'd never even heard of Miss Sixty or Alexander McQueen back in New York, one of the world's fashion capitals.

"Katie, how much were these shoes?" She knew it was rude to ask, but she was dying to know if she could get a pair just like them.

"Oh, I think they were three hundred and thirty."

"Three hundred and thirty what? Dollars?" Ginny asked in shock.

"No, don't be silly. Three hundred and thirty _pounds_." Ginny tried to do the conversion in her head. "That's about five hundred and seventy five American." At that, Ginny's jaw dropped.

"That's almost as much as I use to pay in rent for my apartment in New York!" Ginny was shocked. Had her friend been richer than she'd thought her to be?

"I told you I spend too much. Now, go put those on and run off. It's almost eight."

Ginny changed and bolted for the door in under five minutes. She was in no hurry to see Draco. In fact, she told herself, she could care less if he even showed up. She just didn't want to be around Katie so much; it made her feel worse about the situation. When she arrived at the coffee shop, she realized she had beat him there. She had nothing to do but wait for him.

And wait she did. Twenty minutes had past and there was still no sign of Draco. Ginny rolled her eyes. Typical. The guy asks her out and then doesn't even bother to show up. Wasn't that just the story of her life after Harry? She shrugged and figured she might as well order something while she was there.

"Hi, I'd like a white chocolate mocha frappuccino with a chocolate macadamia nut tart," Ginny ordered.

"Someone loves chocolate," a voice whispered in her ear. Ginny whirled around and narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was.

"So, you decided to show up I see," she said coolly.

"Were you waiting for me?" Draco smirked.

"Please," Ginny snorted.

"Then why are you angry?"

"Because," Ginny stammered. "You asked me to dinner so I expected you to be here. If you hadn't shown up, I would have left with my drink."

"Yes, well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Ginny shrugged in reply. "Aren't you wondering why I brought you here?"

"No," Ginny said rather quickly. Draco smiled down at her. "Okay, maybe."

"We've already had dinner which is more of a second date kind of thing if you ask me. So I figured we should go backward in time and have a real first date. So here we are at a coffee shop. Doyou know that about 90 of singles on the market prefer a more relaxed setting, like a coffee shop or the cinema, for their first date? It's a public place, not too intimate, but with a quiet setting that allows for people to get to know each other. This is my favorite shop personally," Draco added.

"You drink coffee?"

"Merlin forbid. I'll have a Chai Iced Tea with a croissant. True Brits don't drink coffee, my dear. Coffee's for those beastly Americans. It's no wonder they're so tense and wired all of the time; they have caffeine for blood!" Ginny laughed in spite of herself.

"I once worked for a woman who had to have a cup of coffee every half hour or else she would absolutely die. She made me run out every morning to Starbucks to buy her a whole crate of Caffe Verona. And whenever that crate ran out, I had to go out and buy another for her. My job was basically to make sure she constantly had a full cup within reach."

"If anyone in my department ever demands for you to get them coffee, I give you the right to fire them." To Draco's amusement, Ginny laughed again. He liked to hear her laugh. It was a sound he had become use to and could bring back to memory at any given moment.

"I'll keep that in mind." Their orders arrived then and Draco led her off to a table.

"This is my favorite place to just sit and think. Great view, isn't it?" Ginny looked over and smiled.

"Yes, Harvey Nichols is an exceptional view," she responded dryly.

"It's not Harvey Nichols, but the people Harvey Nichols represents." Ginny sent him a puzzled look. He hesitated before continuing. He was sharing with her something he had never shared with anyone else. "A lot of people feel at home there. As if they belong in high society and money can buy you happiness. That's what the majority of them are trying to do, buy happiness. And when they walk out of the store with their arms full of shopping bags, they feel smug. This time, they think, I will be happy. This time, things will be different. I'll finally get that promotion I deserve because I have clothes which will impress my boss. She'll finally go out with me because now that I wear more expensive things, she'll think I'm rich. My friend will love this present and shower me withall of his attention foronce. And then they get home, put away their clothes, and that's when it finally hits them. Everything is still the same. They're still unhappy and their life is sill empty. Maybe even emptier than before. The only thing that's different is the whole some burn into their pockets. But while they're in there, nothing bad could happen to them."

"It's like _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. Holly wanted a home, a place where she felt as safe as she did at Tiffany's," Ginny said after a moment. Draco's head turned to face her again.

"I must admit, I'm surprised you understand. Most people don't get a word of what I say once I go into my intense thought mode."

"I'm usually not this intense, but I'm open to intellectually challenging conversations."

"Really? Alright. Let's talk Gatsby."

"Let's not. If we're on a date, we shouldn't be discussing the life and times of James Gatz." Draco nodded.

"Never read it, huh?" Ginny turned a bright shade of pink. "I own a copy. You can borrow it if you'd like. I highly recommend it. One of my favorite books of all time."

"What are the others?"

"Others?"

"The other books. You said one of. I would like to know the rest." Draco shook his head. "Why not?"

"You've learned enough about me for one day. How about we take a walk and you can tell me about yourself instead? It doesn't have to be about your favorite books, in case you don't read much."

"I read!" Draco smirked at this. "I do! Why, just last month I finished...Oh, alright! I'll admit I hate to read. Always have. It's part of the reason why I use to get such low gradesin potions. That and the fact that I wasn't in your House."

"Trust me, you didn't want to be a part of my house."

"I know that. Your house had to hate everyone and everything. It was a part of the reputation. And that's really sad because if you ever came across something you liked, the most you could express was apathy." Draco was about to respond when a shrill from behind them interrupted his train of thought.

"Look who it is. Draco Malfoy and Weasel junior. This is what, date number three? Or is it four?" Pansy said to her companion who was cloaked by the darkness. "We all know what happens on date number three," she added with a wink.

"Wouldn't Catherine be most interested in learning what her husband-to-be does behind her back?" It sounded like Lavender but surely Lavender had not stooped so low as to hang out with Pansy just to gather information?

"Go ahead and tell her, Brown," Draco shrugged.

"What do you mean, tell her?" Pansy hissed. She had obviously wanted to see them squirm at the idea of being caught and torn apart.

"Just as I said. Tell her. You'll only look like fools."

"Fools! Ha! You're the fool to think Catherine wouldn't throw you out on your ass for even thinking of cheating on her. Especially with someone lower than dirt like Weasel here," Pansy retorted.

"Watch it. That's my friend you're talking about," Lavender warned.

"And you're still friends with her after we've caught her with another woman's husband?" Pansy snapped. Lavender retreated into the shadows once more.

"First of all, he's not married. And secondly, aren't you jumping to conclusions here?" Ginny said. Everyone turned to stare at her. "I mean, I was out on a date with Darrius. You remember Darrius, don't you Lav? He lived across the hall from me in New York? Well, he's in town. Just saw him this morning and I agreed to have coffee with him." She held up her cup and tart as evidence. "I bumped into Draco as I was leaving and now we're walking back to our apartments."

"Right. And I'm suppose to believe that happened three, four times? What about those other dates?" Pansy asked dubiously.

"We don't have to explain ourselves to the likes of you. But FYI, they were business dinners. Check with the Minister if you'd like," Ginny tossed back. At the mention of the minister, Pansy backed down. Richard Price was an intimidating man and he didn't care much for office gossip. Pansy decided she'd drop it. For now.

"Alright. Do keep in touch," she said to Draco. Draco waited for them to be out of earshot before turning back to Ginny.

"That was brilliant!" He picked her up and swung her around before kissing her full on the mouth.

"We're outside. It wouldn't be appropriate." But Ginny's attempts to stop him were futile. "Could we go somewhere private at least?" Draco stopped suddenly and put her down to grin at her.

"Want me that badly, don't you? Can't help yourself as much as you thought you could," he teased. Ginny rolled her eyes, though she knew it to be true. "You know you like my kisses. Just as I like your soft, luscious lips. Can lips be luscious? Well, yours are," he decided. And with that said he leaned down to nibble on her bottom lip. "You taste like coffee. I guess I'll have to make an exception with my rule. I'll only have second hand coffee. You know, like second hand smoke. I'm ingesting the coffee on your lips and tongue. I have to admit, it does taste quite good though that may be due to-"

"Would you just kiss me already?" Ginny demanded. Draco grinned as if that had been his plan all along.

"But in public, mon ami? No, that wouldn't be prudent. What if we get caught again?" Ginny cursed under her breath as Draco bit back a smile. It would have to be her choice this time, he reminded himself.

"Maybe we could go somewhere private then?" Ginny's tone sounded hopeful.

"But where won't anyone we know see us, mon cher?"

"Let's go to your apartment," Ginny requested.

"I thought you'd never ask." And with that, they were gone...

Something doesn't feel right, Katie thought as she hung up her phone. She'd just finished calling Draco at his office only to be told he'd already left. And by the tone which Hermione Granger had spoken to her in, Katie could almost tell what the underlying meaning was: Draco had left hours ago and if you don't know where he is then he must be out with someone else. Katie could feel the tear springing back into her eyes. He wouldn't possibly cheat on her _twice?_

"Maybe I should call off the wedding." She said it aloud, just to hear how it sounded. No, calling the wedding off at this point would only make things way too complicated for both of them. Katie's family had sighed a breath of relief when they'd heard that she'd finally decided to settle down. She was the oldest in her family who wasn't married; her cousins Lindsay and Zora had both been married before the age of twenty one while her other cousins Veronica and Ariel had both been married with children by the time they were twenty. She could hear her father's disappointed voice already. _Catherine, this is unacceptable. Women your age do not parade around the streets with men they do not intend to marry. Clubs and bars are not appropriate places for Prices to be seen, especially with a trail of men in your wake_. Katie cringed as she remembered how thrilled she'd been when Draco had accepted her proposal. She'd never dare to admit to anyone that she'd been the one to ask and thankfully, the topic never came up. Whenever people asked her how he'd proposed she just say over dinner and brush over the topic by showing of her ring. It was wrong of her to show off her wealth and lie to her friends by telling them Draco had bought the ring for her, but she didn't want to embarrass her family anymore than she already had.

"What kind of a wife will I make? I can't even keep track of where the groom is," Katie muttered to herself. Then an idea hit her. Why not postpone the wedding? They were still definitely getting married, it's just that they both needed more time to get used to the idea. Of course that wasn't what she was going to tell her friends and family. She'd use the excuse that she needed more time. It was the perfect ploy considering she'd yet to book a place for the reception or for the wedding. Her dress still hadn't been ordered and neither had the cake. Her bridesmaids' dresses had yet to be fitted and Ginny would need one also. And Ginny needed a seat on the chart her mother had helped her set up for the reception. Katie smiled to herself, grateful that she'd met Ginny at such a crucial point in her life. Ginny would be the only bridesmaid who wasn't somehow related to her. She was the only real friend Katie would invite.

With ideas of postponing still on her mind, Katie picked up her phone once again to call Draco. Then decided she should stop by his apartment instead. He's probably still on his way home, she thought. I could surprise him! And with that, she pulled out her wand and disappeared with a small _pop_.

She arrived at Draco's front door surprised that she wasn't allowed to apparate directly inside. She tried to shrug it off as she reached over to ring the bell. She heard him curse as something fell in the background. It sounded like glass and she silently prayed he hadn't dropped her mother's vase. Susan Bennet was not a force to be reckoned with. Katie placed her ear by the door in hopes of hearing what the commotion was all about. She heard Draco's trail of curses and oaths, which was odd considering Draco hardly ever swore. At least, not when she was around. She waited patiently for another minute before she grew impatient and began to knock.

"I know you're there Draco. I can hear you cursing under your breath," Katie said in an annoyed tone. Why was he taking so long to open the door? Was he trying to hide the broken vase? She wouldn't care so much if he broke it as long as he took the fall for it. Katie didn't feel like arguing with anyone at the moment. She reached over to pound on the door again and ended up pounding on Draco's chest. "Sorry," she giggled. Draco shrugged as he rubbed at the spot she had knocked on.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he looked behind him.

"I could ask you the same thing. Ginny said you'd be working late tonight, but when I called your office, Hermione said you'd already left ages ago. Aren't you going to ask me in?"

"Ah, yeah, sure. Come on in. Sit down," he added as he led her into the living room. As he walked by his open bedroom door, he made a mental note to close the door without looking suspicious. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Everything," Katie sighed. "It's just that...I haven't really fully planned out this wedding. And the date's set for a few weeks from today and I'm just not sure if that's enough time for me to set this whole mess straight."

"What mess?" Draco asked absently. He really didn't want to hear about the wedding right now. He looked over to his room once more as he thought of a good excuse for him to walk over there and close the door. Maybe if he changed clothes...

"The catering mess! Ginny was suppose to go with me to sample some of their food and to help me pick out the menu for the reception, but she had to meet someone. And then I called you so you'd go with me, but you weren't home. That's when Ginny told me you were working late. So then I decided to stop by and talk to you. You know, about pushing back the wedding," Katie ventured slowly. She wasn't sure how Draco would take the news.

"Sure, postpone it to whenever you'd like," he replied as he looked behind her once again.

"That's it? Just like that? No questions asked?" Katie fumed. She'd expected some sort of fight at least. Didn't he _want_ to marry her?

"What can I say? You need more time and I'm in no hurry to get married. It's not like we need to have this wedding before the end of the year. That's just how we felt when we set the date when we first became engaged. If you want to push the wedding back, then I'm all for it." He was still watching the door behind her. Katie followed his gaze and noticed the open door.

"Why do you keep looking back there? Who's in there?" she demanded.

"No one. Do you honestly think I'd leave the door open if there _was_ someone in there?" Katie considered this for a moment before nodding. He was right. No one would be dumb enough to leave the doorway to there mistress wide open if their girlfriend was around the same area.

"Alright. I believe you. And by the way," she added as she turned to leave. "We're having dinner tomorrow to explain this to my parents. So be prepared. And I suggest you invite your mother along as well. I'd rather explain this once and be over with it." Draco cringed at as the door slammed. Wonderful, he thought as he walked over to lock his door and then headed for his room. He opened his bathroom door to find a nervous Ginny pacing.

"You can stop now. She's gone," he said quietly. Ginny sighed with relief and tried to push past him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. She almost caught us tonight. I swear to Merlin, one day she's going to-," Ginny started. She was interrupted by Draco's lips.

"I thought that would quiet you. Now listen carefully. You're not going anywhere. If you leave now, you'll arrive to close after her. Then she might get suspicious and ask around to see if anyone's seen us together." He waited a while to let that sink in. He didn't have to wait long. Ginny's eyes grew wide with horror.

"And Pansy and Lavender have already seen us together tonight," she remembered.

"Exactly. You're better off waiting a while before leaving."

"And how long is a while?"

"About an hour or two. I wonder how we can fill that time..." he trailed off. Ginny shook her head. "Don't make me have to seduce you," Draco warned.

"Seduce me? We were almost caught!" But Ginny was once again stopped by Draco's lips. "Why do you have to be so damn irresistible?" she demanded as she tugged off his shirt.

"Funny I was just about to ask you the same thing," Draco smirked.

**I know, I know. _Long overdue_. But I actually have a good reason for posting so late. People in my family have been in and out of the hospital for a while long. Why, just yesterday my grandmother had to be admitted because her lymph nodes had become swollen. The SAT was also yesterday. Not that I took that one. I had to reschedule for the May 6 one. And of course, the AP Biology test is two days after on May 8. And then there's the SAT II on June 3. And then I have regents from mid June to end of June. Bottom line is, I'm going to be quite busy for a while. Anyway, I noticed that I mention brand names often in this chapter and I'd just like to apologize for that. I also have a Gossip Girl fan fic, and when I started writing this chapter I had just finished a Gossip Girl chapter. That's why there's very little magic and so much mention of fashion. Please forgive the late update and remember to leave me a review!**


	9. Fields of Fire

"Is it really all that necessary for me to be here? It's _your_ family that's coming over, after all. They don't even know me!" Ginny whined through the bathroom door.

"That, my dear, is precisely the point. My parents don't know you at all. And if you're to continue living with me for free, then the least you can do is meet my family," Katie called back. Ginny winced at the word free. Though it was true that Ginny helped to pay absolutely none of the household bills, she had offered to pitch in a few times. But of course, Katie wouldn't have it. _My parents will pay_, she had insisted each and every time any money issues came up. Which only made Ginny feel even guiltier for wanting to bail on the dinner Katie had planned for the evening. Here were the Prices being kind enough to allow her to live in a lavish apartment with their daughter for free and giving her a job even though she had zero experience as a secretary, and she was too preoccupied with her own life to dine with them for one night.

It wasn't the prospect of meeting Richard Price, the Minister of Magic, that intimidated her. She could handle rich and powerful men (at least she hoped she could), but handling Katie's father...That was an entirely different story. What was she suppose to say to him? Hello, you don't know me but I met your daughter on the street the other day at around five or so in the morning and she asked me to move in with her so I did. She didn't want to get Katie in trouble for picking up strangers off the street. And she definitely did not want to answer the inevitable questions concerning her past. Why had she been in need of a home? What had been her job prior to working at the Ministry? Who was her family? She didn't want to answer any of them. The less Katie and Ginny knew about each other, the less they'd hate each other when the truth was finally revealed. The truth about Katie's boyfriend, that is.

"But what will I wear? I don't know how to dress for such events," Ginny replied at last. She was trying every excuse known to man. Surely there had to be some reason for her to be elsewhere for the evening.

"How many times do I have to tell you? If you're ever in need of something to wear, sift through my closet. We're around the same size; nothing a wand can't easily fix. And although our coloring is quite different, a wand could fix that as well," Katie chirped.

"You're not going to change my coloring, are you?" Ginny tried to sound horrified, but in reality she was intrigued. She'd always wanted to have blonde hair. And she'd give up her freckles in a heartbeat.

"Don't be ridiculous! I meant the coloring of the clothes. Personally, I don't understand why so many women choose to alter their looks. We're born just as nature intended us to be. There's no real need to change a thing."

_Easy for you to say_, Ginny thought bitterly as she studied Katie's profile. With high cheek bones, a perfect nose, almond shaped grey eyes, a stubborn chin, and long charcoal colored hair, she was theepitome of perfection. Ginny looked back at her own reflection and sighed. With her red hair and dull brown eyes, it was no wonder the best compliment she'd ever received was an absent 'you look fine' from a distracted Draco Malfoy.

"I'd need to wash my hair," Ginny continued.

"Wand could fix that."

"What about make up?"

"Wand."

"I can't walk in heels and you only own heels."

"Wand."

"What about conversation?" Ginny added exasperated. At that, Katie laughed.

"Just be yourself. If I like you, then they'll like you too." _I hope_, Katie silently added.

"But what about-," Ginny started again but Katie held up a hand.

"Stop worrying. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. My parents probably won't even ask you much. Not after the news I have to tell them. I can't even begin to imagine the look on my father's face when I tell him."

"They can't be too surprised. I mean, honestly, how can you have a wedding without a dress?"

"That's exactly the excuse I'm using. Wait a minute. What are you talking about?"

"Postponing the wedding. Isn't that the news you have for your parents?"

"Yes. But how did _you_ know that?" Ginny stiffened as she mentally cursed herself.

"You told me." Ginny swallowed as she tried to compose herself. Only liars sweat, she reminded herself. And she technically wasn't lying; she _had_ heard Katie mention postponing the wedding to Draco just last week, right before Draco took her to bed. And she thanked Merlin every day Katie never did ask where Ginny had been out to so late in the night. And every other night since then.

"Really?" At this Ginny nodded. "I don't remember that."

"Really? Strange what the human mind can and cannot remember, isn't it?" Ginny squeaked.

"I don't remember telling you," Katie said slowly as she exited the bathroom and finally met with Ginny face to face.

"Well, you must have told me. How else would I know?" Ginny insisted. Katie seemed to consider this for a moment. Then, to Ginny's relief, she shrugged.

"You're right. No one aside from Draco knew and he's so secretive about his affairs, I doubt he's let his own mother know he's even engaged." Ginny opened her mouth to respond just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she nearly sang. It was like an answer to her prayers. Katie's parents had saved her from entering a very awkward conversation. She didn't remember to check the mirror before answering the door and her cheeks were already a tad bit flushed from the lie she had just had to feed Katie, but when she opened the door, she felt herself flush once more.

There, standing in the doorway holding out a bouquet of flowers, was Draco Malfoy in a suit very similar to the one Darrius had been wearing the last time Ginny had seen him. She was shocked to see him at her doorstep. Pleased, yes, but shocked nonetheless. And why did he have to look so damn handsome? His eyes had gone as huge as hers had, letting Ginny know he hadn't known she'd be there either.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked. At this, they both arched a brow. "I'm here for dinner," Draco responded simply.

"So am I," Ginny replied. Draco angled his head to get a better look at her. He had just seen her a few hours ago, but somehow, she managed to look completely different. Her hair was mussed, her cheeks slightly tinted, and her clothes were slightly rumpled. The package was all too alluring. And distracting. Just how was he suppose to play the role of the doting husband-to-be when the delectable Ginny was going to be seated just a few feet away from him?

"Funny. Catherine never mentioned it," he said finally.

"Same here." Ginny stepped back so he could go past her. But instead, he remained where he was and studied her longer. It unnerved her to have his eyes sweep over her so analytically. Just what _was_ he staring at? "Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything's perfect," he said easily as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Ginny didn't notice the small twinge of sarcasm in his voice due to her pulsing heart. Because she didn't feel quite steady, she stepped to the side to brace against the wall. Draco didn't seem to notice her erratic behavior. He walked into the apartment and searched for it's owner.

"Catherine, darling," he drawled once he found her in the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me you had company? I would have brought more wine and flowers." With that said, he placed the flowers and a bottle of wine on the kitchen counter.

"What did you think the purpose of this dinner was? Of course I told you I had company. Now, make yourself useful and help Ginny set the table. My parents will be here any minute and for some odd reason I suspect Ginny doesn't have a wand." Katie practically shoved him out of the kitchen. He could play nice, he thought to himself. Surely Ginny wasn't staying through the entire dinner, right? "And Ginny, you better go change before my parents get here. My mother has a tendency to be early and father hates to wait for anyone."

"Just point me to the silverware." Ginny was surprised at how normal she sounded. Usually she would have run off by now. She hated confrontation. And that was exactly what this dinner felt like now that Draco had arrived.

"Draco knows where it is," Katie said absently as she mixed a potion together.

"What have you got there?" Ginny asked as Draco retrieved knives and forks.

"Something for my plant."

"Your...plant?"

"Yes. It's dead, you see. And mother loves plants."

"You're not planning on resurrecting that plant, are you?" Draco interjected.

"No, I'm conjuring up Harry bloody Potter. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Draco, the table." Ginny stood in between them as she stated this, hoping they wouldn't attempt to kill each other. How was she goingto explain _that_ to the Minister? And why were they fighting over something so trivial anyway?

"Right. A word to the wise about resurrection: there are rules against it," Draco warned before he followed Ginny out.

"Maybe you should just let her be. It's only a stupid plant, and although I don't understand why she deems having a live plant so important. It's her apartment and she could do what she wants." Ginny spoke quietly, not too sure if she was out of line. She sighed when Draco just shrugged.

"Like I said. There are rules against it. But enough about that. What are you doing here? Is it really necessary for you to be here for what is sure to be an embarrassing and awkward dinner?"

"That's precisely what I said. But Katie doesn't seem to agree with me. Anyway, I have no idea how to set this table and I have to go change. So if you'll excuse me." And with that, Ginny walked off to her room. Draco watched after her, completely puzzled by her behavior. Just what was going on? He vowed to ask Catherine as soon as he was done with the table.

"Ginny, what dress did you decide on? Oh. Draco, where's Ginny?" Katie asked as she entered the dinning room.

"She went to go change. Is she borrowing one of your dresses?"

"Yes. Problem with that?" Katie's eyes narrowed. She seemed geared for a fight tonight, Draco thought. He wouldn't indulge her, not with his boss present in the same room.

"Not at all. Though your mother might notice." This seemed to send Katie into a panic. She hadn't thought of that. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"I hope she picks a new dress. That way, mother won't recognize it." Draco chose to remain silent and walked over to pour himself a drink. "What are you doing? You can't possibly be drinking already? What if my parents walk in and catch you?" Then the bell rang. "That's them. Just remember to act cool. And maybe a tad bit upset. You know, like you really wished we were already married." Draco rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not lying to the man who pays me."

"Would you please cooperate, just this once? If my parents don't feel like we still want to get married then they might take this as a break up. And then things would get really sticky-" With that, the doorbell rang again. "Why hasn't someone answered the bloody door?"

"Because Granger made it illegal to own house elves and you're too busy arguing with me to do it yourself," Draco smirked.

"And no smirking in front of my father," Katie continued.

"Is anyone going to answer that?" Ginny called as she stepped out of her room. When no one replied, she sighed and walked over to answer the door herself. I guess I'm the designated butler for the night, she mused. She opened the door armed with a big smile. She nearly goggled at the tall blonde man stood at the door.

"Well? Aren't you going to let us in?" he demanded. Ginny's smile nearly faltered as she stood back to let the man in. "Where's Catherine? And who the bloody hell are you? Where's that boyfriend of hers? And why are you still standing there? Susan, I knew this would happen. We turn our backs for one second and Catherine's giving away her clothes and allowing strangers to open her door."

"Don't mind him, dear. He's just a little anxious. Hello, I'm Susan Bennet, Catherine's mother. And this is Richard Price, her rude father. And who might you be?" Ginny's attention shifted to the soft spoken woman standing beside the Minister. She was relatively short in comparison to her companion, yet tall compared to Ginny. She had raven colored hair and grey eyes, just as Katie did., but that was the only resemblance between the two. Katie's nose, mouth, and chin all came from her father. They even had the same aggressive stance and accent.

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said as she automatically held out her hand. Susan gave her an odd look, but took it nonetheless.

"So _you're_ the freeloader who's been living off my daughter for the past few weeks. Nothing I hate more than a leech," Richard snarled.

"Richard," Susan warned.

"But then you'd know all about freeloading, wouldn't you Susan?"

"No one's freeloading off of anyone. I have a job and I offered to pay half the rent but Katie insisted that as long as my name wasn't on the lease, the apartment wasn't my responsibility. I'm sorry if that's an inconvenience for you, but I respect your daughter's wishes," Ginny said coolly. Richard rose an eyebrow at the tone. No one had ever spoken to him that way. After all, he was the Minister of Magic.

"Katie, eh? You know, I just may like you, Ginny. You've got spunk and I mean that in the American sense," he added before his wife could interrupt.

"Yes, well. I...Katie and Draco are in the living room." And with that, Ginny closed the door and led Katie's parents to where Katie and Draco stood laughing.

"Young love. What it is to be thirty and engaged. Those were the days," Richard reminisced.

"Neither of them are anywhere near thirty, Richard. And we're not here to judge their relationship," Susan reminded him.

"Then what the bloody hell are we here for? I should be in the office working on the Hogwarts crisis. I swear to Merlin it's the only school having trouble with Voldemort. None of the others-"

"We're here for dinner, Richard. And to meet Ginny."

"Well, we've met the girl haven't we? Now if we could just have dinner and be on our way, life would be just dandy."

"Meet Ginny? I thought the purpose of this impromptu dinner was to let them know what's new with the wedding," Draco ventured.

"Yes, for both. Now if you'd all join me in the dinning room, dinner will be served," Katie replied. Ginny was the first to follow after Katie, followed by Draco. Susan shrugged and decided she'd go along with whatever her daughter had in storefor them. The Minister sighed when he realized he was left with no choice but to follow along as well.

"Seven seats. Why are there seven places set when there are only five of us here to dine?" Richard demanded. It appeared that the Minister was use to demanding things of people; Ginny had yet to hear him speak softly and kindly to anyone.

"Actually there are eight seats. It's a big table," Ginny muttered. She had said it so low, she thought no one could possibly have heard her. But then the Minister turned to look at her and grinned.

"Spunk. A lot of spunk. American spunk," he added quickly.

"Please. Sit down and enjoy your meal," Katie begged. She couldn't wait for the evening to start because the sooner the torture started, the sooner it would end.

"I see the apartment hasn't changed much since the last time I was here," Susan commented. Katie sent her mother a tankful glance. If there was one thing Susan Bennet knew how to do, it was hot tostart easy conversation.

"Who cares about the bloody apartment, Susan? I want to know who else is joining us tonight. And don't you lie to me, little girl. If the table's set for seven, then two others are joining us. And where's that no good for nothing brother of yours?" Richard barked. Ginny's eyes widened both at Richard's tone and at his words. _Brother_?

"I thought you were an only child," Ginny and Draco both said. "Didn't you know about this? You're marrying her," Ginny pointed out.

"He's sort of the black sheep of the family so no one ever really mentions him. And we weren't raised together so I don't really consider him to be my brother," Katie explained.

"Regardless, where is he? Susan, you really should keep a better eye on your children. Disappearing to Merlin knows where. He probably doesn't even know Catherine's getting married!" Richard seemed infuriated by the idea and for a moment, Ginny was worried he may take his anger out on Katie's glass dinner table.

"If you would just sit down, I'd explain everything," Katie began.

"Catherine, darling, it's rude to eat before all of your guests have arrived," Draco drawled.

"Rude my behind. I came here to eat, and eat I shall. With or without guests number six and seven." And with that said, Richard sat at the head of the table. Susan took the other end of the table, trying to place herself as far away from Richard as possible; she knew his temper too well to get too close.

"Catherine, maybe you should sit by your father," she said coolly when she noticed her daughter had ran for the seat next to her. "And Ginny could sit next to me. " She added the last bit to keep the poor child out of the line of fire. She had no idea what the dinner was all about, but she had the feeling Richard was bound to be enraged by the end of it and she didn't want the innocent girl to be hurt just for standing in his way.

Draco surveyed the table before choosing his seat. He didn't want to sit next to Ginny or make anyone suspicious of why he hadn't jumped at the opportunity to sit next to his girlfriend. So he casually strolled over and sat himself next to Katie. "No!" she exclaimed the second he sat down.

"No?" he asked with a wriggle of his brows.

"I mean, no, don't sit there. Sit next to Ginny."

"Why?" Draco could hear the panic in Ginny's voice as she asked the question.

"My brother may be stopping by later and I don't want you seated next to a stranger. And I would seat him next to me and Draco next to him, but then Draco wouldn't be able to sit next to his mother. This works best all around. Trust me." Ginny tried not to squirm as Draco meandered to the seat next to her. How was she suppose to hold up a conversation when the object of her affection was sitting _right next to her_? Just ignore him, she thought to herself. Just pick up your spoon and have some soup. So Ginny picked up her spoon and was about to sample the soup when she felt a poke to the ribs. She frowned and tried to taste the soup, but Draco poked her once more.

"What?" she hissed. She had dropped her voice to a whisper, so only he would hear her. "Can't you see I'm trying to eat?"

"Yes, and with the wrong spoon," Draco whispered back. Ginny frowned as she looked down at her spoon.

"What do you mean, the wrong spoon? There's more than one?" Draco tried to muffle a chuckle.

"Yes. Just look down, next to your plate." So Ginny did and nearly gasped at all of the eating utensils. She counted four spoons, four forks, three knives, and two glasses. "What's all this for?"

"You mean you've never had a proper dinner?" Draco seemed concerned when she shook her head. "Okay, right now, you're eating soup with a teaspoon. You're looking for the soup spoon."

"And which one is that one?" Ginny hoped to God no one noticed their conversation. Or her little spoon mix up. She'd hate to have to admit that she'd never had a five course, formal dinner before because she grew up poor. The youngest of seven. Stop that, she ordered herself. She shifted her attention back to Draco.

"The one to the right of the meat and fish knives." Ginny scowled at him. What kind of directions were those anyway?

"And which knives would those be?" Draco sighed as he leaned closer to her. Ginny automatically shifted back an inch. Why was he so close to her?

"Relax. I'm getting the spoon for you." And with that, he leaned across her to reach for the soup spoon. He lingered for only a small fraction of a second, just to take in her scent. She smelled of jasmine, which he knew was the type of soap Katie preferred. But for reasons he couldn't explain, the scent suited Ginny better than it did Katie. With that terrifying thought in mind, he quickly moved back to his previous position and didn't even spare Ginny a glance as he handed her the spoon. Both tried to reintegrate into the dinner conversation.

"I tell you, the Tornadoes are going to take it this year. Viktor Krum doesn't stand a chance against a keeper like Oliver Wood," Richard argued.

"Father, please. Don't make me laugh. Wood's a walking joke. The Wasps scored four hundred points against him just this morning. _Four hundred_." Katie emphasized this point with a wave of her fork. "And the Hurricanes scored so many times that even though Wood's team caught the snitch, they still lost by two hundred points."

"So he was having an off day. Big deal. Everyone's entitled to _one_ off day." So they were discussing Quidditch, Ginny thought with a grin. Thanks to her brother Ron and her short relationship with Harry, she knew almost as much about Quidditch as they did.

"Off day? He was more than just _off_ that day. Why, that game's been called the worst and most embarrassing game in Quidditch history! And that's including that game where one of the Falcon's chasers kept confusing a bludger for the quaffle." All eyes turned to Ginny as Richard drummed his fingers on the table. No one, aside from his own children, had ever gone against him so freely.

"I saw that game. Horrible, indeed," he agreed with her. "And Wood's performance was almost just as bad. _Almost_," he grinned. Katie sighed with relief knowing that her father's grin was a sign that he liked Ginny. "So, Ginny, what team are you rooting for?"

"There aren't any good teams anymore, sir. Not since Harry played for Hogwarts have I witnessed a good game. Though my brother swears by the Cannons. Has ever since he first laid eyes on them back when our father took us to our first game."

"The Cannons have a fine record, but I much rather prefer-Did you say Harry? As in Potter?" Katie scolded at her father's mention of Harry's name. "Do you know the infamous Potter then?"

"Father, please. You act as if he doesn't work for you."

"Hush now. Tell me, Ginny. How do you know him?"

"We went to Hogwarts together. The three of us," she amended when she remembered Draco was sitting next to her. "Harry and I were in the same House. He was very good friends with my brother Ron."

"I knew it! I just knew it! I knew I should have sent you to Hogwarts, Catherine, but you insisted on going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Now you see what you have missed? A chance to meet Harry Potter. What I would do for a chance to meet him-"

"You went to Beauxbatons?" Ginny swiftly tried to change the course of their conversation.

"Why, yes. I didn't tell you?" Katie was practically beaming at Ginny, grateful for subject change.

"You would have learned more at Hogwarts. And you would have met Harry Potter. I wonder if Ginny could introduce us," Richard pondered.

"He works for you," Katie said through gritted teeth. "Why don't you just take a trip to his cubicle and introduce yourself."

"Me? No, no, I couldn't. I'm much too timid for that, Catherine. You know how I am."

"Yes, we all know how meek and submissive you can be, Richard. Now, I believe Ginny was inquiring about Beauxbatons?" Susan interrupted before Katie could take a swipe at her father. It wouldn't be prudent to start fighting when there were knives around.

"Yes. What was it like?" Ginny inquired.

"Forget Beauxbatons for a minute. What's Potter like?" Richard insisted.

"If you must know, he's an arrogant jackass. Much similar to your behavior, father."

"Watch your mouth," Richard warned.

"You're in my flat, so maybe you should watch yours!"

"Mind your father," Susan spoke in an attempt to soothe both of their ruffled feathers.

"Considering I pay for this bloody flat, I'll speak as I bloody well choose. What nerve you have. You invite strangers to stay with you for free in a flat _you_ live in for free. You don't even want to know what I think of that!"

"But I'm sure he's about to tell us anyway," Draco mumbled from beside Ginny. Ginny reached for her glass and took a long gulp of what she believed to be pumpkin juice. And nearly choked when she discovered it was wine. "Wrong glass," Draco said with a smirk. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him as she tried to steady herself.

"By God, I think she's _choking_," Susan exclaimed. But Katie and Richard paid her no mind. They continued their argument while Draco slapped Ginny's back in an attempt to get some air to circulate through her lungs. Even when Ginny finally did stop coughing, the argument continued.

"You ungrateful little wench! I give you a job, pay for all your expenses yet you still complain. I should have left you to the Dementors! Or better yet, to Death Eaters! But then what use would you have been to them? All you know how to do is spend other people's money. It's no wonder no guy's ever asked you to marry them." Richard's face had grown scarlet, in complete contrast to Katie's pale expression. Draco turned to look over at Susan who was just checking her nails for dirt. She was obviously bored out of her mind, he thought. Then he looked over at Ginny who seemed right at home. She watched the argument with genuine interest and didn't even so much as bat an eye when Richard flung a glass of wine across the room. Apparently, she was used to wild bursts of emotion. But he was not. No one had ever shown so much passion at his house and it almost saddened him to think of all the fights he missed out on growing up. In his house, people were given the cold shoulder until a rational agreement could be reached. And although the Malfoy family meetings were far less messy, the Bennet-Price family meetings were far more entertaining.

"Was that the doorbell?" Ginny said suddenly. Without waiting for an answer, she stood up and ran to answer the door. As ridiculous as the argument was, it seemed more like a private family affair to her. She opened the door and nearly fainted when she saw who it was.

"What's the commotion all about? I could hear the argument all the way from your lobby." Darrius stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Ginny. "Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. I live here," Ginny heard herself say though she had no idea if he even heard her over the noise coming from the dinning room.

"Live here?" A voice said from behind her. Ginny jumped and turned to collide with Draco's chest.

"Why does that keep happening?" she muttered under her breath.

"Why does what keep happening? What's going on here? And who are you? Do I have the wrong apartment?" Darrius demanded.

"That would depend on who you're looking for," Draco drawled. Darrius narrowed his eyes and looked back at Ginny.

"Who the hell's he? And where's Catherine? Since when do you live here?"

"Yes. Since when," Draco wondered.

"Draco Malfoy, in the dinning room, and since I left New York." Ginny hoped she'd answered all of his questions. "Now my turn. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for dinner, obviously. Catherine invites me, gives me the most cryptic directions, and then doesn't even bother to answer the door. I've been knocking for ages. How long have they been here?" Ginny was having a hard time following him and she could feel a headache coming on. Luckily for her, Susan chose that precise moment go to the bathroom.

"Ginny, darling, I'm trying to locate your-Oh, hello there, Petruchio. How nice of you to join us this evening. Please, come in. Ignore the mess. Ginny just moved in recently, but I'm sure the girls will get their act together. Eventually."

"_Petruchio_?" Ginny gave him a sympathetic glance, even as Draco howled with laughter.

"I thought your name was Darrius."

"Oh, that's his middle name. Now the lavatory," Susan prompted.

"End of the hall, third door to your left. So, Petruchio." Ginny couldn't even finish her sentence. Her and Draco immediately went into another fit of laughter and they laughed so hard, Ginny was tearing at the end of it.

"Petruchio," Draco repeated. "Did your parents love Shakespeare that much?"

"As a matter of fact, they did. But what about Draco or Ginny? What kind of names are those anyway?"

"Ours," they said simply. The trio fell into an awkward pause which was mercifully broken when Catherine burst into the hallway.

"Darrius. I see you've arrived in one piece," she said dryly. Darrius grinned at her in what was sure to be some sort of internal joke. Katie rolled her eyes and turned to focus on Draco and Ginny. "I see you've met my brother."

"Brother?" Ginny nearly choked the word from shock.

"This is the black sheep?" Draco seemed just as shocked as Ginny. "Strange. I guess I must have missed the resemblance before."

"What resemblance?" To Ginny, Darrius and Katie seemed like complete opposites. Katie had straight black hair while Darrius had wavy blonde hair. Katie had stormy grey eyes while Darrius had cool green eyes. The nose, the mouth, none of their features looked even remarkably similar.

"Not to each other. Darrius looks like Richard and Catherine like Susan." And with that said, Draco strolled back into the dinning room. He was starving and didn't have the time or inclination to stay around for round two Katie and her family's argument. Ginny started to follow him out, but was stopped by Darrius.

"We need to talk later," was all he said before he too entered the dinning room. Ginny frowned at his back. What could he possibly need to say to her? She tried to shrug it off and reentered the dinning room. She sat back in her seat which was, unfortunately, directly across from Darrius' and right next to Draco. She started to spoon through her soup when the plate suddenly disappeared and in it's place stood a salad. Ginny put her soup spoon down and searched for her salad fork. She gave up after a minute and nudged Draco.

"Which one?" she mouthed to him. He tilted his head toward the left. _What does that mean_? Ginny wondered. She looked to the left of her plate and noticed three different forks. She sighed and picked one up at random. The moment she picked up the fork, Draco tapped her lightly on her thigh under the stable. Ginny sat straight up in her seat and would have spilled wine all over Katie's white tablecloth had it not been for Draco's quick hand. Ginny was about to thank him when the doorbell rang again. Ginny waited a beat. When no one made a move towards the door, she sighed. "Fine. I'll get it."

Her jaw dropped to the floor once more when she saw Lavender and Pansy standing at the doorway with Narcissa Malfoy in tail. "Lavender? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for dinner. Pansy invited me." Lavender breezed right by Ginny and immediately began to inspect the apartment.

"And who invited Pansy?"

"I did." Narcissa Malfoy stared Ginny down, waiting to gage her reaction. But Ginny remained impassive. If Narcissa didn't know any better, she would have thought Ginny had expected Pansy and her to show up together.

"Well, the table's only set for seven. And it only seats eight," Ginny began.

"I ate at home," Lavender said abruptly. Ginny arched a brow but decided not to comment.

"Well, then. Follow me. Make yourselves at home."

"Excuse me. But what are you doing in Draco's girlfriend's apartment?" Pansy snapped.

"She lives here," Darrius said from behind them. "Which reminds me, we need to talk." He took Ginny's hand and began to drag her into the kitchen.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who lived across the hall from you in New York?" Lavender shouted after them. Ginny nodded, but she doubted Lavender had noticed.

"What's going on here? First you get evicted, then you move in with my sister." Darrius began to pace and Ginny nearly giggled at how much he reminded her of Richard.

"And what about you? One minute you're dirt poor, the next your filthy rich. And now you're related to my roommate."

"You mean you actually live here?"

"Of course. Why would I be lying?"

"Then that guy that you slept with. Your roommate's fiancé. You mean to tell me-Jesus Christ. I need to sit down." But he didn't. Instead he did something Ginny had never seen him do before: he downed a cup of coffee.

"Still on my side?" At that, Darrius shot her a look. "Didn't think so."

"I'm trying to be on your side. But damn it, Gin, he's my sister's husband!"

"And just last week you were saying how it's not that bad because he's technically not married yet." At that Darrius remained silent. "Look, Darrius. I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry it was your sister's boyfriend and I'm sorry I've put you in an awkward position by telling you. But I needed to tell someone and you were there. It's weak, I know. But that's the best I can do at the moment."

"Just tell me one thing. Are you two still...sneaking around?" Ginny's silence was answer enough. "Jesus. I don't know what to say."

"Then let's not talk about that for now. I want to know about Petruchio." Darrius grimaced. "Come on. I told you my dirty little secret, so you have to tell me yours."

"Okay. You're right. Here goes. I-"

"Pansy and Brown are going at it," Draco announced as he entered the room. "And I brought you the salad fork. Well hello, there, Petruchio. How are you this evening?"

"Darrius was just about to tell me all about Petruchio," Ginny scolded.

"I guess I'll stay then. I'm curious to know myself. Petruchio," Draco smirked. Darrius jumped up and would have punched him had Ginny not placed herself in the way.

"Gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, let's behave ourselves for a few minutes." She shot both men a warning look before stepping out of the line of fire.

"Fine. If you must know, my real name is Petruchio Trenton Darrius Price VII."

"Wow. There were six other poor saps with that same name before you? Merlin, do I feel sorry for them. Get teased a lot?" Draco seemed sincerely interested and not in a menacing way. Darrius decided to give him a chance. Both for his sister and Ginny's sake.

"Not really. My mother let me drop my first name and my last name. So for twenty years of my life, I went by Trenton Darrius Bennet. Now I go by Darrius Trenton."

"So are you a wizard? I mean, your father is the Minister of Magic." Draco pulled up a chair for Ginny to sit in before pulling one out for himself. He gestured for Darrius to do the same.

"No," Darrius replied.

"No? No what?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm not a wizard. My father's a pureblooded wizard and my mother's a pureblooded muggle." He shrugged this off as if it weren't important.

"Wait a minute. Katie said you two didn't grow up together. And you said you had to choose sides when your parents got divorced," Ginny remembered.

"Yeah. Catherine lived with my father. You know, because of the magic thing. She grew up...everywhere," he laughed.

"What about your accent? Where did you grow up?"

"Charleston, South Carolina. My mother-" Darrius' explanation was interrupted with a short scream coming from the dinning room followed closely by the sound of glass shattering.

**Well, there you have it. The next chapter, complete with a small cliffhanger. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been quite busy lately. Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review!**


	10. Heat of the Moment

**I'd like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed. Keep it up, your words inspire me to keep writing. I struggled with this chapter a little. And I actually had written three different endings before finally choosing this one. I hope I picked the right one...Anyway, read, enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**

Ginny didn't know exactly what to make of what happened next. She and Darrius had rushed into the living room only to find Katie and her father arguing as Lavender stood wide eyed in front of what use to be Katie's gold framed mirror. Narcissa Malfoy looked annoyed while Pansy Parkinson looked bored. Poor Susan Bennet just looked exasperated while Katie and her father were glaring daggers at each other.

Katie's face was tinted a pale shade of pink, making her grey orbs seem somewhat larger and out of place on her face. She was breathing in and out, hard, as if her life depended on each individual breath. She stood perfectly still, but her body was taut as if she were prepared to spring at the slightest movement. Her father on the other hand was her complete opposite. His face had paled to a shade of white that reminded Ginny of muggle hospitals. He also appeared to have stopped breathing and he couldn't seem to sit still; already in the minute Ginny had been watching him he had paced the length of the living room a minimum of six times.

"You will not postpone the wedding. Who's bloody idea was it anyway? I'll bet it was yours, wasn't it? Catherine, I am thoroughly disappointed in you. All of your cousins are married and now you have disgraced the family by remaining single. Do you have any idea how this will taint my name? I can just picture your uncle's reaction . 'What's that, Richard? Your daughter still hasn't been able to lure a man? What's wrong with her, is she frigid?'" Katie's father barked.

"Richard, really. Such crude language is not necessary nor appropriate in the presence of such young women," Susan admonished. "I think it would be best if we were to all just sit down and discuss this as calm and rational adults. Now, if the children want to postpone the wedding, that's their business."

"Ha! Easy for you to say, Susan. I'm paying for the affair. All you have to do is make sure to get to one of those muggle salons and make yourself look pretty. My wallet's the one taking the beating here," Richard spat.

"Excuse me sir, I know this is a family affair but-" Ginny started. She stopped the moment everyone turned to stare at her. "Never mind," she mumbled.

"No, no, dear. Please, do continue. After all, you do live here now. You're apart of our extended family," Susan decided on the spot. Everyone gaped at her. Ginny was surprised at how easily she had been accepted. Sure the family was dysfunctional and full of issues that were in some serious need of a resolution, but it was a family nonetheless. When Ginny had left for New York upon graduating from Hogwarts, she'd given up her own family. Susan's words made her feel like a rejected orphan who at long last had found a home.

The others in the room were shocked for different reasons. "Apart of the family? Since when does that tart even live here?" Pansy demanded.

"Yes, Ginny, since when do you live with the Minister of Magic's daughter?" Lavender said quietly. Ginny sent her a pleading look, hoping she'd understand her reservation for not telling any of them. But Lavender barely acknowledged her existence after she had made her statement. She merely turned to look out the window while Katie and her father continued on with their argument.

"Well, did you have to break my mirror? It was an antique," Katie exclaimed.

"That I paid for," Richard retorted. "Now listen here little girl, you may think money grows on trees but I will have you know that it took all of my blood, sweat, and tears to pay for this wedding of yours. Because it just _had_ to be a muggle wedding." He glowered at Susan with that last sentence. "And now, now, you want to postpone the wedding, costing me Merlin knows how much more than I've already had to fork over. This wedding has become a circus. Well, no more! I won't allow you to make a mockery of our family, taint our family name by being the oldest Price to remain unwed."

"Um, how is that any of your business?" Ginny interjected meekly. Richard whirled around to face her, fists clenched at his side. Ginny didn't like the look of murder in his eyes and in fear she stepped back an inch. And of course, she collided with Draco's chest. "And why does that keep happening?" She turned on Draco who blinked and held up his hands in surrender.

"I don't know what you're-" he started.

"You bloody well _know_ what I am talking about. So don't you dare lie to me, Draco Malfoy. Not in front of your poor mother. You-" Ginny stopped herself when she realized what she had just said. _His mother?_ Ginny had forgotten anyone else was in the room. Rubbed her hands over her face and tried to steer the conversation back to her original intent. "As I was saying, Catherine is old enough to-"

"Not so fast! Get back to the part about you and Draco. What were you going to say to him, hmm? Because Lavender and I would just _love_ to know," Pansy smirked. Ginny nearly cursed under her breath at her mistake. There was no possible way she could dance out of this one unscathed.

"What does Catherine's broken mirror have anything to do with Draco crowding Ginny?" Darrius demanded. Ginny nearly sighed with relief and bolted to answer the door when she heard the doorbell. She could hear Pansy and Darrius arguing, although she wasn't sure exactly what they were saying to each other. She owed Darrius one more favor, Ginny mused as she opened the door. She nearly fainted when she spotted Harry Potter.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Ginny managed to stammer.

"I had something to give to Malfoy and the Minister and Lavender told Ron who told me that they'd be here for dinner tonight. What are you doing here? And aren't you going to let me in?" Harry inquired. Ginny nearly slapped her forehead at her stupidity.

"Certainly. Where are my manners today?" she laughed nervously. "As for what I'm doing here...I sort of live here. I'm Catherine's roommate."

"Really?" Harry wiggled his brows and smiled. "Never thought an uptight girl like Catherine Bennet-Price would be willing to room with commoners such as ourselves."

"She's not uptight," Ginny said rather defensively.

"If you say so," Harry shrugged. "Say, is that Pansy I hear? What's she doing here?"

"Who knows? Trying to ruin my life, I'll bet," Ginny muttered.

"Ruin your life? How so?"

"She and Lavender seem to believe that Draco and I are sneaking around behind Catherine's back. Which is total bullshit. As if I'd devastate Catherine that way. And why would I want to 'sneak around' with Draco anyway? I work for the guy for Merlin's sake! What would _that _do to our fragile employee-employer relationship? Not to mention that it's against the Ministry's code for people of the same department to fraternize," Ginny added quickly.

"Ginny. Stop. I believe you. The question now becomes, how do we get them off your back?"

"Yes, well that's the predicament I've been facing for the past-Wait. Did you just say _we_?"

"Yes. We. I want to help you, Ginny. Please let me help you. I want to be friends again." Ginny was astonished at his words. He wanted to help her and be friends again?

"I don't know if that's possible, Harry. Our past-"

"Is in the past," he finished. "I won't give up on trying to be friends again, but regardless of how that works out I still want to help you. And I have no hidden agenda," he quickly added. "I just have a strong hate for Malfoy and I don't want your name to be linked to his in any possible way. You're too pure for him." _Pure_. Ginny nearly cringed at the word. If only he knew what Ginny and Draco had been up to the past few weeks...Ginny sighed and out of guilt, agreed to allow Harry to help her. "Great. I've already formulated an idea." He took Ginny's arm and began walking towards the commotion.

"Harry, what are you..."

"Just go with the flow, Ginny. Go with the flow and smile like your happy to see me. I'll handle the rest." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and Ginny tried to relax as she plastered on a smile. And prayed to God no one noticed how uncomfortable and nervous she was.

"Well, hello there Ginny. Who's your friend?" Susan asked. Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but felt her throat instantly tighten. For reasons she couldn't fathom, she couldn't speak, couldn't get her vocal chords to form any sound. She looked to Harry for help.

"I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet, Miss..." Harry said with an extended hand.

"Bennet. But you may call me Susan." Susan arched a brow when Harry brought her hand to his lips. "Ginny what charming friends you have."

"Did you say your name was Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?" Richard was torn between the argument and the legend that was Harry Potter. His amazement with the legend prevailed. And so he stepped towards Harry and shook his hand. "The name's Richard Price. But you can call me whatever you'd like. Is it true that you once took out ten Dementors without a wand?"

"Uh, yes," Harry nodded awkwardly. Ginny squeezed his hand; she knew how much Harry hated to speak of his accomplishments.

"Harry's here to deliver some files," Ginny said before Richard could question Harry any further.

"Um, excuse me, but who cares? We'd rather discuss your relationship with Draco, isn't that right Lavender?" At Lavender's nod, Pansy smirked.

"There is nothing going on," Ginny insisted.

"Oh yeah? And why should we believe you? We've seen how you two are when you're alone," Lavender accused.

"If you're there then how are we alone?" Draco drawled. Lavender chose to just glare at him rather than respond. "I rest my case."

"No, you don't. You two are sneaking around behind poor Catherine's back and we're here to prove what a dog you are to poor Narcissa and Catherine," Pansy stated. Harry laughed, more loudly and boisterous than was necessary in Ginny's opinion. "What's so funny?"

"Your accusations are just so ridiculous," Harry chuckled. Pansy narrowed her eyes into slits as she witnessed Harry continue to laugh at her.

"What's so ridiculous about them?" Pansy demanded. "First, Ginny starts working for him without any prior secretarial experience. Then they actually start to get along and go on dinner dates-"

"Dinner dates?" Richard interrupted.

"They were for clients. We were suppose to meet up with the Prime Ministers of England and Canada, but they never showed up. I was there to represent the Ministry in your place, Richard, while Ginny was there to take notes on what was said throughout the meeting. You know, in case my memory failed me," Draco supplied.

"Yes, well, you still could have asked someone else to go with you. It didn't have to necessarily be Ginny. Any of us could have taken notes for you," Pansy shot back.

"Your claims still sound ridiculous, Parkinson," Harry said.

"Oh? How so?" Pansy replied through clenched teeth.

"It's ridiculous in that Ginny couldn't possibly be engaging in a relationship with Malfoy," Harry said simply.

"And why is that?" Pansy was getting agitated. Why didn't he just answer the question.

"Because she's with me," Harry responded. What happened next occurred so quickly, Ginny had barely any chance to react. Harry had pulled her up against him, causing her to rise on her toes. Once they were eye to eye, he crushed his lips on hers, kissing her until she felt her knees melt like butter. Ginny wasn't sure how to describe the kiss; it wasn't like anything she'd ever experienced before in her life and yet it didn't feel complete. Maybe that's because you're not kissing him back, Ginny thought to herself. And so she wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively bringing him closer to her. She planned on returning the kiss, but was too stunned by Harry's tongue somehow passing through her lips and into her mouth. He began to slowly explore her mouth, forgetting anyone else was present in the room. Ginny felt a rush of emotion upon contact. She instantly forgot all the years in between their current kiss and their departing kiss. All she could think about was him and how she was still half in love with him. It was that scary thought that had her pushing him away. She couldn't love him, not again, not as she once had. It was much too risky.

"I thought you guys said that was a secret," Darrius whined from behind them. Ginny and Harry ignored him as they stood in their spots, watching each other. Ginny wasn't prepared to look him in the eye just yet and so she chose to break contact first. Coward, she mentally scolded herself. There's no need to be afraid of him now. She turned around, planning on returning to the dinning room to finish her dinner and froze when she met Draco's gaze.

She had no idea what thoughts were running through his mind, but he had a look of murder in his eyes. His normally cool grey eyes appeared to be heated and intense, a look Ginny had never seen in them before. She wasn't altogether sure which look she should fear most. She couldn't determine to whom his anger was directed at: Harry for initiating the kiss or Ginny for returning it. She knew it was cowardly to do so, but she turned towards Darrius in hopes of him saving her from the backlash that was sure to follow.

"Darrius, how rude of us. We have yet to show you around the apartment." Ginny extended an arm and sent Darrius a pleading look. He accepted her arm and walked out of living room without even sparing a glance as his father managed to break another glass item of Catherine's.

"What was that all about?" Darrius wondered aloud as Ginny ran into her room.

"I don't know! All he said was that he'd handle it and that I should trust him. Trust him! He has some nerve, kissing me that way. And in front of Lavender and Pansy, the world's biggest gossips. By tomorrow I'm sure half the wizarding world will be discussing mine and Harry's 'fledgling relationship'. But that could have been his plan all along." Ginny began to pace and Darrius, having nothing better to do and being a natural pacer himself, joined her. "Of all the dirty, rotten things to do. I could just kill him if doing so didn't earn me a one way trip to Azkaban."

"Uh, Ginny," Darrius said nervously as he watched trinkets start to shake on the fireplace's mantel. But Ginny chose to ignore him and continued to pace up and down her room.

"Help. He said he wanted to help. And help he did, yes indeed he did. Because now everyone's so concerned with our alleged relationship that they'll forget all about Draco and I. But by Merlin, this will be amended. I swear it on all that is good, I will set the record straight."

"Yes, but Ginny, maybe you should-" Darrius stopped in awe as he witnessed the furniture begin to levitate.

"We have to show him a lesson, Darrius. A lesson he'll never forget. Playing with my emotions that way...It's downright despicable! And to think that for a second there I thought I was still in love with him. It's all rubbish, I'll tell you. Our relationship went down the toilet the moment he dumped me to chase after Voldemort but instead ran right into the arms of that slut Cho Chan. I should have seen it coming, but I was so young and so naive. Well, never again! Never again will he toy with my emotions that way," Ginny croaked as she felt tears stinging at her eyes. She unconsciously wiped her eyes before stopping at the bedroom's entrance. "Darrius, why are you so quiet?"

"Because...Ginny, look." He turned her himself and pointed at the furniture which had reached the ceiling. Ginny gasped and took a step back as she examined the damage.

"My goodness, who did this?"

"Well let's see...I'm a muggle and you're a witch. And we're the only two people in this room. Can we _guess_ who did this?" Darrius sounded exasperated and in his mind he had every right to be. "I came here for a nice family meal, and a chat with my parents and sister who I haven't seen in years. And know I realized I've just walked into one of the sickest episodes of Jerry Springer I have ever witnessed in my life. You guys need Oprah. No, even she can't help you now. Y'all need Jesus." Ginny blinked at the twang which had seeped into Darrius' voice.

"Jerry Springer?" she managed. "No, we'd need one of us to be a member of the Ku Klux Klan and someone else to be sleeping with their cousin in order for us to reach Jerry Springer status. Right now, we're just at Ricky Lake. Or Murray." Darrius grinned at her joke before returning his stare to the floating furniture.

"What do we do about that?"

"Lock the door? I don't know. I can't do anything because I don't have a wand. But I don't think it should be much of a problem considering-"

"No wand? How irresponsible," Draco scowled. Ginny turned and collided yet again with Draco's chest. "Making a habit of that, aren't we?" Draco smirked.

"Shut up and fix that," Ginny said as she pointed to the furniture.

"Certainly, as soon as you tell me what that kiss with Potter was all about." Ginny sighed as she began to pace once more.

"Who knows? That was totally unplanned and completely his idea. I don't know what possessed him to even consider doing such a thing in front of the Minister of Magic but-"

"Love for you maybe?" Harry grinned as he walked over to Ginny and put his arm around her. "Ginny, you drive me crazy and I just couldn't keep our relationship a secret any longer. Marry me, Ginny, and make me the happiest man alive." He said it so seriously that Ginny very nearly believed him and was shocked to find that she was going to accept his proposal. She scolded herself for being so careless and stupid with her decisions.

"Harry, won't you please fix the furniture? I wouldn't want one of our muggle friends to walk in and see the room in such disarray."

"Answer my question first," he replied slyly. Ginny nearly screamed with impatience.

"I'm not answering anything. So I guess the room will just remain this way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have guests to tend to."

"But mon ami, we _are_ your guests," Draco smirked. Ginny's nostrils flared in anger as she attempted to relax her clenched fists. She had a sudden urge to break Draco Malfoy's perfectly shaped nose, an urge which she quickly checked and suppressed. No, violence would solve absolutely nothing. Sure it would make her feel better for a quick few minutes, but even the initial burst of happiness would eventually dull over, leaving her to feel empty and thinking less of herself for striking someone as worthless as Malfoy. Or was he really all that worthless? A small voice inside of Ginny's head whispered. Ginny ignored that thought as she tried to solve the crisis at hand.

"Okay then we'll just leave the room as it is," Ginny said sweetly as she dragged Darrius and Draco out of the room. She motioned for Harry to follow.

"So you're just going to leave that mess as it is? Christ, what if my parents see it?" Darrius mumbled.

"Your father is the bloody Minister of Magic. I think he'd be amused if anything. And your mother may be a muggle, but she married a wizard. She should be use to seeing such oddities," Ginny snapped hotly. Darrius opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by Harry.

"Let's stop bickering. It's bad enough your father and sister are nearly killing each other in the living room."

"They're what?" Ginny and Darrius were shocked by the news. Cool and composed Catherine fighting with the Minister of Magic? "This I got to see." Darrius ran off, dragging Ginny with him who dragged Draco with her. Harry sighed and followed, remembering to close Ginny's bedroom door behind him. But he left the furniture as it was. Ginny can deal with that late, he thought with a grin.

"Listen here, little girl. I will not have you disrespect me in my own home. Accio plate!" The plate Catherine had thrown at him instantly flew into Richard's grasp.

"Oh sure. Use your magic as your shield. What's the matter, father? Afraid to lose to your own daughter?" Catherine taunted. Richard's face grew red and he began to shake.

"No. I'm afraid I'll snap your neck in to unless I keep my temper under control," Richard spat. Ginny began to bite her nails at the thought of having to wash off any blood from Catherine's white carpet. Surely she'd need a wand for that. She nearly slapped herself once she'd realized where her thoughts had drifted off to. Who cares about the stupid rug? She thought. She needed to protect Catherine.

"Minister, surely you are overreacting. I'm sure Katie and Draco have very good reasons for needing to postpone the wedding." Catherine shot her a grateful look as Darrius removed the plate she had gripped in her hand.

"Fighting is foolish and unnecessary. Why don't we all just sit down, have some coffee, I mean tea," Darrius quickly amended after stealing a quick look at his father, "and we discuss-"

"The hell with this! I've had enough of discussing! I'll allow for you to postpone the wedding a few months, but one more stunt like this and I swear to Merlin I'll cut you off. Do you hear me, Catherine? Disobey me once more and I'll make sure all of your inheritance money goes to Hogwarts. Every last sickle. Do you hear me?" He repeated as he gathered his belongings. "You're down to your last straw, little girl. Be careful. Or else you'll end up like that no good for nothing brother of yours. Harry, Ginny, it was a pleasure to meet you. Maybe we could dine again some day, hopefully under much different circumstances. Susan, we're leaving. I believe we have overstayed our welcome." And with that, Richard marched out of the apartment, expecting for Susan to follow him.

"I'm sorry," Susan sighed. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. And again, I'll apologize for my husband. Catherine, don't take your father's words too seriously. I'm sure he was only joking about the will." Susan exited the room and Lavender followed her out.

"Lavender, where are you going? We haven't finished browbeating Ginny and Draco yet!" Pansy ran off after Lavender. Narcissa shrugged and kissed her son on the cheek before she too left. This left Harry, Darrius, Draco, Catherine, and Ginny alone in the apartment.

"Hell of night, huh sis?" Darrius said lightly. Catherine glared up at him. "Sorry. I was just trying to lighten things up. Besides, it's not so bad being written off. Look how I turned out." At that Catherine began to bawl like a baby.

"Way to go, Darrius," Ginny murmured as she attempted to soothe Catherine.

"Go away! All of you, just leave me alone!" Catherine snapped as she pulled out of Ginny's grasp. Ginny's back stiffened as she took a step away from her. "None of you understand. Without him, I'm nothing. He pays for everything. Everything. I can't be like you, Darrius." She turned to him suddenly. "I can't just give up this life and live like a muggle. Besides, it's okay for you to leach off of mother, she raised you. But who am I to her? Nothing. With out father, I am nothing," Catherine sobbed. She stood up and walked unsteadily towards her room. No one moved to stop her, they just waited until they heard the door to her room click, signaling that she had locked herself in her room.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Harry said to Draco.

"No, she'll get over it faster if we all just leave her alone. I'll be leaving know. Let her know...that I left because it was late," he finished awkwardly. He walked towards the door, sparing only one glance at Ginny before departing.

"Bloody hell, he's marrying into a family of crazies!" Harry exclaimed. Then he remembered Darrius and grimaced. "Sorry, mate."

"It's okay. I, uh, better go too. I don't think catherine would want to see me here when she wakes up. You know where to reach me if you need me." Darrius bid his farewells and left Ginny alone with Harry.

"Okay, Harry. Now that we're finally alone..." Harry looked up at her eagerly as she walked closer to him with a smile on her face. Then she slapped him across the face, completely taking him by susprise. "What the fuck was that bloody kiss all about? Do you have any idea the damage you have caused?" Ginny demanded.

"Sorry, Gin. It just...seemed like a good idea at the time," Harry said sheepishly.

"Good idea my ass. Lavender and Pansy were present, for Merlin's sake. I'm sure they've already contacted half of Hogwarts to let them know we're dating again." Just then another knock came at the door. "And who the bloody hell could that be?" Ginny stomped to the door, prepared to chase away whoever was disturbing them and nearly cried with pleasure when she saw Hermione and Ron at the door. She opened the door and hadn't gotten even a sentence out when Hermione began poking a finger into her chest.

"Why didn't you tell us you and Harry were getting married? I thought we were friends!" Hermione shouted. Confused, Ginny looked towards her brother for help, but by the shade of his face (fire engine red) Ginny could tell he too was angry with her.

"Married? Who fed you that rubbish?"

"Lavender," Ron supplied. Ginny swore, in English and in French.

"Nice vocabulary," Hermione said sarcastically .

"Look, I have no idea what Lavender told you guys , but Harry and I-"

"Are engaged to be married. I proposed just under an hour ago," Harry finished as he entered the hallway.

"Don't lie, Harry. There's no need to with our friends," Ginny stammered.

"If he's the one lying, then why are you stammering?" Hermione snipped. Ginny sighed and leaned her forehead against the wall. No one seemed to be on her side that night.

"We're not mad, Ginny. Honestly, we're not," Ron insisted when Ginny shot him a bland stare. "We're just baffled as to why you would keep such news from us. I mean, you've never been good at keeping secrets."

"Me? Not good at keeping secrets?" Ginny laughed until tears were streaming down her face. If only they knew, she thought.

"Why are you laughing? It's true! You've spoiled every surprise party we've ever attempted to put together."

"I have not," Ginny said indignantly.

"Oh really? What about Hermione's seventeenth birthday? Or Molly and Arthur's anniversary? And let's not forget our graduation celebration. Or-" Hermione listed.

"Alright, alright! I get your point," Ginny grumbled. "But that doesn't mean Harry and I are dating or anything."

"Then why did Lavender, Pansy, and Narcissa Malfoy of all people witness you kissing him in the Minister's living room?" Hermione questioned.

"First of all, this isn't the Minister's apartment, it's his daughter. Second of all, when did you speak to them? They just left a few minutes ago..." Ginny trailed off. Then her eyes narrowed as she began to understand. "Did you run into them in the hallway on your way over here?"

"Eh, no," Ron lied.

"Ron," Harry sighed. "It's so obvious you are lying. You're face has turned a shade that would make our House proud."

"Don't tease Harry!" Hermione put in. Harry turned to her and shrugged before sitting down to watch the imminent argument unfold.

"Well, Ronald? Hermione? I'm waiting for an explanation as to how you managed to catch Narcissa, Pansy, and Lavender minutes after they left here." Ginny stomped her foot impatiently. "Were you two coming over here to check up on me?"

"No!" Both Ron and Hermione yelled at the same time. Then they began to speak rapidly and simultaneously, not giving either Harry or Ginny a chance to comprehend a word coming from either of their mouths. Harry shook his head as he tried to hide a smile. He knew they were both in trouble, waist deep if his calculations were correct.

"Enough!" Ginny covered her ears in an attempt to block off the noise. Like any other city girl, she was use to yelling and speeding cars. But it's different when the yelling is going on directly in front of you. And even more different when it was your own friends yelling and not some perfectly good strangers. "One at a time starting with Hermione."

"But-," Ron protested.

"Don't argue with me, Ronald," Ginny scolded.

"Besides, we all know Hermione's the more sensible one at of the two of you," Harry added with glee. Ron gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to set Harry straight, but stopped when he caught the look on Ginny's face.

"Well, Hermione began nervously, "I had just gotten off work and I was heading down to the Human Resources Department to catch up with, er, Cho Chan. Please don't be upset, Ginny. It's just that I hadn't seen her since, you know, and Harry seemed really keen on the idea and so-you're not mad are you?"

"No, I'm way over Cho Chan and Mr. Potter. That was so seven years ago," Ginny replied colly. She didn't believe herself when se said it, but Hermione must have bought it because she just nodded and continued.

"On my way down, I ran into Lavender and Pansy who mentioned that they were having dinner with the Minister's family and Narcissa. And I asked why they were going and they said they needed to keep an eye on you and Draco." Ginny's flushed at the mention of Draco's name. Did the entire wizarding world know? No, it's just your imagination, she reassured herself. "I didn't understand what they met by that and so I let the comment pass. And then I ran into Ron who told me you were living with the Minister's daughter."

"Who just so happens to be engaged to Draco Malfoy," Ron put on. Ginny's back stiffened. She was about to get caught, she was about to be ridiculed by her own friends. And the worst part is, she had no defense against her crime, no alibi as to where she or Draco were on the nights they had spent together. Anyone could have easily put it together. They were both missing on the same day, at around the same time. And they had both been acting differently since the day of that party. And Parvati had seen her near Draco's apartment the day after that party, wearing men's clothes for Merlin's sake. How could we have been so careless? She thought now. Of course someone as smart as Hermione would be able to connect the dots. Hell, even Lavender and Pansy had been able to put two and two together and they were as thick as rocks.

"And so we decided it would be best to check out your new home for ourselves," Hermione concluded. Ginny blinked as her mind focused on reality. Had she just missed that entire conversation?

"So you didn't trust me?" she ventured slowly. She had no idea what they didn't trust her about, but that was beside the point. "How long have we been friends? How long have we known each other, Ronald? Merlin, you're my bloody brother. And Hermione, we lived together for six years. Do you think so little of me?" Ginny thought she deserved an Oscar for her performance. But than she would feel guilty, winning a trophy for being dishonest to her friends.

"It's not that we didn't trust you, Ginny. We just didn't know much about Catherine Price and since she was engaged to Malfoy-," Hermione tried to explain. But Ginny didn't listen to the rest of her explanation; her friends had angered her enough for one day in her opinion.

"Let me get this straight. Since Malfoy was a conniving little snake during our years at Hogwarts and Catherine is engaged to Malfoy, by association, Catherine must also be a conniving little snake. Did I get it right?" Ginny trembled as she spoke, hurt at the fact that they didn't trust her judgment and hurt that her long time friends couldn't get along with her new friends.

"It sounds so horrible when you put it that way," Ron stuttered.

"It doesn't matter how I put it, Ron, because anyway you spin it, you're still saying the same thing. Draco's a jerk and since Catherine and Draco get along, Catherine must be a jerk also."

"Ginny, we didn't mean it that way." Hermione stopped and took a step back as Ginny glared at her. She had a look of murder in her eyes, a look Hermione had never seen Ginny give to anyone before.

"Don't back out now, Hermione. You two have already said enough and now it's my turn to say a thing or two. First of all, fuck you." At Ginny's harsh words, Hermione gasped as she backed up into Ron. "You don't know them. Either of them. You think you know Draco, but you don't. You guys probably didn't even know him back when we were at Hogwarts. He's not a jerk and he's not conniving anymore. And neither's Catherine. She offered me a job and a home, not to mention that she's the one friend I have currently who hasn't lost faith in me."

"We haven't lost faith-"

"Shove it, Ron. Don't you even try to lie to me. You don't trust my judgment in people and you obviously don't think I can take care of myself. It's almost like no matter what I do in life, I'm making a mistake."

"We're not saying-"

"No need to explain, Hermione, I can hear you guys loud and clear. I maybe be younger than you, but remember that I am an adult. I have been an adult for the past few years and contrary to popular belief, I can take care of myself. I know how to choose my friends and I thought I made a good decision by remaining friends with you two, but apparently that was my one mistake."

"Ginny, you don't mean that, do you?" Hermione whispered.

"No," Ginny sighed. "But I do mean this: Draco is a great guy. Stop judging him by how he use to be and give him a chance. I'm sure you'd be surprised at how much he's changed. As for Catherine, you have no reason to dislike or distrust her. She helped me out during a time in which I was desperate."

"How can you ask us to give Malfoy another chance? He killed Dumbledore, for Merlin's sake! He worked for You-Know-Who and it's very likely that he still does. I can never trust him and after all that he's done, I'm shocked that you would trust him whole heartedly," Ron argued.

"I can't trust him either, Gin. Trust has to be earned in my opinion and Malfoy has just continually given us reasons to distrust him. And furthermore, I think it would be best for you to quit your job and move back to New York, live as a muggle again," Hermione put in.

"Not happening, sorry." Hermione's jaw dropped as Ron threw up his hands and began to pace. "I need this job, I need this experiment. I've a history of bad luck in New York. London's been lucky for me so far; I want to ride this wave out until it crashes." And that decision has nothing to do with Draco, she added silently. She doesn't need him in order to survive. Sometimes, she wasn't even sure if she wanted him, outside of the physical sense of course.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Can't you see what's happening? Their dragging you to the other side! You're becoming...one of _them_!" Ron declared.

"One of what? A good person with a stable source of income, larger than life apartment, and good friends? Gee, that sounds like a horrible person, doesn't Harry?" Harry's head snapped up at the mention of his name. He'd figured they were too into the argument to remember he was there. But apparently, Ginny had a memory like and elephant. Which is why she still hates you, Harry thought bitterly as he wisely chose to remain silent.

"Ginny," Hermione said softly. "Ginny, please try to listen to us. Draco Malfoy is an evil, vile, horrendous person. Maybe he didn't kill Dumbledore, but I think we can all agree that he was a main contributor to the assassination. The boy may have been lured to the Dark side, but the man chose to remain there."

"For the last time, he doesn't work for Voldemort!" Ginny screeched. Ron and Hermione grimaced at her mention of Voldemort while Harry gaped in awe. "And he was not _lured_ to the Dark side. For all we know, his father forced his beliefs on to him. Don't you see? After Lucius was imprisoned, Draco just _mysteriously _switches sides? You must be a sodding _idiot_ as dense as a pile of _rocks_ if you believe for one minute that Draco's switch was merely a coincidence."

"There's no need to insult us. We were only trying to-"

"Trying to choose my friends for me. Trying to control my life. I am twenty four years old and not even my parents have had a say in the way I live my life. I suggest the two of you butt out of my life. If you're looking to control something, try your own lives for a change. It's not like your lives are perfect either." Suddenly inspired, she whirled around to face her brother. "What's up with you and Lavender?"

"What? What does that have anything to do with the subject at hand?" Ron said, bewildered by her tone as well as her words.

"Everything. Why haven't you proposed to Lavender yet? Why aren't you two married with tiny tots running around to make you both crazy? What are you waiting for?" Ginny demanded.

"I don't see how that any of your-" But Ginny was too busy launching an attack on Hermione to pay him any mind.

"And you. Your life is as boring as those books you're so fond of. Don't look so stung, Hermione. We _all_ know it's true. Why, if it weren't for Lavender, you'd probably work day and night. You don't know how to have fun and your love life is nonexistent. Stop mopping over my brother. He's with Lavender, has been nearly a decade now. Or, if you really want him that badly, make a move. He's not married you know."

"Stop it," Hermione whimpered.

"But I'm not finished. You haven't dated anyone or even kissed anyone since Viktor Krum, and that was in your fourth year! You let Draco Malfoy take the job of your dreams because you were too shy to put yourself out there. Your social life and career are stagnant. And unless you do something about it now, you'll die penniless and with an apartment full of cats to make up for your lack of a social companion."

"Stop it," Hermione cried. "Your being malicious when we were only trying to help."

"Besides, I don't believe any of that is your business," Ron spat.

"But my life is yours?" Ginny shot back. Hermione hung her head in shame, but Ron was too pigheaded to back down as well.

"You can't be friends with both of us," Ron spoke quietly. Ginny's eye widened as something snapped in her mind. What nerve, she thought. Her jaw clenched as she tried to refrain herself from punching her brother.

"Are you asking me to choose?" Hermione shook her head in denial, but she knew the motion was useless. Ginny was as stubborn as her brother and there was no use in trying to reason with her when she was set on a bad mood. "Well, I have an answer for you. I choose them."

"What?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry said in unison.

"You heard what I said. I choose them for being great people, I choose them for giving me a chance to take control of my life, but most importantly I choose them for not making me have to choose. You see, while you guys believe I can't possibly be on friendly terms with both groups of friends, they could careless less who I was friends with. They never pry into my personal life quite like you two do. And just as you don't like it when other criticize the way you live your life, I don't appreciate it when my friends try to point me in the right direction, so to speak. Now, I suggest you leave before one of the neighbors calls the police."

"But we were only trying to help," Hermione tried to reason.

"I said leave! Do I have to kick you out?" Ginny shouted. Ron and Hermione stayed for a minute longer as Ginny panted from all of her worked up emotions.

"I hope you made the right decision," Ron said before stomping off. Hermione, torn between her two friends, looked to Harry for help.

"No, Hermione, I won't help you. I think Ginny's has a point."

"You do?" Ginny and Hermione responded.

"He deserves a second chance. Besides, Catherine's not so bad and anyone who dates a girl who's that pretty can't be half bad either." Hermione opened her mouth to say something then chose to snap it shut again. They'll come to their senses, she thought as she walked off after Ron. The whole argument would blow over eventually. They'd known each other too long and too well for their friendship to end over something so trivial.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry remained in the living room staring at each other. They still had some unfinished business to take care of. "What was that all about?" Ginny spoke the moment the front door had closed behind Hermione.

"What was what about?" Harry asked innocently.

"We can start with the kiss."

"Oh, that." Harry brushed it off with a flick of his wrist. "I did that just to get Lavender and Pansy off your back. I think it worked. At least, no one's going to accuse you of trying to steal Malfoy from his girlfriend anymore."

Ginny mulled it over for a few minutes before speaking. "Yes, but now everyone thinks I'm dating _you_. Again."

"And what's so bad about that?" Ginny sent him a bland stare. "I'm serious. It sounds like a good idea to me. We make pretend we're dating for a few weeks, Lavender and Pansy get off your case about Malfoy, and we get a chance to catch up, maybe patch up our relationship."

At that, Ginny sighed. "Harry, I don't know if we _can_ patch things up."

"I know I messed up, Ginny. But you said it yourself, everyone deserves a second chance. And if Malfoy gets one, why shouldn't I?" He was right and she knew it. She had no reason to discriminate against Harry. And who knows? She thought. Maybe he'll surprise me, just as Draco had.

"Alright, Harry. Consider this your second chance." Ginny held out a hand for him to shake. Harry looked it over as a mischievous grin spread on his face.

"Thanks, Gin. But I'd rather close this in my own way." He tugged her down into her lap and just when she thought he was going to kiss her, he began to tickle her. "Just like old times, right?" Ginny couldn't answer because she was too busy bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, yes, I see your point now. I should have known you couldn't be trusted." But she said it in good will, letting him know it was alright for him to continue. "Harry, I surrender. Why don't you stop so we can go-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Draco said from the hallway entrance. "But Potter forgot to hand me those files he was suppose to be delivering." Ginny slowly began to lift herself off of Harry's lap and as she did so, she caught a look in Draco's eyes that she couldn't quite decipher. She suddenly felt uncomfortable as she realized she was alone in her living room with her lover and her ex-boyfriend. And she had been sitting on her ex-boyfriends lap! She nearly smacked her forehead, but caught herself just in time. Why did it feel like she was cheating on Draco? Wasn't he the one with the girlfriend? Besides, _she_ was unattached. She could sit in whoever's lap she wanted. "Take your time, Potter. I have all the time in the world," Draco drawled sarcastically as he sat next to Ginny on the couch. Ginny squirmed unconsciously as he moved closer to her.

"Well, since you put it that way," Harry grinned as he stretched out his legs and relaxed on the other side of Ginny. Ginny looked at both of them as she began to panic. Just what was she suppose to do with both of them? And why was it that even though she wasn't dating either one of them, she felt as if she were cheating on both of them? With each other. She had to do something, quick, before the two started picking at each other as they are prone to do. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words to say. Just what does a person say in such a situation. Suddenly, she heard herself speaking and was surprised at her words.

"I'm going to go check on Katie. I'll be back," she stuttered as she ran off like a coward into Katie's room. "Katie, I know you're not in the mood right now, but...Harry and I are dating again," she blurted out. Katie's watery eyes snapped up as both girls eyed each other.

"That's great," Katie managed. "So what happens next?"

**Yes, indeed, what happens next? Is this really the end Ginny's friendship with Ron and Hermione? And have Lavender and Pansy truly given up on their mission to find incriminating evidence of Draco and Ginny's secret relationship? And what's up with Ginny and Harry? How long will their fake relationship hold up? Have we seen the last of Darrius? And how many of these questions will be answered in my next chapter? Hmm, looks like you'll just have to wait and see! And don't forget to leave a review while you're at it!**


	11. Melt With You

**Here's the next chapter, hot off the presses. Literally. I haven't really read this one over, so if you find any errors, I'll apologize in advance. I was just too eager to put the chapter up already. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews! Keep them coming!**

Harry eyed Draco with complete and utter disdain. So this was who he had given up his friends for, he thought hotly. Harry supposed he hadn't changed much physically: he had the same steely, grey eyes that never seemed to display any emotion and the same freakish pallor Harry assumed he must have been born with. He was a few inches taller and though his face wore no sneer as it once would have, there were still flickers of cockiness in his eyes, as if he knew he was good and didn't give a flying fuck what anyone else thought. Harry didn't trust him in the least for that alone. Cockiness is not a welcomed trait during times of war. It almost always led to mistakes and mistakes, Harry knew, often led to death.

While Harry continued to study him, Draco sat back and grinned. He knew he made Harry uncomfortable, just as he knew his relationship (or at least alleged relationship, since no one had any real evidence) with Ginny made Harry overly jealous. He knew the kiss was fake; any twit with half a brain could tell that had been an act. It took Ginny a full minute before she had reacted, for Merlin's sake. Had she really been interested in Harry, she would have thrown herself at him, as she had with him. He wasn't sure what game Potter was playing at and frankly he didn't care. He'd gone nearly a decade without seeing his face even though they had worked in the same building. It was a pity that decade couldn't have stretched into a lifetime.

"What game are you playing at, Malfoy?" Harry asked abruptly. Draco quirked a brow. Harry sneered at the gesture. No, the guy hadn't changed much of his behavior since Hogwarts either.

"Game, Potter? Aren't we a little too old to be playing games?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Malfoy. I just gave up my friends because of you," Harry snapped bitterly.

"Now Potter, if your friends have finally come to realize what an _asshole_ you are, it's not fair or polite to try to point the finger at me. I have nothing to do with your deranged, and often dysfunctional, relationships." Harry didn't like the tone of his voice. He sounded too bored, as if he couldn't care less about what kind of crises Harry maybe facing. Of course he doesn't, Harry reminded himself. The guy's not human.

"Actually Malfoy, you are the one to blame. You've somehow managed to convince Ginny that you're a changed man. She, Ron, and Hermione got into a row about five or so minutes ago. They were trying to convince her you would always be a monster, which is no less than the truth-"

"So sorry to interrupt, but would you kindly get to the point of your sad story? You're wasting my precious time," Draco drawled.

"Precious?" Harry snorted. "Who on earth would be dense enough to consider your time to be _precious_? You're nothing special, Malfoy. So happy to be the one to burst your bubble."

"And I'll have you know, Potter, that I hold a much higher position at the Ministry than you do. I'm the Head of a department while you are a mere commoner sent out to do the Head of _your_ department's bidding. And who is the Head of your department? Why, it's my fiancée, isn't it? My gorgeous and lovely girlfriend-soon-to-be-wife who just so happens to be the Minister of Magic's daughter. I say, Potter. It turns out that I'm actually one of the most important people at the Ministry. What a shame I can't say the same for you," Draco said sarcastically. Harry had to dig his nails into the palm of his hand to restrain from punching him. He waited a few minutes to calm down before speaking again.

"This isn't about you and me, Malfoy. This is about Ginny." Ginny? Draco thought.

"What does Weasley have anything to do-"

"I don't know what you're trying to prove by hanging out with her. And frankly, knowing how your mind works, I'd rather not know. If you want to take a shot at me, than take it. But don't use Ginny as a tool in your half-baked plots. That's cold and cruel, even for you." Draco stared at him for a minute before howling with laughter.

"Potter, you've lost your bloody mind. If I wanted to hurt you in anyway, all I'd have to do is make one phone call. As I said before, I am a powerful man in the wizarding world. Both financially and occupationally speaking. I don't need Weasley to get to you. Not to mention it would be useless to use her considering your history." Harry gaped at him.

"How-What-Who told you about that?" he stammered.

"Why, Ginny, of course. It's not as if I'd speak to anyone else who knew about it."

"She spoke to you about it? What did she say? When did this happen? Since when does Ginny confide in you?" Harry demanded.

"Well, there was that argument between the two of you a few days back. You know, the one where you admitted in front of both Catherine and me that you had cheated on Ginny with Cho Chang?" Harry's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets while Draco smirked at him.

"Wait a minute. You admitted to cheating on Catherine that day too," Harry remembered. Draco shrugged uncomfortably.

"Yeah, so?"

"So why did you admit to it?"

"Why did you admit to it? It's the same reason, Potter. Clean conscience. It's easier to admit the truth than to hide a lie."

"I guess you're right. But then who did you cheat on her with? I mean, I cheated on Ginny with my former girlfriend. But you cheated on your _'lovely _and _gorgeous_ girlfriend-soon-to-be-wife' with a relative stranger."

"Not a stranger. And what does it matter who you cheated with? The more important question is why one would cheat in the first place."

"Okay. Why did you cheat?" Draco stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Potter, I don't think this is the time nor the place to be discussing this," Draco told him as he gestured towards Catherine's bedroom door. "Besides, we aren't exactly friends. Why should I discuss something with you I have yet to mention to my own best friends?"

"Malfoy, I'm trying to give you a second chance. I promised Ginny I would at least try to get along with you, but you're making this extremely difficult for me. The way I see it, this is the one thing we have in common. I've never discussed my...indiscretion with anyone and neither have you. It's the perfect ice breaker." Draco considered it for a few minutes. Should he really trust Harry Potter with his deepest, darkest secret? No, he thought instantly, that would be the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life. But he was also curious to know about what Potter and Ginny had together. Or have. Or whatever. Should he exchange his story for Potter's? Is it really worth it? Who says you have to be honest? Draco wondered. A slow smile crept along his face. He wouldn't necessarily lie per say. He'd just leave out a couple of the vital details. Like Ginny's name and how they've continued to sneak around behind Catherine's back for example.

"Alright, Potter. We can discuss this. But not here," he added quickly as he gestured towards Catherine's bedroom door. "There's this place a few block's away. They serve the most delicious cheese cake I have ever had in my life. Perhaps it would be best for us to discuss the situation over a slice of cake, a cup of tea..."

"That would be prudent indeed." Harry stood up and motioned for Draco to follow him out. The boys walked out, eyeing each other warily as they walked the five short blocks to the pastry shop. They settled down in a booth and each ordered an entire cheesecake for themselves and a cup of tea. "So, Malfoy. Spill it."

"I don't think so," Draco sneered. "Let's do this by chronological order, shall we? Well, would you look at that. You cheated on Ginny first therefore you must talk first." Harry gritted his teeth but decided against possibly causing a scene.

"Fine. Okay." Harry took a deep breath as he tried to find a good place to start. "Okay. Ginny and I started dating our sixth year. That would be our sixth, her fifth. Cho and I had been playing hot and cold all during my fourth, fifth, and most of sixth year. We'd just gotten cold at around the same time Ginny's relationship with Dean or Seamus-I can't remember which-had gone sour. I don't really know if this is true, but according to Hermione Ginny had fancied me since first year, she was just too shy to do anything about. Anyway, we ended up dating for a while. We decided to take a break because I was a afraid Voldemort would hurt her somehow. That summer I ran into Cho."

"You ran into Cho in the muggle world? What on earth was she doing there?"

"Who knows? It must have been fate or some rubbish of the sort. Anyway, she was there and Ginny wasn't."

"Oh, please, Potter. Don't insult my intelligence," Draco scoffed.

"Who's insulting anyone?" Harry glowered.

"Are you trying to tell me that if Ginny had been there you wouldn't have cheated?"

"It technically wasn't cheating since we were on break." Harry instantly swore after he said it. It sounded weak, even to him. "Ok, so it was cheating. But, yes, I think if Ginny had been by my side at the time-"

"No, Potter. That's weak. People don't just wake up in the morning and decide to cheat on their significant other. There has to be a series of events that led up to that point. Your relationship was already burning out and rather than witness it blow out completely, you'd rather add flames to it and watch as everything begins to burn. There's no need to lie to me, Potter. I've been there before, remember?"

"I guess you're right," Harry considered. "Anyway, Cho and I continued to see each other. One day, loud mouthed Pansy saw us kissing at a carnival near my uncle's house-"

"What the bloody hell was Pansy doing at a muggle carnival in the first place?" Draco demanded. Harry shrugged. He'd never even thought about that.

"Interesting idea, but it has little to do with my story. By then we'd already graduated and started working at the Ministry while Ginny was still at Hogwarts. It became easier, simpler, for me to just have no strings attached sex with Cho then to actually invest all the time and energy required in order to maintain a relationship. I was going to break things off with Ginny, honestly I was. But I kept procrastinating, trying to avoid confrontation and sparing Ginny's feelings. One day she decided to stop by the Ministry unannounced. She searched the entire building for me until she finally found me in the mail room entangled with Cho."

"You son of bitch," Draco muttered. Harry's chin shot out defensively as he commented on Draco's infidelity. "Yes, I cheated. But I was intoxicated and I owned up to it the next day. I hadn't even known the girl I had slept with. Catherine didn't ever have to know. But I admitted to my poor judgment."

"And that makes you _so_ much better, doesn't it? Alcohol isn't an excuse. You shouldn't have been drinking so much in the first place. You're a grown man and should know you're limit. And unless you are an alcoholic, which I doubt you are, you should be able to restrain yourself from passing that limit. As for admitting to it...You hurt her nonetheless. I lied, you told the truth, and yet the end result is still the same."

"No, I'm still with Catherine," Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, for now. You've already screwed up once and unless she's some kind of fool, she's not going to stay with you if you mess up again."

"Got that right," a familiar female voice said from behind them. Draco's head nearly snapped up at the sound of Catherine's voice. What was she doing there? How had she known where to find them?

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he looked behind Catherine to where Ginny stood. Catherine slid into the booth next to Draco and signaled for Ginny to sit as well. Ginny reluctantly slid in next to Harry.

"Ginny and I have come to a decision," Catherine announced. Harry sent her a puzzled look as Draco studied Ginny. She was fidgeting, he noted, as if she were nervous and not quite sure what to do with herself. Her face was tinted a light shade of pink which, Draco thought with a small smirk, wasn't so unusual considering she was a Weasley.

"Oh? And what decision would that be?" Draco leaned back in his seat to get a better look at Catherine. She appeared to be mighty pleased with herself and amused with him. Or rather, he corrected himself, she appeared to be laughing at him, ridiculing him. He furrowed his brows together as Catherine nearly jumped up and down in her seat with excitement.

"We're going shopping," Catherine gushed.

"Okay...And why should we care?" Harry asked slowly. He looked over at Draco and noticed he was just as perplexed as he was.

"Because you're coming with us. We're going on a shopping spree, you guys are paying for it, and carrying our bags. Isn't that right, Ginny? Or maybe they should buy us dinner too," Catherine mused.

"Excuse me, but why would I pay for you to go shopping? Isn't your family rich?" Harry said.

"Don't be silly, Potter. You're not paying for my clothes. Draco is. You're paying for Ginny's clothes."

"Why?" Harry demanded. He looked over at Ginny for an answer, but she was too busy burying her head in her hands.

"Pay back. Long over due on Ginny's part. But, as I just finished telling Ginny, you two owe us."

"For what? I didn't even know you until a couple of days ago. And I'm not even sure if I like you that very much. You seem like a spoiled brat to me," Harry scoffed.

"Harry, stop," Ginny admonished. Harry glared at her, but did as she said.

"You two owe us for Cho Chang and that slut you shagged," Catherine continued. Draco grimaced at the word slut. If she only knew she had just called her roommate a slut.

"Are you two still on that? Ginny that was ten years ago, for Merlin's sake. I was young, stupid, and driven by my glands. I've apologized profusely and you've accepted my apologies. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You think an apology makes it right? Do you think that makes up for what you did?" Catherine snapped.

"And going on a shopping spree will?" Draco responded evenly. Catherine's eyes narrowed and Draco held up a hand to stop the words at the tip of her tongue. "What we did was wrong, we know that. I understand why you would be angry with me, seeing as this only happened a couple of weeks ago and we were engaged at the time. But you're pushing it by dragging Potter into it."

"There is no stature of limitation for cheating partners. And if Harry wants to be friends with all of us as he claims, he'll have no problem going through with it."

"As I claim?" Harry repeated. " When the bloody hell did I say that?"

"When you and Draco were talking in the living room just a few minutes ago. You know, before you decided to come here to discuss your reasons for being unfaithful. Which, by the way, we are dying to hear," Catherine replied smugly. Draco and Harry glanced at each other before beginning to talk at the same time. Their words were all jumbled up and were barely understood as they each spoke faster and louder, trying to be heard over the other. Ginny rolled her eyes and signaled for them to stop.

"I don't want to know," she muttered.

"_What?_" Catherine shrieked. The boys hushed her and people turned towards their table, earnest to hear any tidbits of gossip.

"I don't want to know," Ginny repeated.

"But why?" Catherine whined. "Aren't you the least bit curious what drove them away?"

"Maybe it was the sound of your annoying voice," Harry mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said maybe it was the sound of your annoying voice. Or your bossiness. Or your nagging. Or-should I go on? I can probably do so all day long, you have so many flaws," Harry said. Catherine leaned in across the table and grabbed him by his shirt collar, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Listen here, you bloody little insignificant prick. I'd watch my mouth if I were you. Or did you forget who you were speaking to?"

"I know exactly who I'm speaking to. A spoiled prat who only got their position at the Ministry because Daddy Dearest just so happens to run the place. Now that we're both on the same page here, kindly remove your hands from my shirt so that we could continue to have this discussion in a calm and civilized fashion." Catherine pushed him back into his seat and crossed her arms over her chest as she whirled on Draco.

"Are you just going to let him to talk me like that?" she demanded.

"What can you do? Freedom of speech," Draco shrugged. Catherine and Ginny gaped at him while Harry nodded in agreement. " Do yourself a favor and just don't let it get to you."

Ginny cleared her throat in order to return everyone's attention to her. "As I was saying, I don't want to know for two reasons really. First of all, it's in the past. I don't want to bring back that moment again. I grieved and it's done. Knowing why won't change anything and it won't bring any justice. Second of all, do you _really_ want to know? What if the reason hurts your feelings? What if there is no real reason? What if it's not what you expect at all? What if it's exactly what you expected? You already forgave Draco. Imagine what could happen to your relationship if you end up taking that back. It's kind of like with battered wives who stay with their husbands."

"How is that even remotely similar to the topic at hand?" Catherine asked. Harry nodded in agreement causing Ginny to sigh as she fumbled for a better explanation.

"Fear of the unknown," Draco supplied. Ginny shot a grateful look which he took as a signal for him to continue. "The wife would rather stay with her husband knowing that she is going to be beaten every day than go out into the real world and make it on her own. The beatings may seem horrendous, and they are, but the wife has no clue what is waiting for her outside of the little world she and her husband have created for her. It's the typical what if game again. What if she can't get a job in order to support herself? What if her husband goes after her and kills her? What will happen to her children, her family? Will anyone actually help her? It's the same basic concept Ginny is trying to get at. She would rather go on not knowing why because the why might be more hurtful then the actual crime committed."

"That sounds intense," Harry remarked.

"It does. How odd, I never realized you two think alike." Ginny didn't like Catherine's tone. She sounded suspicious, as if she couldn't believe they had so much in common all on their own. Ginny decided it was time for a change of subject.

"So, uh, how about that shopping spree?" The boys glared at her. They thought the girls had forgotten all about that.

"Oh, yes. We have to set up conditions, of course. We need to go to the shopping capital of the world," Catherine said.

"Merlin, I hope it's not Milan," Harry groaned.

"Don't be silly. Milan's not the fashion capital of the world. New York is."

"New York?" Harry choked on his tea even as Ginny began to shake her head in disbelief. Draco remained relatively impassive, but he did light himself a cigarette and he began to smoke, a habit he had given up nearly five or six years before. Catherine cursed under her breath as she leaned across the table to slap Harry on the back. Why am I the one helping him? she thought. I just met the guy!

"What's wrong with New York? It has decent shops, many shops actually, and the entire city is practically filled with diversity. In Milan you'll find Italian designers and occasionally a French designer, in Tokyo you'll find mainly Japanese designers and perhaps a couple of European designers, but in New York..." Catherine trailed off and grinned at Ginny.

"I don't want to go back there. Ever," Ginny mumbled.

"Ginny, don't say such horrid things about my hometown!" Catherine gasped.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing against you or the city personally," Ginny said quickly. "It's just that, well, I..." How to explain it? How does she explain that it's too painful for her to go back? How did she explain that New York was her hiding place, from Voldemort, her family, and essentially her life? It was her haven and going there for fun and with other people would just take away how safe and secure she felt there. Especially with Harry. He was, after all, Voldemort's primary target. "I just don't want to rehash old memories, that's all."

"Hmm, well, my father always said you have to face your biggest fears in order to get over them," was Catherine's only response.

"Really, Catherine, don't you find this a bit excessive?"

"Really, Ginny, don't you find what they did to us a bit degrading?" Catherine smiled smugly at Ginny's silence. "Now, let's begin our little adventure, shall we?" Catherine stood up to lead the way out of the coffee shop. Ginny got up to follow her out, but Harry held her back.

"Just what the bloody hell was that all about?" Harry hissed.

"Harry, watch your grip," Ginny winced.

"Sorry." He loosened his grip slightly.

"It was Catherine's idea. And I didn't realize how stubborn she can be. Once she has her mind set on something, there's no changing it."

"You do realize we have no muggle money? Let alone _American_ money. I can't even recall when's the last time I've been across the pond." Harry began to curse under his breath at the thought going shopping. "And I hate to go shopping."

"I've already thought of that. Don't worry, Harry. I'll make sure not to buy anything. I'll just feign disinterest in anything she shoves at me. You on the other hand..." Ginny shot Draco a sympathetic smile. "Your pocket is getting a nice big hole cut into it."

"Not really," Draco said as he put out his cigarette.

"What do you mean? Your future wife seems pretty set on wiping out your bank account. It's like a personal vendetta for her," Harry said.

"Let's just say that I can afford this little excursion of hers," Draco replied vaguely. Harry and Ginny watched as he exited the coffee shop.

"What do you suppose he means?" Harry asked as he finished off his coffee.

"I don't know. But let's not keep them waiting." Ginny pulled Harry out towards where Draco and Catherine were arguing. Ginny cleared her throat and they instantly stopped.

"I'm not waiting for you to decide," Catherine sniffed. And with a small _pop_ she was gone. Infuriated Draco followed after her. Harry shrugged and decided he might as well apparate after them. Ginny waited a beat before swearing under her breath. Of course they'd all assumed she'd apparate with them. Why would they think otherwise? She'd gone to Hogwarts, taken the test, and passed it just like Harry and Draco. How could any of them have possibly known she wasn't carrying her wand on her, hadn't been since she'd left for New York?

"This is a good thing," she reminded herself. "You hate shopping anyway and you don't want to spend any of poor Harry's money. It isn't his fault Catherine's mad at Draco. If only I knew how to get home from here..."

"You lost?" Ginny jumped up, startled because she hadn't been aware anyone was standing behind her. Particularly not Draco Malfoy.

"What are you-"

"Didn't think I'd forgotten about you, did you?" When Ginny just stood there gaping at him, he sighed. "Where's your wand anyway? I think it would be best for you to travel with one. Just in case. Never know when someone might attack you."

"Um, it's back at the apartment," she managed to say. Draco took her hand, causing her to jump back a foot.

"Don't get shy on me now, I've already seen you naked. Besides," he continued as Ginny blushed, "how can I apparate us to your apartment unless I'm touching you?" Ginny slowly stretched her arm out. Draco rolled his eyes and snatched her hand. Before Ginny could even blink, they were in her bedroom. Ginny signaled for Draco to turn around. "This is ridiculous. You act as if I didn't have a wand of my own in my back pocket." But he decided to comply with her request and turned away to study the pictures on the bulletin board she had on her wall. She only had a few that were post Hogwarts and only one that didn't involve one of her Hogwarts schoolmates. She had pictures of Harry, Hermione, Ron, more of Harry, more of Ron, more of Harry, and-Draco froze as he spotted a tiny picture hidden in the corner of her bulletin board. Why, it's a picture of me, he thought in bewilderment. He and Ginny were standing at the Quidditch pitch, facing each other in what could only be described as an argument. He had his arms crossed over his chest and she had thrown her arms up in the air in distress. He, of course, looked bored as he usually did while she looked inflamed as her brother Ron usually did. Draco didn't even remember the day it was taken, but he was touched that she would keep it. She cares about me, he realized. She actually cares about me. Even before they had slept together, she had kept a picture of the two of them, probably the only picture of the two of them in existence. Something shifted in his heart and he didn't like the feel of it. Lucky for him, Ginny had retrieved her wand at that very moment.

"Got it. You can turn around now. Unless you enjoy looking at pictures of me," Ginny teased. Draco snorted.

"Weasley, there are hardly any pictures of you up there to begin with."

"And how would you know unless you had been looking?" Ginny smirked.

"Don't use my smirk. It's very unbecoming on you," Draco said.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Ginny lifted her wand and prepared to apparate when Draco dashed across the room and yelled at her to stop.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Ginny looked at him like he was stupid.

"Uh, apparating to New York. Wasn't that the point of dragging me here to get my wand? And haven't we kept Harry and Katie waiting long enough?"

"You must be completely bonkers if you think I'm letting you apparate to New York. Here, give me that." Draco snatched her wand from her and pocketed it.

"What the fuck?" Ginny tried to grab it back, but he was too fast for her and with a simple step back had her toppling over onto his chest.

"You've made a habit of doing that," Draco observed as he tried to stand her. She slapped his hands away.

"I've made it a habit? You're the one that's always there as if...as if...you've been waiting for me to turn around the entire time! And stop playing around! We've kept them waiting long enough."

"No means no," he grinned. Ginny wanted to slap him, but by some miracle of God managed to restrain herself. She didn't want to get arrested for hurting one of the Ministry's top officials; Malfoy wasn't worth it.

"Malfoy," Ginny seethed. "If you don't return my wand to me this very second-"

"That's rich, Weasley. Puny you threatening a man twice your size. Would you consider that to be wise? Not that you would have the guts to do anything," Draco smirked. That did it. The smirk snapped something inside of her and before she knew what she was doing, she had tackled him to the ground. He lay on the floor, astounded at her strength and courage while Ginny was cursing herself internally for being so impulsive. What was she doing tackling her boss? That's when the panic began to rush through her. Damn it, she'd just tackled her boss! That's a sure fire way to lose your job. She pushed off the ground, trying her best to remove herself off of him, but he held her down by her hips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just-If you'd let me go I could get off of you," Ginny stuttered.

"Get off of me? Hurt me? Good God, Weasley, what are you babbling about? As I said, I am twice your size. Sure the move was unexpected, but I can assure you that I am not injured. And why would I want you to get off? I like this position," Draco muttered as he began to run his hands up and down her arms.

"You like any position." Ginny tried to push herself off of him once more, but he resisted which caused her head to crash into his solid chest. Ginny moaned in pain.

"Yes, this turns me on as well," Draco said in a husky voice. He brought her face closer to his and tried to kiss her, but Ginny shook her head so all that he got was the side of her face instead of lip contact. "Admit it. You want me."

"I can't want you," Ginny whispered.

"That wasn't the question at hand. Do you want me? Yes or no," Draco demanded.

"No," Ginny lied.

"No?" He sounded quite shocked with the answer, as if it had not even been an option. "Okay, liar. I'd like to see you prove it."

"How do you prove you don't want somebody?"

"Well, I'll kiss you and if you kiss me back, you want me. If you don't, then you don't want me. Ready to try?" He didn't give her a chance to answer because the instant after he finished speaking, his lips were on hers as they've never been before. The kiss was fast, hard, and brutal. It felt more like punishment to Ginny and just when she thought she couldn't take the pain any more, he softened the kiss. Ginny's heart jolted at how soft and slow he was kissing her, almost as if he were actually considering her wants and needs. Her fingers itched to run through his hair and she had to summon all of her willpower to suppress a moan. And so they remained for a few minutes, Ginny straddling his waist while he just continued to kiss her. Never once did he try to slip his tongue into her mouth which was something completely new to Ginny. She found that guys usually deepened their kisses after a few minutes or so. And Draco always started off with a deep kiss. Was he being...sensitive? she thought in horror. Merlin forbid he ever went soft on her, she just wouldn't be able to handle that at all. She barely knew how to handle surly Draco, the one she had gone to school with. She didn't think the world was ready for sensitive Draco. She sure as hell wasn't.

After a few minutes longer of him kissing her, she finally shoved him off. He didn't persist and settled back on his elbows. "I proved you wrong," she said triumphantly.

"Nope. Quite the contrary. You just proved me right."

"But I didn't kiss you back!" Even though she had desperately wanted to.

"But you also didn't stop me until about ten minutes into the kiss. Had you really not wanted me, you would have shoved me off within at least a minute. But ten?" He shook his head before sending her his infamous smirk. "You were just holding yourself back because you thought that would make me look like a fool. But you are the fool because you wanted to kiss me and you didn't. Even when I had nearly hurt you, you had wanted to kiss me back. Just be honest with yourself and admit it."

"I did not want to kiss you back," Ginny replied stiffly.

"You are only fooling yourself," Draco said. "And if you _really, truly_ didn't want me, you would have gotten off of me by now." Ginny stood up, embarrassed and angry with herself.

"Shall we go? We've kept our friends waiting long enough."

"Potter's not my friend," Draco responded automatically.

"Fine," Ginny snapped. "We've kept _my_ friends waiting long enough. If you would just give me my wand, we could be on our way."

"You know, Weasley, you really are dull-witted."

"Excuse me?"

"That's the other evidence that you had truly wanted me. Because you were so distracted by my kiss and your desperation to hide your desire, you had forgotten your wand was in my back pocket. And seeing as how I was flat on my back and too busy assaulting your lips, it would have been quite easy for you to reach into my pocket and take it yourself."

"Like you wouldn't have felt my hand in your pocket," Ginny snorted.

"I would have taken it as a response to my advances. I am just a man and lust turns men into glands and hormones. You should know this by now." Ginny scowled at him. He was right, of course. Why hadn't she thought to take the damn wand? Because you were too busy getting turned on by a bloody kiss, Ginny thought in disgust. And was it even a kiss? He had barely touched her lips and there had been zero tongue. It amazed her at how easily he could distract her.

"Alright, hotshot, answer this: how am I getting to New York and how are we explaining our extended stay to Katie and Harry?"

"Darling," Draco said as he stood up and reached out to press her up against him. "Have I ever let you down?" Ginny was about to point out a few times, but he kissed her again and with a faint _pop_ they were in a dark alley in New York.

"Stop!" Ginny pushed off of him. "What if they had seen us?" She dropped her voice to a whisper as she nervously looked around them. But no one was paying them any mind.

"This is New York. No one cares if you're kissing in the middle of a busy street in broad daylight. Chances are, they've probably done it themselves a couple of times. You lived here for a good part of your life, you should know this."

"Not strangers. Harry and Katie. They could have been around here waiting for us and they could have seen us." Draco sighed at the panic in her voice.

"I knew they wouldn't be here. They're actually on the other side of the city. The East Side," Draco explained at Ginny's blank look. "That's what Catherine and I were arguing about before they left. She wanted to meet on the East Side and I suggested SoHo instead."

"There are many boutiques on SoHo," Ginny considered. "But I think she's after pricey. And no one does pricey quite like the Upper East Side."

"Exactly. Now, we better start walking. We shouldn't make them wait too long. And," Draco continued as he took her hand, "here's your wand." He placed it in her hand.

"If you were going to give it to me anyway, why didn't you give it to me back at when we were in Katie's apartment?"

"Don't you mean _your_ flat? Don't you live there as well?"

"Yes, but that doesn't pertain to my question."

"And your question doesn't pertain to mine."

"But I asked you first."

"And I asked you second."

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"Well, since I asked you second, I changed the topic meaning your previous question no longer pertains to the topic I have selected a new topic and therefore I am no longer obligated to answer your question." Ginny's brows furrowed as she thought it through.

"But...then why am I obligated to answer your question?"

"No one said you were. You could just as easily change the subject."

"Then I change it back to what I asked you earlier."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?" Ginny was beginning to get a headache from trying to follow his logic.

"Because by changing the topic, I made it clear that I didn't want to answer your question nor did I see a need to answer it. Therefore, that topic will here on out be off limits. You are free to discuss any other topic, but not that one."

"But I really want to know!" Ginny was embarrassed at how whiny her voice sounded and immediately blushed and tried to avoid Draco's gaze by staring down at the floor directly beneath her. She managed to miss Draco's mischievous grin, which was probably for the best considering she couldn't resist his smiles and grins; they would have ended up snogging somewhere rather than going shopping as planned.

"Do you, now? Well, then I'm obligated to please you, aren't I?" Ginny's only response was turning a brighter shade of red. "Alright, darling, don't fret. It's no big secret. I didn't want you to use your wand to apparate here."

"Why not? I have my licence just like every other witch and wizard. I went to Hogwarts. I'm competent with a wand," Ginny protested.

"You may see it that way. But step outside yourself for a second and think this through logically, as I have. You haven't used your wand in approximately ten years, correct?" He didn't wait for Ginny to answer. "You haven't so much as lifted a feather with your wand since you've left Hogwarts and you expected me to allow you to apparate yourself halfway around the world. Have you ever apparated that far, even while at Hogwarts? I doubt you have. So what on earth made you think allowing you to apparate to New York would be a good idea.? Next thing you know, you would have apparated to the middle of Times Square where virtually every muggle in New York would have spotted you. And You know how fast gossip and interesting stories fly. Within an hour I'm sure half the world would have known about the girl who just appeared out of nowhere in midtown. That should be boatloads of fun for me on Monday. First having to fire you, then finding a new secretary, and possibly filing this event myself if I don't find a new secretary in time. _Boatloads_ of fun."

"I would have gotten here. And even if muggles did see me, I could just say I'm the next David Blaine or Houdini or something. I could have become a legend in the muggle world," Ginny sighed wistfully.

Draco snorted. "That's if you made it here all in one piece. Imagine if only you're arm had made it or if part of you had ended up in San Francisco or something. How am I suppose to explain _that_ to the Ministry, not to mention your family."

"I think I would have gotten here," Ginny repeated, a bit more defensively this time.

"You may be willing to take that risk, but I'm not."

"It's my life, my arm or whatever at risk. If I'm willing to take that chance, you should really have no say in it. And besides, what do you care what happens to me?" Draco stopped and tightened his grip on her hand, causing her to squeal in pain. "Would you kindly let go of my hand? You're hurting me." People stopped to stare, but Draco didn't loosen his grip.

"I'm only going to say this once," he said quietly. "So listen carefully. Not only is it my duty as a member of the Ministry's cabinet to ensure the safety of all wiz-people," he amended when he noticed a small group of onlookers, "but it is my moral obligation to your family to look after you specifically."

"And what connection could you possibly have with the poor Weasleys?"

"Fair enough," Draco nodded. "I'll allow you that shot. I did use to ridicule your family for their lack of money. But excuse me for becoming a better person and realizing the errors of my ways. What happened to second chances? And I quote 'Draco is a great guy. Stop judging him by how he use to be and give him a chance. I'm sure you'd be surprised at how much he's changed.' But here's my favorite quote: 'You think you know Draco, but you don't. You guys probably didn't even know him back when we were at Hogwarts. He's not a jerk and he's not conniving anymore.' Practice what you preach."

"How did you-Did you-Were you listening-You heard all of that?" Ginny stammered.

"I heard a lot more than that. And I was quite impressed with all that you said. How you told your friends off, how you defended Catherine and me...But I guess that was all just for show, right? 'Draco's a great guy'. What a load of rubbish! You want your friends to have faith in you, but you don't have any faith in them in return. Or in yourself for that matter."

"In myself?"

"Yes, in yourself! I know what you're thinking. Malfoy can't possibly be friends with me and my family because we have less money. We're not good enough for him, so to speak. Well I'll have you know, Ginny Weasley, that if you weren't good enough for me we wouldn't be having this discussion right now. I wouldn't have wasted even five minutes of my life on you if I didn't think you were a fun, interesting person to be around. As for your family, they may not have as much money as mine, but they're kinder and more welcoming. Even prickly Percy has warmed up to me. In fact, the only one of your brothers who still truly despises me is Ron and that's only because he's too bloody stubborn to admit that he's wrong. That's why he's stayed with Brown, by the way, and hasn't asked her to marry him. He knows they're completely wrong for each other and that he made a complete mistake by dating her rather than Granger but he's too stubborn to admit it. So he just continues to string her along."

"Are you trying to change the subject again?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yes. I guess I wasn't as subtle this time," Draco said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," Ginny muttered.

"For what?" Ginny stared down at the ground, not quite ready to make eye contact.

"For...everything, I guess. I basically called you a snob when in actuality, I was the only one putting up barriers. I'm a bigot, not you. And for that, I apologize."

"We should start walking," Draco said after a moment of silence. He began to walk, leaving Ginny no choice but to follow him.

"So you're not even accepting my apology? I really am sorry, you know. I do think you're a better person now or else I would have never-" Ginny stopped herself before she finished by saying 'slept with you'. She still didn't feel comfortable saying it out loud.

"There's nothing to accept. People get mad at each other, Ginny. But I want you to know..." He leaned his head toward so that it was only centimeters away from her ear. "You never have to worry about what I think of you. It's what you think about yourself that matters."

"But I don't want you to be mad at me. I don't want you to think of me as a...prejudiced against people of wealthy backgrounds or anything."

"I doesn't matter what I think of you. As long as you are happy with who you are, then I don't mind who you are. Just be yourself. You and I...I'll always be respectful of who you are. I may not like it, and I probably will never understand it, but I'll respect it. Quick, give me one last kiss." Ginny, yet again, was taken by surprise. Though she really should be use to his impulsive kisses by now. As quickly as he had grabbed her, he released her.

"What was that for?" Draco let go of her hand and pointed towards where Harry and Katie were busy arguing.

"This is all your fault, Potter. You probably scared Ginny away!" Katie accused.

"Scared her away? With what?" Harry spat.

"Oh, I don't know. Your hideous _face_ perhaps."

"Oooh, how original," Harry said dryly. "Does you boyfriend feed you those lines?"

"At least I'm _in_ a relationship. Cho probably left your sorry ass for someone better." Harry's eyes narrowed and he took a step toward her.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Ginny whispered to Draco.

"Do you even want to know what that's about?" Ginny shook her head and so they decided to wait the argument out. They sat down at a nearby bench where they were shaded from the sun and still had a good view of the action.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Katie seemed very pleased with herself and not at all concerned with the dangerous look on Harry's face.

"People break up and they move on. Things happen. But I guess you wouldn't understand that. Seeing as how Malfoy's the first person who's ever been demented enough to date you," Harry scoffed. Katie looked crushed at the statement and Harry cursed under his breath the second after he had finished saying it. "That was low. I didn't mean to-"

"Save it, Potter. I'm a big girl, I can handle your punches. And you probably only feel sorry because I'm your boss. The Minister's daughter, right? Don't worry, I won't go running to my daddy. I can hold my own. And your job is secure. I'm not vindictive."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just-" He stopped speaking, not sure what he meant exactly. He turned away and spotted Draco and Ginny. "Look, let's just drop this, okay? They're here anyway." Katie nodded and walked off into Bergdorf and Goodman.

"Where's she going?" Ginny asked.

"Looks like she's already started. Come on, we might as well indulge her a bit in this game of hers." Draco put his arm around Ginny and led her off to the store. Harry arched a brow but remained silent. He'd grill Ginny later about where they had been for the past hour.

The shopping spree was interesting, to say the least. Katie was in her element, loading her arms and Draco's with a wide variety of clothes for her to try on before purchasing. She modeled them for the other three to see. Draco was thoroughly bored. He had always hated to go shopping unless it was for himself, but he tried to look interested to spare his girlfriend's feelings. Ginny was interested at first, but shopping soon lost it's luster after she realized that by keeping her promise to Harry of not buying anything, it meant that she couldn't have any of the clothing she was feigning to riffle through for her size. Harry was the only one who paid any mind to Katie. He watched through all of her modeling and was the only one to offer up his honest opinion. Brutally honest opinion, that is. While Ginny couldn't find any fault with any of the dresses or shoes Katie had picked out, Harry managed to find at least one flaw for each article. He and Katie spent most of the day bickering with one another over anything and everything. And when Ginny finally couldn't take anymore, she just walked right out of the store and left them to it.

"I don't suppose you know how to get around this city?" Draco asked as he followed after her. Ginny sent him a bland stare. "Kidding. Now that Catherine has all her heart could possibly desire, we might just be able to leave."

"Don't hold your breath. She mentioned something about going to Saks and possibly Coach when we were done at Bendel. And by the looks of it, they're done." Ginny pointed across the street to where Katie and Harry were arguing outside as they exited the store. "By their direction I'd say they are heading for Saks. I know shortcut."

"Alright. Which way?" Ginny pointed to a block away from where Harry and Katie were walking. "Down a different street? Would that be smart?"

"They'll have to turn eventually. Might as well turn now," Ginny shrugged. "You can go with them if you'd like. I don't need a babysitter."

"That's not what I meant. I meant it wouldn't be smart because..." He checked to see how far the other two were before leaning down to kiss her. "I can't seem to keep my hands off you when we're alone."

"They're off me now," Ginny pointed out.

"So they are," Draco chuckled. He took her hand in his again and they walked in silence to Saks. Which they found to be virtually empty. "We must have gotten here before them."

"I told you it was a short cut," Ginny smirked.

"Stop stealing my smirk. And I just remembered something. You haven't picked out a single thing yet. We'll fix that."

"No. I refuse to make poor Harry pay for anything. This game whole game is ridiculous and I won't have any part in it."

"Who said Potter was paying?"

"Then who is? I can't afford any-" She caught the look in his eyes. "Oh, no. Draco I couldn't. How would I explain it to Katie? Or anyone for that matter. I can't say you just bought me something out of nowhere. That will be too suspicious."

"And spending so much time alone with me isn't? Look, you don't have to tell anyone I bought it for you. Say you bought it for yourself. Now, pick something before they get here. I won't take no for an answer." Ginny shook her head and didn't budge. "Fine. I'll choose for you." Draco made a bee line for the lingerie section.

"No! I'll pick, I'll pick!" Ginny screeched as she tugged his arm in the opposite direction. Draco tried to hide a grin. He had a feeling that would settle things.

"Make it a dress, will you? We're having dinner with some ambassadors next week." Ginny stopped and whirled on him.

"Since when?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention it? Must have slipped my mind. Now go, choose." He shoved her toward the dress section. She picked the cheapest thing she could find in her size, a grey Dolce and Gabanna lace dress.

"No way. Put that back," Draco said immediately.

"Why?"

"That wouldn't look right on you. I can't picture it at all. And you only chose it because it was cheap, I saw you glance at the price tag. Go back and pick something you like." So Ginny went back and picked a different dress from the a rack marked 'clearance sale'. Draco shot down everyone one of her selections. She finally got so irritated with him that she just told him to pick one out for her himself. He shrugged and set out to look for one while Ginny selected a bag and a pair of shoes. Half an hour later, Draco sat down next to her as she tried on her fifth pair of shoes. He had three bags in his hands and he handed all three to her. "There you are. Don't look yet. I think I should help you here since you don't know what the dresses look like."

"Dresses? As in plural? It was only suppose to be one."

"Those shoes you have on right now are fine. And those black one behind you too." Ginny was too shocked to disagree and just went along with him. They had just finished paying when Harry and Katie entered the store.

"Draco, did you buy me something? I hope it looks lovely on me or I'll just have to return it. It would serve you right if I did," Katie said.

"These bags aren't mine. They're Ginny's. I was just holding them for her while she paid," he explained.

"Paid? Are those Ginny's then? Ginny, what did you buy?"

"And with what money?" Harry added suspiciously.

"My own. I've decided to be independent. I don't need Harry to buy me anything," she lied. Draco laughed at how ridiculous she sounded, and ended it up covering it up as a cough.

"Well, don't hide the goods. Let me see!" Katie opened the first bag and nearly purred. "Oh, la la. What an indulgence! We'll check that out later. Let's see the rest of it." She opened another bag and pulled out a dress. "Merlin! It's the black Valentino Romana strapless crepe dress I've looked all over for! But they never have it in my size! How lucky you are!" Ginny's eyes nearly bulged when she saw the dress which barely had a neckline. And just when she had finished recollecting herself, she took a glance at the price tag and nearly fainted. Two thousand dollars! That was past excessive and working it's way to extravagant. Then Katie held out a second dress, another black dress that looked a tad bit too short for Ginny's taste. "And check this one out! Oscar de la Renta! Ginny, I had no idea you had such good taste."

"And such a thick wallet," Harry added as he eyed the price. Ginny leaned in herself to check the price and fainted. "Ginny!" Harry reached out to catch her, but Draco was much quicker and had already anticipated her fall. He had her in his arms and began to fan her immediately. "Didn't she know the price when she bought it?" Harry asked him suspiciously.

"No," Draco lied. "She bought without looking at the tags, paid with a credit card, and I guess she didn't realize just how much she had spent until just now."

"Oh dear. That can happen you know. Especially since she doesn't make any muggle money. I wonder how she's going to pay for all of this? I'd feel just awful if she had to return such wonderful clothes. And the lingerie!"

"Lingerie?" Harry's head snapped up to face her. That sealed the deal right there. Ginny would have never let Malfoy buy her underwear...would she? Then again, it could also prove that it had to be Malfoy who had bought her the clothes because Ginny didn't seem like the lingerie wearing type. But if Malfoy had bought it for her, why had she lied to them about it? And why, of all the items she could have asked for in the store, would she have asked for lingerie that he would never get to see her wear? Unless he was going to see her wearing them. Maybe they were having some sort of secret affair behind everyone's backs, just as Pansy and Lavender had suspected. Maybe she had hooked up with Malfoy after that party. They did leave together piss ass drunk. And Parvati did see her walking by Malfoy's flat at ungodly hours. And it would explain why she was so defensive of him all of a sudden. Then again, those events could easily be coincidental and though she was being unusually defensive of Malfoy, she was also extremely defensive of his future wife. And that said future wife was Ginny's roommate and apparently her newfound best friend since she had dumped Hermione and Lavender and-This was all a bit much for Harry at the moment and he could feel a headache coming on. He sat down at a nearby chair and watched as Katie barked out orders as if she owned the store. She was completely in control though she did appear a tad bit frantic. Malfoy, Harry thought in disgust, was too calm for Harry's taste. A girl had fainted in his arms for crying out loud! And said girl just so happened to be his secretary and girlfriend's best friend for that matter. Shouldn't he be panicking or something? Was he truly _that_ cold? Harry highly doubted that.

"Potter, don't just sit around doing nothing. Go get me some rubbing alcohol, ASAN," Katie demanded.

"ASAN? Is that like ASAP?"

"Gee, Potter. I can see you must have received the highest marks at school." Katie rolled her eyes and glared at him when he just remained in his seat. "ASAN stands for as soon as now. Meaning get your lazy ass out of that chair and do as I say." Harry and Draco exchanged a look that read 'who does this girl think she is?' Then Draco mouthed for Harry to distract everyone. Harry knew what he was going to do and knew he was risking a lot, considering he was employed by the Ministry. Not only that, but he dealing with laws regarding muggle-wizrad interaction was a part of his job description. He of all people should know that what he was about to do broke the first rule of being a witch or a wizard: never performing magic in the presence of muggles. But Harry agreed with to help him anyway, mainly because he didn't feel like he had much of a choice in the matter.

"Cathy, my dear, have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Harry added a sly grin for effect. And was completely taken by surprise when she pulled him towards her by his collar. Again. He cursed himself for continually underestimating her strength.

"Don't call me Cathy. No one ever calls me that. Ever. Understood?" Harry nodded quickly and glanced over at Draco and Ginny. He sighed with relief when he saw that Ginny was stirring. He had done a good job, but it had cost him. Dearly. No, she wasn't as icy and cold as he had once believed her to be. He wished Draco the best of luck; when riled up, cool and practical Catherine Bennet-Price was too hot for anyone to handle.

"What happened?" Ginny asked. It came out more as a groan because as soon as she lifted her head off of Draco's lap, the room began to spin.

"You took one look at the price tag for that new dress you got and you fainted. Didn't you have the slightest clue how much it cost before you bought it?"

"No, Katie. I hadn't realized how much I'd spent until just then. I guess I got a little out of hand."

"Then return the stuff," Harry suggested.

"I could pay for it if you'd like," Katie added.

"Um, that's okay. I still had some money in the bank. That pretty much wiped it out though. Not that I was ever planning to use it again-" Ginny stopped herself when she realized she was blabbing. Only liars babbled, she reprimanded herself.

"Maybe we should head back. It is very late. We could all use some rest. We'll continue this some other day," Katie said as she led the way out. She and Harry immediately began to argue about how 'fair' Katie's punishment on the boys actually was. Ginny was about to follow them out, but Draco stopped her.

"That dinner with the ambassadors I was telling you about? When I said next week, I meant tomorrow." Ginny gaped at him.

"Why you conniving little snake, you tricked me into-"

"As you said yourself, I am no longer conniving. And do me a favor. Wear everything I bought you today. And I mean _everything_. Including bag number one. Especially bag number one. And make up some sort of date for tomorrow, will you? So when you don't go home, your roommate won't worry." Ginny stood there and stammered before Draco took her hand and led her off to Katie and Harry who, of course, were still arguing about nothing and everything at the same time.

What the hell was going on here? Ginny thought, thoroughly confused. In one day, she'd managed exchange her brother and her two oldest girl friends for a _Malfoy_ and her roommate whom she had just met barely a month ago. Hell, had they even known each other two weeks? She'd somehow not only forgiven Harry, but had become friends with him. And now they were 'dating'. Except that she was really sneaking around with the aforementioned Malfoy and using Harry as a coverup. And Draco had somehow maneuvered her into allowing him to buy her the most expensive clothes she had ever seen in her life. And not just clothes, but dresses for her to wear on the date they were sneaking off to.

Suddenly, Ginny remembered something he had mentioned about bag number one. Curious, she opened it. Her jaw dropped to the ground upon seeing its contents. Draco Malfoy had gotten her lingerie. And not just any lingerie, but lingerie worth more than two months rent at her old place in New York. So that's what he'd meant when he said to wear all _everything _he had bought her. Ginny tucked her tongue in her cheek as she formulated a plan. She'd play at his game, doll up for the dinner. She'd even wear the lingerie. But, by God, she was going to knock him off his high horse. She couldn't resist him? Ginny laughed at herself. She was going to teach Draco Malfoy a small lesson in humility. She'd push all the right buttons and as soon as he was turned on, she would turn off. We'll see who can't resist whom, she thought to herself while unconsciously smirking. He toyed with her emotions. It was only fair of her to return the favor.

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to leave a review! **


	12. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Greetings to all! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story in spite of how long it takes me to post chapters. And it's about time for another disclaimer so here goes: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, J.K. Rowling does. Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's get on to the chapter! Happy reading!**

Ginny wasn't use to fussing. At least not for some guy. Which was why she was completely shocked with herself for ditching work in order to prepare for her impromptu date that night.

"Maybe it's about time you fussed," Parvati mused as she combed hair out of Ginny's eyes.

"About damn time," Lavender agreed as she eyed the dress Ginny had laid on her bed. "That's a beautiful dress, Ginny. Where did you get it?" Ginny nearly groaned. Lavender had already asked her that same question at least ten times that day. And each time, Ginny had dutifully answered Saks Fifth Avenue, in New York. But Ginny was tired of playing games with Lavender and frankly, she would have much rather preferred preparing for the event with Katie as they both scrutinized every detail of the evening. And it was that very thought which had caused Ginny to turn to Lavender for help instead; she hated lying to Katie and leaving a few major details out was considered lying in her book. And of course, Lavender had to invite Parvati over. Never mind that Ginny had barely spoken two words to the girl in seven years. At least she didn't call Hermione, Ginny thought in a futile attempt to cheer herself up.

"I'm surprised Malfoy let you off the hook so easily. If I had ever taken a day off, he would have given me an earful when I called in and then the next day when I came back into the office," Lavender said. Ginny knew she was attempting to change the subject, but did she have to mention Draco? She silently prayed that Lavender had been too fascinated by Ginny's dress to catch Lavender's last comment.

"I imagine Ginny has special privileges, you know, being his secretary and all." No such luck, Ginny thought with a sigh. "He's probably her hot date for tonight as well." Ginny gritted her teeth, but still chose to remain silent.

"I imagine he's changed a bit since school. I don't think it's possible for any man to be a prat for their entire life," Parvati continued, oblivious to Lavender's insinuations.

"Hmm...Or maybe Ginny likes prats." Lavender grinned rather smugly when she witnessed Ginny's face flush. Ginny glared at her and somehow banked the urge to strike her. She'd already alienated herself from her most of her Hogwarts friends, so it truly would be best all around for her to salvage at least one of them.

"But Lavender," Ginny said innocently, "you're the one dating my brother." Parvati laughed at Ginny's joke for a bit and instantly stopped when she caught at a look at Lavender. Ginny was shocked by her statement; she actually hadn't meant to say that. Or at least, not exactly in that way so that it seemed more like a insult or a taunt than a joke.

"Watch it, Ginny. Besides, at least I _have_ a boyfriend. You know, a serious, adult relationship. Which is more than you can say," Lavender smirked. Except it wasn't teasing like Draco's smirk. Lavender's was menacing, almost malicious.

"Serious, adult relationship? Get real, Lavender. What's serious about dating the same guy for ten years without so much as moving in together? Your relationship hasn't really evolved much from when you two first got together back in school; you've just lasted longer than any of us predicted," Ginny stated matter-of-factly. She had wanted to snap it, but knew that would fall under the category of 'alienating her friends'.

"At least I have a boyfriend," Lavender replied childishly.

"And so does Ginny," Parvati interjected. Ginny blinked up at her as Parvati finished arranging her hair. "Word on the street is you and a certain golden boy have been seeing each other lately. A date a few weeks ago, shopping yesterday..."

"Wait. Harry took you shopping?" Lavender gaped at her, as if she had just been smacked with something in the face and had never seen it coming.

"Yes, he went with me," Ginny stated slowly. That wasn't necessarily a lie, per say. Harry _had_ gone shopping with her. And may be she was leaving out a few details (like who else went shopping with them), but they weren't too important.

"Don't leave us hanging! Give us the scoop. Are you two together or what?" Parvati asked eagerly as she sat down in the empty seat next to Ginny. Lavender remained standing in the same spot, trying (and failing) to appear uninterested.

"Well, I don't know," Ginny said truthfully. She wasn't exactly sure what the deal was with Harry. Or with Draco. But at least with Draco there were boundaries. With Harry, there were too many opportunities, too many paths they could take.

"How can you not know? He hasn't asked you out on another date or anything?" Parvati demanded.

"He never really asked me out on a first date. That was a blind date," she explained. "Katie set it up without realizing we had history. We ended up coming to terms of some sort." Also true. She just wasn't sure what those terms were.

"Who's Katie?"

"Oh, I meant Catherine. The Minister's daughter." Ginny waved this away as if it were an insignificant fact.

"Speaking of Catherine, isn't she your supervisor, Lavender? I hear she's strict about employees having extended lunch breaks," Parvati admonished.

Lavender snorted. "She's only like that when her father's around. Which is hardly ever. And besides, she's in one of her moods today."

"Wow. Why?" Parvati asked sending Lavender a sympathetic look. Her supervisor was Percy Weasley who's very well-known for his moods. Only his wife and daughter could ever cure him of them.

"Who knows?" Lavender jerked a shoulder in frustration. Then she suddenly remembered something and turned to send Ginny a cool stare. "Why don't you ask Ginny? She's her new roommate."

"Really? That's bloody amazing! How did you even managed to meet her? Haven't you been living in the muggle world your entire life?" Ginny didn't want to discuss Katie with Lavender and Parvati. She wasn't too sure herself why Katie had been so upset that morning, but she had a feeling it had something to do with Harry. They had gotten into a huge blow out just before they had separated to go home. And over the stupidest thing, Ginny thought now as she reflected on the previous day's outing. Ginny had made a comment about how handsome and charming the Minister had appeared at dinner. Katie had laughed while Draco just looked off to the side. But Harry didn't let the comment pass him by. He merely snorted and said it was a shame such fine attributes didn't run in the family. Katie had seemed genuinely hurt by his statement and remained silent for a few minutes, as if formulating a response. Draco also chose to remain silent. In fact, it had been Ginny who had spoken up in Katie's defense by saying that though it was true that Katie looked and acted nothing like her father, she had beauty and a unique personality all of her own. Harry shrugged and replied by saying that statement is only true depending on who you ask. Katie had then snapped back to reality and began to attack Harry's hero status by saying things like if he was truly a hero then Voldemort would have been dead by now. Ginny and Draco wisely separated the two at that point. Harry had once told Ginny that he would never hit a girl, but at that moment she wasn't about to take any chances; men, even the most noble of men, who are blinded by rage often do stupid things.

"Um, not my entire life. And I met her recently. And we just...clicked I guess. Anyway," Ginny continued quickly before either Lavender or Parvati could ask any further questions. "I'm going to go put on my dress. It's almost time." Ginny picked up her dress and ran into the bathroom, feeling like a coward. She stripped down to her underwear and did something she had never done before in her life: she checked to see if her undergarments were at all flattering to her body type. She counted to three before taking a deep breath and examining her reflection in the mirror. She had to give Draco some credit. He not only got her size, but had managed to find lingerie that was both simple and alluring at the same time. And the best part was it managed to augment all of Ginny's...assets. She didn't look quite so flat or quite so skinny. Ginny wasn't sure if she should be thrilled that he knew what to buy for her or concerned. Did that mean he was use to buying strange women lingerie? And how could he possibly have known her size without asking? She was obviously leaning towards concerned and decided to channel that energy into what was going down later on that evening.

She put on the dress and checked herself out in the mirror once more. He'd been right about the dress too. The perfect size and the perfect design. Ginny looked almost curvy instead of rail thin. This was also of some concern to her. Either the guy has one heck of an eye, she thought, or he's secretly gay and has actually been crushing on Harry this entire time and is using her to get to him. She snickered at the thought. Draco, like Harry? That was a funny thought. Ginny was actually starting to think Draco didn't like brunettes. But then again, his girlfriend is a brunette. Ginny pressed that thought to the back of her mind before exiting the bathroom.

"Merlin! Get a look at Ginny!" Parvati shrieked. Lavender's eyes grew wide as Ginny walked across the room for them as if she were on a runway. Parvati cheered her on, clapping and whistling the entire time while Lavender stood frozen in place. "Harry's going to go absolutely bonkers when he sees you!" Ginny started to correct her, but caught her mistake just in time. So they thought she was out to dinner with Harry, eh? It would be best all around to let them keep believing that. For both her and Draco's sakes.

"I better not keep him waiting." Ginny was eager to leave and quickly pulled out her wand to apparate without even thinking. When she opened her eyes she nearly let out a yelp in surprise.

"Well, well, Weasley. Someone's anxious to see me," Draco smirked. He was leaning against his closets door jamb, wearing nothing but boxers.

"Sh-sh-shouldn't you be dressed?" Ginny hated herself for stuttering, but she couldn't help it. She still wasn't accustomed to seeing grown men bustling about in their underwear nor did she think she would ever grow accustomed to it.

"I was just getting to that, actually. Care to help me?" Draco grinned wickedly at Ginny's obvious distress.

"No! I mean, no, a grown man such as yourself should be able to get dressed all on his own."

"Come now, Weasley. A favor for a favor. You help me get dressed, and I'll help get you to the dinner."

"I don't know how I ended up here." Ginny began to pace as she thought it through aloud. Amused, Draco watched her intently as he blindly reached for a shirt and slacks from his closet. He dressed without taking his eyes off of her.

"I can tell you." Ginny jumped up in surprise. She had forgotten where she was for a brief minute. "While you were busy not trying to enjoy our snog on your bedroom floor yesterday, I was busy placing an incantation on your wand."

"What kind of incantation?"

"Simple, really. The second you try to use it for any reason, it would automatically apparate you to my apartment." Ginny stared at him for a moment. Was this guy for real?

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because you haven't performed magic in years and would have probably ended up in Kenya or something if you tried to use it. If you'd like, you could practice in here while I finish getting dressed. Here." He placed a pillow about two feet away from where she stood. "Apparate so that you are positioned on top of that pillow. You do remember how, correct?" Ginny's jaw clenched involuntarily before she apparated herself to the pillow. "Not bad, Weasley. Why don't you try going to the kitchen now? Fix yourself a snack." Draco didn't even watch her this time. He needed to finish getting dressed. And just as he had finished tying one of his shoes, he heard a stream of curses coming form his living room. He wanted to laugh, but instead he yelled to Ginny that she should concentrate harder next time. Which, of course, made her extremely upset.

"I _was_ concentrating," she sulked as she brought in a sandwich. She took one half and absently handed the other to Draco. Draco stared at it and then her. Had he said to bring him back something? He didn't recall saying anything of the sort.

"What's this for?" he asked as he rifled through his closet for a vest, a tie, and a jacket.

"To eat. What else is food for?"

"Yes, but I didn't ask for anything."

"No need to be snotty. Excuse me for thinking of you. I'll try not to next time. And if you didn't want it, all you had to do was say so." Ginny held out a hand, expecting him to hand his half back to her. Instead, he smirked and bit into it. It was his favorite: turkey ham, lettuce and tomato, Swiss cheese, and extra mayo on Italian bread. They'd barely known each other a month (neither of them counted their years at Hogwarts seeing as they had despised each other at the time) and yet she already knew his favorites.

"So," Ginny said as she tried to lighten the mood. "Did Parvati use to work for you or something?"

"Sort of, kind of, yeah. Not really," Draco answered.

"What kind of answer is that? Did she or didn't she?" Ginny was growing tired of his riddles. It was as if his mission in life was to confuse her.

"Why do you ask?" Draco finally selected a vest and jacket. Now he only needed a tie. He walked over to his dresser with Ginny in pursuit.

"Just something she said earlier. She made it seem as if she had worked for you before." Ginny shrugged, not quite sure what to make of his cool stare. Was he angry at her for something? He didn't seem to be, she thought. But she could never be sure with him.

"She worked in my department for a while," Draco thought back. "She was my predecessor's secretary. She requested for a transfer of department's the instant I stepped onto the floor claiming to be the new Head. Actually, if I remember correctly, she didn't believe me at first. She thought Granger would have gotten the job because she had also been promoted around the same time I was. Turns out, she got promoted from assistant to secretary while I leaped from mail room to Head of Muggle Relations. I can see why she didn't believe me at first, but Granger finally set her straight. And after that conversation she went running to Catherine, requesting a transfer into one of her departments. There was an opening in Muggle Artifacts. I think she still works there. I'm not too sure of that, though. You may want to run that by her or Catherine."

"So she was never your secretary?"

"She was for about a month. Why are you so interested?" Draco stopped fiddling with his tie to look over at Ginny. She still wasn't used to his direct gaze, though she should be considering that hadn't changed since Hogwarts. It always made her squirm. Even at that very moment, she began to fidget slightly.

"No reason," she said quickly. Draco chose to remain silent as he continued to stare at her. She needed something to do before she gave in to the urge to turn away. She wasn't suppose to be shy today, but seductive. But she had no experience in seduction and so had come up with the motto WWGND? (which stood for what would Ginny not do?) Ginny wouldn't touch him in anyway, she thought. So instead of turning around and returning her plate to the kitchen like she wanted to do, Ginny stood her ground and took the tie from him. He tilted his head slightly, sending her a confused look. Good, she thought. Be confused, that was the whole point. "Looked like you were having some trouble there. Thought I could help."

"You have experience with ties?" His mouth was dry and it was difficult for him to think clearly. She was wearing some sort of perfume that made her smell like a bouquet of flowers. Roses, he corrected himself. And she was standing too close to him, clogging up his senses.

"I have six brothers, remember? Bill and Charlie never had any trouble, but Ron and the twins always struggled. Ron tried and often ended up with a knot bigger than his fist." Ginny giggled at the memory. "The twins, they gave up after a while and just started wearing clip ons. Even with their Hogwarts uniforms. Snape even lectured them once on 'the art of wearing ties'. Can you believe that?"

"Sounds like something he would do," Draco muttered as he removed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"There. That ought to do it," Ginny said as she gave it one last tug. Before she could walk away, Draco took her hand and twirled her around.

"I knew that dress was perfect. Have I got an eye or what?" Draco grinned. Ginny rolled her eyes and tried to release her hand. But Draco had other plans. He brought her up against him and lowered his mouth to hers. Was her plan working already? she thought. Things were moving much faster than she had anticipated.

"If we start this now, we'll never leave," she said against his lips. Draco broke away enough to rest his brow on hers.

"Maybe we should just forget about the ambassadors. It would be much more entertaining to stay here...with you," he whispered. Ginny shuddered slightly before working up the nerve to shove him away.

"That wouldn't be wise, given your job and all."

"You're right. Besides," he added with a smirk, "we can always continue this later." We'll see about that, Ginny thought even as she nodded. Draco took her hand in his and led her to the fire place. "Floo network," he explained as he held out a pouch for her. She took some powder and looked down at her dress. What if it got dirty?

"Aren't you concerned about dirtying your suit?" Draco sent her a bland look as he held out his wand.

"That's what the wand's for." He smirked at her one last time before throwing the powder into the fire place and saying Rothschild Manor. Ginny followed his lead and by the time she got to their destination, Draco had already cleaned himself. Ginny lifted her wand to clean her dress as well, only to be stopped by Draco. "Let me do that. You can't make it too obvious. These people know we have magic-well, at least they know I do. But it still surprises them to witness magic actually being performed right before their eyes. I need to brief you on what's going on." He quickly said a spell to clean her dress before selecting a private table for the both of them in a dark corner of the room. "Alright, this is Rothschild Manor and we are currently in the dinning hall. I'm going to point out some key people who it would be wise to at least act as if you've heard of. That's Linda Morrison-Rothschild, Ambassador Marshall Regan Rothschild's wife. They're amiable and the way I remember them is that they are the only Brits aside from us in the lot. The couple by the balcony are Martha and Kenneth Chesterfield of Italy even though they can't possibly be Italian; just look at their last name. The easiest way to remember them is that they are newlyweds and so they constantly argue."

"You consider that to be normal behavior?" Ginny interrupted.

"Yes. A relationship without some fighting is unhealthy and so positive it's negative. Now, back to the people. Don't worry, there are only a few more I suggest you remember. The table to our left is basically the rest of them. The brunette with the green eyes? That's Victoria Wellington. She's American and what you would call a trust fund baby. The only reason she's here, aside from the fact that she's the world's youngest billionaire, is because her uncle happens to be the ambassador of France. He's the man lecturing the guy seated to Victoria's left. The guy happens to be Matthew Dellworth, one of Victoria's cronies and another young billionaire. To his left is Jordan Rockwell-Carter, the only blonde here aside from me. Jordan just recently separated from her husband and has a young son named Kevin who should be around here somewhere. People suspect she left her husband because he beat her."

"What?" Ginny gasped.

"Beat her. You know, he use to hit her for the hell of it. Victoria finally convinced her to leave him and she and her young son have been bunking with her ever since. To Victoria's right is Johnathan Stevens, another billionaire and a childhood friend of Victoria's. You can remember him by his height. He's the tallest person here by at least six inches."

"He doesn't look tall," she muttered. She was still hung up on the fact that one of the people in the same room as her had been beaten before. Why would anyone do such a thing? Draco must of noticed and he sighed as he tried to decide on what the best explanation would be.

"It's more noticeable when he stands up. Look, about Jordan. I only told you about her husband so that you wouldn't ask her about it later. People are really cautious with her and her friends are very protective. Try not to act so shocked around her, you know, as if I hadn't told you anything? And be as nice as possible to Victoria. She just so happens to be a witch and her buddy Matthew's a wizard. I'm actually here to offer her a position at the Ministry. So don't blow this for me." He added a stern look for emphasis.

"But I'm shy," Ginny sighed. "And they're so...powerful being billionaires and all. I can't relax around them."

"Stick by me. We'll warm up by greeting the other ambassadors first, even though they're not that important. The only really important ones are the ones I mentioned before. Can you remember their names?" Draco gave her a hard look, as if silently telling her that she had better know their names. Ginny gulped as she tried to remember what he had told her.

"Uh, the Rothschilds own this place. And the Chesterfields can't possibly be Italian," she offered weakly. Draco began to rub his temples. They'd only been there five minutes and he could already feel a headache brewing.

"Can you remember their first names? And please, refrain from saying out loud that the Chesterfield's cannot be Italian. They may hear you and take offense."

"Um, ok. Ah...Linda and Marshall Rothschild and...Marcia and Kenneth Chesterfield?"

"Close enough," Draco sighed as he led her off to greet everyone.

"Wait!" Ginny dragged her heels in an attempt to stop him. He was stronger than her and could have kept dragging her along if he'd wanted to, but for the sake of his image, he stopped.

"What now?" he hissed under his breath.

"Is that the only reason we are here? Because you want to offer Victoria Wellington a job? Then what are these other people doing here?"

"That's not the only reason I'm here. It's a major reason, but not the only reason. The ambassadors of all the world's major countries meet up every year to discuss different policies that have been enacted in their respective nations. The Ministry is invited so we can be informed of what's going on in the muggle world and see how these new policies can affect our interactions with muggles. The Minister's currently too busy to stop by himself so he's sending a group of employees from various departments on his behalf. I'm required to be here, as are all top level employees from our department."

"What if he sends Catherine?" Ginny said in a horrified tone. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Weasley. The Minister's not here because he has to attend another meeting going on at the same time as this dinner. Catherine's with him. She wouldn't have come to this anyway," Draco added in a low tone.

"Why not?"

"She and Victoria don't get along. You'll see why a little later." And with that said, they began the meet and greet portion of the evening. After meeting twenty different ambassadors and their wives, Ginny gave up trying to learn their names. It wasn't like she was ever going to see them again. And Draco had said that they weren't important. She stayed right by Draco's side and only spoke when asked something. In fact, they only separated once that entire evening when Ginny couldn't stand the pain her shoes were causing her feet. So she left Draco chatting it up with the ambassador of China and sat down in the nearest empty table. She'd barely taken her shoes off when someone sat down next to her.

"Don't mean to interrupt your relaxation time. I just needed a break. Mind if I join you?"

"Ah...Sure." What else could she say? The girl had already sat down and made herself comfortable.

"I hate these things. Too many people. I have such a hard time remembering everyone's name," the girl confided.

"Me too," Ginny grinned. "I didn't even want to come. I was dragged here."

"Tell me about it. I was kicking and screaming the whole way here. But I guess the food's great," she quickly added loudly.

"Don't worry. The Rothschild's aren't around," Ginny whispered with a giggle.

"Thank God. Last time I said something like that, Linda was practically breathing down my neck and I didn't even realize it until I had completely dissed their drapes." Both girls looked over at them quickly and wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Wait. Did you just say dissed? Are you from New York?"

"Born and raised," the girl said proudly.

"I knew I recognized that accent! I lived in New York for seven years," Ginny explained.

"Really? Where?" And so the two carried an easy conversation about what they liked about New York, places they've both been to, and people they both knew. It was here that the conversation changed from easy to cautious. "I feel sorry for Jordan," the girl sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said slowly, remembering how Draco had said to act as if she didn't know about the whole domestic violence situation.

"She'll never be normal again. Her friends try to get her back on track to a normal life, but she's always so distant. She doesn't trust anyone any more and though she hasn't said anything to me, I suspect she still blames herself for the whole ordeal. As if her husband was such a great guy. Please," the girl snorted. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but then noticed Draco was walking towards them with a confused look on his face. Then he caught sight of the girl next to Ginny and smiled.

"Good evening, ladies," he drawled as he took the girl's hand in his. He was about to bring it to his lips to kiss it, but the girl tugged him down into the seat next to her instead.

"Draco Malfoy you haven't spoken a word to me all night," the girl pouted. "Have you replaced me already? Say it isn't so!" She didn't wait for a response before leaning in closer to him. "You should leave you girlfriend and runaway with me. We can go to Vegas, get married."

"You're scaring Ginny, darling," was Draco's only response. Ginny blinked and stared at the girl in awe. She was so convincing.

"I'm a part time actress," the girl explained. "Maybe you've heard of me. The name's Victoria Wellington." Ginny's hand, which had been reaching for her flute of champagne, instantly froze. Did she just say Victoria Wellington? As in the reason they were there to begin with?

"You mean I've been talking to the world's youngest billionaire for this past hour without even knowing it?" Ginny turned to Draco for help, but he was too busy grinning at her. That little bastard probably planned the whole thing, she thought.

"My reputation precedes me," Victoria winced. "But in my defense, I thought you knew who I was." Ginny was about to ask her what she was talking about but then spotted Harry and her brother Ron across the dinning hall. And who was draped on Ron's shoulders but the devil's daughter herself, Lavender Brown. Ginny cursed her luck before turning to look at Draco for help.

"Look who just showed up. I am so screwed," she muttered. Victoria shot her a puzzled look. Ginny sighed before explaining. "Here's the abridged version: The red head over there is my brother, the woman with him is his long time girlfriend and my ex best friend Lavender. She thinks Draco and I are involved, which is a total lie. So instead of giving her more incriminating evidence about what is going on, I told her that tonight I was going to have dinner with Harry. He's the guy standing behind Ron and just so happens to be my ex boyfriend. Now she totally knows that I lied."

"Not really." Ginny arched a brow. "Call that guy Harry over here. I've got a plan." Ginny agreed and called Harry over to the table. He sat down next to Ginny and eyed Draco suspiciously before smiling at Victoria. "Do exactly as I say," Victoria demanded. Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded in agreement. Then he turned to Draco who shrugged and grinned at him. Harry sighed and decided to play along. "If that girl Lavender comes over here and starts giving Ginny grief for being here with Draco, you tell her that Ginny is your date and that you actually decided to meet up here. And if she still gives Ginny or you or anyone else grief, let me handle her."

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked a little scared but mostly with deep admiration.

"Just trust me on this. I know how to deal with busy bodies," Victoria said with an evil grin. Ginny didn't understand why Katie didn't like her. Victoria seemed like a mixture of Katie and Draco. "Just to make sure, she goes out with that guy, right? Ron?"

"Right," they all concurred in unison. Victoria was about to ask something else when suddenly Ron and Lavender appeared at their table.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ginny 'the Liar' Weasley. Seated across from Draco 'the Conniving Little Snake' Malfoy. Are you going to deny it now, Ginny? You lied right to my face!" Lavender spewed.

"I did not. Harry's my date," Ginny protested. She was surprised at how well she had mastered the art of lying. Ok, so technically she hadn't mastered a thing yet because Victoria had been the one to come up with the lie and all she had to do was deliver it, but she was well on her way. Which wasn't something she should be too proud of.

"We agreed to meet at the manor," Harry added.

"Ginny had to be here earlier to greet all of the guests. It's a part of her job description seeing as she works for the Department of Muggle Relations and all," Draco said. Lavender looked far from convinced.

"How come her name wasn't on the guest list then, hmm? Right it wasn't on there, Ron? We checked," she rebutted.

"That's because it was on the VIP guest list. Under Victoria Wellington," Victoria butted in. Lavender turned to glare at her before she recognized her.

"Of course! The long chocolate colored hair, almond shaped dark green eyes...I should have put two and two together before and made four!" Lavender exclaimed.

"I doubt she has the brain capacity to do all that math," Victoria muttered under her breath. Everyone laughed, including Ron which surprised Ginny. Shouldn't he be defending his girlfriend? Then again, it could be that he's accustomed to what Hermione called her "occasional stupidity". Lavender often said things that left people scratching their heads, so of course she's been called dumb a few times before. And Ginny imagined Ron's heard all of the jokes by now. Maybe he's just gotten used to them and so he laughs at them as if they are nothing because to him they really do mean nothing. Or maybe...

"Aren't you, like, the world's youngest billionaire or something?" Lavender asked either ignoring or honestly not hearing Victoria's comment.

"So I've been told. This table's kind of full. Maybe you should find someone else to annoy-I mean someone else to sit with," Victoria said innocently. Ginny had to give her credit for her acting skills. She'd even had Ginny believing that the annoy portion of her sentence had been a minor lapse of tongue.

"Oh, you're right. Well, Ron, let's go find another place to sit. I think I see Parvati across the room." Lavender took Ron's arm and began to lead him away.

"Ron, Harry's calling you. Stay back a second, he says," Victoria called out after them. Lavender let him go and Ron went up to Harry.

"Well? What is it, mate? Haven't got all day you know," Ron said impatiently as he kept an eye out for Lavender.

"Harry didn't call you back. It was just an excuse to get you away from her for a while. You know, so you can take a breather," Victoria confessed. Ron sighed before sitting down on the other side of Harry, directly across from Victoria.

"Thanks. I'm surprised she didn't notice there were actually two empty seats," Ron noted as he looked over at the empty chair next to him.

"She may have noticed. But no one goes against what I say. And with the dreamy look she had in her eyes, I can tell that if I had told her the sky was green she would have believed me." Victoria leaned over Draco and held out her hand, first for Harry to shake and then for Ron. "Nice to meet you all by the way." Ginny eyed Ron wearily. She was still mad at him for the other day and she knew her brother could hold grudges.

"Who do I owe a favor to because they got me away from Lavender?" Ron asked after introductions were made. Ginny was about to say Victoria when Victoria pointed at Ginny. "Thanks, Ginny. Listen, I'm sorry about the other day. I was way out of line. I shouldn't tell you who to be friends with." Ginny's eyes grew wide from shock. Since when does Ron apologize to anyone for anything? It had to be because Victoria was present. He just didn't want it to be weird between them while one of the world's most powerful business moguls was sitting just a few feet away from him.

"Yes, and I'll apologize as well. I shouldn't have been so nasty to you about Lavender," Ginny replied sincerely. She truly believed it wasn't any of her business what happened (or didn't happen as in the case of the engagement argument) between the two of them.

"Yes, you should have," Victoria said. Everyone turned to look at her. "I barely know the girl and she already seems a bit superficial and a lot flaky. Now, Ginny's a great person. And since you two share some genes, by association, you must be a great person too. What's a great person such as yourself doing with such a tart like her? Couldn't you find someone with an IQ that isn't well below the average of a third world nation?"

"Well, I...don't really know how to respond to that," Ron admitted. "We've known each other for more than half of our lives and have been dating for nearly that entire time."

"Maybe that's the problem. You two have been dating so long, you barely even notice the girl's got peas for brains," Draco commented. Ginny sent him a heated look. "What? Did I say something wrong? It's no less than the truth, Weasley, and you know it."

"If she had peas for brains, then she wouldn't be working at the top department in the Ministry." Why was Ginny the only one defending her? Shouldn't her brother or even Harry step in to defend their long time friend?

"Please," Victoria snorted. "Don't give me any of that bullshit. I don't think even you believe that. I run a billion dollar corporation and within that corporation, I have witnessed the most dull witted _idiots_ you could ever imagine climb their way to positions that even Harvard graduates would only dream of. Then again, you guys have probably never heard of Harvard. But you get the point. Some people work themselves to death and never get that promotion while others just show up and instantly receive a new office and title. C'est la vie." Ginny was about to respond, but Draco cleared his throat in a signal for her to keep quiet.

"You know, Victoria, you're right. A very clever observation on your part," Draco praised. Victoria instantly became wary.

"Well, I am a clever girl. One would have to be in my line of work."

"Yes, you would. You would also have to exhibit excellent leadership and management skills. And you'd definitely have to be a charmer. Which you are, by the way."

"Thanks...I guess." Victoria eyed Draco suspiciously before turning to Ginny. Draco was up to something and she had the feeling Ginny was in on it as well, though Ginny's face remained impassive.

"A woman like you could do wonders for the Ministry," Draco ventured carefully.

"No." Draco's brows furrowed.

"No? You don't think you'd be an asset to the Ministry?"

"No, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to work for the Ministry." Victoria held up a finger before Draco could protest. "I maybe be a witch, but I am an inexperienced witch. I haven't gone to one of those schools of yours and have no formal training whatsoever. I have been able to defend myself against a few Death Eaters over the years, but I can assure you, I got lucky. I had no idea what I was doing, panicked, and whatever happened...just happened. I can't even explain it to myself. I'm sure there are bound to be other, better suited, candidates for the position you had in mind."

"I work for the Ministry and I haven't performed magic in years," Ginny inputted before Draco could respond. He glared at her, but both she and Victoria ignored him.

"Really? And how can you work for the Ministry of _Magic_ without performing any magic?" Victoria asked. She seemed genuinely interested in what Ginny had to say. Draco sat back while the girls talked and reconsidered his strategy. Maybe he should just let Ginny do all the talking. She seemed to be doing well all on her own and if she could convince Victoria to join forces with the Ministry...Draco snapped back to reality when he realized the two women were no longer speaking. In fact, Victoria was busy charming Harry and Ron while Ginny was nowhere within sight. Draco surveyed the room. She wasn't too difficult to spot; she and her brother were the only red heads present. She was sitting at a different table, alone, drinking what appeared to be a glass of pumpkin juice. Draco was about to go to her when a hand came over his eyes and a smoky, sultry voice asked him to guess who it was. Draco didn't need to guess. He already knew it had to be one of two people and since Pansy had already bothered him that day, it could only be...

"Catherine, what a surprise. We didn't expect to see you here," Victoria grinned. Draco sighed as he tore his gaze from Ginny in order to play referee.

Ginny was not alone for long. She had barely taken a sip from her glass when a tall dark haired man with equally dark eyes sat himself across from her. Ginny remembered the face from somewhere, but was unsure of the name. Wasn't this one of the people Draco had briefed her on? Thankfully, the stranger spoke first, giving her sometime to wrack her brain for a name. "Hey, there. I'd apologize for intruding on your privacy, but a beautiful woman should never be alone at a party. At least, that's always been _my_ opinion."Ginny eyed him warily. Why had he placed emphasis on the word _my_? Was he daring her to contradict him?

Unsure of herself, Ginny forced a smile. "I don't mind. Women deserve attention and flattery from handsome men. At least, that's always been _my_ opinion."

"Color me amused," the man grinned. Then, as an after thought, he offered her his hand.

"Johnathan Stevens." Ginny nearly smacked her forehead.

"Of course! The tallest one in the room! I should have known. I mean, er, that's to say..." Ginny fumbled to cover up her slip but Johnathan merely laughed.

"Just take my hand and give me your name. That should suffice."

"Ginny Weasley. And I'm so sorry for-"

"All is forgotten. Now, onto business. I take it you're not American?" Ginny's brows shot up in surprise.

"Funny. Most people assume from my lack of a British accent that I'm American," Ginny mused as she studied him over the rim of her glass. He was wearing a suit, as most of the other men present were, and though it was difficult to judge through his jacket, he appeared to have a lean build. He had a well-sculpted mouth that always appeared to be curved around the edges, as if a smile was only a second away from blooming beautifully on his face. His nose was slightly hooked, saving his face from being too beautiful and perfect. He looked like a billionaire, Ginny decided, even though she had never met one until tonight.

"Like recognizes like," he responded easily. "I know an American when I see one. And you put up a good front, but you're no American. Plus, you seem too sophisticated to be American." Ginny nearly bobbled her glass.

"Me? Sophisticated?"

Intrigued by her reaction, Johnathan leaned back in his chair to study her more thoroughly. She was pretty enough with her flaming red hair and bright, brown eyes. But that wasn't what had attracted him to her. She was there with the Ministry, Draco Malfoy to be exact, and Johnathan knew that whole crew was never up to any good. So just what was this innocent, dewy eyed girl doing running around with vultures like Malfoy and the Ministry? "Yes," he said at last. Ginny squirmed in her seat. She didn't care much for his tone. He sounded rather smug with himself, as if he knew something she didn't. Which was ridiculous, of course. Why would a handsome billionaire like Johnathan Stevens know anything about a virtual nobody like Ginny? "The British have always seemed more sophisticated than Americans."

"Would that be in your opinion again?"

"But of course." They grinned at each other once more before Ginny realized he still had her hand in his. Not only did it appear as if they were holding hands, but they were flirting! Actually _flirting_! Ginny couldn't recall the last time she had flirted, unless you counted Malfoy, which she most certainly did not. And not only was she flirting, but she was enjoying it. She spared a guilty glance at the table she had previously been sitting at. She felt guilty for leaving Harry and Ron alone with their sworn enemy and a stranger. But when she finally caught sight of them, they were laughing with Victoria, taking part in some sort of shared joke. Ginny relaxed a little before turning back to smile at Johnathan. But not before she noticed Draco's sullen expression. He seemed less than pleased and appeared to be glaring daggers in Ginny and Johnathan's general direction. Could he be jealous? Ginny's skin tingled at the thought and her smiled brightened a few notches. She wasn't the least bit interested in Johnathan. At least, not romantically speaking. And she had the feeling he wasn't either. But she asked him, just to make sure. Johnathan blinked before laughing again. "You're blunt. But I can be just as honest as you, I suppose. No, I'm not interested in you. Romantically. The truth is, I plan on remaining out of the dating scene for a while yet."

"So you'd say our relationship is completely platonic at best, correct?" Johnathan arched a brow but nodded. "Okay. Good. I need a favor."

"Do me one first. Dance with me." He didn't give her time to respond. He grabbed her by the wrist and had her pressed against him before she could blink.

"That's the favor I was about to ask of you," Ginny giggled as he dipped her. "Johnathan, there's no music." He looked over at another man and nodded. Instantly, slow and sad jazz filled the room. "You know, this could almost be construed as a date, with the dancing and drink we shared."

"You drank, I watched," he pointed out. "And trust me. If this were a date, you'd know, and our relationship would be in no way platonic." Ginny merely smiled and kept an eye out for Draco. When Johnathan twirled her, she spotted him watching her. Alright, Ginny, she thought. Here's your chance. She moved her arms from Johnathan's shoulders to around his neck and gently brought down his head so she could whisper in his ear.

"I'm sure a date with me couldn't possibly be all that interesting." For a moment, Johnathan froze in awe. He hadn't expected her voice to become so seductive and inviting.

"Are you trying to seduce me? I thought we had already agreed to keep our relationship platonic...Alright, who's the guy."

"What?" Ginny shifted away in surprise only to have Johnathan pull her closer.

"You're using me to make some poor guy jealous. I think I deserve to know who he is at least. Then I'll be completely at your services. Unless, of course, your guy tries to sock me. Then you're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"Alright," Ginny sighed. She couldn't exactly say Draco so instead she pointed at Harry who was seated right next to him. "Harry Potter. We dated briefly back in school and just recently he...attempted to rekindle things."

"I see." And Johnathan did see. Harry was busy flirting it up with Victoria, someone he considered to be family. He didn't have any interest in Ginny romantically, but there was no reason he couldn't enjoy himself. "I suppose you wouldn't mind if I kissed you then, would you?" In response, Ginny tilted her head slightly. He was much taller than her, so she couldn't exactly just kiss him. She had to wait for him to lean down, for him to kiss her. And what a kiss it was! It was slow, as if they had all the time in the world, and sweet in taste. And even though the earth didn't shake and the sky didn't fall down like whenever she kissed Draco or Harry, it did cause Ginny to shudder and tremble in his arms. And for a moment, just a fraction of a second, she forgot why she was kissing him. But before she could sink herself into the kiss, reality set back in. You're only kissing him to make Draco jealous, she told herself. It made her feel cheap, causing her to move away from the kiss. Johnathan eased back far enough so that they were nose to nose. "Let's do that again. Just for the hell of it." He grinned and Ginny giggled as he swooped her into his arms and lifted her off the ground so that she could be eye level with. Their lips had barely touched when a hand tapped Ginny on the shoulder. She expected Draco, but instead found Katie grinning up at her.

"We _have_ to talk." With that said, she took both of their hands and found a dark and empty corner for them to hide in. "Are you trying to drive Harry crazy? Because it's working. He and Ron are going absolutely _bonkers_! Draco had to threaten them with time in Azkaban on the grounds of attacking muggles in order for them to restrain themselves from strolling over to bash his face in." Then she turned to Johnathan. "And you have such a darling face." She pinched his cheek before addressing Ginny again. "I have to admit, he is a _major_ step up from Harry. Even if this is all just for fun and games."

"Fun and games? That kiss was no ruse," Johnathan disagreed.

"He's right. The kiss was very real. And I am very hungry. Why don't we go sit down, eat, and chat with our friends? Johnathan?" Ginny took his hand and led him back to her previous table. Ron and Harry were arguing about her while Victoria and Draco appeared to be extremely bored. Ginny sat down in between Harry and Draco, pouting at Draco's lack of a reaction to her flirting with Johnathan. Johnathan dragged a chair from a different table and squeezed it in between Ginny and Harry. Harry eyed him suspiciously before sending Ginny a curious look.

"Who's your new friend?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone. In truth, he was curious as to who it was that Ginny had been kissing; she wasn't the type of person to just randomly kiss people. Especially not strangers.

"Johnathan Stevens." Johnathan shook Harry's hand and then grinned at Draco. "Still trying to get Vicky to work for you?"

"She already turned me down," Draco muttered. He glanced over at Ginny and his mood quickly brightened. "I see you've already met my secretary."

"Where _do_ you find such lovely secretaries? Ginny, if you're ever in New York and in need of a job, look me up." Inspired, he kissed her knuckles. Ginny tried to relax while Ron gritted his teeth. Even Harry seemed a bit ruffled by the flirtation. But what about Draco? Ginny wondered. She spared him a glance and caught him smirking at her. Ginny was furious. Her plan wasn't working at all. She had two options: jump ship or turn the flirtation up a couple of notches. Okay, you have one option, she amended.

"Why don't we start with dinner and work our way up. Who knows? Maybe you'll charm me into leaving the Ministry to be _your_ secretary." She had leaned in to whisper in his ear, but had stopped a few inches away so that the rest of the table could hear her. Their reactions were priceless. Ron had dropped the fork and knife he had been cutting into his steak with. Harry's fists clenched and then unclenched as he decided it would be best to look away. Katie had nearly hopped out of her seat in excitement while a slow smile had crept along Victoria's face. Even Johnathan appeared to be a bit taken aback, but he quickly recovered with a grin. Only Draco remained impassive. He didn't smirk or even quirk a brow. He just sat there. Ginny felt like pouring her drink in his face, but decided that wouldn't be a smart thing to do to her _boss_ while his girlfriend/her roommate was watching just a few feet away. So instead, she forced a smile as she turned to await Johnathan's response.

"Ah, okay...What's your number? I'll call you," he finally managed to say. Ginny was about to answer when Katie rattled of her home number. At that, Draco's eyes narrowed.

"That's _your_ number," he accused.

"Yes. And it's Ginny's also. We live together," Katie explained to the table in general.

"Right. Can you repeat the number? You kind of got me off guard so I didn't have a chance to write it down," Johnathan said apologetically. Ginny snatched the pen that lay beside Draco's plate and wrote it down on a napkin.

"Any time after seven," she added as she wrote down her name for good measure. Something told her Johnathan was the type of guy who took down girls numbers on an hourly basis and that he probably wouldn't remember her come tomorrow. But as long as he served his purpose today, she had no problem with being forgotten.

"Great. How's about we share another dance?" He didn't wait for her response, but pulled her up into his arms and twirled her away towards a table across the room. "Have a seat. These are some of my other friends, Matt and Jordan." Ginny smiled and greeted them both politely. She then proceeded to do a double take. On first glance, Matthew Dellworth was handsome. But on second glance...Ginny nearly sighed as she studied him. He had eyes the color of sapphires, a dark-no, rich blue. His gaze was direct yet shuttered as if he knew exactly what you were thinking even though you couldn't gauge his feelings. His charcoal colored hair was neatly combed back and appeared to be wet as if he had just hopped out of the shower. His mouth was well sculpted and even though he was smiling at her at the moment, Ginny could tell it wasn't a sincere smile. And his lips...Ginny made sure not to let her eyes linger on his lips. The guy was drop dead gorgeous. Perfect, she thought as she looked back at Draco. He wasn't paying her any mind but Harry, Ron, and Katie were. Wait a minute, Ginny thought. What's Katie doing here? Had she just _now_ realized her roommate's presence? She turned back to Matthew and Jordan and introduced herself, effectively pushing Katie to the back of her mind. For the moment.

"Ginny. What an interesting name. I see you've already met Victoria. I hope she behaved herself," Matthew said conversationally. "Of course, not everyone could be as friendly as Johnny." Ginny arched a brow at him.

"Right. I guess I should let you in on our plan. Johnathan and I have no interest in one

another. In fact, that dance was an act. The kiss, the dance, all of it. I'm trying to make this guy jealous. He's over there." Ginny pointed vaguely to where her other friends were seated. The move was so vague and Harry and Draco were seated close enough to each other so that no one could be really sure if she was pointing at Harry or Draco.

"Really?" Matthew smiled at her, a true and genuine smile this time. "Interesting plan you got there. Is it working?" Ginny frowned and shook her head. "Well then, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

"What are you suggesting?" Ginny eyed him curiously.

"Let's start with a dance and work our way up, shall we?" Hadn't she said something similar to Johnathan? Ginny shook her head and concentrated on what was currently going on. Unlike Johnathan, Matthew actually waited for her answer. Ginny offered him her hand which he brought up to his lips before helping her out of her seat. "I'm smoother than Johnathan and just a tad bit more subtle. Watch me, darling, I wouldn't want you to get lost in the moment."

Amused, Ginny tucked her tongue in her cheek. "Alright, _darling_. But do keep an eye on _me_, as well. I tend to be unpredictable." Matthew wiggled his eyebrows, as if saying 'Oh, yeah? Prove it.' Then he snapped his fingers and Blue Moon started playing. He tugged her close to him, placing her hands on his shoulder, and then placing his arms at her hips. "I thought you said you were more subtle."

"I am. Johnny would have probably kissed you by now. So, how long have you been in love with him?" Ginny jerked back, but Matthew had been prepared for that and had pressed her closer to him at precisely that second so that it appeared as if Ginny had moved only to be closer to him.

"Um, I wouldn't say _love_. But Harry and I-" Ginny started.

"Harry? Who's Harry? I was referring to you and Draco." This time, Ginny didn't jerk back, but nearly fainted. Matthew caught her and turned the move into a small dip.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. Me and Draco? I don't love him. Bloody hell, I barely like the guy," Ginny stammered. She was no longer moving, but Matthew swayed for the both of them and placed her on his feet so that it appeared as if she were swaying along with him.

"No need to lie with me. I'm very astute when it comes to gauging people's feelings. And anyway, I doubt even a blind man could miss the sparks you guys emit."

"Sparks?" Ginny's voice was small and weak. Good God, a stranger had discovered them!

"Yes. I really have no other word to describe it and I apologize for sounding so cliché. It's just that the two of you strike the fancy of the romantic in me. So if you need my assistance to...convince him, I suppose, that he cares for you as much as you care for him, I am all ears."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Darling," Matthew sighed. "There's no need to lie to me. Or play dumb. As I have already told you, I am more perceptive than the average person. And I'm here to help you. I'm afraid that your little jealousy bit isn't working." Ginny continued to gape at him.

"Are you mad? Have you any idea what hideous crimes you are accusing me of?" Ginny stammered.

"Enlighten me." Ginny stepped back and nearly stumbled when her feet touched the floor, but luckily Matthew was still holding onto her by her waist and managed to hold her upright.

"You-What-I-Fine," she sputtered. "Let me_ enlighten _you then. Draco Malfoy is engaged. _Engaged_. Engaged to my roommate and close friend, Catherine Bennet-Price, who just so happens to be the daughter of the Minister of Magic. I don't feel like going to Azkaban so there's no way I could possibly make a move in that direction and-" Ginny paused to take a breath and noticed Matthew was smirking at her. "What?" Then her eyes widened in realization of her words. She had said could, which implied that she _did_ want to make a move but morals held her back. "I didn't mean it that way, exactly. It's just that-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to damn you to hell or anything. Actually, I want to help you. I know very well he's engaged; I was planning on attending the wedding myself. And as sweet as Catherine may be, I think she and Draco would bore each other to tears. They're just too much alike and too different all at the same time. Which probably doesn't seem logical to you, but it's just that...they're not each other's type."

"And you think I'm Draco's type? Is that why you want to help?"

"That and Victoria hates Catherine but loves Draco to death. And to be perfectly honest, I'm partial to him myself. So how about it?"

"How about what? What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that you steal the man right from under your friend. And, should you be needing any assistance, I would be more than willing to help you reach that goal." Because Ginny still appeared hesitant, Matthew slowed down his train of thought and prepared to go in for the kill. "Picture this: five years down the road, those two are going to end up getting divorced and we both know it. They are going to end up hating each other and you, the poor devoted friend, will end up in the middle of their problems. Alone, I might add. Because once you've found someone you love the way you obviously love him, you'll start to compare every person to him."

"No, I won't!" Ginny protested.

"Think about it for a second. When Johnathan kissed you a few minutes ago, did you compare it to one of _his_ kisses?" He took Ginny's gasp as a confirmation. "I rest my case."

But Ginny wasn't listening. She _had_ compared Johnathan's kiss to Draco's, but she'd also compared it to Harry's. Did that mean she loved them both? No, she loved neither one of them. Love was for older people, people with more experience in life. Or for the young, foolish, and naive. She fell into neither category and therefore couldn't possibly be in love. Especially not with someone else's boyfriend. And then her thoughts backtracked. Hadn't she also compared the kiss to that of Harry's? Did that mean she loved Harry too? Damn, she was confused as ever.

"I...must love them both then," Ginny muttered to herself. Matthew frowned down at her and shook her slightly, so that she could refocus her attention. "Sorry, my mind drifted a bit. It's just that I compared the kiss to two people's kisses. Draco's _and_ Harry's."

"Wow. Your life sounds like a soap opera," he commented mildly. Ginny glared at him. "My apologies, I know that comment was of no help to you or our cause."

"_Our cause?_ What is this, a war?" Ginny wondered.

"Love and war are similar, indeed. In both, one needs strategy, resilience, and just a dash of foolishness. Do you have those qualities?" He was teasing her now, and Ginny was grateful for it; the mood had been too sober for her taste.

She chose to ignore his last statement and made her decision on impulse. "Alright. What do I have to do?"

Matthew stared at her for a few minutes before laughing and scooping her up in his arms. He kissed her then, a loud, wet, and sloppy kiss much like the twins had often done back when they were all still living at the Burrow. She sighed from relief. She had compared Matthew to her brothers and not Draco or Harry. That either meant she wasn't completely lost in her feelings for them or Matthew felt more like a brother to her. She hoped it was the first, but her heart knew it was the latter which was the true reason for the comparison. "Just follow my lead for now. We've got to let Johnathan in on the plan, since he's already kissed you in front of both of your love interests."

The rest of the evening passed on without any more interesting events. Ginny remained at what she referred to as the 'New York table' because everyone seated there was from the city. She was sandwiched in-between Matthew and Johnathan as they huddled together to formulate a plan. Or, to be accurate, Johnathan and Matthew formulated a plan while Ginny listened with half an ear. They wouldn't listen to her suggestions or objections and Ginny knew what her first step was. Their 'master plan' consisted of three phases so far. In the first phase, Ginny had to pull a major disappearing act on Draco. The point of that phase was to get Draco to miss her. Instead of spending time with him, she would be spending some time with Harry in order to analyze how she felt around him now that they were on somewhat friendly terms for the first time since their break up. It seemed easy enough to pull off and for once, she wouldn't have to lie to anyone.

"Alright. That should settle the matter." Matthew's voice interrupted Ginny's thoughts. He handed her a business card. "That's my work number on the front and I've written my private line at home and my cell phone number on the back, just in case you ever need to reach me."

"I already have your number. I'll make sure Matthew gets it," Johnathan added.

"Oh, and Ginny, please don't give away our numbers. There are a few people back in New York who would just love to get their hands on them and we would rather not have to deal with them." Matthew leaned over and kissed her cheek. Johnathan was about to do the same, but at the last moment he moved over and caught her lips.

"They're coming," he explained simply with a grin. Ginny sent him a perplexed look before glancing over her shoulder. Draco and Katie were walking towards them with Victoria and Harry trailing behind them.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we just came to say goodbye." Katie smiled apologetically at all of them before turning to Ginny. "I guess I'll see you at home." She added a not so subtle wink before turning to leave.

"No, no. Ginny was just bidding us goodnight," Matthew said. Katie arched a brow at Ginny, a small frown forming on her face.

"Er, yes, I...am tired. It's been a long night and I _do_ have to work tomorrow. It was a pleasure meeting you all though."

"Yes, Ginny. A _real_ pleasure." Matthew's eyes twinkled in amusement as he spoke and Ginny flushed at both his tone and his words.

"Nous réunirons encore," Johnathan murmured as he kissed Ginny again. Victoria frowned but only asked if Harry were leaving with them.

"No. I have to make sure Ron and Lavender get home alright." Victoria smiled a little and asked him to dance. Ginny tried not to watch them as she, Draco, and Katie exited the manor. They had barely stepped out of the door when Katie started barraging her with questions.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Ginny tried to play dumb and failed miserably. Anyone who had witnessed the past two minutes knew exactly what Katie was talking about.

"What happened? What was that all about? What did he say?"

"He said something along the lines of 'we will meet again.' In French," Draco answered her last question. Katie sent him a look as if to say 'I wasn't talking to you'. Draco shrugged and decided it would be best to remain silent for the rest of the evening. Or at the very least until he was home. Then he nearly groaned when he remembered he would be going there alone. His girlfriend's unexpected appearance had put a damper on his plans.

"Hello? Are you planning on answering me? Because I'm not leaving until you do." Katie folded her hands across her chest and stood her ground.

"Fine." Ginny sighed as she nervously twirled a curl around her finger.

"Uh-oh. I know that look."

"What look?"

"_That_ look. That dreamy eyed expression you've got plastered on your face. You're in love, aren't you?" Ginny's back stiffened at the question. Had she been discovered? She studied Katie's facial expression and relaxed a little when she saw that Katie was smiling at her. "With which one? I mean, they are both attractive and charming, but which one do you have your eye on?"

"I haven't decided yet." Good, Ginny thought. She thought Ginny was stuck in between Matthew and Johnathan. It was as good a cover as any.

"No fair," Katie whined. "You can't have both of them even though they both so obviously want you. You have to leave one for the rest of us."

"You're engaged," Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, but even women in relationships need a man to sigh over that they know is just out of reach. Just look at those muggle actors, Brad Pitt and Leonardo DiCaprio."

"Hmm...Actually, they don't do much for me."

"What?" Katie gaped at her while Draco tucked his tongue in his cheek. Now this, he was interested in. "Then who does do something for you?"

"I don't know...Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom..." Ginny added a sigh for emphasis before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't you realize how insanely ridiculous, not to mention pointless, this conversation is?"

Katie tried her best not to be amused, but she couldn't prevent the corners of her mouth from twitching. "Aren't we a little off topic? Come on, Ginny. Dish out, then we can leave. I promise. If you had to choose one of them, which would it be?"

"I don't know," she responded honestly. "I don't know them very well."

"But you kissed them both," Katie insisted.

"They kissed me," Ginny corrected.

"And you kissed back," Katie retorted.

"Good point." Ginny closed her eyes in thought. "Well, they're both equally good looking."

"Equally? Do you really see it that way?" Katie sounded incredulous as she pulled them into a corner for more privacy. She had completely forgotten Draco was there, but Ginny hadn't. His scent alone was enough to send her pulse scattering and her body temperature rising. It wasn't exactly a reaction she could ignore. But the plan was to ignore him and as difficult as that may be at the moment, Ginny took a deep breath and played her part as best as she could.

"They're each attractive in their own light. Johnathan's the rich playboy. He's fun, carefree, and I'm sure he'd be interesting in bed." Draco's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, causing Ginny to grin. She covered that up by continuing her speech. "And then there's Matthew. He's sweet, clever, and likes to take things slow. He'd be interesting in bed, too. Though for a very different reason."

"You should sleep with them both. You know, for comparison," Katie joked.

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe I will. Are we leaving now?" Katie nodded. They both reached for some floo powder and a few seconds later they were in their apartment. Ginny yawned a bit louder than necessary and ran straight to her room where she quickly changed into her pajamas and went to bed. She couldn't wait to put her plan into action. Well, technically it was Matthew and Johnathan's plan. She drifted to sleep as she went over her strategy.

The next day, she arrived at her office ten minutes late, just as Matthew had instructed her to do. She knew Draco wouldn't get angry with her for being only ten minutes late, especially considering everyone else on the floor came in about ten to twenty minutes late on a daily basis. The whole point of being late was so that she and Draco wouldn't be alone in the morning. And sure enough, about half the office had beaten her there thanks to her taking the long way to work. Ginny smiled to herself as she began to answer Draco's morning calls. She'd just hung up on a call with former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge when Katie burst through the door.

"The Minister wants Draco to look over these some time during the day." Katie laid a stack of files on Ginny's desk. "I hope he doesn't stick you with them."

"I hope so too. I just don't have the time for it today. The phones have been ringing of the hook all day from ambassadors." As if on cue, the phone rang. Ginny rolled her eyes before answering. As she spoke with an American ambassador (she'd already forgotten his name), a delivery boy entered carrying two wrapped boxes of flowers. Ginny hung up and asked the boy, who appeared to be no more than fifteen years old, if she could help him.

"I've got a delivery for a Ginny Weasley," the boy replied as he read off the card.

"She's Ginny!" Katie squealed as she very nearly leaped for the flowers.

"Right. Just sign here and initial there." Ginny did as the boy asked. The boy then whistled and about ten other men entered the room, each carrying two dozen flowers, some in vases while others were merely wrapped in a box. "Sorry about the boxes. The guys asked for vases, but we ran out. Is that it?" He asked one of the men who had been carrying flowers.

"Yeah, that's it. Listen, lady, whatever the guy did, you should forgive. He must really love you. Only a man in love would send fifty dozen flowers to his girlfriend's office." And with that, the crew exited the floor.

"Merlin, fifty dozen! _Fifty_! Who sent them, Ginny? Open the card, read it. Come now, don't keep me waiting, the suspense alone is enough o kill me." Katie handed her the card and waited for Ginny's response.

Ginny opened the envelope and found two cards inside. The first was signed while the second wasn't. She read the signed one first. 'It's all a part of phase one. The second card is you cover to show people,' it read. It was signed simply Johnny and Matt. Ginny shrugged and looked over at the second card. It read 'One for every time I thought of you. I hope you don't mind the variety-I wasn't sure which was your favorite'. Ginny smiled to herself. Then she remembered she had a role to play. So she closed her eyes and sighed, as any woman would after receiving such a sweet surprise. Then she handed the card to Katie who shrieked upon reading it and proceeded to jump up and down with excitement before hugging Ginny.

"What's with all noise?" Draco demanded as he stepped out of his office. When he saw the flowers, his eyes narrowed. "And when did our floor become a florist shop?" By then, a small crowd had formed around Ginny and Katie. Katie stepped back and handed the card to Draco.

"They're all for Ginny. Just look at the card. Isn't it romantic?" Katie turned back to Ginny. "You're so lucky. You've got all of these...suitors, even though the word seems so eighteenth century." Ginny instantly felt guilty for lying to Katie. The truth was, no one wanted her. No one except Katie's boyfriend and Harry, that is. But she couldn't mention Draco or even Harry. She still wasn't sure how she felt about either one. Calm down, Ginny thought. You can handle this.

"I wouldn't call them suitors. Don't suitors pursue a relationship that will eventually lead to marriage?" Ginny said lightly. Katie laughed, agreed with her, and then bid her farewells.

"I wouldn't want the Minister to send out a search party for me." She kissed Draco lightly on lips before dashing off.

"That girl's always on the run." Harry walked into the reception area and nearly gaped when he spotted the flowers. _Nearly_. He managed to recover when he caught the look Ginny was sending him. He had the feeling someone had sent her the flowers and she would want him to act as if they had been from him. Willing to oblige, he grinned at her as he scanned the room once more. "Well, well. I knew I'd sent enough to fill your work station."

"You sent them?" Flabbergasted, Draco walked over and handed Harry the card. "Why didn't you sign it then?"

"I knew Ginny would know it was me. Who else would they be from?" He winked at Ginny who was beaming at him.

"Yes, who else?" Ginny agreed. Feeling slightly bolder, she tilted her head to the side and prepared to do something she had never done before: ask a man out on a date. "Harry, these flowers are wonderful. It was an awfully sweet gesture. I was wondering if we could maybe have lunch together today." She nearly wept with joy when he agreed. See, she thought, that wasn't so hard. "Wonderful! Let's meet at two. On your floor."

"Right. Well, then," Harry said feeling somewhat awkward. Why had Ginny asked him to lunch? And what was up with the flowers? He decided what he needed was some fresh air. "I'll see you at two. And Draco, make sure you get to those files today."

Harry had barely stepped out of the room when Draco whirled on Ginny. "Who were those flowers really from?" he demanded. Ginny realized they were alone and silently prayed for her courage to return. She had been a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake. There was no reason for her to be afraid of confrontation.

"I-" she started only to be interrupted by Matthew's smooth voice.

"Ginny, darling! We just couldn't stay away." He walked over to kiss her cheek. The motion was repeated by Johnathan. He had been planning on tapping her on the lips as he did with most of his female friends, but had voted against it once he saw the flowers. They had a game to play and as far as everyone knew, Ginny was dating Harry Potter. And besides, he had work ethics: he couldn't just kiss her while she was on the clock, and in front of her boss of all people.

So instead, he said to her "Yes. We were wondering if you could have lunch with us."

"Oh, I...already have plans. With Harry."

"Really? What a shame..." Matthew wanted to hug her for her performance; she was doing perfectly so far. "Harry's such a lucky guy."

"Maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow," Johnathan added in a hopeful tone. Ginny wanted to giggle at their ridiculous charade. Matthew and Johnathan were looking wistful while she herself had to appear regretful.

"Yes. That would be nice. I'll pencil it in then."

"And maybe we could have a private lunch the day after." Johnathan took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. Ginny blushed and Matthew narrowed his eyes. That wasn't a part of the plan. But then again, maybe they could use this to their advantage...

"And maybe _we_ could have a private lunch the day after that." Not to one be bested, Matthew held out a pink lily, unknowingly giving Ginny her favorite flower. Her heart instantly melted.

"Of course. And maybe we could have dinner, too. In New York," Ginny decided. "Yes, I'd love to have dinner with you in your hometown."

"Now that that's been settled, how's about you give us the grand tour? You know, since we're here and all. Victoria's around here, too. We dragged her with us. I'm sure she'd love a tour as well." Johnathan spared Draco a glance. "You don't mind if we borrow her, do you?"

Baffled, Draco shook his head. He watched on as each man took one of Ginny's arms and were led down the hall. What the bloody hell was going on? Draco thought. Did Matthew and Johnathan honestly have feelings for Ginny or were they just trying to get a rise out of him? And who really sent Ginny those flowers? Why had Potter covered for her? It was so obvious he had been lying. Most people might have missed his shocked expression when he had entered the reception area, but Draco Malfoy was _not_ most people. His keen eye had witnessed Potter's initial reaction. And then Ginny asked him out on a date. A date of all things! What a bizarre week he was having, Draco contemplated. No, he'd have to say year, not week. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he was going to find out soon enough. And the first step would be to get an inside source inivted to Ginny's lunch plans. All of them. And he knew exactly how to go about making that happen. A wicked gleam came into his eyes as he strolled into his office. He knew just the person for the job...

**Now that was a long chapter. And you know what I just realized, I kind of left a few loose ends that need to be tied up. Like why was Katie at the dinner and what's so special about this Victoria character? What job was Draco going to offer her and how is any of this significant to the story? Just some food for thought. Alright, you guys no the deal: thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	13. Catch Me, I'm Falling

"And then he said it can't be as hot as my aunt Sarah!" The table burst into laughter at Johnathan's joke. All except for Ginny that is. Lunch had started off as being a small affair between herself and Harry. And then Johnathan and Matthew had shown up at her office. They had wheedled their way into her lunch date. We need to let Harry in on the plan, they had claimed. The argument had seemed plausible enough to Ginny and so she had no objections to their addition at lunch. But then Katie had shown up, saying they hardly ever spent anytime together. That, of course, was utter bullshit and the only reason Ginny hadn't called her on it was because she didn't feel it was appropriate to embarrass her friend in front of an audience. And the second Katie had sat down, Victoria and her friend Jordan had burst through the door. How coincidental, Victoria had said. She then invited herself and Jordan to sit with them. The guest list, Ginny mused, had somehow grown from two to seven.

"Ginny, darling, you must leave that pathetic boyfriend of yours for me. I could make you so happy," Matthew murmured. On impulse, he reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. Ginny was surprised at her lack of reaction. She didn't jerk back or stiffen. In fact, she felt comfortable with Matthew touching her. It was probably because she knew nothing would come out of it.

"What boyfriend?" Ginny replied. She honestly hadn't been aware she had a boyfriend in this little game of theirs, but the rest of the table laughed as if she had been only teasing with her statement. She nervously looked from Johnathan to Matthew. Had they told everyone she was dating someone without letting her know up front?

"So, Ginny, you've worked here for the least amount of time. Tell me, how happy are you with your job?" Victoria asked. Ginny smiled politely while in her head she was spewing a trail of curses. How happy was she with her job? What did that have _anything_ to do with the discussion they had previously been having about Johnathan's crazy family? And if she had wanted to change the subject, why did she have to choose the one subject that had a direct path leading to a discussion concerning Draco? Ginny didn't want to think about him any more than necessary for the next few weeks. She needed to clear her head. Once she was thinking straight again, surely she'd come to her senses and realize that what's between her and Draco is nothing more than an affair.

"Well..." Ginny stalled. "I've liked it so far. I work with a great deal of my classmates from Hog-school. It's fun seeing them again, catching up."

"Aside from that. What's working at the Department of Muggle Relations like?"

"Hectic is the best term I can come up with. There's constantly something that needs to be done. People walk in and out with questions. Most of them are stupid, but occasionally we do receive an interesting one. Oh, I almost forgot. Since we handle most of the divorces in the wizarding world, we get to know all of the juicy gossip before anyone else does." There. She hadn't mentioned Draco at all.

"What's working for Draco like?" Bloody hell, Ginny thought. She wasn't sure what it was like to work for Draco. He distracted her beyond understanding and so Ginny made sure to keep a reasonable distance from him. But she couldn't very well say she had been avoiding her boss like the plague.

"I rarely see him," Ginny said slowly. That was true at least, even though it was only half of the truth. "But he's not excessively harsh or anything. Truth be told, he's one of the few bosses I've had who doesn't hover." That was also true. Ginny avoided Draco and Draco never sought after Ginny unless it was for work related business.

"Draco's the best," Katie added. "He's more than just competent. Many people believed Hermione Granger deserved the position as Head of the department, but to be honest, I couldn't picture Hermione doing his job. She'd probably suffer from health issues within a few days of being on the job, that's how stressful it can get. But Draco's as tough as nails. He's not one to complain."

Ginny snorted. "Yeah, right," she said under her breath. Only Matthew and Johnathan heard her and each sent her a toothy grin.

"He's second only to my father, you know. That's how well respected and important he is in the ministry. Draco Malfoy is damn near indispensable," Katie continued. Ginny arched a brow at the desperation in her voice. Matthew leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Who is she trying to convince: us or herself?"

"Who knows? With any luck, she just may call of the wedding herself. Then there wouldn't be any weirdness between the two of you when you and Draco start dating," Johnathan whispered. Ginny shook her head.

"Do you really think things are heading in that direction?"

"It looks like," both men concurred. Ginny remained silent throughout the rest of their lunch. Why had Katie second guessed herself? Ginny had heard of cold feet, but she couldn't picture Katie or Draco as the cold feet type. They both seemed so sure of themselves. Draco was cocky by nature and Katie had this confidence Ginny imagined came from being born and raised in a prominent family. Maybe there was a layer of vulnerability to Katie that she hid from the rest of the world and she wasn't as confident as she made herself out to be. Or maybe-

"Sayonara Ginny, Harry." Ginny snapped back to reality just in time to watch Victoria blow kisses at their table as she and Jordan prepared to exit. Victoria hesitated for a few seconds before stepping back towards the table. "Au revoir, Catherine. Ne pas inquiéter. Ecouter votre coeur." (A/N: My French is very limited to what you learn in high school, so forgive me if I got it wrong.)

Surprised for even getting a goodbye, Katie barely managed a nod of acknowledgment. It took her a good five minutes to find her voice. "Did she just give me advice?"

"I believe so," Matthew frowned. Victoria wasn't supposed to take Katie's side.

"Don't you two hate each other?" Confused and frustrated to have lost the support of one of his closest friends, Johnathan downed a shot of vodka.

"Yes. And isn't it a tad too early in the morning to start drinking?" Katie replied.

"I'm sure it's happy hour somewhere in the world," Johnathan returned evenly.

"Really, Catherine, how long _is_ your lunch hour?" Matthew checked his watch and clucked his tongue at the time.

"Yes. I understand your father is the Minister and all, but is it truly fair for you to get such an extended lunch hour while the rest of us are restricted to an hour and a half, tops," Harry added. Katie glared at him.

"I see you're still here. Meaning you got just as long a lunch break as I did," she pointed out.

"Indeed, you are correct. However, in case you have not noticed, you are my supervisor. And I can't possibly work without someone there to, er-" Harry searched for the right words.

"Supervise?" Ginny suggested.

"Exactly!" Harry beamed at Ginny. Katie rolled her eyes, but decided he did have a valid point.

"Well, then, let's head back to work." Katie stood while Harry just gaped at her. "What? I'm your supervisor. And if I have no one to...supervise I wouldn't be doing what I'm paid for, now would I?" She winked at Matthew and Johnathan who were hooting with laughter before she turned on her heels and exited. Harry had no choice but to follow after her, leaving Ginny alone with Matthew and Johnathan.

"Alone at last," Johnathan grinned as he toasted Ginny and then Matthew. "Now we can unveil the first step of phase one."

Amused, Ginny sat back and relaxed. "Don't you think I should be heading back to work as well? I wouldn't want Draco to be cross with me because we were too busy planning on how to break up his marriage."

"They're not married yet. And that's not what the plan is all about."

"Really?" Ginny tilted her head a little in thought. "Then _what is_ the plan all about?"

"We want wants best for you. All three of you," Matthew added as an afterthought. "And Johnathan and I get the feeling that Catherine and Draco are the worst couple since Ike and Tina Turner. They are too different and want different things."

"But Draco and I are different from one another as well."

"But not in the same way, Ginny. You and Draco are different in a good way. He's a lot more outgoing than you are and he can surprise you with the sweetness he tries to cover up. And you seem to be the only person who can coax him out of his foul moods."

"What? When did _that_ happen?" Ginny interrupted. "And how would you two know about it anyway?"

Johnathan winked at her. "We have our sources."

"Have you been _spying_ on us then?" Horrified, Ginny nearly knocked down her glass of water. What else could they know about her? Her life wasn't all that fascinating, but there were a few things she would rather no one knew about her. Like that she was afraid of thunderstorms and that to comfort herself during one, she liked to sleep with this teddy bear Harry had won for her at a muggle carnival nearly a decade ago. That was too embarrassing for even her closest friends to know.

"Now, what do you take us for?" Offended, Matthew sat back and lit a cigarette. Johnathan winced as if it were painful to watch him smoke, but Matthew chose to ignore his reaction. "We've talked to a few of your coworkers. And no, they haven't been spying on you either. Only one of them seemed suspicious of your behavior around each other and that would be Lavender Brown. But since her opinion doesn't really count for shit around here, no one pays any mind to her unsubstantiated accusations."

"Pansy Parkinson does. She seems to think Draco and I have always been sneaking around behind Katie's back," Ginny muttered.

"We have a way to silence one of them." Johnathan signaled for Ginny to lean in. Once she had obliged, he continued. "It seems Ms. Parkinson is a married woman."

"Really? To who? I haven't heard anything about it."

"And you wouldn't because she doesn't want anyone to know," Matthew said.

"To know who she's married to?"

"You've hit the nail on the head," Johnathan nodded. "You see, Ms. Parkinson married a man named Oliver Weiss, whom she had assumed was a pureblooded wizard from Germany. And wasn't she surprised when she met his family."

"He was half-blooded?" Ginny laughed as she imagined the look on Pansy's face when she had learned the truth. "It's serves her right for being a bigot. That sodding-"

"He isn't half-blooded ," Matthew interrupted. "We know Oliver personally. Ollie, we used to call him back in school. His parents had sent him to boarding school in New York because they had to work long hours and didn't have the time to look after him. DeWitt and Annelise Weiss, his parents, were both investment bankers so they had various connections in New York."

"Investment bankers?" Ginny stuttered. "Do you mean to tell me he's-"

"A muggle?" Johnathan smiled. "Yes, the bigot that is Pansy Parkinson is married to a muggle."

"I don't understand. Surely she would have asked about his family before she married him. Had he ever even met a witch? I can't imagine how he must have felt when she told him she was a witch." Ginny paused for a second. "How do _you_ know all of this if it's such a big secret? Do you have your 'sources' on them too?"

Matthew shrugged. "We have our ways of finding out information. Let's just say a certain petition for divorce is probably sitting somewhere on your desk."

Ginny blinked. "You two searched my desk?"

"As if," Johnathan snorted. "You had the file open on your desk when we walked in. Wide open for all the world to see."

"And you read all of that in the few minutes we spent by my desk? Bloody hell, I hadn't even gotten to that file yet and yet you two managed to read the entire thing in minutes." Ginny rubbed at her temples. She could feel a headache coming on.

"Come now, love, not even Shakespeare can read that fast. Of course, he _is_ dead which would make reading a bit difficult for anyone," Johnathan mused.

"What my deranged friend here means to say is that we didn't read the entire file. We just saw that it was a petition for divorce filed by a Ms. Pansy Parkinson and signed by Oliver Weiss. Ollie and I have kept in touch and I had known about his marriage. I had even been the witness when they had gotten eloped, but seeing as I hadn't known who Pansy was back then I really hadn't thought much of it. I called Ollie, asked him if he really was getting divorced and what had soured the marriage. Ollie told me everything, much more than I've told you, Ginny, but some things are best kept secret. The point is, we'll blackmail Pansy until she leaves you alone. Which would then leave us with the small thorn is our backsides that is Lavender Brown." Matthew said her name with disgust, as if even the name left a bad taste in his mouth.

"From what we could gather, her record's clean. Straight as an arrow, that Lavender Brown. A bit ditzy and very much flaky, but straight nonetheless. On paper that is." Ginny didn't like the gleam in Johnathan's eyes as he spoke. Just what was brewing in that head of his? Before Ginny could inquire, a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Ginny? What are you still doing here? Didn't your break end an hour ago?" Draco took the empty seat next to her and examined the situation. They were at a table set for seven and there were plates which had yet to be cleared. "Horrible service. Your companions dishes haven't even been cleared off yet. Did they recently leave? I did see Catherine dragging Potter off about a half hour ago."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "It's been very inconsiderate of me to be out of the office for so long. It's just that Matthew and Johnathan invited me to lunch and I just couldn't refuse."

"Really? But I thought you were having lunch with Potter. You did ask him just this morning," Draco recalled.

"Oh?" Pleased that he'd fallen right into her trap, Ginny shifted away from him slightly. "He and your girlfriend had in fact joined us for lunch. Along with Victoria."

"And Jordan," Johnathan added. People all too often forgot about Jordan, he thought. "We apologize for detaining her for so long. She's all yours now. And remember about dinner, Ginny. Think of somewhere to go. After all, Matthew and I are from New York. It's your job to show us a good time." He winked at her one last time before he and Matthew stood up to take their leave.

"Did they just leave you with the check?" Astonished, Draco turned the check and whistled at the amount. "I hope you brought your entire life's savings."

"Bloody hell, how am I supposed to pay for all of this? Could you maybe help me-" Ginny started.

"No," Draco said simply. "This is a muggle restaurant. I typically don't carry muggle money with me. In fact, I've only about four pounds on me which doesn't even cover one tenth of what you owe."

"How selfish and inconsiderate of everyone! Your fiancée, Victoria, and Jordan all invited themselves to lunch and then they leave expecting one of us to pay the check. Well, Jordan hadn't eaten anything, but Victoria had ordered a hamburger that cost one hundred pounds. I would like to know what's so special about this cow that it costs so much. And Catherine just couldn't be bested. She had to order the fish and chips which cost about one hundred and twenty pounds. Poor Harry must have felt so embarrassed. He only ordered a grilled cheese sandwich with an iced tea."

"The grilled cheese was seventy-five pounds," Draco interrupted. He had the menu open and was looking over the prices himself. Apparently Johnathan and Matthew liked to eat just as lavishly as they liked to party.

"What the devil is so special about grilled cheese? It isn't too difficult to make. Just slap some cheese on to some bread, grill and then it's ready to serve."

"I imagine there is more to it than that or else it wouldn't cost so much."

"What else could you possibly do to fucking cheese?" Ginny fumed. "And how are we supposed to pay for all of this?"

"We?" Draco laughed. "Why should I help you out? I haven't eaten a damn thing here. In fact, I haven't eaten anything all day thanks to you. How is your lack of funds _my_ problem?"

"It will be your problem when you're out of a secretary."

"And why would I be out of a secretary?"

"Gee, I don't know. I mean, it's just so simple and easy to do my job from jail," Ginny said dryly.

"I already told you I don't have any money on me. I'm of no help."

"I guess we're going to have to wash dishes then."

"There goes that we again. Didn't I already establish that I'm of no help to you? Besides, Malfoys don't scrub dishes. That's what house elves are for."

An hour later, he was cursing Ginny's back. How had he ended up in the restaurant's kitchen, with his arms elbow deep in suds? He was Head of the Department of Muggle Relations at the Ministry of Magic. He descended from one of the richest families in the wizarding world. Why, just recently it had been announced that he had bypassed the Minister of Magic to become the fourth richest man in the wizarding world. He had also been the youngest on the list; the second youngest had been the Minister and he had two children around Draco's age. He'd been voted sexiest man alive for the fourth year in a row by Fortune Magazine. And yet there he was, washing dishes, so that his secretary wasn't sent to some muggle prison. "It would have served you right if I had just walked out of here without looking back."

"You have more heart than that and we both know it," Ginny commented. She was busy casting blame as well. Matthew and Johnathan had probably planned this. Have the two of them wash dishes all night at a muggle restaurant. That's a surefire way to get them alone. They had probably told Draco where they were going to be eating lunch. And then they had invited all of their friends. They had even instructed them on what to order. Even Harry. Oh, but they were going to hear it from her. "Every bloody one of them," she muttered.

"Plotting revenge, are you? Against whom? Because I blame this on you." Draco began to dry off the plates he had just washed.

"I think Matthew and Johnathan planned this whole thing as a sort of joke. Like haha, Draco and Ginny had to wash dishes to pay a check. Won't that make an interesting story over breakfast tomorrow?" Ginny's teeth were clenched and her eyes glistened with fury. She had a hairnet and yellow gloves that were obviously too big for her slender arms. They kept drooping at the sides and filling up with water, making washing dishes all the more difficult for her. It made for an all around interesting picture and as far as Draco was concerned, the situation would have been hilarious had he not been in the picture.

"I blame this on you and Ethan."

"Me? What did I do wrong? And poor Ethan probably doesn't even know who I am considering I don't know who _he_ is. How could this possibly be his fault?" Ginny had finished her pile of dishes and had started on the pots. Unfortunately for her, the pots required a lot more scrubbing than the dishes had. Her fingers were pruning and her hands felt raw from all of the work she had done so far. But they still had the pots, the silverware, and a few cups to wash and an entire floor to mop. She hoped to God Draco knew what to do with a mop because she sure as hell didn't.

"You were irresponsible enough to assume that your lunch would have been covered by people you had only met yesterday. You were also irresponsible enough to allow them to manipulate the situation so that _you_ would have been left with the check. Had you returned to work at your regular time, I can assure you the check would have been paid by Matthew. He's responsible and would never dream of dashing out of a restaurant without paying a check unless Johnathan pressures him into it."

"I thought they were billionaires. Can't they afford to pay a measly check at a restaurant? It was only a two thousand pounds. I'm sure they make more than that in an hour. I, on the other hand, am paid in wizarding money. There was no way they could have possibly expected _me_ to pay the check," Ginny protested. "And I fail to see how a perfectly good stranger could be responsible for this misfortune."

That angered Draco enough to have him turn around. "Misfortune? You speak of this as if it were merely a stroke of bad luck. You are more naive than I thought you were if you truly believe in misfortune and bad luck. And yes, you are quite right, Matthew and Johnathan are both billionaires. But since you failed to get to know them before you started to consider them as friends, you didn't know that those two are jokers. Jesters, if you will, considering Victoria basically pays Johnathan to entertain guests at the functions she and Matthew host. Johnathan would find it hilarious and would somehow persuade Matthew into thinking it was hilarious as well. He's very good at that, you know, persuading people into believing what he wants them to. And poor Matthew is as loyal as they come. Deep down inside, a part of him may think Johnathan's jokes are funny, but it is obvious he only goes along with them out of habit. He wouldn't want to offend one of his closest friends. And Victoria and Jordan were probably in on it too."

"Victoria and Jordan?" That had Ginny's spinning around to face him with the soapy spatula she had been cleansing still in her hand. "Why didn't they stop them then? Are they all into cruel jokes? How could you be friends with people like that?" Ginny slapped the spatula against the palm of her hand as she plotted revenge. And Draco could not help it any longer. He let out a boisterous laugh. It was exaggerated because he had been holding it back for so long, so exaggerated that Draco had to hold onto his sides. His ribs ached and he had tears streaming down his face. Ginny's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"You," Draco managed. "Look in the mirror." Ginny frowned as she turned to look at herself in the toaster. She let out a small giggle herself which she covered up as a cough. She had suds in her hair and her clothes were pretty much soaked. She looked like she had just stepped out of a swamp filled with soapy water. It _was_ pretty funny, she decided. But Draco still had no right to laugh at her. So she walked back to the sink and filled a cup with soapy water and splashed it in Draco's face.

"It's only fair," she said sweetly as Draco wiped water from his face. He wouldn't have minded a few suds on his face or even his brand new Armani suit which had cost him nearly nine hundred pounds, but she had gotten some on his hair. He filled up a pot with water and poured it over her head. Ginny gasped and began to shake off the water as if she were a dog.

"No one messes with my hair," Draco muttered. Ginny retaliated by running a hose and pointing it dead at Draco. Draco was now soaked to the bone and freezing because of it. Through his chattering teeth, he managed to grunt. He picked up a bottle of soap and squirted it at Ginny. She was surprised enough to loosen her hold on the hose. Draco seized this opportunity to turn the hose on her and within seconds, Ginny was covered in suds.

"You bastard!" She started to tug on the hose causing both of them to get soaked as she fought to gain control of the hose. Draco was too strong for her to defeat physically. She continued to tug as she looked around for another bottle of soap. Once she had spotted one, she let go of the hose, causing Draco to fall flat on his butt. And while he was still down and the hose was getting water all over him, Ginny added the soap. "There. Now we're even." She shifted to turn off the hose and surveyed the damage. She sucked in a breath as she tried to restrain a giggle. "Well, the good news is we mopped the kitchen floor. Kind of."

"Weasley," Draco said through gritted teeth. "Thanks to you, I have now wasted an entire day of my life scrubbing more dishes than I've probably ever laid eyes on. I've missed all of my appointments and will now be a full day behind schedule tomorrow. I missed the dinner date I had scheduled with my mother and on top of all of _that_ my brand new Armani suit is completely ruined. All because you trusted a group of strangers. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ginny thought for a second. "That I owe you a day of your life and a brand new Armani suit?" The heated look in Draco's eyes was enough to have her reconsidering her answer. "Er, what do Ethan, Victoria, and Jordan have anything to do with this?"

"Unbelievable. We just trashed one of London's most posh restaurants and all you can think about are the fools that got us here?" Draco began to pace. Having nothing better to do, Ginny paced alongside him. "I'll tell you how they caused this. Ethan Daniels is the bastard who has the cubicle nearest to my office."

"The guy who treats me like his slave?" Ginny gaped. "He orders me around all the time and I didn't even know that was his name."

Draco frowned. "He has no authority over you. You work for me and me alone. You're Draco Malfoy's secretary, not the secretary of the Department of Muggle Relations. Next time he mistreats you, remind him of that. Anyway, I called the buffoon asking him to bring me my muggle checkbook so we wouldn't have to wash anything. But the bastard was on an extended lunch break himself." Draco snorted and stopped to organize his thoughts.

"You don't believe he was having lunch?" Ginny reached up to wipe some bubbles off of his nose. Draco held her wrists to stop her.

"Of course I don't. Everyone in the Ministry knows that whenever Ethan is away from his desk for more than an hour without letting anyone know of his whereabouts then he is off shagging some poor chit."

"Who would want to shag that asshole?"

Draco grinned at her. "You'd be surprised. Why don't you ask your old friend Granger."

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice wavered. "There is no way Hermione would ever have an affair with a slimy git like Ethan."

"Really? I caught them once. Having sex on her Chippendale desk. But we're getting off topic here."

"No, no! Tell me. Who else? Who of my other friends?"

"I don't think you want to know." He didn't want to hurt her. And he knew that this truth was like a nine inch blade to the heart.

"Please," Ginny pleaded. "I have to know."

Draco sighed. Resigned, he let go of her wrists. Ginny blinked at the movement. She hadn't even noticed he had been touching her. "Lavender."

"Lavender? Lavender Brown?" Ginny had to sit down for she feared she might faint at his feet. "No way. That's not possible. She's engaged to my brother!"

Intrigued, Draco sat down beside her and studied her face. Her pupils were dilating, letting him know the news had shocked her. He didn't want to trouble her any further so he just continued on with his reasoning for blaming Ethan. "That mongrel ignores my phone calls sometimes. Says he doesn't know how to _use_ a telephone which is of course a load of hogwash. I made sure to instruct everyone on our floor exactly how to operate a telephone and a fax machine. And the copy machine. Of course, no one paid attention. And the idiot who installed our fax machine manage to program it so that everything is in French. And the coffee machine's in Italian. Ethan hired that guy as well. I would give him the pink slip but then we would be one employee less which would only generate more work for me which would in turn generate more work for you. I don't know about you, but I don't bloody need-"

"Can we get back to Lavender and Ethan? Did this happen recently? Has it been going on for long? I need details, Malfoy." Ginny's voice was flat and sounded distant. Draco sighed. How much should he omit?

"I should have never said anything," he thought aloud. "But now that I've opened up a whole new can of worms..." He stood up and went back to washing dishes. He didn't want to see her face when he told her; he couldn't stand to see her hurt. And that thought stunned him enough to make his voice come out cold and harsh. "It started years ago actually. Around the time your brother and Lavender broke up for the umpteenth time. They had a row in Catherine's office. It was before she and I had started dating, but we did know each other well enough. We were having lunch that day and in walks Lavender yelling up a storm about how Ron's the worst boyfriend in the world and why didn't he want to marry her? Poor guy was too embarrassed to yell back but he did try to rationalize with her. Not that she would listen. Lavender Brown can be stubborn when it suits her.

And so she ran off crying. To the twelfth floor, where Ethan had just recently relocated. I'm not exactly sure what happened after that, but it's common knowledge that she and Ethan have been seeing each other on the sly ever since then. And before you ask, I'm pretty sure your brother is blissfully ignorant of all of this. No one at the Ministry has the heart to tell him. That and he probably wouldn't believe us."

"What a whore!" Ginny bellowed. "She stayed with Ron and continued to cheat on him with Ethan. For _years_ you say. That's just despicable. And this Ethan isn't any better. Surely he knew Lavender was involved. He probably finds it hilarious. He shouldn't go around sleeping with other people's girlfriends. And for Merlin's sake, those two are practically married!"

Draco cleared his throat. "We cannot criticize, Weasley."

"And why the bloody hell not? I've never done such a horrendous, treacherous...thing for lack of a better word."

"Uh, yeah you have. And I prefer not to call our relationship horrendous or treacherous." Ginny blinked before realization kicked in. She was Ethan. And Draco was Lavender. And poor Katie was her brother Ron.

"Oh my God! I'm a whore!" Ginny began to weep at the irony of it all. "If Lavender's a whore then I must be a whore too!" she sobbed.

Draco muttered an oath under his breath. Bloody hell, he thought. Why do _I_ always get stuck with the hysterical females? "I believe I'm the whore in this analogy. I'm Lavender, you're Ethan, remember?" It was an attempt to lighten the mood, but Ginny didn't take the bait. She continued to sob and had even begun to rock back and forth with her head cradled in her folded arms across her knees. Resigned, Draco searched for soothing words. "I don't think either one of us is in the wrong here."

At that, Ginny's head snapped up. "Oh really? Because cheating on your fiancée months before the wedding with her roommate isn't really a big deal. No sin committed there. I'm sure everyone will be willing to turn the other cheek once the truth is discovered. Especially Katie. You know, in between dumping you and proceeding to peel the flesh off my bones, she'll totally come around and understand that what we did was only natural. Hormones, I believe is the muggle excuse used. Our raging hormones got the better of us not once, not twice, but...I don't even know how many times!"

"It was three, but who's counting?" Draco shrugged. "And no one has to know about it. It could be our little secret."

"What if I don't want that?" Ginny snapped. Her tone had Draco backing up a few inches. "What if I don't want to lie to my friends and family, especially Katie? She'll be hurt the most, you know. This will probably crush her. Merlin knows why, but she has her heart set on marrying you. I don't think even Voldemort himself could scare her into changing her mind. And she's such a good person. She just doesn't deserve this-us. I'm a terrible friend and you are a terrible boyfriend. She deserves better than that. She deserves better," Ginny repeated.

Draco remained silent for a moment. "Are you finished? Good. Now listen to me. Neither one of us wishes malice upon Catherine. As I am sure Lavender does not wish malice upon your brother. Ethan I have my doubts about...But we are good people. And like any other human being, we are flawed."

"How can you sit there and justify this? Tell me, if your positions were reversed and you had been the one cheated on, how would you feel?" Relieved, a small part of Draco wished to say. But that wasn't the complete truth.

"Truthfully, I'd punch the guy's face in myself before sending Crabbe and Goyle after him. But that would be more out of male ego than anything else. And Catherine isn't as vindictive as I am. Or as petty."

"I think you're making this out to be a lot smaller than it actually is. Don't you see? We've thrown a pebble into a pond." Ginny stood up and picked up a mop. Do something, she thought. If she was doing something, maybe she wouldn't feel so guilty.

"A pebble into a pond? What are you talking about?" Frustrated, Draco stood up to follow her around. "Are you referring to ripple effects?"

"What else would I be talking about? Our affair-"

"Don't call it that. Affair's a dirty word and we're not dirty people. Use relationship instead."

"Alright. Relationship," Ginny placated. "Our relationship doesn't just affect me, you, and Katie. We have to think outside the box. If Katie finds out, her family would be devastated. _Katie_ would be devastated. And what would other people think? My parents would be disappointed in me, my brothers would never forgive me, and all of my friends would just pretend they never knew me. Then there's you."

"You care too much of what others think," Draco interrupted. Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but he had already walked out of the kitchen to mop up. Ginny sighed. It's better this way, she told herself. Let him be mad. Then maybe this whole mess can just end already. Ginny went back to washing and drying dishes. There was a small radio by one of the sinks. She decided to turn it on because if she remained in a quiet area for too long, she'd probably start thinking. About Draco or Harry or Katie and _that_ was just a headache waiting to happen. Ginny was just finishing off when she broke a nail.

"Damn it!" She hissed as a pot fell on her right foot. "Damn it," she said again. "Ooh, Johnathan and Matthew are going to pay for this."

"My sentiments exactly." Ginny jumped at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Are you still here? I thought you'd left."

"What kind of a man leaves a woman to walk home alone in the dark?" Draco scoffed. "It offends me that you would even think I'd considered doing such a thing. Get your jacket. I'll walk you to your flat. Unless, of course, one of your new boyfriends were to come along and do the deed themself."

"Boyfriend?" How was it, she thought heatedly, that _Draco Malfoy_ knew more about her life than she did?

"We haven't finished discussing what's happened here. I've already talked to the manager. He said we were free to go. Now then. Back to Johnathan and Matthew for a second." Draco waited until they were outside before speaking again. "My sources tell me they are trying to get you together with someone."

"Sources? What sources?"

"I am not at liberty to say. But let's just say they're close. Real close."

"What are you talking about? Are you connected to the mafia or something? Don't you dare laugh at me," Ginny warned when she saw his lips quirk. "Only the mob says things like that. 'I am not at liberty to say because if I do, Vito will have me swimming with the fishes'."

"The plural to fish is actually fish and you've become such a New Yorker. There's no mob in England. Have you seen an Italian person yet in the while you've been back?"

"No, but-Wait a minute. Don't change the subject. Who is your source and what rubbish have they been feeding you?"

"Ah." Draco slowed his pace down a bit so he could admire how she looked in the moonlight. Picture perfect, he thought. Her skin seemed milky white, her hair like a wild flame, and her nose had turned red from the cold. "You're beautiful. I cannot release my sources seeing as I've been sworn to secrecy. As for what they've dug up...It isn't too detailed, but they did manage to unravel some half-cooked scheme your new friends have been concocting for a while. From what my source understands, they mean to get you and some bloke together by the end of the year. They even suggested the two of you would be married within the next year."

Ginny was too distracted to catch the lilt jealousy added to his voice. Nor did her brain register the barely restrained rage in his eyes. She was still stuck on the word beautiful. "You-you called me beautiful?" She asked because she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

"Are you still on that? Have you not heard a word I said?" Annoyed Draco quickened his pace. When she didn't follow him, he took her by the arm and half dragged her alongside him.

"I did hear a word. I even asked you about it," she said quietly.

"Yes, I called you beautiful. That's usually meant as a compliment, Weasley. I'd hoped even you could take it as one."

"It's just...No one's ever said that to me before," she whispered mainly to herself. But Draco had keen ears and he heard every word. He muttered an oath under his breath and whirled around to face her.

"Then I guess I'm the first. Now back to business. Johnathan and Matthew plan to have you married within the year. What do you plan to do about that?"

"Nothing's sounding like a pretty good option to me," she admitted. When Draco gaped at her, she merely shrugged. "You may think I'm beautiful, but you're about the only guy who does aside from my brothers and they are obligated to say such things because we're related. So if they can pick out a guy for me who's willing to get married and whom I have at least some form of respect for, it would be like some sort of miracle."

"Miracle? How is it a miracle if you would be marrying someone you didn't love?"

"Oh, I see. I have to love someone in order to marry them, correct? What about you? You don't love Katie and yet you're marrying her."

"Who said I didn't love her?" Draco countered.

"You've never said otherwise. And it's practically written all over your face. Would you really be sneaking around with me if you were in love with Katie? Let me answer that for you. No, you would not because if you loved her she would be enough for you."

"Are you insinuating that I love you because you're enough for me?"

"I said no such thing. You did. And if that's how you feel, that's just too bad. I won't do that to Katie. We've been over this already and I detest repeating myself."

"We've been over nothing. Neither one of us wants to discuss what's going on. You want to protect Catherine and I understand that. But one day, you and I have to discuss us."

"Us? There is no bloody us!" Ginny yelled. When she realized how loud she had been, she quickly scanned the area. There wasn't a soul in sight and she was grateful for it. Now she could finally let out all of her anger and frustration. "Don't you get it, Draco? Up until a few weeks ago, we were sworn enemies. Maybe it was due to circumstance or upbringing or a great number of other things, but none of those causes can go back in time to change things. I'll admit that once I got to know you I came to realize how wrong everyone had been back at Hogwarts. That's where I draw the line. I know nothing else about you."

"What else is there to know?" Draco demanded. What were they even arguing about? He didn't have a clue but he had a feeling neither one of them was going to be too pleased with the outcome of their current row.

"Things! Like your favorite color or...how you like your coffee."

"Black and black. But you probably already knew that." Shit, he had a point.

"Okay. I'll admit I knew those two. But there are other things we don't know about each other."

"And what the bloody hell does knowing each other have anything to do with anything? Do you want to know trite facts about me? Alright. I prefer boxers to briefs. But you know that. You've seen me in them enough times to know." He had the satisfaction of watching her blush. "I prefer dark suits to denim. Have you ever seen me wearing a pair of jeans? No, I much rather prefer wearing slacks or khakis. Must come from working at an office. I enjoy Italian and French cuisine though I do on occasion eat Japanese food. I have some sort of muggle degree from Oxford, I hate watching television, and I don't particularly trust muggle telephones. I'm not married, though I plan to be soon. I've never been married before, I have no children, and I don't have much family left. Mind you, you knew all of this already so perhaps it would be best for you to ask me questions. No? No questions? Very well then." He took her hand and pulled her into a dark alley. Before Ginny realized what was going on, he apparated her to his apartment.

"What are we doing here?" She knew what he wanted. She could read it in his eyes, but she couldn't fall for this trap again. She had to stop, for Katie's sake.

"This is my flat. I believe you've been here before. Now I'm through with talking. Come here." Ginny shook her head and took a step to the side so that his couch was now in between them. Draco shrugged. "Alright. We can do this the hard way." He reached across the couch and nearly succeeded in grabbing Ginny's arm. She was quicker and smaller and managed to move away from his grasp. "A chase, eh? That could be fun, too. Almost as fun as what comes after." He feinted left, then right before turning left to skirt around the couch. Ginny squealed in surprise and ran in the opposite direction to get away from him. He reached out and lightly touched her arm, even allowed for her to shake him off. This _is_ fun, he thought with a grin.

"This is ridiculous," Ginny said. She was panting from running around the couch so much while Draco seemed comfortable enough. Almost as if he's done this before, a little voice in her head said.

"But you have to admit it's boatloads of fun. I take it you've never been chased around a couch before?" He stopped so that they were across from each other with the couch remaining in between them.

"Seeing as how I don't normally date ten year olds, I can't say I have."

"Darling, a ten year old wouldn't be able to do all the wicked things I've got in store for you tonight. He just wouldn't have the stamina for it." Draco suddenly leapt over the couch and reached for her. Ginny giggled as she stepped back just in time to get out of his way. He landed on his hands an knees. Ginny covered her mouth as she looked down at him.

"Nice landing," she managed to get out.

Draco grunted. Then in one swift movement he leaped up. Out of reflex, Ginny turned and started to run once more. But Draco had expected that and had grabbed her by the ankle, effectively bringing them both down to the ground. Ginny remained frozen in shock for a second before instinct had her fighting to get him off of her. Draco smirked at her fruitless efforts. "Rule number one in combat: Never underestimate your enemies."

Ginny jabbed her elbow into his stomach and as he howled in pain as bone collided with vital organs, Ginny managed to flip him over so that she was now on top of him. "Looks like you broke your own rule," she said triumphantly. He responded by shoving her shoulders back, effectively pinning her to the ground.

"Rule number two: Never declare victory unless your opponent admits defeat first. Now, beg for mercy and the battle will be over."

Ginny arched a brow. "Battle? What is this, a war? And besides, what could you possibly do to me if I didn't succumb? There isn't much you _can _do within legal bounds. Now kindly get off of me."

"Nope. I have to prove you wrong first." His fingers slowly trailed a path from her cheek, down her jaw line, straight down her chest, and stopped just above her navel. Ginny shivered in anticipation. What was he doing? She never seemed to be sure of his next move; Draco Malfoy was anything but predictable. Surely they weren't about to have sex on his hard wood floor. "I'll give you one last chance," he whispered into her ear. She shook her head. "No? Well, then. Don't say I didn't warn you." His thumb slowly circled around her belly button once before he drew back his face. Ginny knew he was up to no good when she caught the smirk on his face and the gleam in his eyes, but she wasn't quick enough to prevent him from tickling her. Ginny instantly burst into a fit of giggles.

"Stop it!" She gasped. "Stop it! Stop! Draco, please!"

"Nope. Not until you admit defeat." He continued to tickle her and even added a tender kiss on the lips. "Pleasure and torture. They go very well together, I'd say." He moved down to her shoulder and began to nip at it. "Just say the word, darling, and I'll stop."

"Someone's at the door," Ginny whispered. He instantly stopped tickling her. And sure enough, he heard a knocking and yelling coming from the door.

"Draco Malfoy, open this door before I pull out my wand and break it in!" Draco winced at the voice.

"It's Katie," Ginny whispered. She couldn't quite suppress her trembling. They were about to get caught and in the stupidest of ways! It would have been more dignified if they were naked or in bed at least. But no, they had to be on his floor with him tickling her. They hadn't even done anything!

"Relax. I'll handle this. Remember, we haven't done anything yet. So you're technically not lying to her." Draco stood up and held out a hand for her. Dazed, Ginny took it and once she was on her feet, attempted to compose herself as best she could. Draco opened the door and nearly tumbled down onto the ground when Katie launched herself at him.

"You son of a bitch!" Ginny watched in horror as Katie took a swing at Draco. Lucky for Draco, she was too shaken up with rage and managed to just miss his face. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? I bet you were just having a grand old time fucking some whore you picked up off the street." She swung again and this time, her fist collided with his stomach. "Where is she? You better pray I don't find her because if I do-"

"Find who?" Ginny asked. Bravely, she stepped in between Katie and Draco. "It's just Draco and me, Katie. And we've only just gotten here a few minutes ago."

"Ginny?" Shocked at the betrayal, Katie sat down on the ground and rubbed at her throbbing temples. "It was you Ginny? You're the one he's been sleeping around with?"

She had two options. She could lie. Deny any and all accusations. They had an alibi for tonight. Or she could be honest and tell the truth. Getting everything out in the open would alleviate the pain in her heart she felt whenever she saw Katie. Ginny sighed. No, she only had one option. "Sleeping around? With Malfoy? No, Katie. We were left with the hefty check from that restaurant we had lunch at earlier. Actually, I was left with the check. Draco came in to get me because I was over an hour and a half late from lunch. When we realized how expensive the check was, we pulled out our wallets and managed to gather about ten pounds in muggle money. Except the meal had cost well over two thousand pounds. We've spent the better part of the day scrubbing dishes." Ginny held out her red, wrinkled fingers as evidence. "And after that we had to mop the restaurant. Which is why we're both soaked to the bone."

"That still doesn't explain what you are doing here, alone with my boyfriend. Or why you were laughing a few minutes ago." She didn't believe her. Ginny could feel her windpipe closing in. Pretty soon she was going to be gasping for breath.

As if sensing her oncoming panic attack, Draco stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I was tickling her on the floor over there. Feel the carpet, it is moist from our clothes."

"What were you doing on the floor anyway?" Katie demanded. She stood and felt the spot Draco had pointed out. It was wet. Ginny and Draco weren't liars either. Hadn't Draco been up front and honest with his previous affair? And Ginny didn't have the gumption to lie.

"We didn't start on the floor. We just ended up on the floor," Ginny said. Calm down, she thought. Everything will be alright. She has no evidence, no reason to believe we are lying.

"Damn it. Someone called our flat saying that if I were to travel over here I might find you wrapped around that whore you cheated on me with." Both Ginny and Draco winced at the word. "But I guess they were wrong. If you guys just got here that is. If you will excuse me, I'm calling the restaurant, just to make sure." She left them alone as she stepped into Draco's bedroom to make the call.

"Well, she left us alone. She can't be as suspicious as she had been when she walked in," Draco commented. Ginny whirled on him.

"How can you take this so lightly?" She barely remembered to mind her tone, but managed to turn the shout into a low hiss at the last second. "This is a big fucking deal, okay? I think I'm going to have to quit working for you."

"Not this again," Draco sighed as he sat back and tuned out her 'I'm quitting' speech.

"I can't go in there every day knowing Katie thinks we have something going on between the two of us. And the fact that you don't seem to care how she feels...That's just terrible and despicable. I don't know what kind of a man can be so clueless to a woman's feelings. But not just any woman. The woman you claim to love and want to marry. Why, the wedding's in a few months and here you are not caring a hot damn she's about ready to claw your eyes out."

"A hot damn?" Amused, Draco tuned back in. "Is that an American colloquialism?"

"Shut up!" Both were rocked by her tone, but Ginny thought the hell with it. It was about time she stood up for herself. "This is what's going to happen from now. I am going to request a transfer of floors and I will move out of Katie's apartment. And until that glorious day arrives, we are not to speak even a word to each other."

"That's fine," Draco nodded. "Except wouldn't it seem even more suspicious if we ignored each other after today? Especially considering you severed ties with your brother and Granger to be friends with me. Don't deny it, I was there when it happened."

"Damn it." Frustrated Ginny began to sulk. "Just let me think for a bit."

"Knock yourself out," Draco invited.

"Your story checks out," Katie announced. She reentered the room and smiled apologetically at Ginny. "Sorry about that. But that phone call really put me on edge."

"Do you know who called?" Draco asked.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"And you believed that wench?" Draco and Katie's brows shot up. "You believe someone who marries a muggle and then lies to the world claiming to be single? Pureblood superiority. What bullshit! She preached pureblood superiority while behind closed doors she was shacking it up with muggles." Enraged, Ginny raked a hand through her hair, a gesture so similar to his that Draco couldn't help but grin. Then he quickly sobered again. Why the hell was he so thrilled she was picking up his habits? What did he care if he had rubbed off on her?

"She seemed trustworthy enough," Katie scowled. "And how do you know she's married to a muggle?"

"She filed for a divorce. The court order reached my desk today." She glanced at Draco for a brief few seconds. "It should be on your desk by tomorrow. It would have gotten to you today had someone decided to pitch in to help pay the check. I don't blame you, Katie. It was Johnathan and Matthew. They ought to be kicked for leaving me strapped that way. As a matter of fact, why don't I go kick them myself right now?" Ginny turned on her heels and made it as far as two feet before Draco yanked her back.

"Not so fast. You don't drop a bomb like that and then leave. So Pansy's got herself a muggle she wants to rid herself of." Considering, Draco coiled a strand of her hair around his index finger. As an idea dawned on him, he let go of her suddenly, causing Ginny to trip over her own feet. "Of course. Oliver Weiss. I've met him a few times and he had mentioned in the passing that he fancied her. I was the one who introduced them. Which is probably why she assumed he was pure blooded. I'm not sure when this wedding occurred exactly, but I imagine it's on record. Luke is in charge of anything regarding marriages and civil unions. I imagine he has records on this, as I probably do in my office. I wonder why this hadn't reached my desk."

"Maybe it did and you just didn't notice. And look at the time." Ginny feigned surprise as she stepped away from him to examine her watch. "Seven already. Katie and I really must get back home. The, er, caterers might have called to reschedule," she improvised.

"Do you think?" Katie hoped they hadn't. The longer she could push this wedding back, the better. But she knew she couldn't push it back much longer. Her parents were impatient and Draco seemed to be losing any and all affection he had once held for her.

"Yes! Let's be off then. I say, that's a fine painting." Ginny had barely glanced at it, but it had served its purpose; Draco and Katie were too distracted to notice she had pulled out her wand. She latched on to Katie's arm and apparated them back to their apartment. "What an exciting day! I must get some rest now, there's work to be done tomorrow. Good night then!" Ginny dashed off to her room and didn't even bother to change her clothes. She fell face first into her bed and went over all of the day's events. She was supposed to be staying away from Draco. So why did it seem as if someone were thrusting them together? Her eyes narrowed at the thought. Were Johnathan and Matthew going behind her back, formulating their own plans for Draco and Ginny's relationship? They hadn't seemed malicious, just mischievous like her brothers Fred and George. "Well, I don't trust them much either." Ginny reached over for the phone and dialed the number they had left her.

"What's up?" Johnathan answered on the fifth ring.

"Johnathan, it's Ginny-"

"Ginny! So sorry to have left you so abruptly. We realized after we got back to our hotel that we had left you with the check. Did they make you wash dishes?" Johnathan cut her off.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, Draco and I spent almost the entire day-"

"Together? Oh dear, that wasn't in the plans. Matt, Matt! Did you hear that, Matt? Poor Ginny was stuck an entire day scrubbing dishes with Malfoy because of our minor lapse in memory." Ginny heard a slight shuffling sound as Johnathan handed Matthew the phone.

"I apologize profusely, my lady. I hadn't intended for you and that dreadful man to be left alone for even a second. Had I not had a prior engagement I had to run to from our lunch date, I would have remembered to have left money for the check. I haven't the slightest clue what Johnny's excuse may be, but I'm sure the check honestly slipped his mind as well. Your time together wasn't so horrid, I hope," Matthew said. He sounded sincere, but he was an operator just as Johnathan was. Except, Ginny thought with a small curve of her lips, that Matthew was far smoother than Johnathan. So smooth, people tend to miss how swiftly he could outmaneuver someone.

"Okay," Ginny sighed. "I'll confess, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. But I have to tell you, after we cleaned up all the dishes in England, we went back to his flat. Actually, he apparated us there before I realized what was going on."

"Rule number one, don't let him have the upper hand. Be aware of his actions at all times. He's a slippery one, that Draco Malfoy. It's what I like most about him. But, honey, slippery men like that eat feeble women like you for breakfast," Johnathan commented.

"Feeble?" Insulted, Ginny began to pout even though she knew they couldn't see her face. "I am not weak. And how could I possibly be talking to both of you at the same time?"

"You just are," Matthew responded simply. "And you are right, you aren't weak. He, however, makes you weak."

"Yep. And so you have to make like Superman and avoid kryptonite at all times," Johnathan advised. Ginny's brows furrowed in confusion. She didn't really get the analogy. Superman didn't go looking for kryptonite, kryptonite just always seemed to find _him_. Maybe that was the point. She tried not to dwell on it.

"Anyway, as I was saying. We were in his apartment when his girlfriend storms in, accusing us of having an affair."

"She figured it out? Damn, the girl's smarter than I thought," Johnathan cursed.

"No, she didn't figure it out," Ginny snapped impatiently. "Just let me finish my damn story and you'll know exactly what happened. She says Pansy called her, tipped her off as to what Draco may have been doing in his apartment. She went to go check up on him and found us together. We managed to ease her suspicion, but she's smart. If she wasn't so set on marrying Draco, she probably would have figured it out by now. Luckily for me, she seems to be distracted with wedding plans."

"When's the wedding anyway?" Johnathan wondered.

"A couple of months yet. Didn't you open your invitation?" Matthew clucked his tongue. Then remembering Ginny's predicament, shifted his focus. "I wouldn't worry about her, Gin. She'll be distracted for a while yet and like I said, Draco Malfoy is slippery. A woman like that could handle him easily. Seeing as how she's distracted..."

"The point is, she doesn't have a clue what's going on. And if we have our way, she will never know. So don't worry your pretty little head about it. It was so nice of you to call, Ginny. Oh, and do remember to meet us at one for lunch tomorrow. We will be leaving tomorrow night, so we hope to say goodnight then. Until later." And with that said, they hung up. Ginny hissed out a breath and proceeded to slam the receiver.

"I'll be damned if I have to wash dishes again on their account!"

"I'd have to agree," Katie said from the doorway. Ginny's head snapped up. Just how much had Katie heard? "You didn't close the door so I assumed it was okay to walk in. I just thought I should let you know what's new with the wedding. Draco and I have decided not to postpone it. In fact, we've moved the date up. We're getting married in February. On Valentine's Day. Isn't that just be romantic?"

"Er, yes. It is!" Ginny beamed at her with fake enthusiasm. The wedding had been pushed up? Though she couldn't explain it, her heart had cracked a bit at the news. He was still going to marry her. Even after they'd had sex behind her back, even after they had nearly been caught, he was still going to marry her. Ginny felt like burying her head in a pillow and screaming. To soothe herself, she reminded herself that it was still only December. He had time to change his mind yet. And then what? It still wouldn't be proper for the two of _them_ to date, not while she remained friends with Katie.

"Mark your calendar, girl. Wedding bells will be chiming soon enough. And let's not forget the orange blossoms," Katie chirped as she exited the room. Ginny stood up and closed the door. Why did she feel so sad? She had to sleep on it, she decided. Tomorrow she would wake up and everything would be alright. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. But it wasn't a blissful sleep. Her mind was clouded with nightmares and dark thoughts of the upcoming wedding. In a few dreams, she'd even stopped the wedding. It was after one of those dreams that she woke up in a cold sweat. And the realization of what the dream meant had her crying into her pillow. She was in love with Draco Malfoy. She reached over for her phone and called Johnathan and Matthew again, not giving a damn about what time it was.

"Hello?" a very groggy Matthew answered. "It's two in the-"

"There's been a change of plans." Ginny's curt voice instantly had Matthew on full alert. "The wedding's been pushed up quite a bit. And I'm in love with him. So what's Plan B?"

"Honey, Plan B's been in place ever since the day we caught you making moon eyes at him in your office. What do you think today was all about?"

"So that was premeditated?" Ginny sputtered.

"Yes. Sorry about the dishes. But now's not the time to discuss that. We have a wedding to stop."

"And just how do you suppose we do that?" Ginny whined. "Your plan backfired. They've pushed the wedding up. And Katie's so pretty and they've been together so long and they want to get married so badly. I just don't stand a chance."

"Don't fret, my dear. All is going according to plan. They bumped up the wedding because they are having doubts. Doubts are good. Doubts work in our favor. And by our favor, I mean your favor. Don't fret darling. All will be right with the world soon enough. Christmas is coming. Maybe you should bring a date with you to the Ministry's party. Harry, perhaps. That would apply pressure on both ends."

"What does that mean?"

"Just trust me on this, Gin. All is going according to plan. Now get some sleep." And with that, he broke the connection. I hope he's right, Ginny thought as she curled herself into a ball. Because I have no choice _but_ to trust him.

**I don't like this chapter very much. I just couldn't get it to come out how I wanted to so I decided to change the plot a little by bumping up the wedding. I hope the new direction isn't too disappointing though it does make for a much shorter story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for taking so long to update. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	14. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**I realize I could have posted a chapter a lot sooner than I actually did. To say this chapter is long is an understatement, at least in comparison to my other chapters. I could have broken up this chapter into two or even three separate chapters, but I had no idea where to end when chapter and begin the other. In fact, I had a difficult time ending this long one. I hope I made the right decision by keeping it all together. Anyway, let me stop blabbing. Here's the long awaited fourteenth chapter. Enjoy!**

"That is the stupidest plan I have ever heard!" Ginny exclaimed. "I cannot believe it took you so bloody long to come up with...the most ridiculous suggestion I have ever heard in my life."

"If it's so ridiculous, then don't do it," Johnathan said simply. He lifted his cup of tea and gestured towards Ginny with it. "I mean, you were doing _so_ well on your own. I just can't understand why you even asked us for help."

Matthew held up a hand before Ginny could respond. "Let's just try to make sense of the plan. Maybe, once we have addressed everyone's concerns, we can agree on exactly what is going to happen when you get back to the office."

"Concerns? I'll tell you my concern. I can't just throw myself at him," Ginny said.

"Why not? It's easy. Victoria could give you some pointers. Darling, I've noticed you haven't tasted your salad. Is the food here not to your liking?" Johnathan asked. The question threw her off balance considerably, just as he had intended.

"Er, well, yes. Of course it is. I just-Don't try to change the subject! I refuse to act like some tart just so that some man will notice me."

"No one said you had to act like a tart. Just make some passes at him. Flirt with him. Make him think it's just sex for you. It will confuse him, throw him off a bit. It would drive him crazy. And if he's crazy about you, then love could be the next step up. Now-"

"Excuse me," a tall, busty blonde interrupted. "Mr. Stevens, this fax just came in for you. I'm afraid it's very urgent and requires your immediate attention."

"Immediate attention, you say?" Johnathan ran his tongue along his teeth and wiggled his brows at Matthew and Ginny. "Well, then Karen, let's get to that...fax." He stood and escorted the blonde out of the restaurant.

Ginny stared, opened mouthed even after they had disappeared. "And who was that?" she wondered aloud.

Matthew flashed her a grin. "Johnathan's secretary."

"Oh" was all she could say. After a brief moment, she managed to recuperate from her initial shock. She cleared her throat and looked back at Matthew. "It occurs to me that the two of you know a great deal about my life, my love life in particular, while I know next to nothing about yours."

"You want to hear my life story?" He pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. He lit the cigarette and took a long, slow drag. He began to play with his lighter, an unconscious nervous habit he had developed in his early teens. Ginny remained silent, waiting for him to speak. He sighed and closed his lighter. "I can't speak for Johnny. His life, his story. As for me..." He began to play with his lighter again, flipping it open and closed. "I was born and raised in New York. Upper East Side, if you want to get specific. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes."

"My father created this computer company. That's what he did, manufactured computers, and it was enough to make him a millionaire. My mother isn't a leech. Her side of the family owns a hotel chain. Of course, Mother doesn't know a thing about neither the computer nor the hospitality industry, but she and my father love each other and somehow manage to work out any and all kinks in their marriage. And that is all I am going to tell you about my family." He held up a hand to stop Ginny's protest. "I know very little about your own family. As for my love life...I know about your first love, so I'll tell you about mine. She was, and still is, a bit reckless."

He paused long enough to take another slow drag of his cigarette before he put it out. A smile, slow and stunning, crept slowly along his face. "What a terror she used to be. I must have been about thirteen when she came up to me one day at school, demanding me to kiss her. Her request shocked me so I just stared at her. She began to pout, this full lipped, sexy pout. It scared me that I wanted to kiss her because up until that point, I had always thought of her as more of a younger sister. I couldn't kiss my younger sister. And so I opened my mouth to make some sort of joke about the situation and send her painlessly on her way, without a kiss. Do you know what she did? She framed my face in her hands and dragged my face to hers before I could get a word out."

He smiled wistfully at the memory. "I'd always loved her, as a sister. But that day, my heart opened another door for her. I grew to love her as a person. We hooked up off and on after that day. Mostly off. Have you guessed yet who I am talking about?" Ginny shook her head. "Victoria."

"Victoria...Wellington?" Ginny's jaw dropped. "You two don't seem as if you've..."

"Yeah. Don't mention it to anyone. She doesn't want people to know that we've hooked up in the past. Anyway, she was my first love, but not my only love. There was this one other woman. But her love was tainted." He said it in such a flat tone, that Ginny knew his heart had been broken. So she reached out her hand for his on the table and squeezed it gently in silent support. He hesitated at the gesture before looking up and continuing. "Her name was Laine Marshall. You may have heard of her."

"Is she the one who dated the manager of the Yankees a few months ago?"

"That's Laine. We used to go to school together, long before I had ever met Victoria or Johnny or Jordan. But we never spoke to each other. She's four years older than me. Hell, we weren't ever on the same floor in school. And we didn't go to the same school for long. I ended up transferring to Johnathan's school along with Victoria.

Laine and I somehow ended up going to the same college. Which is weird considering she is four years older. I never questioned it though. Not until long after. She asked me out to dinner one day while we were both studying at the campus library. She wanted to discuss politics over a caesar salad. It was the first time a girl had ever asked _me_ out. I was curious enough to accept her offer and became infatuated enough to continue seeing her. She used to leave me little notes on my apartment door, reminding me of events that were going on around the campus she thought I may have been interested in attending."

"That was sweet of her."

"Sweet?" Matthew snorted. "I was worth ten billion dollars at the time." When Ginny gaped at him, he shrugged. "That's only about a third of what I am worth now. I didn't suspect her to be a gold digger at the time, though I should have. The signs were all there, but I was too young and stupid to notice them. All I wanted was her love. And when I realized I couldn't have that, I settled for affection and then later on for attention. She gave me a lot of attention, as she gave other men attention."

"She cheated on you?"

"She even hit on Johnathan a few times. He tried to tell me, but typical male ego prevented me from believing him. Eventually, my brain overtook my hormones and I began to realize what was going on. She was hinting at marriage, practically shoving me down the aisle. She would only dine at the most luxurious restaurants, where people go to see and be seen and dine among the world's elite. She would only accept jewelry for presents. And those events she left me notes for? They all dealt with business. She wanted me to be a successful businessman, a CEO of some large corporation. She knew I was set to inherit my father's company upon his death. It wasn't me she wanted, but the money. My money. Or should I say my family's money."

"Didn't she have money of her own?"

"Yes, but a billion is so much more than a million," Matthew answered bitterly.

"Did she and Johnathan-"

"Well, well. Déjà vu," Draco interrupted from behind her. Ginny's spine involuntarily stiffened. Calm down, she thought. They were bound to come face to face eventually. It was just happening sooner rather than later. While Matthew's eyes remained focused on hers, she tried to relax her muscles. It was Matthew who squeezed her hand now. Ginny looked down at their joined hands. She had forgotten she had her hand in his. Her first instinct was to pull her hand away, but she kept her hand where it was. There is no need for you to feel guilty, she reminded herself. We do not date and therefore I am not cheating on anyone.

"Hello, Draco." She ignored her pounding heart and looked up to smile at him. "Matthew and I were just having lunch. He's paying this time."

"I apologize for yesterday. I hadn't intended for either of you to end up scrubbing dishes all night." At that, Ginny couldn't help but giggle. Matthew arched a brow in silent warning. Then he lifted her hands to examine them. "Such lovely hands," he murmured. "Marred by hours of labor." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed each of them slowly and tenderly. "Take good care of them so the next time we meet, they will be perfect again."

"I...will," Ginny finished awkwardly. Matthew lightly squeezed her hand again. "Oh, yes. Draco. We almost forgot about you. Would you like to join us for some desert?"

"No, I-" Draco started.

"Nonsense. You must join us, Draco. This is my last day in England, you know."

"Last day? Pity your visit was so short." Draco sat in Johnathan's old seat, directly in between Matthew and Ginny.

"Yes, what a pity," Ginny sighed.

"Will you miss me, darling?"

"Of course I will, Matthew. And will you miss me?"

"I'm going to miss you so much, I shall call you every day for an update. And you know, darling, you can visit me any time you'd like in New York. There's always room for you in my apartment. There are...an ample amount of places to sleep." That comment set off uncomfortable warning bells in Draco's head. Was Matthew implying something sexual?

"And you'll visit me as well I hope. There aren't many places for you to sleep in my flat, however-"

"Where is Johnathan?" Draco cut her off. Ginny and Matthew exchanged smiles. He was falling right into their trap.

"Around," they both responded vaguely. Abruptly, Matthew leaned forward towards Ginny. "Ginny, darling, you seem to be out of wine. Shall I order you another glass?"

"No, no. I could always have some of yours if I get thirsty. That is, if you would be willing to share." Ginny fluttered her lashes. She was surprised at how easily she could flirt with a man. Then again, this was only practice. And with Matthew of all people, someone she considered more of a brother than a potential lover. With Draco, it was more important because it was for all the marbles.

"But, darling, we ordered different kinds. Maybe you should taste mine to see if it is to your liking." Matthew picked up his glass and leaned in even closer to Ginny. He tilted the glass until it touched her lips. Unsure of herself, Ginny took a small sip. She had no idea what the wine tasted like, but the questioning look in Draco's eyes was enough to content her enough to smile.

"Mmm. It's perfect," she purred. She hesitated for barely a second before lifting her hand to run a finger down Matthew's cheek. "Sweet and delicious. Reminds me of a certain someone."

"When are you planning on returning, Matthew?" Draco spoke suddenly. He felt awkward watching their exchange. He wasn't jealous, that much he knew. Had he been jealous, Matthew would have been laying in a stretcher. But he didn't feel right sitting in between them. He felt like an intruder, an outsider, that's how _intimate_ the moment was.

"I only ever travel on business. I've discovered over the years that New York has become my first love. But I suppose I shall be in town for your wedding next. Victoria tells me you have pushed up the date." Matthews eyes remained on Ginny's, not an easy feat considering he was the type of person who liked to look at the person he was speaking to. But he had a job to do and he didn't want to let Ginny down.

"How quickly word has spread," Draco muttered. "Her information is accurate. The wedding is to be on Valentine's Day."

"How romantic, Ginny. They are to marry on a lover's holiday. I suppose I shall have to buy two presents: one for the bride and groom and a second for my valentine."

Ginny giggled and batted her eyes. She felt ridiculous, but knew better than to comment. "I shall thank you in advance. How cruel of you to let me know of this present months before you are to give it to me. Now I shall spend my time wondering what you could have possibly gotten me. But that was your plan, wasn't it? To have me thinking of you?"

"Guilty as charged." Matthew leaned in, as if to kiss her.

"Ginny, we really must get back to the office. Pansy's divorce has our floor positively swamped," Draco said.

"Oh." Ginny pouted a little before smiling apologetically at Matthew. "Duty calls."

"So it does. We shall say goodbye properly over dinner tonight."

"What time is your flight that you have time to have dinner with her?" Draco muttered under his breath. Matthew, having a keen sense of hearing, heard him and mentally did a small victory dance.

"My flight leaves whenever I get there. I have my own private jet," he explained. "I'll let you two get back to work. Ginny, I will see you later." He leaned in once more and this time, his lips briefly rubbed over Ginny's in a gentle and quick kiss.

Ginny stood and hesitantly held out a hand for Draco. When he merely stared at her outstretched hand, she wanted to jump with glee. Instead, she settled for arched brows. "We haven't got all day, Mr. Malfoy."

"Er, right." Ginny and Matthew exchanged a look at his fumble. Neither had ever witnessed a Malfoy miss a step. Then Matthew smirked at Ginny, a sort of 'I told you so' smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. When Draco turned around to see what was going on between the two of them, Matthew was innocently sipping from his teacup. I must be going mad, Draco thought as he accepted Ginny's hand. She led the way out of the restaurant and they walked all the way back to the Ministry of Magic hand in hand. Draco remained silent, not sure of what to say. Since when was Ginny Weasley the type to hold hands?

"Oh, no," Ginny moaned as they stepped onto their floor. She quickly let go of his hand and ran to her desk. Draco followed after her at a much slower pace. What had gotten into her? Why was she acting so different? When he got to her desk, he nearly hooted with laughter. Poor Ginny Weasley was being choked by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Well, not choked per se. They were hugging her so fiercely, they may has well been choking her.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Her mother suddenly lectured. "You move back to London without telling a soul. We hadn't even known you were considering relocating. And then you get a job at the Ministry without letting us know. That's just adding insult to injury. If you had wanted to work here, you had only to ask your father for help acquiring a job. He's worked here for over fifteen years. He knows the Minister of Magic. Why, he's even dined at our home a few times while you were still in New York. He could have gotten you a better position than the mail room, I can assure you of that."

"Mother," Ginny said through gritted teeth. "I do not work in the mail room. In case you haven't noticed, you are at my desk. I am Draco's secretary."

"You took over Annie's position?" Molly gaped at her incredulously. "How can that be possible? Annie worked down in the mail room for five years before she had been promoted to Department Head Secretary."

"Yes. I imagine she did have a few years experience before she became secretary. But, you see-How exactly did you learn all of this?" Ginny asked, changing tactics.

"That's the most upsetting part. We heard it in the passing from Hermione. And then your brother Ron and Lavender corroborated her story. Even Harry knew about this before us. According to Harry, he's even been over to your new flat. He says it's marvelous. Can you imagine that, Arthur? Our daughter's former boyfriend has been over to her flat before her own parents had even known she was on this side of the pond." Molly suddenly looked as if she wanted to cry and it made Ginny feel small. The truth of the matter was, she had gotten so used to not having to answer to anyone that she hadn't remembered to call her parents. She couldn't say that, though. It would crush them.

"Well, the flat _is_ marvelous, mother. I would invite you over, but I have a roommate-"

"Yes, we've heard of her as well. Moving in with a stranger. You like to live dangerous, don't you dear?" Ginny's father scolded her.

"I guess I do," she said defensively. Arthur and Molly's eyebrows rose in surprise. They hadn't expected her to be so stiff with them. They silently hoped it was only the years they had been apart that had brought up a wall in their relationship.

"She's hardly a stranger." Draco mentally cursed himself for interfering when all three Weasleys turned to look at him. "She lives with my girlfriend, Catherine Bennet-Price."

"Bennet-Price?" Arthur slapped his forehead. "Of course! The Minister of Magic's daughter. Aren't you two engaged?"

"Yes. The wedding's this February." He couldn't say why, but Draco was sick and tired of saying that. In fact, if he could get by the rest of the day without thinking about his upcoming wedding, his life would be all the better.

"Congratulations, Draco. Isn't that wonderful, Arthur? Draco Malfoy's getting married. I never thought I'd live to see the day," Molly said with a small shake of her head. And just what the hell was that supposed to mean? Draco thought with a small scowl.

"Mother, that was unbelievably rude. Now, this is a place of business. I have work to do and I can't imagine Father can afford to while away the entire afternoon lecturing me for not consulting you before moving."

"We're not here to criticize, Ginny." Molly nodded at Arthur's words in agreement. "Nor are we saying you need our approval. We'd just like to know what's going on in your life once in a while."

"Yes, that's understandable. Please, can't we speak some other time? There's work to be done." Ginny looked at Draco for help. I should stay out of it, he thought. But instead, he stepped right into the heart of the situation.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The truth is, hardly anyone knows about her move or career change. The only reason I even know is because she works for me and lives with my girlfriend. We truly do have work to get to. Perhaps this family reunion can be rescheduled for sometime after business hours?"

"I agree." At the unknown voice, Ginny turned and nearly screamed in frustration when she saw it was her brother Percy. "Ginny, how nice to see you again. I hope you have been doing well for yourself."

"I have, thank you. If you'll excuse me, I have files to look over." Ginny went behind her desk and checked Draco's messages. She could feel stares on her, but she refused to look up until she had heard her family leave the reception area. She let out a small sigh as she made one final note. "Here's a brief summary of your messages and what needs to be done."

"Maybe you should-"

Ginny decided to cut Draco off. Keep it business until you've got your nerves and temper under control, she told herself. "Pansy Parkinson called twice and her soon to be former husband, Oliver Weiss, called once. I have no clue what Pansy could have possibly wanted, but Mr. Weiss wanted to know how long it would take for the divorce to be processed and if he could possibly speak to an expert on Muggle-Wizard divorces. Vanessa Daniels phoned to schedule an appointment. She wants to put up her muggle child for adoption, but heard that it is illegal for her to do so at a muggle orphanage. Charles Mason has a nosy neighbor who recently found out he is a wizard and he wants to know what to do about the situation. That's it for your messages. Just as a reminder, you have a two o'clock with Carl Mack and a board meeting down in the Minister's office at four fifteen. Cassandra Levine will be here a five thirty and you have a dinner meeting with Angela and Roger Pierce at eight ten. Try not to be late. I hear the Pierces can be quite fussy with ordering what to eat."

"Who told you that?" Draco asked out of curiosity.

"Johnathan. He dated their daughter, Monica, for a while in his teens," she replied distractedly as she looked over her notes.

"Of course he did," Draco said dryly. "Tell Dean to handle Charles Mason. Call Ms. Daniels back and let her know that it is illegal to put a child who descends from wizarding parents up for adoption in the muggle world. She doesn't need an appointment, but if she insists on fighting the law then pencil her in for ten minutes sometime next week."

"You're booked solid for the next month," Ginny interrupted. Which meant she didn't have much time to flirt with him.

"I know. That's why I said ten minutes rather than a standard appointment of thirty minutes. I won't have you call back Oliver Weiss because quite frankly, his question isn't all that important. If he continues calling, however, put him through to me. I feel sorry for the sap, having been married to Pansy and all. I may need to reschedule Carl Mack's appointment because it may conflict with the board meeting. If that does become an issue, I'll let you know and hopefully you can reach him before he leaves for here. I wouldn't want to waste his time. The same goes for Cassandra Levine. I would appreciate it if you could call the Pierces and send them my regrets for canceling on them."

"Should I give them any particular reason or just the standard 'an appointment ran later than expected?'" Ginny asked as she furiously jotted down notes. Draco couldn't help but wonder what she was writing. He hadn't given her that many directions. Though it irked him to see her paying so little attention to him and a great deal more attention to her notes, he kept his voice cool and emotionless, as it had always been.

"Give them the standard response. And while you are on the phone, put me through to Catherine." At that, Ginny looked up and arched a brow. That got your attention, he thought. "That will be all, thank you." He walked into his office and slowly closed the door behind him. He'd baited her, of that much she was sure. And although it stung her heart to do so, she did as he asked. Shrug it off, she ordered herself. You have far more important matters to take care of at the moment. So she picked up the phone again and made a long distance call to New York.

"Wellington Enterprises," a snooty and semi annoyed receptionist answered.

"Victoria Wellington, please. Tell her it's Ginny Weasley." Ginny drummed her fingers on her desk as she waited to be transferred.

"Ginny! What a pleasant surprise! I hadn't expected you to call back so soon. How did you know I was even in New York?" Victoria said.

"Matthew and Johnathan told me you'd left last night. So how was your flight?" Make small talk, she thought to herself. Be as casual as possible. Matthew had warned her how perceptive Victoria was. The smallest mistake could ruin her plans.

"Long, but that's to be expected. How are my boys? I hear you three had lunch today. I hope they didn't decide to pull another dine and dash on you."

Ginny laughed a little. "No. They paid this time."

"We really must get together again. Perhaps the next time I am in London or whenever you're in New York..." Ginny heard her move around papers, as if she were searching for her calendar. No, her Blackberry, Ginny decided. Victoria Wellington seemed like the type of person who would own a Blackberry.

"Actually, that's precisely what I am calling about. Your next visit that is."

"Oh?" Intrigued, Victoria sat back and propped her feet on her desk. "What about it?"

"Well..." Ginny started. She took a deep breath and reminded herself to relax. "I'm throwing Draco a surprise birthday party and I was hoping you could make it. I know he would love to have you there."

"Draco's birthday? That's in a week, isn't it?"

"About a week. It's on Friday."

"Do you think you can pull it off by Friday? Isn't that too little time to plan?"

"Er, well-"

"I could help you, darling." Inspired, Victoria flipped through her Rolodex. "I can take care of the location and the caterers. I just love planning parties."

Ginny sighed with relief. "I was hoping you would say that. Matthew and Johnathan offered to help as well. Between the four of us we should be able to have everything under control."

"The four of us," Victoria repeated. Ginny couldn't see her, but she was grinning wickedly. "Don't you think his girlfriend should be included in the festivities?"

"Er, yes." Ginny quickly thought up of a cover. "I just figured she would be too busy planning their wedding to be able to help out."

"Right..." Victoria said slowly. She didn't believe her for a minute, but she let Ginny's lie slide. For now, anyway. "The greatest part about being your own boss is that you can set your own hours. I can be in England as soon as today."

"Thank you for-" Ginny stopped suddenly. "Did you just say today? That's a bit soon, don't you think?" Silence echoed from the other end. Ginny quickly apologized, thinking she had somehow offended Victoria. "It's not that I don't appreciate your help, because I do. I was looking forward to the two of us working together. I hear you throw a killer party." Her compliment drew no response. "Please don't be upset with me, Victoria.," Ginny pleaded.

"Why should I be upset with you?" Ginny whirled around and barely restrained a scream when she saw Victoria sitting on her desk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you plan the world's biggest, most lavish party ever. We just spoke about it over the phone. Don't tell me you've forgotten already." Victoria crossed her legs and turned her head to study Ginny's work area. "I love how this desk wraps around. I've always had my own office so I've never had the opportunity to work out of a cubicle of sorts. I'd feel claustrophobic and cozy here all at the same time."

"Yes, but..." Ginny stopped and started over again. "All right. _How_ did you get here?"

"How do you think?"

"I don't know, exactly, which is why I am asking."

Victoria sighed. "I really did think you were brighter than that, Ginny, but I'll give you a hint nonetheless. I didn't take an airplane and it only took me about five seconds to get here."

"I still don't-" Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she finally figured it out. "Victoria, you didn't," she whispered.

"I did. How else could I possibly have gotten here so quickly? And just in a nick of time, too. We barely have any time to plan this party." Victoria stood up and patted Ginny's cheek. "Are you all right, darling? You're looking a bit pale. There's no need to fret, I brought my Rolodex with me. We'll get this party rolling in high gear in no time at all, you'll see."

"You shouldn't have apparated here." When Victoria merely shrugged, Ginny folded her hands together in an attempt to prevent herself from strangling Victoria. "Victoria, I don't think you understand. This building may be the Ministry of Magic, but this _floor_ is the Department of Muggle Relations. We deal strictly with..."

"Let me take a wild guess. Muggles and their associations with witches and wizards?"

"Precisely. And muggles are not supposed to know magic even exists, for their own good of course. Muggles walk in and out of this floor all of the time. The point is-"

"I get your point," she interrupted. "Your point is I shouldn't perform magic around here because they may catch me in the act. I get it. But there was no one around, no one saw me, not even you. I don't see any harm in it, do you?"

"We don't know for sure-"

"Now about this party. I was thinking it should be a small, intimate affair between friends and family. So we're looking at a guest list of about five hundred people."

Ginny stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter. "I'm sorry. I thought you just said the guest list consists of five hundred people."

"That is what I said. We have to come up with a list today so then we can start looking into locations to have this party. I was thinking maybe we could have it in my house in Kingston. Or perhaps Matthew would be kind of enough to allow us to use his house in Notting Hill. Yes, that would be perfect considering I own the house next door. We could combine our yards and- I'm sorry. I'm getting a little ahead of myself. We need to get started on that list."

"What list?" Draco asked from behind them. Ginny jumped up and, not knowing how close Draco was standing by, bumped her head against his chin. "Damn it, Weasley, are you trying to kill me?" Draco demanded as he straightened his jaw.

Victoria wanted to laugh, but decided it wasn't a good time for jokes when she saw the look on Ginny's face. "Oh, just a little side project Ginny and I are working on together."

"Side project?" Draco didn't even spare Victoria a glance. He knew both women well enough to know if Victoria was lying, she was a good enough actress to hide her deceiving ways. If he wanted the truth, he would have to pick at Ginny. "Interesting. And just what, may I ask, do an American socialite/billionaire businesswoman and a British secretary have in common? Or rather, what do the self-proclaimed muggles who grew up six thousands miles away from each other and hadn't met until about a few days ago have in common?"

"Er, we were just..." Think of something, Ginny ordered herself. "Discussing our plans to go out tonight. You know, a girls night out sort of thing."

"Yes!" Victoria beamed at Ginny, proud of her for being able to come up with such a clever cover up. "We were going to go shopping and then we were going to go hit the clubs. You know we Americans just love to party. Besides, I need to find Ginny another date for the Winter Ball. I mean, Johnny and Matt aren't exactly the world's most reliable people. They'll either forget the Ball entirely or bring someone else. And Harry...Well, let's leave him as a last resort. Meaning we need to find dates. You're so lucky you're getting married, Draco. You'll never have to worry about who to take to a party ever again. I mean, it would only be proper of you to bring your wife. People talk, you know. The more money and power you have, the more vicious the gossip. But at least you'll have that security. Of Catherine always being there."

"I suppose so," Draco replied uncomfortably. Ginny nearly gave into the urge to hug Victoria. She had smoothly changed subjects and had not only gotten them off the hook, but had placed Draco in the hot seat.

"Anyway, I really shouldn't keep either one of you much longer. If either of you needs to reach me, I have my phone on me. Au revoir, mon ami. Au plaisir de vous revoir!" Victoria blew them a couple of air kisses while walking backwards towards the exit. Because she was walking backwards, she didn't notice Ron was walking towards her carrying a large stack of files and let out a small shriek when they collided. "Sacré bleu! I mean, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying much attention." She began to pick up files at random and stack them together in a pile.

"Well, maybe-" Ron paused when he noticed who he was speaking to. An easy grin instantly spread along his face. "Victoria Wellington! What brings you back to our side of the pond?"

"I have some...business to take care of." Then in hushed tones she added, "Ginny and I are planning a party, but no one can know about it yet. You're invited, of course."

"A party, you say?" Ron whispered back. He returned to his normal voice as he glanced over at Ginny and Draco. "Leave those there. I'm sure Malfoy can sort them out. They're for him, after all."

"If you leave them to him, I'll end up picking them up myself. Might as well cut the middle man out," Ginny sighed as she got down on her knees to help out.

"I would have picked them up myself," Draco scowled. They all chose to ignore him because they believed that to be a lie.

"We should all meet up later. You know, catch up." Victoria nudged Ginny with her elbow. Ginny took the hint and agreed. "What do you say, Ron? My house in Kingston at six? Some dinner and conversation to end the day."

"Sounds like a plan." Ron finished gathering the papers on his side of the floor and returned them to Ginny. "Take extra care of these, Gin. The Minister sent them up here directly. And escorted, meaning these files must be of the utmost importance."

"Utmost?" Ginny giggled a little. "Since when do you use words like utmost?" Ron glared at her. "I was only joking. What does the Minister need with these anyway?"

"Yeah, you should just tell Ginny directly. We all know Draco will end up delegating the task to her anyway." Victoria held out an arm for Ron. "Come, Ronald. I'm on my way out and can use an escort." She tugged on his arm and couldn't help but steal a glance over at Draco and Ginny. Draco was fuming, just as she suspected he would be, and was preparing to let some steam out on poor Ginny. "Perfect," she murmured as she and Ron stepped onto the elevator.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope. Not really, anyway." I just did your sister and Catherine the biggest favor of their lives, she thought with a grin as she watched them before the elevator doors closed in front of her. Some day, she was sure they would both thank her. Even though right now, they would hate her if they knew what she was up to. Well, Catherine already hated her, she thought with a pout. But that couldn't be helped. She shrugged and chattered away about nonsense with Ron for the ride down.

Meanwhile, Draco was glaring daggers at Ginny's back. "Weasley."

"Malfoy," she responded.

He arched a brow. "You dare mock me at a time like this?"

"Sure. Why not? Anyway, I've got to get to these, so if you'll excuse me." Ginny had barely moved an inch away from him when she felt his hand grip her arm. "Is there something you'd rather I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"In my office. Now," he said through grinded teeth. He stalked off, practically dragging her with him.

"There's no need to be so rude and rough with me, sir. I would have come willingly, had you asked." Ginny tried, and nearly succeeded, in hiding her anger.

"What have you been telling Victoria? I _do not_ make you do everything for me. You're my secretary, not my personal assistant or slave. I believe I delegate work accordingly and I have never given you anything I didn't fully believe you were capable of doing."

Ginny waited a beat. "That's nice to know, sir. Will that be all, Mr. Malfoy?"

"And cut this Mr. Malfoy crap, will you? Jesus." He loosened his tie a bit and raked a hand through his hair. Ginny had never seen him so restless but chose not to comment. "Mr. Malfoy reminds me too much of my father." He looked up into her eyes and she watched his eyes become piercing, a stormy shade of grey signaling trouble was ahead. "And I am _nothing_ like my father."

"You share a name. That is no fault of mine, sir. If you wish to dissociate yourself completely from your father, then change your last name. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have tasks I would like to get to sometime today."

"We're not done yet and you will not leave until you are dismissed. If you would just give me a direct answer to my question, I would gladly let you get back to work. So I will ask you once more. Why are you calling me Mr. Malfoy and why does Victoria think I make you do everything around here?"

Ginny glanced at the door and weighed her options. It would be best for her just to tell him as much as possible without revealing any of the plot she and the New York crew had concocted. "I'm only calling you Mr. Malfoy because Pansy and Lavender have been running up here lately, to spy on us I imagine. I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention."

"That's not it. At least not all of it." When Ginny remained silent, he sighed in exasperation. "Fine, fine. I'll drop the subject for now. Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off? I'm sure Victoria's waiting for you downstairs."

"Really?" Giddy that her plan was working out, she ran up and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" Then she remembered how uncomfortable he was with hugging. So she eased away from him and cleared her throat to thank him in a more practical way. "Thank you for being so considerate. I appreciate the sentiment, as I am sure Victoria will. If there's anything I could do for you before I leave-"

"There is one thing," Draco interrupted. He leaned across his desk to lay a tender kiss on her lips. "Miss me, will you?" Ginny's heart sighed, but she knew she had a role to play. He couldn't know how she felt yet, the timing wouldn't be right.

"Miss you? Why ever would I miss you when I'd be in the fine company of Victoria, Matthew, and Johnathan? We'd be far too busy enjoying each other's company for me to even _think_ about you," Ginny teased. Draco playfully pinched her cheek and then walked her to his door.

"Don't have too much fun while I'm slaving away at the office."

"You made the offer," she pointed out. "Only a stupid person would turn it down." Ginny opened the door and walked back to her desk to gather the files Ron had delivered. She turned around and bumped into Draco. She smiled sweetly and passed him the files. "I believe these are yours. Have fun." I'm such a klutz, she thought. She took the elevator down and nearly collided with Victoria who was busy chatting with her brothers Ron and Percy. Ginny froze at the sight of Percy and for a second she debated taking the elevator back up. But she had already been spotted by Victoria. And running away would be the cowardly way to handle the situation. So she took the second most cowardly way to handle the situation and put on a pair of Jackie O style sunglasses she had borrowed from Katie just that morning.

"Ginny! What are you doing down here? I thought you didn't get off until much later." Victoria grinned and placed an arm around her waist. "Not that I mind."

"Draco gave me the afternoon off. And I have you to thank for that. Ron, shouldn't you be at your desk? Who knows when the Minister may decide to send you on another errand." Ginny hesitated before turning to Percy. In her head, she took a deep breath and prayed the moment would pass soon enough. "Percy, how nice to see you again. How are Cassandra and Annie?" There. She'd asked and had been polite about it.

"They're fine," he replied flatly. Ginny tried not to let his tone get to her. If he wanted to be cold, then she could be cold right back.

"Wonderful." With that said, she deliberately turned her back on Percy. "Victoria, I was hoping we could get to those errands today. We only have a week left until the big day after all."

"Great! We'll start at the florists. What kind of arrangements were you considering? And don't be afraid of cost, money is no object when it comes to special occasions like, say, weddings or birthdays. And as your friend, I am more than willing to pitch in. A girl shouldn't have to pay for her own dress." Victoria steered Ginny away from her brothers and towards the Ministry's entrance.

"What the bloody hell was that all about? You made it seem as if I were getting married instead of throwing someone a birthday party."

"Did I?" Face completely blank, Victoria shrugged innocently. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize." In her head, however, she was smirking. She knew damn well what she was doing. A pity people often underestimate her because of her size and age. "We really must get going now. So little time and so much to do! Are you sure you don't want to call Catherine? You know, reinforcements?"

Ginny pushed her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose. "We haven't lost a battle yet, General."

Victoria hooted with laughter. "You are _hilarious_, Ginny. This is your war, your battle. I'm only the enlisted help which would therefore make me only a Private or, at most, a Corporal. Okay, maybe a Sergeant. But the point is, you're the General here. You're the Commander in Chief, the leader of the forces and all houlder and pointed to the florist shop.

"Help me pick some floral arrangements? And then maybe a dress? And some food for the guests? And, good God, I forgot all about the guest list!"

"Don't worry about that right now. One step at a time." Victoria stepped into the floral shop and inhaled deeply. "Ah, the smell of the wilderness. Don't you just love flora?"

"This isn't exactly the wilderness, seeing as how we're still within city limits. And doesn't the wilderness include animals as well as plants?"

"That would be fauna. And considering I'm from a city where one hundred people trying to cram into a single train car is considered normal, this is pretty damn close to the wilderness for me." Abruptly, Victoria turned away from Ginny and called over the store owner. "Ginny, this is Johnathan's sister's brother-in-law, Quentin."

"Former brother-in-law," Quentin corrected. He shook Ginny's hand and smiled down at her. "Victoria often forgets Claire and Gerald divorced earlier this year."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Ginny said sympathetically.

"You're the only one who is. So, what can I do you two for?" Quentin kept his eyes on Ginny, which caused her to shift her feet uncomfortably. Why did he keep staring at her?

"We're obviously in need of some floral arrangements. And if you keep staring at her so earnestly, one of us just may call your wife and her-" Victoria pointed at Ginny, "boyfriend and let them know how you enjoy harassing beautiful young women that stop by your shop," Victoria replied pleasantly.

Marshall shook his head, but did tear his gaze away from Ginny's eyes. "Alright, alright. No need to squeal on me. Jesus, cut me some slack here, Ace. I'm the only American within a ten mile radius of here. Whenever another drops in, I can't help but stare."

"Excuses, excuses." Victoria wagged a finger at him as if she were about to lecture him, but instead turned to ask Ginny if she had a favorite flower.

"Er, no, not particularly..." Think, Ginny, think! She ordered herself. What is your favorite flower? "I enjoy lilies. They're so beautiful."

"What kind of lilies? We carry two types, Asiatic and Oriental, and each type contains a vast array of different colors." Quentin pointed to a pot of flowers beside them as an example. "Do you have any particular vision?" Ginny looked nervously at Victoria. Vision? No one had said anything about a vision.

"Sure we do. Just give us a minute to decide what we want. We'll get back to you in a minute or so." When Quentin left them alone, Victoria bent her head close to Ginny's. "Whatever you want. It's your party."

"But I don't know what I want. And it's Draco's party."

"So close your eyes and imagine what he would want. Or, better yet, what do you think he would find most aesthetic?" So Ginny closed her eyes and imagined. He wouldn't approve of daffodils or sunflowers; too cheery. Roses would be too obviously romantic and it was a birthday party for pity's sake, not a date or a wedding. Tulips would be too plain and ordinary to suit his personality...

"I think I've got a vision," Ginny said suddenly. She called Quentin back and placed her order. "What's next?" She asked when they stepped out of the store. Victoria grinned and pointed at the Nordstrom across the street. "That's odd. I don't recall there being a Nordstrom there before."

"That's because there wasn't one."

"Then how..." Ginny stopped and gasped. "No. Victoria, you didn't."

"I did. So what? No harm, no foul, right?"

"You can't just... teleport stores. What about the people inside? When they step out and are in another part of the continent? Or worse, the world?"

"Don't be so dramatic. I placed a charm on all of the doors so that the instant the person steps out, they are back in the town which they were shopping. And before you ask, only witches and wizards are able to see this teleportation take place. And trust me, the witches and wizards of Los Angeles _do not_ shop at Nordstrom. We're not going to get caught and if we do, I get in trouble, not you. So just sit back and enjoy."

"Teleportation isn't even a real word," Ginny muttered.

"I'm a billionaire. If I say teleportation is a word, then it is. Look at this one!" In a swift change of subject, Victoria picked out a black halter dress that had an almost nonexistent neckline. Ginny grimaced at the thought of being practically naked. "Not going to do you any good, Ginny. But it would like just fabulous on me, don't you think? How good are you at walking in high heels?"

"What? Try to stick to one topic. You lose me whenever-"

"Here. Try these on while I pick out a dress." Victoria stuffed a pair of four inch pumps into Ginny's hands. Amazingly, they were her size. Ginny chalked it up to luck and decided it would be best to just go along with her. She strapped on the shoes, stood up, wobbled a bit, and began to cross towards Victoria. She hadn't made it even an inch when she fell.

"Bloody hell," she murmured as she stood up.

"Damn it all to hell. You can't walk in heels," Victoria accused.

"Obviously," Ginny hissed. "Damn these muggle torture chambers for feet. How the hell is a person supposed to get from point A to point B while balancing on a heel that is barely a quarter of an inch in diameter? And then to add insult to injury, said heel has to be about a foot long. It's no wonder women everywhere aren't falling over and breaking their faces on a daily basis. Whatever happened to-"

"The fundamentals of feminism?" Victoria interrupted. At Ginny's snarl, she snickered. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Look, here's the deal. You can't walk in heels and your fashion sense is very much lacking any sort of sense."

"I think that may depend on one's point of view," Ginny replied stiffly.

"I'm not trying to offend you. When it comes to work related matters, you're always wearing proper and very becoming attire. But when it comes to social situations outside of work... You're too wound up, you know? So let me take care of all of that while you work the guest list. I promise you, a certain someone's going to be drooling by the time they get a look at you. Hell, all the guys tongues will be hanging out by the end of the week. Just trust me on this."

And trust is what Ginny did. The day of the party, she stood in front of Victoria's mirror admiring her reflection. "Wow. You did an amazing job," she said as she spun around to check out the back of the dress.

"Nope. You did all the work. I just helped you realize your maximum potential beauty-wise. By the way, I forgot to ask, but where did Catherine think you were this entire week? I mean, I know you didn't just tell her 'Oh, by the way. You know that girl you can't stand? I'll be staying with her for the next week or so'."

"I didn't tell her anything. She just assumed I spent every night at Harry's house. In his bed. Which is probably for the best. Are you sure there are people downstairs? I don't want to go down-" A knock interrupted her train of thought. "Come in."

"Ginny, you look gorgeous." Matthew walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Victoria cleared her throat. "Something wrong with your vocal cords, Vick?"

"No, you bastard. Something's wrong with your eyes, though. Because she isn't just gorgeous; she's stunning. Stellar. On a scale of one to ten, one being ugly as sin and ten being hot as a bed of coals, Ginny's a twelve point nine."

"Point nine?" Both Ginny and Matthew questioned.

"No one's perfect," Victoria said with a shrug. Matthew rolled his eyes at her logic while Ginny held back a giggle. "Anyway, he's proof there are people here. And if all goes according to plan, Jordan should be arriving with Draco sometime within the next ten minutes."

"Which means they should be here in a second. Jordan's always ten minutes early to everything. Used to annoy the hell out of us when we were kids, but it has come in handy from time to time. Come, my dears. We can't miss out on all the fun." Matthew took each girl's arm and led them down the hall to an elevator. "I prefer it to the stairs." Ginny nodded in agreement. They were on the fourth floor. There was no way for her to make it down without removing her shoes. She wondered, not for the first time, how it was possible that Victoria and Catherine just seemed to glide on their high heeled shoes. The second they got off the elevator, Matthew's cell phone rang. "That's Jordan. They're almost at the door. Everyone hide. Someone get the lights."

"I'll get them," Ginny offered. She flicked the switch and stood by to switch them back on the second the door was opened. She heard Draco's throaty laugh and felt her stomach churn a bit in anticipation. She hoped to God this plan would work. She heard Jordan turn the key and then finally, the door was swung open. Ginny flipped on the lights just as everyone else in the room yelled out surprise.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Some people even began to sing, not that Draco noticed. His initial shock wore off and he turned to thank Jordan and Victoria, assuming it had been they who had thrown the party. It was then he spotted Ginny, in a corner all by herself. She was rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to keep warm he imagined. Why, she was barely wearing anything! The black, pathetic excuse for a dress came off her shoulders and just barely reached her knees. That was hard to believe considering how short Ginny was. But then there was the neckline...It plunged halfway down her midriff! It was a good thing her breasts were so small, Draco thought heatedly, or else they would have popped out! The only part of her body the dress seemed to cover were her arms; the sleeves were big and, for lack of a better word, poof-y. And see-through. The sleeves were bloody see-through. Was she out of her mind? He didn't know, but he was about to find out.

"Happy birthday, Draco! Why such a sour look on your face? I traveled six thousand miles to be here," Victoria pouted.

"And Ginny worked so hard to put this thing together," Jordan added. Draco's eyes narrowed as he focused his attention on Jordan.

"Ginny planned this? I thought you two had. Seeing as how you flew six thousand miles and all."

"Nope. We're just guests. Ginny did everything. In under a week, too. That girl can move when she has a mind to." Victoria saluted her before turning back to Jordan. "Oh my God! I completely forgot. Kevin's asleep upstairs. We should go check up on him."

"But Kevin's in-" Jordan started only to have Victoria practically drag her away. Alone for the first time all day, Draco leaned up against the wall to study Ginny once again. She was taking tiny sips from her glass of champagne, as if she were afraid the next drop would make her completely drunk. Draco imagined she was bored out of her mind; she was speaking with Neville Longbottom after all and everyone knew what a drag he could be most of the time. Draco weighed his options. He could remain where he was, wait for her to come to him. But that could take hours, if it ever happened. Or he could go to her, ask her the many questions that were burning in the back of his mind. Before he realized his intent, he had already walked over to her.

"Excuse me. So sorry to interrupt, Longbottom, but I've an urgent message for Weasley. An urgent, private message," Draco snapped. Neville nodded and nearly tripped over his own feet as he ran off.

"That was rude," Ginny commented. "But then you are the birthday boy, so I guess you're allowed to be rude. Just for today."

"I don't need nor want you permission to do anything."

"Oh?" Ginny arched a brow at his tone. "What do you want then?"

"I want to know why the bloody hell you're parading around Matthew's mansion naked. I want to know what possessed you to throw me a party in the first place. I want to know what's going on between us and why it feels as if our relationship has shifted to even boggier ground," Draco snarled. He began to pace, an odd habit for a usually calm and well composed man.

"In that precise order? All right. I'm not naked, I'm wearing a dress made of black lace which I purchased with Victoria's credit card at Nordstrom. I threw this party because it's your birthday and I figured someone ought throw you a party, so why not your secretary?" Ginny paused for a second. That was the easy part. "I'm not sure what's going on between us," she started slowly. "I don't know if something has shifted between us or if it's just one sided. That's for you to decide."

"For me to decide?" His low voice and cool stare let her know just how close he was from losing all control. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this was a relationship. And seeing as how a relationship requires more than one person, I just assumed a shift would affect both of us. I seemed to have been mistaken."

"Do you want to fight? Because I sure as hell don't." Ginny sighed when he just stared at her. "Look, I'm wearing six inch heels that are murdering my feet as we speak. I'm wearing a dress that just barely consists of more material than a camisole. I spent two hours on my hair, the most I've ever spent on it in my life, let me assure you. All of my free time from the past week went into putting this event together. I'm tired, uncomfortable, and just this side of irritated. I don't have the time, energy, or inclination to argue with you. Especially not on your birthday. And why are you looking at me like that?"

He leaned over as if to kiss her. Ginny automatically held her hand out to shove against his chest. But instead of kissing her, he turned his head to whisper in her ear. "Thank you. I forgot to thank you for all of your trouble. Though I would prefer it if you were wearing more than a...what was the word you used? Ah, yes. More than a camisole."

For a brief second, Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. Then she remembered where they were and who was present. And was instantly furious with him. "Aren't you even going to ask about her? Whether or not she's here?"

Confused, Draco stood back and tilted his head. "Who?" He asked after a moment's thought. Ginny wasn't sure if she should laugh or slap him.

"Who? I'll tell you who. Your girlfriend and wife-to-be, Catherine Bennet-Price, that's who. What nerve you have, yelling at me one second and then kissing me the next."

"I didn't kiss you," Draco pointed out.

"Close enough. And in public too."

"I don't see how it was close enough if my lips were nowhere near yours. But go on, get this off your chest. I got to yell and rant so it's only fair you get a chance to as well."

"Yelling and ranting? I haven't even begun to yell and rant. Who are you to tell me how to dress? Why should you care if I'm parading around buck naked on Matthew or Harry's backyard? I'm a grown woman, perfectly capable of making her own decisions. And seeing as how you have no claim on me, I can do whatever I want with whomever I want whenever I want. Shame on you for thinking otherwise."

"Are you finished?" Ginny's mouth dropped open. "From your reaction, I'll take that as a no. But since it's my birthday, let's make it a yes."

"You're abusing-"

"Hush now. You had your turn," he said mildly. "I'd like to address one issue before we move on and celebrate my birthday. You're right. I have no right to tell you what to wear or what to do with your life. It is your life and you have the right to live it as you choose. But you were also wrong."

"Oh? Which part?" Ginny said hotly.

"You said I had no claim on you. That's a lie and we both know it. Don't deny what is, but accept or at the very least acknowledge it. We really should discuss-"

"Draco! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Happy birthday!" Katie placed a hand on each of his cheeks and brought his mouth down to hers for a kiss. She let him go suddenly and turned to wave at Harry. "Harry was keeping me company until I spotted you. I almost forgot about your birthday, truth be told. Thank Merlin Ginny remembered. And planned this entire thing all by herself. You did a wonderful job, Ginny, and should be proud."

"I am, thank you. If you'll excuse me-"

"Not so fast!" Katie held onto Ginny's arm so tight, Ginny was afraid she'd discovered her secret love affair with Draco. "Where have you _been_ the past week? You didn't stay a single night at our flat. I was worried at first, but then figured you just got lucky."

"I did," Ginny replied sweetly. She nearly jumped with joy when she saw Draco's expression darken.

"But I just spoke with Harry and he didn't mention anything."

"I didn't stay with Harry. I spent the week here."

"Here? In Matthew's mansion?" Katie clasped her hands together and sighed. "I can't blame you for choosing him over Harry. He's so..."

"What can I say? I have a thing for guys with blue eyes." Ginny shrugged then squealed when Matthew came up from behind her.

"Sorry to scare you, a stór mo chroí, but I just had to see you up close. From far away, you looked like a bright, fiery flame burning against the darkness that is you dress. And your eyes, they are so beautiful. Like chocolate truffles, they are exciting and delectable. A stóirín, my heart thuds against my rib cage, threatening to burst out, just at the sight of your lovely face. A chuisle mo chroí. You must smile for me. I want to see your face and eyes when you smile." But Ginny was already smiling and shaking her head at his antics.

"Gaelic, Matthew? Really, try a more poetic language like French. Actually, it's not more poetic, but at least I can understand it. More or less."

"Understanding takes away from the beauty of it all. And you understood me for how else would you have known it was Gaelic I was speaking? Where are my manners? Good day to you, Catherine. And happy birthday to you, Draco.Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"You have a lovely home, Matthew. And these garden are just to die for," Katie said as her eyes swept over them once more.

"Pity there are so many people that must be attended to; I would have given you the grand tour. Is it just me, or is it rather warm for December?"

"It is unnaturally warm for this time of year," Ginny concurred. "But we should be grateful for the weather. Had it been colder we couldn't have been outside." And why the hell were they talking about the weather? "I am rather thirsty, thanks to the heat. Perhaps I should-"

"No need to move, a stór. I shall bring you back a glass of your favorite drink. I'll be back before you know, but do miss me while I'm gone." Matthew turned and rather than going to the bar about twenty feet from where they stood, decided to go to the bar _inside_ the house. That ought to give her some time, he thought with smile.

"Merlin! What was he saying, Ginny? I don't speak a word of Gaelic. I didn't know you could either," Katie said in hushed tones.

"Flaming red hair. That's a dead giveaway there's some Irish in my blood. The truth is, I'm not fluent in it," Ginny admitted. "Matthew knows more than I do, but I know a few terms and phrases. A stór means my darling and mo chroímeans my heart. A stóirínmeans my little darling and I believe he also called me his pulse."

"His pulse." Katie sighed. "The romance of it all."

"That wasn't romantic," Draco sneered. "It's a ploy, a trap. Guys like him speak every language and use any means necessary to get naive girls like you into bed."

"Draco! That was mighty rude and uncalled for." Katie smiled apologetically at Ginny. "He really doesn't mean that."

"Yes, I do. And you don't speak for me. Just because we're getting married doesn't mean we suddenly become one entity. I have my own opinions and will voice when and how I choose." He had crossed his arms over his chest and was pouting. He looked so adorable, Ginny smiled.

"Êtes vous jaloux?" Ginny muttered as she brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. Before she could remove her hand, he'd caught her wrist.

"Je n'ai pas su que vous pourriez parler le français," he responded flatly.

Ginny shook her hand free. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"What's going on?" Confused, Katie turned from one face to the other.

"He said he didn't know she could speak French," Matthew supplied. He handed Ginny a glass of Merlot and flutes of champagne to Draco and Katie. "Slàinte mhath. Or cheers in English," he said to Katie and Draco.

"Hmm. I think I need to get out of the sun for a bit," Katie announced abruptly. Draco took her arm as if to lead her away. Seizing the opportunity, Matthew swiftly took Katie's other hand in his.

"Yes, our pale American skin isn't used to the burning, often unforgiving, British sun. Why don't we go inside and I can give you that tour? Draco, you'll keep Ginny company, won't you?" Matthew didn't wait for a response. He walked away, dragging Katie along, before anyone else could get a single word out.

"I really must-" Ginny started to excuse herself.

"Let's sit down," Draco cut her off.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Draco sent her a look, but Ginny would not budge. So to settle the matter, Draco scooped her up in his arms and walked towards the nearest table. He deposited her in a chair and then proceeded to order them drinks. All the while, Ginny remained frozen with her mouth hanging open. She finally got over her shock and managed to speak. "What was that all about?"

"You said your feet hurt. I assumed it would have been even more painful for you to remain standing or to walk to a table. So I settled the matter by carrying you." Embarrassed suddenly by his actions, he lit a cigar.

"I didn't know you smoked. And thank you."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. And don't mention it." They sat in awkward silence, Ginny making pretend to be studying the house while Draco studied Ginny. She could feel his gaze on her and mentally scolded herself for being such a coward. Why are you afraid to make a move? Why are you afraid to go after what you want? She forced herself to look at Draco. She jumped out of her seat when her eyes met his. His were filled with lust and desire. That couldn't be intended for me, Ginny thought. She even turned just to make sure there wasn't anyone standing behind her. "You're often unsure of yourself." She jolted at his voice, her head colliding with a waiter's arm causing the waiter's tray to flip over and the drinks on his tray to fly onto Pansy Parkinson. Pansy screamed and charged blindly at the waiter, hands out and nails ready to scrape against skin. But a tall, blonde man with a chiseled chin and a slightly hooked nose was unfortunate enough to get in her way. She crashed into him, causing a chain of collisions when the man crashed into a couple who had been walking along behind him. The couple crashed into Ron who had been standing by the bar talking to Victoria. Victoria had been behind the bar and had managed to miss getting hit, but Percy had been seated on the other side of Ron and he was not so luckily. He got pushed back into Neville who in self-defense held out his wand and said the first spell that came to mind which set a nearby table on fire. Lavender, who had been seated at the table, ran off screaming for someone to call the fire department. Dean Thomas ran in with a fire extinguisher, but being a wizard he had no clue how to use it and only succeeded in spraying himself in the face. "I think it would be best for us to leave now." Draco was staring up at the tent's ceiling, searching for signs of sprinklers. And just when Ginny was about to agree with him, they were soaked as the sprinkler system finally kicked in.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded. Then he muttered an oath as his brand new suit got rained on.

"What-" Katie was right behind Harry and collided into him, knocking them both down. "Great, just great. Now I'm all fucking wet. You could have warned me, Potter."

"Very difficult to do when you sneak up behind someone," Harry snapped back.

"I was not sneaking. You were just so engaged in what was going on that you didn't notice I was behind you."

"If I was as engaged as you say," Harry said through clenched teeth, "then how could I have possibly known you were behind me in order for me to warn you in the first place?"

"I ran right after you when we heard those screams," Katie pointed out.

"I would _just love_ to continue this discussion, but seeing as you're currently seated on top of my lungs and effectively crushing them, I am experiencing some difficulty breathing. So would you kindly get off of me!" Harry finished in a huff.

"Sorry," Katie said sheepishly. She started to rise but only made it to leaning against her elbows when he suddenly stood up, knocking her off of him. "Ouch." She leaned back on her hands as he wiped at his pants.

"I buy a new suit to look nice for _your_ _boyfriend's_ birthday and this is the thanks I get? First I get soaked and then I get mud all over me, thanks to you." Harry muttered a few curses under his breath. He glanced down at Katie and noticed she was smiling up at him. "What?" He demanded. "Have I got something stuck on my teeth? Because that would really top this _wonderful_ day off."

"That sentence didn't make any sense. I believe what you meant to say is that having food stuck in your teeth would top off the day wonderfully." Harry blinked before shaking his head. He studied her for a moment so intensely, she began to blush. "I'm not used to being studied so thoroughly. It makes me feel as if I have a smudge on my face."

"Actually, you do." Harry grinned when she began to pout and held out a hand. She stared at it and then at him, before shrugging and taking it. He helped her up and then proceeded to wipe the smudge off of her face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I wonder if Ginny and Draco managed to stay out of the catastrophe," Katie mused. The very people she was speaking about had yet to move from their table. Ginny had her head down on the table while Draco watched on in amusement.

"Why must I mess everything up?" Ginny whispered to herself harshly.

"I wouldn't say you messed up per se." Draco grinned when she groaned.

"An entire party, ruined. Story of my life, though. Whenever things are finally going according to plan, I have to do something so utterly _stupid_ to mess things up. It's as if I _enjoy_ sabotaging myself."

"I fail to see how ruining _my_ birthday party sabotages you or your life." He held up a finger when Ginny objected. "Let me finish. I don't think you notice how important you are to the world. Or, more accurately speaking, how your actions can have a ripple of effects on those around you. Look around before saying anything. Yes, you caused this. All of this. Without you, there would be no party. And I have to say, this is a party for the books. I will never forget this day."

"I guess you may have a point," Ginny considered. Draco arched a brow causing Ginny to smile. "All right, so you do have a point."

"Darling, I always do. Now, there's this old tradition on birthdays you may or may not have heard of."

"Birthday punches?" Ginny held up a fist. "Which arm, Malfoy?"

"Please," Draco sneered. "We're much too civilized to punch each other."

"Not each other, just you. You know, there are a lot of people here who would probably love to get at least one hit in. Katie's been dying to punch you in the face since...well, you know. And Harry's wanted to do so ever since the day he met you. And Ron-"

Draco held up a hand. "No need to go on. I know what you're getting at. I used to be a jerk. Sue me. Back to the tradition."

Amused, Ginny gestured for him to continue. "Go on with it then."

"Well... I believe the birthday boy is supposed to get one kiss for each of his years and one extra one for good luck. Are you up for the challenge? Twenty four kisses for my age, twenty five with the good luck kiss."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Katie could be around and-" Ginny stopped and thought for a second. "You know what? I can make it work. We'll just go back inside. We have to take precautions, you know." Ginny led the way as they walked across the yard. Once they entered the house, they went upstairs to the room Ginny had been sleeping in for the past few days. "Welcome to my room. Well, temporary room anyway."

"Is this really how you live?" Draco asked as he examined the mess of clothes on the floor. "You could be a lot neater-" Ginny pushed his back against the door to close it and pulled his head down to hers so that their lips were a whisper a way from one another.

"Enough talk." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so hard and eagerly, Draco almost didn't believe it was Ginny he was kissing. But the taste was the same...irresistible, tempting, alluring. He wasn't sure how to describe it exactly, but it was surely unique and distinct. And just as he was about to lose himself in her taste and smell, she suddenly pulled away. "I believe that's one. Twenty four to go." In response, Draco shoved her onto the bed and rubbed his lips lightly over hers. Then they suddenly started moving a whole lot faster than Ginny had anticipated. She felt as if one minute she had been standing up and the next she was laying on the bed with Draco straddling her. And just as Draco reached for the zipper of her dress, they heard a knock at the door. Draco cursed under his breath and quickly hopped off the bed. Ginny followed suit and just in a nick of time for the door opened a few seconds after she had gotten up.

"I'm sorry. I was just-" Katie stopped once she had examined both Ginny and Draco. Ginny's hair was out of place and her lips appeared suspiciously swollen. "What's going on here?" Ginny had no idea what to say and nearly turned to Draco for help. Stop doing that, she lectured herself. You can't always count on other people to bail you out of sticky situations. Do what you have to do and strive for what you want. For the umpteenth time that week, Ginny asked herself what it was that she wanted. And only when the answer Draco instantly popped into her mind did she dare to answer.

"Draco and I got soaked in the tent. We decided to come back upstairs to use our wands to dry our clothes. We couldn't possibly do it downstairs with so many muggles present, right Draco?" Ginny turned to glare at him. Draco nodded slowly.

"Then why do you look so disheveled, hmm? As if you've been rolling around in bed," Katie accused. From behind her, Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny and mimicked Katie's stance. The corners of Ginny's mouth quirked slightly before she cleared her throat and shook her head at Harry. Katie turned around and frowned slightly at him before returning her attention to Ginny. "Well? I'm waiting for a response."

"My hair is messy, this is true. But water can do that to hair, disorder it," Ginny replied.

"And what about the bed? Why are the sheets rumpled?"

"Someone ought to fire that maid. The bed is exactly as I left it this morning."

"And what about your lips? They look like you've just been kissed."

"Catherine, you're being ridiculous," Draco said.

"I was talking to Ginny."

"My lips?" Ginny blushed, which wasn't a part of the act but she figured it may help her in this case. "As a matter of fact, I had just kissed someone."

"Who?" Katie needed to know. If Ginny had betrayed her and was sneaking around with Draco, she didn't know what she would do.

"With Matthew. I saw them," Harry said. Katie whirled around and sent him a look that read of disbelief. "Before the incident. When Matthew left us together, he went to go find Ginny and Victoria. He found Ginny first, kissed her long and hard, and then went off looking for Victoria."

"How come I missed all of this?' Katie demanded.

"How should I know?" Harry shrugged. "Perhaps you were too distracted by my dashing good looks and conversational skills." Ginny, Draco, and Katie exchanged looks before bursting into laughter. "What's so funny?" Harry sounded a little hurt, but only Ginny managed to pick up on it. She instantly stopped laughing and held out a hand for him.

"I'm in the mood for some cake. Care to join me? Very well, then. Off we go. Do you remember how to play the name game?" Harry grinned at her. "I'll take that as a yes. Sloan or Skyler?"

"Sloan. Imagine, Skyler. I'd feel sorry for him. My turn. Electra or Elizabeth?" Harry asked as they left the room.

"Am I missing something here?" Katie asked Draco.

"The same thing I am, I imagine. Catherine, we need to talk." Draco sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to him.

"About what?" Katie sat down cautiously, not taking her eyes off his.

"About us, our relationship. I've noticed some serious flaws that have to be discussed at the very least."

"Such as?"

"First of all, how come Ginny gets to call you Katie while I have to call you Catherine?"

Surprised, Katie didn't speak for a moment. "Who said you have to call me Catherine?"

"You did." Frustrated with his life in general, Draco stood up and walked over to the window. He saw Ginny and Harry walking away together, arm in arm. He'd wish he could join them, but there were far more important things that needed to be taken cared of at the moment. "The one time I called you anything but Catherine, you corrected me."

"I did not," Katie said defensively.

"There's no use in lying to me or to yourself. We both know it's true. I tried using a nickname, but you said you were born Catherine and shall remain Catherine. And I quote 'It says Catherine on my birth certificate, not Katie or Cathy or Cat or Kitty.' And yet you've known Ginny for about a month or two, and she's called you Katie from the start. Why is that?" When Katie didn't answer, he sighed. "Do you want to marry me?"

"What?! Of course I do, it's just that-"

"You're making excuses. I want a simple yes or no answer. Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes. _I_ proposed to _you_, remember? And I know what you're going to say. I accuse you of being unfaithful all the time, but try to see it from my prospective. You tell me you cheated on me about six months before our wedding. That, to me, is an omen of bad things to come. And it's just the things you do and say sometimes. Like was it really necessary for you and Ginny to be in here alone and dripping wet? It's just not right or fair to either one of us. Are you thinking about calling off the wedding?"

"No," Draco said slowly. "Are you?" They both held their breaths. And when she shook her head, they both sighed. "I think we should just enjoy the rest of the party."

"Yes," Katie eagerly agreed. "I'll meet you downstairs. I've yet to find the loo." She dashed off, uncomfortable with discussing the upcoming wedding. Draco debated what he should do next. It wouldn't be too smart of him to be seen with Ginny again nor would it be smart for him to remain in her room. He decided he would go downstairs and share a cocktail with Victoria. It was on his way downstairs that he heard Matthew speaking in hushed tones.

"I don't know what's up with her, Johnny. She's been playing hot and cold all day. One minute, she's willing and eager then the next she's the world's biggest wallflower. I knew it wasn't going to be easy going into it, but I didn't expect Ginny to be so damn difficult to crack." Matthew paused and Draco could only assume he was speaking on the telephone with someone, more than likely Johnathan. Draco's curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know what was really going on between Matthew, Ginny, and Johnathan. But more than that, he was just curious in finding out what on earth had a normally calm and composed person raking a hand through his hair out of frustration. So Draco remained at the top of the steps and leaned down on the railing so he could hear Matthew better.

"I know, I know, I know! I can't pressure her into anything. But sometimes it just feels like a little nudge is more than necessary. And it _is_ her decision. She's a beautiful, smart girl with one of the greatest personalities I have ever encountered in my life. I only want what is best for her. And the way she's got stars in her eyes...I'm telling you, John, there will be a wedding within the next few months. So have your present ready." There was another pause as Matthew switched his cell phone to his other ear. "I'm not rushing her into anything. I swear to God, if she wants to get married, it will be because that is what she wanted. Listen to you. You sound like a jealous exboyfriend." Matthew laughed then and shook his head. "Or that. But you're going to have to wait in line, bud. Because Ginny Weasley is definitely off the market. Oh, I'd say you're somewhere behind Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom's frog. Never mind. I'll explain that later. I'll talk to you later. And FYI, you missed a kick ass party." With that, Matthew hung up and walked outside.

Marriage? Draco thought. Just who the hell was Ginny planning to marry? Hadn't they just been rolling around in her bed a few minutes ago? Enraged that Ginny was dating someone without telling him, Draco gripped the banister until his knuckles turned white. All statements in Matthew's conversation indicated that it was he Ginny was secretly seeing. But something just didn't sound right about that to Draco. Matthew didn't usually go for red-heads or blondes for that matter. He liked sleek brunettes. In fact, Draco suspected his fiancée was a more likely choice of date for Matthew than Ginny. Yet he couldn't deny what he had heard with his own two ears. Only one way to find out, he thought as he moved downstairs. He checked his anger and calmly opened the door and searched for Ginny. He wanted to strangle her when he noticed she was posing for a picture with Ron, Victoria, and Matthew. Matthew had his arm around her waist. Never mind that he also had an arm around Victoria. All Draco saw was his arm around Ginny. And for the first time in his twenty four years of life, Draco felt a twinge of jealousy. Well, over a girl at least. Before he could jump to conclusions, however, he had to speak with her. So when the photo session ended, he smoothly walked up to her and took her hand. "Care to dance, Ms. Weasley?" Confused, Ginny only managed to nod. But instead of leading her to the dance floor, Draco led her to a water fountain on the other side of the house.

"This isn't a proper place for dancing," Ginny said. She looked down at her feet and vaguely remembered stepping out of her shoes earlier. "The good news is I no longer have to worry about my feet aching. Now I only have to watch out for critters and possibly fungi."

Draco didn't smile. In fact, his entire face remained impassive. Not even his eyes showed a flicker of emotion. He spoke in a low, frosty tone. "I wonder how much of an act you put on."

"Act?" Ginny's brows furrowed together as she attempted to decipher his meaning. "What act? I am what I am, exactly as you see me."

"I highly doubt that. What kind of a person rolls around in a bed, kissing someone when they are dating a completely different person?" Draco demanded.

"Not that I have the faintest clue what you are referring to, but isn't that a bit like the pot calling the kettle black? I mean, you're only _engaged_ and were just a few minutes ago rolling around in bed with me," Ginny returned evenly. She wasn't sure what they were arguing about, but since he had gone on the offensive, she felt she had very little choice but to defend herself.

"Yes, but at least you _know_ I'm with Catherine. And you have known that since the beginning. I have never lied to you about that."

"As if that justifies your actions in the least. And I still have no idea what you're talking about. Are you insinuating that because you and I have a relationship on the sly, I am not allowed to see anyone else? Is that what this is about?"

Draco considered for a second. "Not only that. But for now, yes. That is what I am saying."

Ginny's eyes flickered with annoyance and she flicked her hair behind her back. Her dress was still a bit wet and clung to her skin in all the right places. Draco couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked when angry. "You fucking bastard. You have a girlfriend. You are getting _married_ in two months. I don't need nor want your permission to see anyone. Because in two months, we're finished." The words were out of Ginny's mouth before she even thought them over. Well, know you've said them. So stop being timid, she ordered herself.

"Is that so? I don't recall discussing what happens after." His tone was dangerously calm as he walked closer to her. They were about an inch apart, so close together his breath tingled on the skin of Ginny's forehead.

"This conversation was bound to happen sooner or later. So now you know my intentions. I can't continue to see you when you're married to someone else. I am not that kind of a person and doing anything of the sort would just break my heart as well as Katie's, should she ever find out. And the truth always has a way of leaking out. But this isn't about you and Katie, is it? It's about me and Matthew. Or maybe it's about me and Harry. Or Johnathan. Or any other man out there I let touch me. Let me tell you something, Draco Malfoy." She jabbed her index finger into his chest so hard, he took a step back. "I don't deserve to be treated this way, as if I'm some little girl who needs someone to guide them through life. The only men in my life who are allowed to so much as comment on who I choose to see are my father, my brothers, and whoever I happen to be dating at the moment. And seeing as you are not a blood relative of mine or my boyfriend, you should mine your own damn business and leave me to live my life as I bloody choose."

"You are my business. For Merlin's sake, we're _involved_."

"Yes." Ginny nodded. "But seeing as how our relationship is so surreptitious, my business is not your business. Maybe you should worry about your girlfriend a little more. Harry, Matthew, and I all agree she seems one step away from calling off the wedding."

"No, she'd never do that." Ginny couldn't tell if he was relieved or upset by his own statement. "And we do have a relationship. It's just a little convoluted."

"A little convoluted? That's the understatement of the century. And you want to know something else? It sucks to come in second place. Scratch that. I'm not even as high as second place. It sucks to come in third place each and every time. I feel so used sometimes. Like all you care about is the sexual aspect of whatever it is we had going on between us."

Draco began to panic slightly at her usage of the past tense. "You don't come in third place. At least, _not always_. My priorities shift from time to time, that's all."

"Yeah. It's funny how they only seem to shift me into first place whenever you feel that I am about to walk off with someone else. Like right now."

"What do you want me to do? Call of the wedding?" Draco yelled. Ginny took a step back in alarm. She had never heard Draco yell before. He must be really pissed off, she thought. "I can't do that. Do you know how hard that is? Wanting you the way I do and knowing that I can never completely have you?"

"And why can't you completely have me?" She was adding fuel to the fire, but Matthew and Johnathan were right. Sometimes, you had to play with fire and just hope that you didn't get burned.

"We can never publicly date because no matter what happens, on February fourteenth I am marrying Catherine Bennet-Price. I can't call off the wedding."

"Why not?" Ginny demanded. "Why? Do you love her that much? Can you not live without her? Is her father threatening to throw you into Azkaban or, worse, to kill you? What's holding you back?"

"Do you know how hard it is to call of a wedding? There are over a thousand people on the guest list. How the hell am I supposed to explain to over a thousand people that, two months away from the big date, I've decided I no longer have any interest in marrying Catherine. In fact, I've decided I would much rather spend some time with Catherine's roommate whom I have secretly been seeing or at the very least fantasizing about for the past few weeks. Isn't that just splendid?" Draco suddenly gripped her shoulders to bring her eye level to him. "Don't you see? Even if I did break up with Catherine, even if I did call of the wedding, we could never be together. It would be improper for us to date. Catherine would end up hating you and she would probably kick you out of her apartment and find some way to have you fired. Both of us at that. And since her father is the Minister of bloody Magic, he can make sure neither one of us finds a job ever again in the wizarding world. That may not sound like dilemma to you, but I have very little experience with living in the muggle world. I'm too used to being a wizard." Draco paused, as if reconsidering his prediction.

"Actually, that's the easiest way things could go. Catherine could allow you to remain living with her and we could both retain our jobs. But she would quit speaking to me, I'm sure. And she'd slowly start to freeze you out. And her father would despise us both and have us run menial to slave-like errands for him. He could pass some law that would keep us from being together. If anyone can pass useless laws, it's Richard Price. So in the end we would just end up alone, unhappy, and could possibly end up hating each other."

Ginny remained silent as she tried to process all he had just told her. She had to admit she hadn't thought about what would happen after the wedding got called off, only about what would happen after they _did_ get married. But his version of things sounded a bit exaggerated. "I don't think it would be quite that bad. Katie is a reasonable person and I think both she and her family would be happier knowing you called off the wedding while you still had the chance instead of waiting for your marriage to sour later on and then getting divorced."

"It's not that easy," Draco insisted. "I've dated her for so long...I care about her. And you. I care about you both, in different ways. And I don't want to hurt either of you."

"You know you're going to have to choose eventually, right?" Ginny asked quietly. "I've already told you I won't wait around for ever. I may not be your number one, but I'm bound to be somebody's." I hope I can be yours, she added silently. Because I'll never feel about anyone the way I feel about you.

"Don't do this," Draco pleaded. "Not right now, not on my birthday. Do I have to choose now?" Disappointed that he hadn't chosen her instantly on the spot, Ginny shook her head.

"I already told you. I won't continue to see you after the wedding. In fact, I've already got another job lined up for after February."

"Another job?" Draco lowered her suddenly, so that she was back on the ground and had to look up to see his face. "Where? With who?"

"With Matthew in New York, for Victoria's company. Victoria even said I could stay with them until I had enough for my own apartment. A change of setting could be good for me. And New York has been good to me so far. And I...just couldn't bare to stay here knowing you go home to Katie every night," Ginny blurted out. She waited for his reaction and was disappointed and hurt beyond words when she received none. It was the closest she had ever been to admitting her feelings for him. And this was exactly why she hadn't mentioned either of their feelings before, she thought heatedly as she watched Draco's face for any sign of change. He could be a ball of hot, passionate fire one minute and a human icicle the next. Merlin help her, she fell for a man who was afraid of feelings. She tried to think of something to say to fill in the awkward silence. "So...Have you enjoyed your party?"

Weary, Draco pursed his lips in thought. "How easily you switch topics. But I suppose you are right. Now is not the appropriate or best time for us to discuss what will happen come February, though we will have to eventually. As for my party, up until a few minutes ago, I was having the time of my life."

"Ginny!" Victoria ran up and stood between the two, facing towards Ginny. "You'll never guess what just happened."

"What?" Ginny asked vaguely. She didn't care in the least what stroke of good luck Victoria could have encountered. She was wet, tired, hurt and angry that Draco hadn't immediately chosen her over Katie. And seeing a very chipper and gorgeous American billionaire didn't exactly lift her spirits.

"Okay. So remember how I said you needed a date for the winter ball?" Ginny opened her mouth to say no, she didn't recall any mention of a winter ball, but Victoria went on with only the slightest of pauses before speaking. "Well," she said slowly. Then she smiled a brilliant smile and jumped up and clapped her hands. "I was trying to get some of my friends from England to escort you, but most of them are already in relationships. Then I thought I'd ask an old friend of my father's if his son Thaddeus could go with you. I wasn't sure if Thaddeus would be a good choice for you. I mean, your name is so unconventional and his name sounds so old and stuffy. Besides, I don't know the guy too well so it would be really odd for me to set anhthing up between the two of you. I ran the idea by Matthew because he and Thad are good friends and they went to the same college and all. And Matthew let me in on the news!"

"What news?" Draco and Ginny asked simultaneously. Draco glared at Ginny above Victoria's head as he replayed Matthew's conversation in his head. _There will be a wedding within the next few months_. He gritted his teeth as he pictured Ginny walking down the aisle with Harry Potter waiting for her at the altar. That was the only plausible candidate for marriage. She'd only met Matthew and Johnathan a few days ago. Surely she wouldn't marry a stranger.

"You know. About the love of your life." Victoria laughed and threw her arms around Ginny. "Congratulations, Ginny! I didn't think either one of you had the gumption to do it. I mean, marriage is a serious thing, you know? I personally don't believe in true love, soul mates, or any of that hallmark crap. But I do believe in happiness and I'm glad two of my friends have found happiness in each other. I know you must feel elated. But I have to say, Matthew appears to be in way better spirits than you are. He's walking around acting like _he_ did _everything_. If Johnathan knew, he'd be pissed. He likes to play matchmaker, our Johnny. You know what we should do? We should make a toast. To love, which I still think doesn't exist, and the birthday boy. What do you say, Ginny?"

"Er-"

"Splendid! Off we go then. Oh dear, I've spent too much time in London. I sounded a tad bit too British just then. Birthday boy, won't you join us?" Victoria noticed the tick in Draco's jaw but chose not to comment. His problem, she thought with a shrug. She had no idea what she could have said that had angered him so. Or maybe it had been Ginny. Then that's _their_ problem, she thought as she led them back to the tent. She tried to ease the tension by engaging them in easy conversation concerning mutual acquaintances. When they reached the tent, Katie ran up to them and asked to speak to Ginny in private.

Ginny froze, thinking the worst. Had Katie put two and two together from the bedroom incident? "Sure. Let's go grab a couple of drinks." Katie took her arm and for a moment remained silent. Ginny decided it would be her job to initiate the conversation. She carefully asked Katie what was wrong.

"Draco's being so strange lately." Ginny waited for her to elaborate, but Katie didn't.

"Strange?" Ginny prompted.

"Distant and moody. He asked me if I wanted to call off the wedding today."

"And what did you say?" Ginny's was heart pounding against her ribs so hard, she thought it would break through and on the ground beside Katie's feet.

"Of course I don't! Can you imagine my parents' reaction if I suddenly called off the wedding? I wanted to postpone it and they nearly disowned me." Disappointed, Ginny stared straight ahead of her and focused on placing one foot in front of the other so she wouldn't fall flat on her face as she continued to head towards the bar. Katie ordered a mojito while Ginny opted for a vodka martini. "And my cousins. You've been blessed and have thankfully not met them yet. They are the worst relatives a person can ask for. They're so bloody snooty, just because they're all _happily_ married. They just adore rubbing it in my face whenever they have a baby. 'When are _you_ planning on getting married and starting a family?' That's what they ask me at every family function. Which is why I avoid them like the plague. Sometime I feel like they've somehow pressured me into this whole marriage business. What do you think? Am I ready to get married? Should I be marrying Draco? I'll do whatever you say, Ginny. I'm sorry for accusing you earlier. You truly are one of my closest and dearest friends. I trust your judgment more than mine at the moment."

Here's your chance, Ginny thought in the back of her mind. Tell her no, tell her you think she and Draco make a terrible couple and should break up immediately. Ginny opened her mouth to say it and then immediately snapped it shut again. That wouldn't be right, she reprimanded herself. Not only isn't it fair to her friend Katie, but it wasn't the answer to her and Draco's situation. So what if Draco and Katie broke up tomorrow? It still wouldn't be proper for Ginny and Draco to date. Not so soon after the break-up and maybe not even at all. Who goes out with their roommate's _ex-fiancé_? If Ginny were completely honest with herself, however, she would admit that none of those reasons would have stopped her from advising Katie to call off the wedding. No, the real reason she wasn't going to advise Katie to do so is because she wants _Draco_ to be the one to end things.

He has to choose. Because if Katie made it easy for him and broke up with him, then Ginny would always be left to wonder who _he_ would have chosen had he been on the hot seat. Even in the best case scenario where they ended up married and with children, she just knew she would eventually find herself wondering if she had only been his second choice. Or rather his only choice if word of their affair ever got out. So for the rest of her life she could be feeling as she did that afternoon when she had been arguing with Draco: used and like a runner up at a beauty pageant. She remembered her favorite phrase from her years in New York, what Darrius would always tell her whenever she failed to complete an entire crossword puzzle on her own: _Close, but no cigar_.

Her heart broke when she finally said she couldn't make that decision for her. Sometimes, she reminded herself, the right thing to do can be the hardest thing to do. "Well, I think only you can decide if you're ready for a serious, committed relationship. If you feel that the only reason you are marrying Draco is to impress or show up your cousins, then I think you are making the greatest mistake of your life by marrying him. If, however, you feel that you honestly love and care for Draco and that you are marrying him because it is what both of you want to do, then you should go through with the wedding. Only you can decide what path is right for you." Ginny felt like crying once she was done. She couldn't believe she had just screwed her own chances of ending up with Draco. She knew this had been the perfect opportunity for her to sabotage things, but she just wasn't an evil person. As much as she loved Draco, she realized she loved Katie also. Katie had become sort of like the sister she never had and she just didn't have it in her to purposely sabotage any chance of happiness Katie had with Draco.

"You're right," she heard Katie respond. "Of course you are right. So we'll continue as planned. Dress fittings are coming up. I had almost cancelled them, but now that we've had this talk, I think it's safe to say all wedding activities are definitely back on. You're such a confidence booster, Ginny. And a really great friend. What would I do without you?" Katie hugged her then excused herself to go reschedule an appointment with the caterers. Once she was out of sight, Ginny rested her head on her arms on top of the bar. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes and attempted to block out all of her feelings of guilt and deceit. Great friend, she had said. If only Katie knew the truth...

"Quit beating yourself up," Matthew said mildly. When Ginny didn't react, he sat down next to her and lit up a cigarette. "I hope you don't mind if I smoke. Johnathan's father died of lung cancer a couple of years back so Johnathan doesn't ever let any of his friends smoke. Got to take advantage of the fact he's three thousand four hundred and seventy miles away."

"You know the exact distance?" Ginny was amused in spite of herself.

"Certainly. New York, after all, is my hometown. I know exactly how far New York is from every major city in the world. But this isn't about me or my nerdy tendencies. This is about you and your morals." Matthew took a deep drag before speaking again. He was out of his milieu and had absolutely no clue how the British would handle Ginny's delicate situation. "In New York, most women would have just told her to dump the bastard," he thought out loud.

"He's not a bastard and I'm aware of what most women would have done. But I'm not most women, now am I? No, I have to be everyone's good old pal Ginny. Always doing the right thing, even if it means sacrificing my happiness and well being," she said bitterly. She lifted her head to face Matthew and found his eyes carefully studying her. The intensity of his gaze, even though his eyes were blue and not grey, reminded her so much of Draco, a silent tear ran down the side of her cheek. She furiously wiped it away before continuing. "Damn it, Matthew. How the hell am I supposed to get what I want or even go after what I want when I feel so fucking guilty just thinking about screwing over Katie? She's such a good person. Such a good person." Her voice cracked and she could feel the sobs coming now. "She doesn't deserve this. Or me. Or him, for that matter. She deserves so much more, so much better."

Matthew put out his cigarette and wrapped his arms around Ginny. She hesitated for only a fraction of a second before she returned the embrace. "Listen to me. You are both wonderful people and deserve the world. You should never think so little of yourself. And just so you know, what you're doing isn't wrong in my opinion. Your affair that is."

"It's not?" Ginny sniffled. "I'm sure you're the only one who would think so."

"It's not wrong," Matthew insisted. "You love him and you want to be with him. You can't help the way you feel. Now, if you were sleeping with him just because you could, I _would _think less of you. But that is not the case."

"I think I made a mistake by not telling Katie to dump him. Do you think I made a mistake?" Ginny looked up into his face with huge, glistening brown eyes. Her mascara was running and the whites of her eyes were now more red than actually white. He knew she needed reassurance, and so that was what he gave her even though he was no longer so sure himself what anyone should or was going to do next.

"No, you did the right thing. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself had you told her otherwise." He planted a small kiss on her forehead to comfort both of them. And just when he had decided that Ginny's integrity had probably shredded the plans he and Johnathan had laid out for her, he saw over Ginny's head that Draco Malfoy was scowling in their general direction. Was the man who it is said has ice for blood jealous? Well, well, Matthew thought as a slow smile crept along his face. The recent events may have modified their plans considerably, but Ginny might be a hell of a lot closer to getting her man than she thought. He waved at Draco who only frowned in response. Yes, Matthew thought with a satisfied smirk, a lot closer than anyone had thought.

**I realize this was a lengthy chapter and I would like to thank all of you who actually sat there and took the time to read it. This is the part where I usually solicit reviews, so here it goes: please leave me a review! I love reading what you have to say. Now that that's been said, I have something far more serious to say. This story is sadly drawing to an end. I know many of you readers out there are just dying to know how it all ends and I want to do the story justice so I will not be rushing the ending. Why is my story ending soon, you ask? I've almost completed the plot and have successfully reached my goal: I started writing this fanfic to become a stronger writer. I believe my writing has in fact improved, but I have to say I will miss my characters. Maybe, once the story is over, there may be a sequel. **


	15. Breaking the Chains

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's nice to know someone appreciates my writing; most people at my school think it is a waste of time for me to come up with such elaborate plots. But who cares what they think, right? As long as it makes me happy...This is actually a slightly revised version of the chapter I posted originally. No plot changes, just some revised lines and grammar corrections. I don't think I've gotten all the kinks, but then again, grammar is not my forte. I've included a small clue as to what happens next. See if you can spot it. And just so you know, one reviewer already suggested that it may be a possible Harry/Katie hook-up. Sorry to disappoint you, but t****he clue lies somewhere else...You didn't think I'd make it that easy, did you?**

"What do you think of this one?" Katie asked for what seemed like the a millionth time. Ginny made a hmm sound, without even looking up from the crossword puzzle she was completing. It hadn't taken long for Ginny to realize Katie would often ask for a second opinion but would rarely listen to the advice given. At least when it comes to clothing, Ginny reminded herself. Katie had asked her for advice concerning Draco and true to her word, she had done exactly what Ginny had suggested: she had reevaluated her relationship with Draco and had come to the conclusion that she did indeed love him and the wedding would thus go on as scheduled.

"Catherine, oh Catherine! We're _so sorry_ to be tardy, but you know how tough motherhood can be. Little Herman just wouldn't stop crying," a tall blonde said as she waltzed into the dressing room. She was followed by a trail of blondes who all had similar facial structures to that of Darrius, Katie's brother. These must be the cousins, Ginny mused as she studied them. They had yet to glance her way, which Ginny didn't mind. If they were as snobby as Katie said they were, she'd prefer they would ignore her anyway.

"Aurora...how nice to see you," Katie said rather unenthusiastically. She and her cousins each kissed each other on the cheek. Except their lips never actually touched each other's cheeks. Ginny found it an odd greeting, but chose not to comment. It wasn't any of her business and besides, for all she knew the rich were very impersonal when it came to greetings. "This is Ginny, my roommate and Maid of Honor."

Aurora turned and sneered for a second at Ginny before forcing on a fake smile. "How do you do?" She then turned her back on Ginny to pout at Katie. "But Catherine, we were under the assumption that _I _would be your Maid of Honor."

"Well, you assumed wrong, obviously," Katie snapped.

"There's no need to be rude about it, we only made a mistake," Aurora scolded her. Ginny noted how Aurora used _we_ instead of _I_. Either she was the leader of the group or she was just the most narcissistic person Ginny had ever met in her life.

"_You're_ the one being rude, Aurora. First you show up an hour late and then you completely dismiss Ginny. And on top of all of that, you had the audacity to lie to my face about why you're all late. Herman wouldn't stop crying. What a load of rubbish! We all know you hired a nanny to take care of Herm during the day and your husband Peter looks after him once the nanny's off the clock. You probably don't even remember what your son looks like any more." Ginny was shocked at Katie's malicious tone. She had never heard Katie try to deliberately hurt someone. Then again, she hadn't know Katie for that long.

"I see you're as abrasive as always. It's a shock anyone would want to marry you," Aurora stated matter of factly. The other girls snickered as if in agreement. Ginny looked at her watch and was glad she would only have to listen to them banter for a half hour longer. They sounded just as bitchy as Katie had described. Worse even.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to Ginny while I change into my next dress?" Katie didn't wait for an answer. She sailed right by them and slammed the door to her private dressing area behind her.

"Nasty mood she's in," Aurora commented. She turned to Ginny and offered her fake smile again. It was so thin, it could slice. "I'm Aurora Price St. James." She offered a hand and Ginny stared at it for a minute before choosing to ignore it. Instead she lifted her glass of daiquiri and took a small sip as she studied Aurora. She had straight blonde hair, cool blue eyes, a dainty nose, and high cheekbones like a model. Her skin was as white as porcelain and appeared to be as smooth as a baby's bottom. She was a beauty for sure. It was too bad beauty ran only skin deep.

"Ginny Weasley," she said after she finished her study. "I know your other cousin. The one you look like. Darrius."

"Oh, _him_." Aurora wrinkled her nose, as if disgusted by even the mention of Darrius' name. "Yes, we do unfortunately look alike. It's the Price good looks, right girls? Our fathers are brothers, you see. Identical twins. Twins run in our family, you know. Why, Madeline here had twins just a few months ago." Aurora gestured to an even taller blonde who was standing alongside her. This one had a more refined nose and chiseled jaw, but the two looked so much alike they could have easily passed for sisters. Perhaps even twins.

"Andrew and I are expecting twins," a shorter blonde spoke from behind Aurora and Madeline. When she stepped forward, it became obvious she was telling the truth. The girl was larger than a three ringed circus tent! She introduced herself as Katie's cousin Laura. "We're hoping that they're fraternal, a boy and a girl. We refused to have the doctor tells us what they were. A boy and a girl would be nice, wouldn't it Aurora?" Laura looked to Aurora who nodded as if approving Laura's statement. "We've even picked out names: Andrew and Laura."

"Er, but aren't those _your_ names?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!" Laura beamed. "Creative, isn't it? But if anyone asks, they were named after their grandparents. You see, I'm the fifth Laura on my branch of the Price family tree and my husband is the seventh Andrew in his family. It would only be proper to continue the streak."

Ginny didn't think so. In fact, she completely disagreed with Laura's logic but thought it would be best to just drop the subject completely. Who wants to argue with a hormonal pregnant woman anyway? "I wonder what is keeping Katie so long?"

"Katie? Who's Katie?" Aurora looked at the other girls and awaited for them to shrug. Madeline even snickered, as if mocking Ginny's question. "Do you mean _Catherine_? Surely she doesn't allow for you to call her such a baby-like nickname. Katie's appropriate for a five year old, not a _twenty-five_ year old."

Ginny could feel her cheeks warming, but not in embarrassment. She was angry. Furious in fact. What the hell did it matter what name a person went by? Luckily, Katie came back donning a new dress before she had to respond. "What do you think of this one?" Katie ignored her cousins and spoke directly to Ginny. Unfortunately, Aurora spoke before Ginny could even so much as formulate an opinion.

"Did you pick that out yourself, Catherine? Because it looks cheap and mass produced. A wedding only happens once in a life time, or at least that's how it should be, so you should get a one of a kind dress. Why didn't you go to that designer we recommended you? Vera Wang, I believe her name is. She did all of our dresses. And they came out beautifully. Even if they were designed by a muggle."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Aurora," a female voice said from behind them. Ginny looked back and nearly jumped with joy when she saw a brunette with similar features to Katie. "Hello, you must be Ginny." She shook Ginny's hand enthusiastically. "Catherine's told me so much about you. I'm Charlotte, but everyone calls me either Charla or Jenny."

"Jenny?" Ginny noted her southern accent. It was just like Darrius' and Katie's mother.

"Yeah, I know. Most people can see where Charla comes from, but not Jenny. Jenny stems from my middle name, Jeanette."

"The Bennet side of the family _loves_ to go by their middle names. I mean, so far we have Darrius, Katie, and Jenny. What's wrong with your given names? Trenton, Catherine, and Charlotte sound far more sophisticated," Aurora commented breezily.

"Actually, Darrius' given name is Petruchio which doesn't sound more sophisticated than Darrius, just ridiculously outdated. Unless, of course, you're into stuffy and odd sounding Shakespearean names," Ginny drawled in the bored tone Draco often used. She was surprised at how easily she could shoot someone down, but decided she shouldn't be too surprised. She spent most of her day around Draco, he was bound to rub off on her.

"She sure told you," Charlotte hooted.

"Well," Aurora sniffed. "That was insulting."

"Honey, the sun don't shine on the same dog's tail all the time," Charlotte said sympathetically.

"I don't understand your backwards southern lifestyle."

"That had nothing to do with lifestyle; it was a colloquialism. A saying," Katie clarified. "Schooling truly does come in handy sometimes, doesn't it, Ginny? _She_ went to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Aurora's eyes flickered as if she were actually jealous of Ginny's education. But her face soon became impassive once again. "Not every witch who's smart goes to Hogwarts, you know. And the point isn't where any of us went to school. The point is no one can understand a word that comes out of Charlotte's mouth."

"Do ya'll need a translation?" Charlotte's accent thickened, as if to mock Aurora. "I'm more than willing to oblige, southern hospitality and all. I reckon you don't hear sayings like that up there. But I tell you, if the Confederates had won as God had willed it, we would all be better for it."

"Will you just get to the point already?" Aurora spat impatiently.

"I suppose I could. The sun don't shine on the same dog's tail all the time. It only means you got exactly what you deserved." Charlotte suddenly took on a clipped, New England accent. "And I'll have you know, my lifestyle, as you so eloquently put it, is hardly Southern. Just because I was raised in Charleston doesn't make me Southern. Just like just because you were raised by parents who have class doesn't mean you yourself are classy."

Aurora's jaw ticked slightly before she signaled to the other girls to leave. "Let's go girls. Apparently this Southern trailer park trash believes she's just outclassed us. Well, by all means, go celebrate. Have fun pigging out on fried chicken and cornbread." Aurora tossed her hair back and walked off with her head held high. Madeline and Laura followed in the same fashion.

"What a bitch. She's too big for her own britches. It means she takes herself too seriously. Gees, you'd think she never spent a day on a farm when we know damn well she spent every summer on our grandparents' farm in South Carolina. Well, by our I mean yours and mine, Katie. Thankfully we don't share much with that side of our family." Charlotte sounded disgusted and was going to continue speaking, until she noticed the time. "Lord, look at the time! I'm sorry to cut our time together so short, but I just have to get back to work." She turned to Ginny and smiled apologetically. "It was _really_ nice to meet you and I mean that in the most sincere way possible. You're nothing like those empty-headed girls, thank God for that. I hope we can meet again some other time under much brighter circumstances. Got to run!" She kissed both of their cheeks before dashing off.

Katie turned to face Ginny. "I'll go change out of this so that we could go have some lunch." Ginny nodded and even smiled a little as she motioned for Katie to turn around.

"The zipper." Ginny pulled her zipper down and turned Katie around. "And just so you know, I thought all the dresses looked wonderful on you. That's why it's so hard for you to choose one. And who cares if the dress is one of a kind or not?"

"Not me," Katie grinned as she went back to change. Ginny sat down on the couch to wait for her. She poured herself a glass of water, took a sip, and closed her eyes.

"You look like you've just escaped from a firing squad." Ginny didn't even bother to open her eyes. She already knew it would be Draco staring down at her.

"Indeed, Katie and I _did_ just escape a firing squad. A snobby, elitist firing squad. I bet the old Draco Malfoy, the one from our Hogwarts years, would have just _loved_ those girls," Ginny muttered. She took another sip of her glass of water and decided she preferred the daiquiri. When she opened her eyes to retrieve her glass, Draco was holding it out to her. Damn it, she thought. He knows me too well.

"And just who would those girls be exactly?"

"Katie's demonic cousins. Or should I say _cousin_, singular, considering the other two could barely get a word out. The ring leader wouldn't let them speak."

"Aurora's always like that," Katie commented as she entered the room in jeans and a t-shirt. "She's the oldest and therefore feels like she's in charge. But Merlin, Ginny, you're the first person who's ever shut her up like that."

"Oh?" Intrigued, Draco smirked at Ginny. "And what, pray tell, did Weasley say exactly that prompted Aurora to shut up?"

"I didn't do much. You and Charlotte did all the work. Can we not talk about this right now?" Ginny spoke in one breath, as if embarrassed by the attention. Katie pouted for a moment, but then shrugged.

"Okay. We'll discuss it over lunch. At the Ivy. On three. Ready? One, two, three!" And with that, Katie apparated and left Ginny and Draco alone.

"You would think that by now she would have realized I don't carry a wand on me," Ginny whined. She reached over for her bag and held out a hand for Draco. When he just stared at it, she sighed impatiently. "Okay, we'll just stand here until Katie realizes neither one of us followed her. Or, I could go back home and get _my_ wand, attempt to apparate to the Ivy and perhaps end up in Saudi Arabia or Mali. Your choice."

"Since when are you sarcastic?" Draco wondered aloud. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand.

"Before we go..." Ginny looked around before wrapping her arms around his neck. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Shocked, Draco didn't so much as breathe when she kissed him. The onslaught to his senses may have been more than he was accustomed to, but his body seemed to know exactly how to react. Before he realized his intent, his arms went to her waist to hitch her up and closer to him. He shifted back a step in order to hold up their combined weight without dropping her. Just as he could feel himself drowning into the kiss, drowning into her, she suddenly pulled away and shoved at his shoulders. He let go of her and watched as she dropped back on the balls of her feet. "Just wanted to say hello. We really should be going now. Katie will start to wonder." This time, it was Draco who held out a hand.

When they reached the Ivy, they found Katie already seated and chatting away with the waiter. Ginny leaned in to whisper, "I didn't know the Ivy was a magical restaurant. That is to say, I thought only muggles ate here."

"Nope. Actually, this started off as a place just for witches and wizards. But a few muggles who happened to know some wizards caught wind of it and it has now become a hotspot for celebrities. The entrance we came in through, however, is strictly for wizards and other magical beings. Past that corridor, there is absolutely no magic allowed unless Voldemort himself or a group of his Death Eaters show up," Draco whispered back. By the time they reached Katie's table, the waiter was gone and menus were awaiting them.

"Finally! I thought you two had decided not to join me for lunch after all," Katie said as she examined her menu.

"Your cousins are..." Ginny started.

"Snobby, bitchy, and all around just malicious?" Katie suggested.

"Well...At least Aurora is. Madeline and Laura barely spoke so I'm not sure about them," Ginny responded carefully.

"Don't worry about them. Any of them. The next time you'll see them will probably be in February at the wedding. Unfortunately, I am related to them so I have to put up with them for the rest of my life." Katie looked up briefly and smiled. "At least Jenny was nice to you. Charlotte that is."

"That damn Aurora was so annoying. The way she made fun of your names. As if Aurora's any better," Ginny fumed. "And I didn't like how she picked at Darrius when he wasn't even there to defend himself."

"That's how she works. But you shut her up, Ginny. Jenny and I have been waiting _years_ for someone to do it. Neither one of us has done it because we don't want to start a war between the Prices and the Bennets. You should have heard her, Draco. She sounded so bored and aloof. She actually reminded me a bit of you."

"Really?" Interested Draco glanced over at Ginny. She smirked and lightly jerked her shoulder. "What did you say? I want to hear this for myself."

"Aurora was saying how immature our nicknames sounded. She said Catherine, Trenton and Charlotte sounded far more sophisticated or something than our nicknames Katie, Darrius, and Jenny respectively. And then Ginny said-Go on, Ginny. Tell him what you said," Katie urged her eagerly.

"It was no big deal, really. All I said was that Darrius' real name is Petruchio and that his real name didn't sound the least bit sophisticated, just outdated. And that only a person who loves stuffy, outdated Shakespearean names would find Petruchio to be a more appealing name." Ginny shrugged and opened her menu.

"Well-" Draco began to comment.

"Ginny Weasley, we meet again." Ginny turned around and grinned when she saw Victoria Wellington sauntering towards her. "Our paths seem destined to cross, don't you think?" Ginny rolled her eyes, but smiled while doing it, letting Victoria know it was all in good fun. "I have a quick question for you, Ginny." Victoria turned to speak to Katie. "I know we're often at odds with one another, but I hope you don't despise me so much that you would object to my sitting at your table for a brief few minutes."

Trapped, Katie shook her head and gestured for her to sit down. "No, of course I wouldn't object." If I did, I'd feel smaller than a fly, she silently added.

"Okay, cool. Thanks." Victoria sat down and pulled a newspaper from her bag. She held it close against her chest and focused on Ginny. "Before I show you this, I would like to ask just one question. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Baffled, Ginny shook her head. "Uh, no. Not that I know of. Why? And what do I have to do with what's in your hands?"

"_What_ is in your hands?" Draco asked. "Which paper, I mean."

"I have here today's edition of the New York Post," Victoria started. Draco, Ginny, and Katie all snorted. "What?"

"Why do you read that junk?" Ginny demanded.

"Junk is to lenient a word. It's basically a gossip column. I thought you were smarter than to read that," Draco scoffed.

"I am. I only read it because there's often gossip concerning myself or my friends. Which brings me to why I am here." Victoria placed the paper on the table for the others to see. Ginny gasped when she saw a picture of herself and Matthew under the caption 'Billion Dollar Orange Blossoms'. It was stupid, non-original, and highly lacking wit but Ginny had to admit the caption got the job done. But the caption wasn't the problem, it was the picture. Or pictures, considering there were slightly smaller but just as incriminating photographs surrounding the main center photo. Just how did the New York Post, a muggle newspaper from a completely different _continent,_ manage to get their hands on a picture of the ambassadors dinner where Ginny and Matthew had first met? And Draco's birthday party and all the meals they shared in between?

"'Billion Dollar Orange Blossoms'? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Draco glared at Ginny, expecting her to answer him. But she was too busy giggling to notice how angry he was. "And just what is so damn funny?"

"Nothing," Ginny managed to get out. "The phrase is just so silly. How do you suppose they managed to get these pictures? I thought both Draco's birthday and the ambassador's dinner were invitation only. I don't recall inviting any reporters."

"The reporters don't actually have to be there. Someone could have leaked the photos," Victoria mused. Ginny didn't like the sound of that, as if someone were spying on her.

"How could someone possibly have captured the exact moment Matthew and I kissed for the first time?"

"We were in a room full of people," Katie pointed out.

"Exactly my point. Someone should have noticed. Someone should have spotted the flash. It was a darkly lit room, remember? Someone should have seen it," Ginny insisted. The others remained dubious. "Aside from that," Ginny continued, "how about these restaurant pictures? Shouldn't someone have noticed then?" The others remained silent for a moment before Katie sighed and decided to speak on behalf of everyone.

"Maybe," was her only response. Victoria quickly seized the opportunity to steer the conversation back to her original question.

"So tell me, are you and Matthew _really_ engaged?" Victoria asked in hushed tones.

"I imagine you've already asked Matthew about this," Ginny stated more to herself. When Victoria nodded, she continued. "And what did he have to say?"

Victoria rolled her eyes impatiently. "He took a page out of my book and said 'no comment'. So here I am, asking you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ginny reached across the table and removed Victoria's sunglasses from her head and put them on herself. "I'll have to say..." Her voice was teasing and semi childish as she straightened in her seat and pushed the sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. "No comment."

Victoria grinned from ear to ear before howling with laughter. "Ginny Weasley, you are too much! That was good, real good."

"But not a real answer to your question," Katie disagreed.

"Au contraire, no comment _is_ an answer. For example, if you were to ask me if I've ever binged on chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and I were to smile and say no comment, the assumption would be..." Victoria trailed off.

"That you have in fact wolfed down chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream," Katie finished. She shook her head at Ginny. "I cannot _believe_ you would keep something like this from me."

"She didn't say she was getting married, Catherine," Draco said rather impatiently.

"In other news..." Victoria said ignoring Draco. "Johnathan tells me you may or may not be moving in with Matthew this February. True or false?"

"True," Ginny replied immediately.

"I thought you were going to move in with Victoria." Draco sounded a bit stiff, but Ginny tried to ignore his tone. She couldn't back down so easily, not until she got what she wanted.

"With me?" It was Victoria's turn to snort. "Don't be ridiculous. I live with Johnny. In a two bedroom apartment. There is absolutely no place for Ginny to sleep. Unless, of course, she chooses to share a bed with Johnny. But I think a certain someone would beat the snot out of Johnny for even suggesting such a thing."

"I didn't know you were moving out at all," Katie said softly. She sounded hurt, but Ginny had to move out. It wouldn't be fair to stay with her, Ginny reminded herself.

"Well, I may or may not be moving in with Matthew. I _am_, however, definitely moving out of your apartment sometime in February."

"But why?" Katie whined. "You're the best roommate I could possibly ask for."

It stung Ginny's heart to say Katie so obviously hurt, but she had to move out. For both their sakes. "You're getting married. I imagine you and Draco will be moving in together soon."

"Oh. I never thought of that." Katie pondered Ginny's statement for a moment. "You could keep my flat," she decided on the spot. "I wouldn't mind you living there."

"No." Ginny shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Katie, but I'm considering relocating. I've already got a job lined up and Matthew offered me a place to stay. You know I'll miss you terribly, but this is best."

"You sound as if we'll never see each other again." No, we won't, Ginny thought. It would be too painful to witness Draco and Katie together in wedded bliss.

"I never said that. Can we order please? I'm very hungry."

"Stop the presses! Is that Ginny Weasley?" Annoyed, Ginny turned and nearly moaned when she spotted Rita Skeeter.

"Who's that?" Victoria asked.

"Nosy reporter," Draco mumbled.

"Ginny Weasley! How is it possible that you have been linked romantically two of the most powerful, not to mention good-looking, men in both the muggle and wizarding worlds?" Rita asked. She planted herself before Ginny, quill and paper in hand.

"Watch your mouth, Skeeter," Draco warned. "There are muggles present."

"Of course, of course." Rita waved his concerns aside. "So tell me, Ginny. I can call you Ginny, right? Tell me, what does it feel like to be dating the most eligible bachelor in the world? How does it feel to be dating a millionaire? Who's the better kisser, Harry or Matthew?"

"First of all, Matthew is a _billionaire,_ not millionaire. Second of all, seeing as how the last time I kissed Harry was, oh I'd say about ten years ago, I simply do not have a good frame of reference for comparison. Third of all, I thought you only did _news_, Skeeter. You know, as in murder, Death Eaters, Voldemort...Important matters that affect every day life. That sort of thing. When did you get downgraded to the gossip columns?" Ginny snapped.

"Uh huh. Weasley seems hostile and unwilling to answer simple questions regarding her fiancé. Sounds overly defensive and seems to lash out at poor, unsuspecting reporter." Rita kept jotting down notes as she spoke, only further irritating Ginny. "So when's the wedding?"

"No comment," Ginny spat hotly.

"Weasley remains tight lipped when asked about wedding plans. Trouble in paradise perhaps? Or maybe they've already married." Ginny looked over her shoulder and was disgusted to find that was exactly what Skeeter had written down.

"Let her be, Rita." An exhausted Luna Lovegood stationed herself in between the reporter and Ginny. "Hello, Ginny. How lovely to see you again." She offered a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if Rita has been harassing you and I'm sure she's sorry too, right Rita?"

"Sure," Rita said slowly. Then she returned to questioning. "What are you wearing for the wedding? Who's in your wedding party? Where _is_ the wedding? New York or London? Planning on having any children? Nasty boogers, children. A word to the wise, children tend to destroy marriages."

"Marriages, Skeeter, or just _your_ marriage?" Draco drawled. Rite visibly stiffened before sniffing and turning to face him.

"Draco Malfoy remains cold, calculating, and incapable of human emotion. People often wonder why he's marrying the boring and plain Catherine Bennet-Price. Well, this reporter can tell you it is obvious seeing as Richard Price, Catherine's father and the Minister of Magic, just so happens to be the only man in the wizarding world more powerful than the aforementioned Malfoy. As for Catherine's intentions, one cannot overlook how much more money the Malfoy family has in comparison to her mixed family of muggles and wizards."

"That's libel!" Katie shot out of her seat and would have lurched herself at Rita had Victoria not been quick enough to wrap an arm tightly around her waist. Even though Katie outweighed her by a good twenty pounds minimum, she managed to restrain Katie from standing.

"Now, now, Catherine. Let's not do anything rash," Victoria clucked. Her tone had an underlying of warning as she stared Katie down. Then she returned her attention to Luna and Rita. "As for you." She pointed at Rita and crooked her finger for her to lean forward. "Do you know who I am?" Victoria hated using her name, but she had to admit sometimes name recognition did come in handy.

"Of course. Victoria Wellington. Who _doesn't_ know who you are?" Rita sneered.

"All right. Then you know of my company, Wellington Enterprises, which owns just about every wizarding and muggle paper you can think of. Let's see. I own the Daily Prophet, though I doubt they'd hire you after your last debacle. You probably work for the Quibbler, correct?" At Rita's nod, Victoria smiled sweetly. "Which I also just so happen to own. It would be a real shame if you lost you job over libel. You do know what libel is, correct? But just in case, let me enlighten you. Libel. The printing of false information that is damaging to a person's reputation. Now I don't know about you, but portraying the Minister of Magic's daughter as a gold digging slut does sound a bit damaging."

Sweating a little, Rita decided it was time to back down. "I wasn't aware you two were friends." She packed up her quill and notebook without taking her eyes off Victoria.

"Libel is illegal in both worlds, Skeeter. It doesn't matter who I'm friends with, I always do what is right," Victoria replied smoothly. She stood then and turned to face Luna. "I'll just escort you ladies out. See you around, Ginny. Good luck with the press." She followed an outraged Rita and an embarrassed Luna out of the restaurant.

No one spoke until they ordered and had been served their food. Ginny broke the eerie silence suddenly when she decided to make a phone call. She pulled out a cell phone and pressed the first number on her speed dial. "Since when do you own a cell phone?" Draco questioned.

"Matthew gave it to me. To keep in contact while he's in New York," Ginny explained. Then she patiently waited for Matthew to answer.

"Hello?" A sleepy and hoarse voice answered after about the fifth ring.

"Finally. What took you so long to answer? We have a small crisis on our hands," Ginny started.

"Christ, Ginny. The time difference. It may be high noon in London, but it's still four in the morning over here," was Matthew's groggy response.

"The time difference isn't quite that great. Anyway, I'm guessing you haven't read the Post yet?"

"Who reads that trash? Please don't insult my intelligence so early in the morning," Matthew scoffed.

"Well, you better get your hands on the Post and have a look at the society section."

"You mean Page Six? Why? What's on Page Six? Are we on Page Six?"

"Yes, we are."

"Hold on, hold on. Not another word until I've seen the paper for myself. I'll just boot up my laptop and-oh. It seems to already be on. I must have fallen asleep while working," he muttered more to himself.

"Of course you did. I worry about you sometimes. You work much too hard-" Ginny started.

"Holy shit!" Matthew shouted. Ginny had to remove the phone to allow her ears time to recover. "'Billion Dollar Orange Blossoms'. Have you read this garbage yet?"

"Of course I have. That's why I called." Ginny rolled her eyes at Katie who grinned at her in response.

"Okay. Okay. Where are you again?"

"London."

"London," he said dully. He swore as he stared down at his rumpled clothing. "I know that much. Where in London?"

"The Ivy."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Be here? No, Matthew, that wouldn't be wise. There are-" But it was too late. He had already hung up. It was Ginny who swore now as she craned her neck to look for him.

"What's wrong? Is he coming?" Katie asked. Then she spotted him in a wrinkled white shirt and equally wrinkled black slacks. He had loosened his tie and had managed to leave his shoelaces untied. But what fascinated Katie was his face. His eyelids were droopy and heavy, sure signs he had just woken up. His eyes, normally a rich shade of blue, seemed almost transparent now. His mouth seemed grim and set, as if he were trying to hide frustration or annoyance. And his hair...Any red-blooded woman would want to rake her fingers through his charcoal colored mane. Just at the moment, it was unkempt and tousled enough to add even more appeal than he normally had.

"What's the story?" Matthew demanded as he sat down in the seat previously occupied by Victoria. "And why are you wearing sunglasses inside a brightly lit restaurant?" Ginny instantly placed them atop her head.

"You know, Matthew, I was under the impression you and the rest of Victoria's crew lived in New York," Draco commented.

"Yeah. That's where I was last night," Matthew shrugged. "The beauty of magic. It can get you anywhere at the drop of a hat. So, Ginny. Victoria asked me the other day if we were engaged. I imagine she asked you the same question."

"That she did." Ginny smiled wickedly at him. "I gave her the same response you did."

Matthew sent her a wolfish grin before bringing her hand to his lips. "That's my girl." He took her fork in his hand and began to eat off of her plate. "This is absolutely dreadful. What is it?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Never mind. We have a crisis at hand." He ordered himself a cup of coffee and then signaled for Ginny to speak. "What's the problem?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Aside from our privacy being intruded upon? And you obviously agreed there was a problem or else you wouldn't have traveled three thousand miles."

"I've already told you, from New York to London it is three thousand four hundred and seventy miles. And couldn't I have just wanted to see my betrothed?" He had a gleam in his eyes now and Ginny couldn't help but smile at him.

"I guess it could be worse. They may have printed details about the reception." Both Ginny and Matthew snickered at that. Katie and Draco exchanged looks.

"What's going on?" They both asked.

"Nothing. I actually came over to see you, though. The Winter Ball is coming up. Are we going or what?" Matthew asked. He still sounded a bit drowsy, but the coffee was helping him considerably.

"You have to go! It's the biggest event of the season! Draco and I will surely be there. It's where we first met, actually. At the Winter Ball." Katie sighed wistfully, wishing things could be as easy as they once were. "And it's actually tomorrow. Oh, I do hope I can make it. I'm feeling an awful head cold coming on and it would be just horrid for me to miss the Winter Ball. I haven't missed one since I was four. I had Dragon Pox, I'm afraid."

"Really?" Delighted and successfully hiding it, Matthew leaned across the table to offer Katie 'good, friendly advice'. "My Aunt Beatrice is a healer of sorts. Whenever I had a cold, she would mix-" His flood of words ended with Ginny elbowing him in the ribs.

"Now's not the time, dear," she said through gritted teeth. She glared at him and almost stomped on his foot. She knew exactly what he was about to do and why it wouldn't work as well. He was going to give Katie a potion that would make her feel terrible so she would miss the dance. Except Draco had always excelled in potions and would surely see through Matthew's plot. "It would be best for Katie to just leave it up to fate." She added a small squeeze for emphasis.

"Whatever you say, darling." Matthew frowned slightly, but quickly recovered from the minor setback by kissing Ginny's hand. "I just hope _you_ don't catch anything, mon amour."

"Don't worry about me. I seem to be immune to most diseases. The twins once had a mild case of-never mind. Now that you are in England, are you planning to stay for the evening?" Ginny asked in what she thought was an innocent tone.

Matthew grinned and wiggled his brows. "Are you trying to ask me to stay? Only a fool would turn down such an offer. And, unfortunately, today I am a fool. I have a pile of enquiries on my desk that have to be attended to. I can promise you, however, that I will be here tomorrow to escort you to the ball. I must bid you all farewell. Perhaps I can catch an hour or two of sleep before my day officially begins." He glanced at his watch and grimaced. "Or my day could be beginning as we speak. Ginny, we shall discuss this further tomorrow." He stood and hesitated briefly before sending her a lopsided grin. "I would kiss you goodbye, but there may very well be a spy from some newspaper in here. Keep safe and I wouldn't mind it if you missed me some." He sent her one last smile and a wink before departing.

"He seems like such a great guy. You're so lucky to have him, Ginny," Katie said sincerely.

"He's not _that_ great," Draco muttered.

"Why, sure he is!" Katie protested. "He's rich, handsome, smart, charming..."

"You left out caring and generous," Ginny added. Draco merely crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a child who'd just been told he couldn't have the toy he'd wanted.

"Have you decided on what to wear tomorrow?" Katie asked in an abrupt change of subject. "I'd almost forgotten about the Winter Ball with all the excitement of the wedding."

"Ah, no, actually I have this one dress I've been saving up just for tomorrow," Ginny replied sheepishly.

"Really? Which? If I've seen it, that is."

"I'm sure you haven't. I want it to be a surprise."

"For Matthew? I won't tell him, honest! My loyalties lie with you, after all. And what would he care what you're wearing, anyway? He's just going to peel it off later." Katie winked which caused Ginny to laugh.

"He may or may not be taking it off later," Ginny corrected. "It depends on how the evening goes. Anyway, I have a meeting with...an friend in a little while. I won't be available until tomorrow, so should you need to reach me, here's the number to my mobile. Or should I say, Matthew's mobile." Ginny jotted it down on a napkin and nearly slid it to Draco. She caught herself just in time and managed to place the napkin strategically between Draco and Katie so neither would know who she had truly intended to give the number to.

"What friend?" At Draco's question, Ginny arched a brow as if to say 'I don't answer to you'. "There's a war going on, Weasley. You can't trust just anyone. And one might think you're cheating on your little boyfriend."

"Ha ha. Yes, I _am_ cheating on Matthew. Except any guy would be a huge step _down_ from Matthew." Ginny stood and kissed Katie's cheek in farewell.

Draco waited until she was a few feet away before speaking again. "Even Potter?"

Ginny turned and shrugged playfully. "I'll let you decide that for yourself." She then turned on her heels and walked out of the restaurant. The instant she was outside, she cursed herself for not dressing warmly. It was bloody December after all. Soon to be January in fact. And just because she had grown accustomed to being apparated everywhere was no excuse for her to neglect the weather. Imagine if it had begun to snow while they were having lunch. Well, it was technically brunch considering it had just now turned to twelve o'clock. But that isn't the point, she reminded herself as she rounded the corner. She stopped walking suddenly and asked herself aloud "Then what _is_ the point?" Several heads turned in her direction, but Ginny was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice.

When she honestly could not recall what she had been reprimanding herself for, Ginny shrugged and began to walk again. She crossed the street and then turned right. She debated taking a bus or the tube for a minute. The tube would be faster but a bus would be safer. Without thinking, she walked down to the tube station. And fifteen minutes later, she had reached her destination: Pansy Parkinson's house. Ginny shuddered as she knocked on her door. She _really_ didn't want to do this. And she hadn't even run it by Matthew or Johnathan. But this is a smart move, she told herself. She had a fake smile plastered on her face when Pansy opened the door.

"Weasley?" Both of Pansy's eyebrows shot up. "What are you doing here? Are you sure you've got the right house?"

"Er, yes. I...I wish to speak with you, Pansy, on a highly private manner," Ginny managed to get out.

Intrigued, Pansy leaned against her door frame. "Oh? And what makes you think I would want to listen to anything you have to say?"

This is wrong, a little voice in Ginny's head shrilled. You know it's wrong to blackmail. Ginny gulped and evened her breathing. "Let's just say I know some things about you that you may not want released to the public."

Pansy laughed so hard, she had tears streaming down her face. "Bollocks, Weasley. What could _you_ possibly have on _me_? If anything, it is _I_ who holds something over _your_ head."

Ginny rolled her eyes and straightened herself, as if preparing for battle. "Does the name Oliver Weiss-"

"Why don't you step inside?" Pansy hissed then proceeded to drag Ginny across the threshold.

"Hey! Watch it! That hurts." Ginny rolled up her sleeves to check for bruises. Her dress for the Winter Ball was sleeveless, so she couldn't afford any discoloration on her arms.

"What do you know about Oliver Weiss and who told you this information?" Pansy demanded. She began to pace and barely muffled a frustrated scream when Ginny walked off into her living room. "By all means, Weasley, make yourself at home."

"Why, thank you, Pansy." Ginny sat down and pretended to be examining the room.

"I was being sarcastic," Pansy bit off.

"I know," Ginny returned sweetly. "Some tea and biscuits would be quite lovely right about now, don't you think?"

Exasperated, Pansy ordered a house elf to get them some. She turned to Ginny and attempted to calm her voice. "Oliver Weiss?" Pansy prompted.

"Did you happen to read the New York Post this morning?"

Pansy blinked before sneering at her. "That's a _muggle_ paper."

"Yes, it is. Anyway, I was featured on the society section with my alleged new beau Matthew Dellworth. Have you heard of him?"

"Of course," Pansy responded impatiently. "But what does this have anything to do with Oliver Weiss? Or me, for that matter."

"Well, Matthew grew up in muggle New York," she continued as if Pansy had never spoken. Resigned, Pansy sat down in a chair across from Ginny and waited for her to get to the point of her little story. "He went to a private school there that just so happen to also be a boarding school. Now Matthew, he didn't board. He lived at home with his parents on the Upper East Side. But he had this friend who used to board. His friend is German and his parents were both extremely busy investment bankers. And rather than allowing for their only son to remain lonely and neglected at home, they sent him to Matthew's school. Matthew and he became fast friends. And when Matthew had gone off to Yale and his friend to the Wharton School, they kept in contact despite the considerable distance from Connecticut to Pennsylvania."

"What a touching story," Pansy interrupted rather wryly. "But would you kindly quit wasting my time and get to the sodding point already? Merlin, you take longer to tell a story than-"

"I haven't gotten to the juicy part yet. I know you love gossip. So, they remain friends throughout their childhood and into adulthood. Then one day, the aforementioned friend falls madly in love with a stranger he met on a brief business trip to London. He blindly, and rather stupidly if I may say so myself, asks the girl to marry him. They decide to elope and, in desperate need for a witness, the friend calls up his childhood buddy Matthew who just so happened to be in London for business as well. The two get married and live happily ever after. Until, of course, something utterly dreadful happens."

"Well, don't stop now. Might as well finish." Pansy didn't dare admit she was interested. Why would she want to compliment Ginny by saying she was a good story teller?

"All right. So it turns out the guy is a muggle and the girl is a witch. Except when they had met, the girl had assumed he was a wizard and he hadn't known magic even existed so he just assumed she was a muggle. Does the story sound familiar to you?"

Puzzled, Pansy shook her head. "No."

"It should. Because I'm speaking of you and Oliver Weiss. You two were married nearly five years ago on April 12th. Now, your petition for divorce cited fraud as the reason for the souring of your marriage. However, I happen to know it was more than just fraud," Ginny bluffed. Matthew had told her the marriage hadn't ended because of Pansy being a witch and Oliver being a muggle, but she had no idea what the true reason for the divorce might be.

Pansy remained dreadfully quiet and still as she contemplated her options. She didn't want anyone to know about Oliver or why they were divorcing. It would just be too embarrassing. "How much for your silence?"

Ginny grinned in triumph. "Now, now. I don't take bribes. I was hoping for an exchange. My silence in exchange for some information."

"What kind of information?"

Now or never, Ginny thought. She took a deep breath and spoke quickly. "I want you to gather any and all information concerning Catherine Bennet-Price."

Surprised, Pansy leaned back in her seat. "Let me get this straight. You want _me_ to give you information about _your_ roommate? Shouldn't you have asked if she's a psycho _before_ you moved in with her?"

"She's not a psycho, I know this from living with her."

"What makes you think I know more about her than you do?" Pansy wondered.

Ginny counted off the reasons on her hand. "You've been in London for the past decade whereas I've been in New York. You are a gossip magnet; details about other people's personal lives just seems to gravitate to you. You have a close friendship with her fiancé, Draco, who could have told you something the rest of us don't know. I think that about sums it up."

"And why are you interested in this information? You've already moved in with her and everyone agrees you two appear to be the best of friends. Unless there's trouble brewing."

"Stop fishing for information. I'm not giving you any. I have something you don't want anyone else to know," Ginny reminded her. "So don't even try to bargain and/or coerce me into doing or saying anything regarding my personal life."

"Fine, fine." Defeated, Pansy stood up to pour herself and Ginny a cup of tea which had just been delivered by the house elves. Ginny was surprised she didn't yell at them for taking their time with the food or for not pouring the tea themselves. Pansy had always been rather nasty to the house elves at Hogwarts. "I can tell you some information right now. But first, how do I know you aren't going to tell people about Oliver anyway?"

"Because that's an underhanded and conniving thing to do and Weasleys are neither underhanded nor conniving. Aside from that, you'll just have to take my word for it."

Pansy considered this for a moment. "I guess I believe you," she nodded slowly. "I'll tell you everything I know as of right now. I can probably get more dirt on her if I dig. I've never felt a need to dig on her which is why I have so little on her at the moment. That and Oliver doesn't like it when I ask around about other people's personal matters." Pansy frowned slightly before handing Ginny her tea and a biscuit. "Anyway, here's what I know.

"She was born in Lenox Hill Hospital in New York on July 31st, about twenty-four, twenty-five years ago." Ginny arched a brow at the details but chose not to comment. Instead, she gestured for Pansy to continue. "She is the second child to Susan Bennet and Richard Price. Now, those two have had problems since day one. It was no surprise to anyone when they divorced-"

"What kind of problems?" Ginny interrupted.

Annoyed, Pansy's lip curled slightly. "For starters, she's a muggle and he's a wizard. Of course, both knew that when they got married, but it was a jolt to their respective families. That, of course, wasn't their only problem. Richard it seems was a tad bit too domineering for Susan's liking. She was used to doing as she damned well pleased and Richard was accustomed to giving out orders. Word is, Susan never even considered changing her last name which seriously irked Richard. They had a huge blow out once about it. It was all over the news, both in the wizard and muggle community. They were arguing about what their kids names should be. They finally compromised on hyphenating it, but another fight erupted when their son wanted to change his name. Then there was the whole culture difference. Her being from the southern half of the States and he being from England. She wanted to live where she had grown up and he wanted to remain in England. In the end, the marriage just failed. But this has nothing to do with your friend Catherine."

"Oh, yes. It does." Inspired, Ginny decided it was time to reveal some information to Pansy. "What if I were to tell you I wanted to put an end to Draco and Catherine's relationship?"

"End it? But they seem so right together-" Pansy stopped herself. "Who am I trying to kid? Those two are like oil and vinegar. Merlin knows why they've even lasted this long. But why would _you_ want to break them up?" Pansy gasped as realization struck. "You two truly are having an affair! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Relax, Pansy. It's nothing like that," Ginny lied. "I just want what's best for my friend."

"Right," Pansy said slowly, not believing a word she said. "So you're looking for information that would make Catherine seem like a terrible person?"

"No, I'm looking for information that would prove to Draco he's making a big mistake by marrying her. Give me something truly juicy, Pansy. An exboyfriend, a hidden child...Some deep, dark secret no one knows about."

"I've actually got one. A secret that is. I'm not sure how juicy you'd find it, but it was quite a scandal a few years back."

"Now we're in business."

"But first-" Ginny groaned at Pansy's diversion from the topic at hand. "I must say, the divorce has very little to do with Catherine. If anything it just proves how petty her family can be, but you live with her so you'd know first hand Catherine isn't anything like that."

"Pansy," Ginny warned through gritted teeth. "You are stretching my patience."

"Am I? Ollie used to say the very same thing to me whenever I'd take too long to get to the point. That's the one benefit to you blackmailing me, I suppose. I can finally discuss Ollie with someone." When Ginny merely hissed at her, Pansy shrugged. "Fine, I'll tell you the scandal. Though I don't see what's so scandalous about it. You see, Catherine attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France." Pansy paused for a moment causing Ginny to believe she was finished.

"That's it? That's the scandal? If that's all you've got, then I dare say _I_ know more gossip than you considering I already knew that. What great help you are," Ginny huffed.

"I'm not finished," Pansy snapped. "She went to an all-girls school in France for a good chunk of her life. When she got out...Let's just say she got a little crazy one night with a group of Quidditch players from Hogwarts. She tried to perform some tricks on a broom to impress them."

Confused, Ginny set her tea cup down. "What's so scandalous about _that_? Was she naked or something while on the broomstick?"

"No. But she did crash into a tree. She would have broken her neck if Potter hadn't been there to save her."

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?" That didn't make any sense. From what Ginny had witnessed of their interactions, they hated each other. Why would Katie be so hostile towards the man who pretty much saved her life a few years ago?

"Do you know of any other Potter?" Pansy rolled her eyes and stood up to refill their cups. "Like I said, it isn't much. The girl has a squeaky clean history. She's either a girl who plays it by the book or her father's paid someone to make any...indiscretions disappear. I may be able to find something-" Pansy paused suddenly. "This isn't that big of a deal either, but legally speaking, her parents are still married."

"I thought you said-"

"Yes, yes, I know what I said." Pansy waved Ginny's comments away impatiently. "As far as society is concerned, those two divorced nearly twenty years ago. From a legal standpoint, however, there are some doubts as to whether or not the marriage has been absolved. But even if it hasn't, that's hardly any reason for Draco to want to end things with Catherine. Why _do_ you want them to break up again?"

"I just want to find something that would justify what I am doing-" Ginny cursed herself. "You sneaky little bitch."

"Now I'd say we're even," Pansy grinned. "You know about Ollie, I know about Draco. This may sound strange to you, but you and Draco look better together than _she_ and Draco do. Probably because with your red hair and his disarming grey eyes, you're sure to turn heads no matter where you go. Are you going to the Winter Ball?"

"Er, yes."

"Good. I promise you, I shall have what you want by then."

"But didn't you just say-"

"Can it, Weasley. For once, I agree with you. Draco and Catherine are a disaster waiting to happen. I shall find something incriminating about Catherine Bennet-Price and you will continue to steal Draco from right under her nose."

"That's it?" Ginny's voice was filled with disbelief. "You don't want anything in return?"

"No. I'm trying to be nice to you. So don't spoil the moment." Pansy extended an arm. "Let me escort you out."

The next night, Ginny couldn't help but feel guilty for speaking with Pansy. She'd gone to an enemy, for Merlin's sake, enlisting help on trying to lure her roommate's future husband. But that wasn't even the worst of it. The worst was that Ginny had actually looked into Katie's past. Pansy had been right about Katie's parents; a petition for divorce had been filed, but had been left unsigned by _both_ parties. Pansy had also been right about Harry having saved Katie's life. Not only had Harry corroborated the story, but Ginny had also found newspaper clippings from the Daily Prophet and its much trashier competitor, The Quibbler.

And to top it all off, Katie _had_ gotten sick and probably wouldn't be able to attend the Winter Ball even though she kept denying or downplaying just how sick she was. Ginny sat by her bedside along with Draco, trying to convince her it would be best for her to stay home.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Katie insisted. "I haven't missed a Winter Ball since-"

"Since you were four," Draco and Ginny finished.

"Yes. And that was only because-"

"You had Dragon Pox," Ginny said. "Yes, we know. You've told us quite a few times already. But Katie, you really do need to rest. Maybe I should stay behind with you."

"No!" Katie yelled. Alarmed, Ginny and Draco both stood up.

"It's worse than we thought. She may have Cave Enarrant," Draco whispered. "It causes people to scream out irrationally and to overreact whenever a sane idea is conveyed."

"I heard that. And I am fine." Katie tried to sound dignified, but the affect was ruined by a round of sneezing. "Okay, so I'm not fine. But that doesn't mean you have to stay back," Katie quickly added.

"Someone has to take care of you. You can't stay here all night by yourself. You have barely enough strength to get out of bed, let alone to prepare your own meals," Ginny pointed out.

"I'm aware of that." To her credit, Katie only pouted for a second. "But you can't stay, Ginny. Matthew's expecting you."

"I'm sure he can wait," Draco snapped. Both girls stared at him.

"Perhaps he has Cave Enarrant," Katie suggested. "Anyway, the point is, you told him you were going. He'll be here any minute and you aren't even ready. If I can't go out and have fun, I want _you_ to go out and have fun. You know, live vicariously through you or something."

Ginny nearly groaned, she felt so guilty. But she managed to save face. "When you put it that way..." She linked arms with Draco. "Come, Draco. Our girl's got to rest before she can get better. Anything we can get you before we leave?"

"Nope. Not a thing. You two have fun. Oh, and Ginny. I'm expecting a full report when you get back. That is, if you come back." Both girls grinned at that and when Ginny felt Draco tense next to her, she merely squeezed his arm. Once they were down the hall and Katie's door was closed behind them, Ginny let go of his arm.

"I'm going to change. You can let yourself out, I'm sure you know the way."

"Hold on a second. We have a lot to discuss." Draco reached out and managed to get a grip on her wrists.

"What's there to discuss?" Ginny wanted to shake herself free, but knew that wasn't within the confines of her plan. Er, Matthew and Johnathan's plan. Bloody hell, Ginny thought. He was scattering her brain yet again.

"We can start with your kiss earlier," Draco drawled.

"That? I thought the kiss spoke for itself." Ginny shrugged and then smiled up at him suddenly. "I thought that's what you wanted. A completely physical relationship. I'm attracted to you, you're attracted to me, we hadn't acted on that attraction in a while..." Ginny let her voice trail off as she reached up to run her hands through his hair. Gently, she brought his face

closer to hers, so close his lips were only a whisper away. Then she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, "Would you like a repeat performance?"

Shocked beyond belief, Draco took a step back. Who was this woman standing before him? What happened to the shy, almost resistant Ginny from just a few weeks ago? "N-No," he stammered. Then he cursed himself for fumbling. Malfoys _never_ fumble. In an attempt to get a better handle on himself, he deliberately spoke in a cold, derisive tone. "Why don't you just get ready for the Winter Ball? I'm sure you're date will be here any second."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Ginny glanced at her watch and sighed. "Time sure does fly. Will you answer that for me? Let Matthew in, tell him I'm still getting ready. Thanks," Ginny said without waiting for a response. She dashed off to her room to get ready.

Draco begrudgingly answered the door, but to his surprise, Matthew was not alone. He was standing at the door with Hermione Granger, of all people. "Let me guess," Draco said with a small scowl. "Not only are you engaged to Ginny Weasley after knowing her for an entire week, but you've somehow managed to get Granger here impregnated after knowing her for all of a day."

"What do you mean you're engaged to Ginny?" Hermione demanded of Matthew.

Matthew chose to ignore her. "Very funny. Actually, I'm not sure who she is. I just got here a second ago and she was already at the door."

"I see. Well, Ginny's getting ready, last I checked. She told me to let you in. Catherine's not feeling too well," Draco continued as he led them into the living room.

"She's not? How...depressing," Matthew said. Draco arched a brow at his tone, but chose not to question him. Who cared about Matthew Dellworth anyway? Aside from Ginny, that is, he thought bitterly. Merlin knew why he envied their friendship. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend which is ridiculous. He had no right to be jealous or territorial. He was engaged. Ginny had every right to become involved with someone else. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Draco asked suddenly. He didn't want to think about Matthew and Ginny, at least not as a couple.

"I wanted to-" Hermione suddenly stopped, her nostrils flaring in realization. "I don't have to answer to the likes of _you_, Malfoy."

"Well said," Matthew interjected. He didn't want a fight to erupt right before the ball. "I do wish Ginny would hurry. It's getting late and I am never late."

"Merlin," Hermione gasped. "You're Matthew Dellworth, aren't you?"

Matthew sent her a lopsided grin. "Guilty as charged."

"Is it true then? Are you and Ginny truly getting married? It's what I came over to speak to Ginny about," Hermione explained.

Matthew reached into his jacket pocket for a cigarette and his lighter. He took a few drags before speaking. "I don't have to answer to the likes of _you_," Matthew mimicked. Draco laughed while Hermione was not amused in the least.

"There's no need to be so testy," she sniffed. "It was merely a question. And one that's expected, considering the amount of press coverage your alleged relationship has received."

"I'm a young, handsome, billionaire. Of course everything I do gets press coverage. I'd be surprised if I didn't. But just like any other person, I like my privacy. I don't typically answer questions concerning my personal life. And Ginny won't answer you either because she respects my beliefs on privacy."

Frustrated, Hermione stood up and walked out. "Fine," she shouted back. "Tell Ginny I stopped by to see her."

"Who was that?" Ginny asked just as the front door slammed behind her.

"Some woman or other." Matthew waved this aside. "You, my dove, look stunning."

"Matthew, I'm wearing a long black jacket. You haven't seen what I'm wearing yet," she pointed out.

"I said _you_ look stunning, not that you're dress looks stunning on you. We should get going. I hate being late. Who knows what fun we'll miss?" Matthew took Ginny's arm in his.

"Aren't you coming, Draco?" Ginny asked just as they were about to apparate. He pulled out his wand and the three left together. A moment later, they were in large, unfamiliar room. The walls were white and contained many arched and dome shaped windows. These arches and domes were trimmed in gold, as were all the entrances and exists. Around the room hung portraits of important world leaders, Richard Price and past Ministers of Magic included. From what Ginny could see, the ballroom was divided into three sections. In one section, there were tables set up with plates and silverware for eating. Waiters ran about from table to table, serving every guest that was seated at a table. On the opposite end of the ballroom was a section with very few chairs. Most people just stood around drinking and conversing. And in between the two sections was the actual dance floor. Ginny had no idea where the music was coming from, but she imagined no one cared. They were there to have fun and celebrate-Wait a minute. "Where are the Christmas decorations?"

"There aren't any. It's a _Winter_ Ball, in celebration of a new season, not of Christmas. Christmas is a religious holiday and not everyone in here is of the same religion," Matthew replied. "Just as a warning, in case you didn't know, this is an open party."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means anyone can waltz in here. Muggles included. So no magic. And you may run into some people you'd rather not ever see again. Speaking of which..." Draco muttered. He glanced behind Ginny briefly before putting on a small, emotionless smile. "Pansy, always a pleasure." He was lying through his teeth, of course. But Draco was always a gentleman until he was provoked to behave otherwise.

"Draco, you devil. How do you stay so handsome?" She then turned abruptly to face Ginny and Matthew. "Well, well. If it isn't the world's most talked about couple." She eyed Matthew suspiciously for a moment before smiling at Ginny. "Aren't you warm, Ginny? Wouldn't you like to remove your jacket?"

Ginny blinked at the use of her given name. Since when were she and Pansy on a first name basis? Apparently, she had missed the part were they had become friends. She was, however, awfully warm and removed her jacket. She handed it to Matthew for him to take to the coat check and then reluctantly turned back to Pansy. "How are you enjoying the ball, Pansy?"

"Wonderful. And where's your friend Catherine tonight? I hope she isn't feeling under the weather."

This conversation had to be the most bizarre Draco had ever witnessed, but he remained silent and anxiously awaited Ginny's response. "Afraid so. Dreadful cold."

"Oh, dear. That's just awful. I was wondering if I may have a word with you, Ginny. Privately." Pansy smiled apologetically at Draco and then led Ginny away into a room that resembled a closet. "I can't seem to find what you're looking for," she started in hushed tones. "The girl seems to be a saint. Everyone I've spoken to either isn't aware of any inappropriate

behavior on her part or is aware and is choosing not to mention it. I don't blame them. Her father could probably get them fired or at the very least tossed into Azkaban for a few days."

"So no one has any dirt on her? It's for the best, I'm sure. I was planning to sabotage her and that's just wrong."

"Do you want me to stop looking?" Pansy asked with disbelief.

"I suppose you can continue, but be very discreet and only disclose what you find with me. We better head back before people grow suspicious."

Pansy snorted. "As if they aren't already." But she followed after Ginny anyway. "The biscuits are excellent, I must say." Ginny nodded her head, not having a clue what she was talking about, but somehow aware Pansy was using it as a cover.

"Did you have yours buttered? I do prefer buttered biscuits." They had returned to Draco and Matthew who were both grinning. They knew damn well the two women hadn't been discussing biscuits for the past five minutes.

"I believe I see Lavender and Ron. I'll just go over and say hello." And with that, Pansy left them alone once more.

"Since when are you and Pansy on friendly terms?" Draco asked.

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "She came over and asked to speak with me. I couldn't exactly say no without coming off as rude."

"You'll have to excuse me," Matthew said. "Victoria and Johnathan have just arrived." He smoothly left Draco and Ginny alone, but not before absently kissing Ginny's hand.

"It occurs to me," Ginny began, "that I have danced with Matthew and Johnathan, whom I've known for about two weeks, yet I have never danced with you and we've known each other for years."

"You want to dance?" Amused, Draco shook his head. "Can't do it. Too many witnesses. Merlin knows if Pansy and Brown aren't spying on us right now, waiting to call up poor Catherine to tell her the news. 'Your fiancé and roommate were spotted dancing at the Winter Ball!' The gossip would be horrendous."

"You don't give a damn about gossip," Ginny pointed out. "And so what if they tell Katie? Bloody hell, I could call her up and tell her myself. What's so incriminating about two old friends dancing?"

"Two old friends?"

"Fine, let me rephrase that. What's so incriminating about two coworkers dancing?" He had to admit, she had a point.

"You're right." He extended a hand and waited for her to take it. He then led her to the dance floor and swore when the music changed to a slow melody. He kept her as far away as possible. "It's one thing to dance with a coworker and something else entirely to _slow_ dance with a coworker," he explained.

With her tongue in her cheek, Ginny chose not to respond. She was making him nervous and he just didn't want to admit it. Well, she would just have to make him even more nervous. That _was_ her goal for the evening, after all. "So how are the wedding plans going?"

Draco nearly froze in place. Did she just ask about the wedding? He didn't know much about affairs, but he was almost certain his girlfriend and upcoming wedding were taboos. "Ah, they're going fine I suppose."

"You suppose? Shouldn't a groom _know_?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, I do know. At least, for the most part..." Draco could feel his throat tightening at the thought of wedding plans. "I don't think this is an appropriate topic for us to discuss."

"Why not?" Ginny protested. "We're friends, aren't we? Friends ask those sort of things."

"But we're not just friends, you see. And I feel awkward discussing the wedding with you."

"But in a month and a half you'll be married. And then all we could ever be is just friends. Might as well start to make the transition now. Especially since I won't be here come February."

"You speak as if you've already packed your bags," Draco murmured.

Ginny chuckled. "No, my bags aren't packed yet. I won't start that until late January. The hardest part about relocating-"

"I thought you said it was a _possibility_ that you would be moving. When did you decide you were definitely leaving?" Draco cut her off.

"I said I would leave if you were still getting married come this February. Since you are, I am leaving."

"Who said I was getting married?"

Caught off guard, Ginny faltered a bit. "Why, you did. Just yesterday morning, Katie and I were looking at dresses. You can't seriously have forgotten when we had brunch. Matthew showed up and-"

"I remember," he growled. "Let's just not talk about the wedding for now. Let's talk about _your_ wedding, considering I knew nothing about it until just yesterday."

"My wedding?" Ginny sent him a blank look. Then realization kicked in. "Oh, to Matthew. I have yet to deny or confirm the rumors."

"I'm asking you to do so now. Are you and Matthew getting married?"

"I'd rather not answer that."

"Why not?"

"Too many ears. Anyone can hear. And I'd prefer to keep my personal life private."

Annoyed, Draco dragged her closer, just as she knew he would. "Answer now. There's only one set of ears."

"I don't think it would be fair for me to tell you and leave everyone else in the dark."

"Stop messing with my head," Draco ordered in a harsh whisper.

"Who's messing with your head? Look, think what you want, it makes no difference to me. And it shouldn't to you either. You're getting married in a few weeks."

"I thought you wanted us to be friends and friends ask each other those types of questions," he shot back.

Ginny shrugged. "You didn't seem comfortable answering my questions, so I'm not all too comfortable answering yours."

"Is this some sort of test you're putting me through?"

"Test?" Ginny snorted. "Get real. And if this were a test, I already gave you the answer I was looking for."

"What answer? What are you talking about?" He shook her a little out of frustration.

"Don't shake me. And you're just about the most thickheaded man I've ever met. How many fucking times do I have to tell you? I want you to leave Catherine for me. Do I have to spell it out for you? Leave her, as in call off the wedding. Then dump her completely so that we could become a couple. You know, so we could have an actual relationship. Get it now?" Ginny hissed under her breath.

"And how many times do I have to tell _you_ that it wouldn't work? People would talk."

"I thought you didn't care what people thought of you. Isn't that why you made pretend to be a Death Eater? Risked your life for the Order of Phoenix even while everyone at Hogwarts, myself included, thought you to be the greatest scum that has ever walked on the face of this planet?"

"All right. How's this for a reason? Despite how I feel about you, I still care about Catherine and I don't want her to get hurt. Even you can sympathize with that."

"Except for one little thing. Don't you think you're already hurting her by engaging in an affair?"

"She doesn't know about that. How can it hurt her if she doesn't know?"

"She could find out about it."

"From who? Are you going to tell her just so that we could break up?"

"What a terrible thing to say! Of course not! I'm even moving to a different continent, for Merlin's sake! Does it sound like I want to confront any of you? What if you slip up one day, say something self-incriminating? What if people actually start believing Pansy and Lavender? What if Darrius tells her?"

"Darrius? Her brother? What does he know?"

"Everything. I told him. Before I realized they were related," Ginny quickly added.

"Before you realized they were related," Draco repeated. "You shouldn't have said anything to anyone, but I guess it's too late for that. If she finds out, I'll deal with it."

"If she finds out, she'll kill you and then hunt me down to kill me as well. What about when you two have children? Will you be able to lie to them?"

"I'm not going to change my mind so you can stop trying."

"Fine," Ginny said through clenched teeth. "If you'll excuse me, I think I see Harry and at the moment I'd much rather be speaking with him than with you." Ginny shoved Draco away and walked to where Harry, Victoria, and Ron were standing. "Where's Lavender, Ron?"

"Lavender?" Ron seemed confused, as if he had no idea who Ginny was talking about.

"You know, your girlfriend of almost ten years."

"Oh, her." Ron's face fell before he turned to search the crowd. "Merlin knows where that bloody woman headed off to. She and Pansy got into a row a few minutes ago which resulted in Lavender having a drink thrown in her face."

"Pansy threw a drink in Lavender's face?" Ginny couldn't help but gape.

"No, no," Ron shook his head. "Some bloke walked over to pry them apart before they came to blows. Then Lavender said something about Pansy and next thing we knew, Lavender was covered in wine. I suppose the poor guy must have dropped his drink when he tried to stop them from tearing each other's hair out."

"The real shame," Victoria chipped in, "was that Lavender was wearing a peach-yellow dress. And the wine was a dark red. The poor girl lost such a precious looking dress."

"Hmm. Where are your dates?" Ginny asked Harry and Victoria.

"I'm here solo. Maverick, if you will. I never bring dates to functions. After all, if you bring a date, you have to stay with them for most of the night. I'm too free spirited for that," Victoria responded.

"I agree. It's not about who you come with, but who you leave with," Harry said. "Speaking of which...I heard a rumor concerning you and Matthew Dellworth."

"Not this again," Ginny groaned. "I'm not answering any questions about that."

"I wasn't going to ask any. I was just going to let you know Rita Skeeter was asking Lavender questions earlier and Lavender insinuated that you were only spending time with Matthew to cover up your affair with Draco Malfoy."

"Shit." Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly. "Shit," she said again once she reopened her eyes and saw Matthew standing beside her.

"What? What's wrong?" Matthew asked. Ginny repeated what Harry had told her. "Is that all? I can easily solve that." Matthew took her hand in his and led her to the center of the ballroom. He muttered a quick transfiguration charm that turned one of his cufflinks into a diamond ring.

"How did you do that?"

Matthew grinned. "Didn't teach you the fundamentals at that school of yours, I see. I'll teach you later." He then paused to slip the ring on her before yelling out at the crowd. "Attention everyone. Ginny and I have an announcement to make. Many of you have been asking if we're getting married. The truth is...we are in fact engaged." Many people hooted and applause immediately erupted. Everyone seemed thrilled except for a handful of people. Ginny was so shocked at what Matthew had just done that she had to squeeze the life out of his hand in order to prevent herself from fainting. Harry and Ron seemed outraged at the news. Why hadn't Ginny told them sooner? Victoria was frowning slightly, but she applauded nonetheless. She wasn't sure what was going on and she certainly hadn't expected the announcement, but she knew the way the media worked and if she didn't appear to be happy for her friends, the backlash would be too much for her to handle. Draco seemed shocked beyond belief. His mouth was hanging open and he could feel a headache coming on. Hadn't she just asked him to end his relationship with Catherine so that they could be together?

"Liar!" Lavender yelled from the back of the ballroom. Everyone instantly quieted down and turned to give her their undivided attention. "They're not really engaged! It's a cover up!" People rolled their eyes and laughed before returning to what they were doing prior Matthew's announcement. Who was going to believe Lavender Brown over Matthew Dellworth? Matthew owned most of the agencies and companies they worked for anyway, so even if they did believe Lavender, they wouldn't dare defy their boss. "I swear it on the Minister of Magic himself!"

"I dare say," a deep, booming male voice came from a nearby table. "That's a mighty bold statement, miss. Especially considering you don't even know the Minister of Magic. I should know, considering I _am_ the Minister and I do not know you."

"Points to Richard Price for shooting down a smug Lavender," Victoria said. Ron laughed while Harry merely smiled and shook his head. What a mess Ginny had gotten herself into. Not your problem, he reminded himself. So just keep on smiling. Suddenly, he stood up straight and jabbed Ron in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for, Harry?" Ron rubbed on his sure-to-be-bruised side. "It was only a joke and if anyone should get upset it should be me considering I'm dating the poor girl."

"Hello, Ginny, Matthew. Congratulations on your engagement," Harry said loudly.

Ron quickly sobered up. "Er, yes. Congratulations indeed! Although I never did think my sister would be getting married before me."

"And who's fault is that? You've kept poor Lavender waiting for _years_ for a proposal. It isn't fair to lead her on," Ginny lectured.

"Someone's in a terrible mood. Odd, considering the situation. I thought brides-to-be were supposed to be happy," Harry stated breezily. Ginny shot him a look.

"Ecstatic even," Victoria muttered. She turned to glare at Matthew. "And here I was thinking we were going to be single for life. Or end up marrying each other. Whichever one came first."

"Don't be ridiculous, Vicky. You're still my one and only true love." He sent her a cocky grin, before leaning in to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears. "Besides, this wouldn't be the first time I've been rumored to be engaged to a woman I barely know. Remember Rachel Weiss, Oliver's sister?"

"Not at all the same situation," Victoria disagreed. "I wish I could elaborate, but here comes Draco." Ginny's grip tightened on Matthew's arm as he turned them to face Draco head on.

"Draco! Come to congratulate us, I see?" Matthew asked enthusiastically. He'd been waiting for this moment, the moment when Draco Malfoy would finally realize he was on the brink of losing Ginny. Matthew hoped his little stunt would shove Draco into the right direction. Away from Catherine and marriage, at least.

"Yes. Congratulations. I will have to admit, I was a tad bit surprised by your announcement. You seemed upset at the headlines," Draco responded smoothly. Matthew's smile wavered slightly. This wasn't the reaction he had been anticipating, but it was a start. Matthew tried to shrug off his sense of failure. Beggars can't be choosers.

"We weren't upset at the headlines themselves, but at the fact that people were sticking their noses in our business. Right, Gin?"

"Sure," Ginny nodded absently. She wasn't paying any attention to Matthew. Her eyes were all for Draco. They roamed over his flawless face as she tried to dissect his true feelings about the engagement.

"So have you set a date yet?" Harry asked just to break the awkward silence.

"Why not August 11th?" Matthew suggested. "Our birthday."

"You two have the same birthday?" Victoria's eyes narrowed, as if she had suddenly caught on to what was going on.

"A match made in heaven, I'd say," Ron said merrily. He sure got over his outrage quick, Victoria thought hotly.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Victoria demanded. Startled by the out-of-character outburst, everyone turned to goggle at her.

"Just who are you speaking to?" But Victoria didn't hear Matthew's words.

"This has got to trump everything else. I've seen stupid, I've seen dumb. Hell, I've seen downright foolishness laced with carelessness. But I have never seen or heard such idiocy, such _bullshit_ in the whole of my life!" Victoria sputtered.

Ron stepped towards her and decided to tread carefully when she violently held out a hand to stop him. "Victoria, what exactly has gotten you so upset?"

"You! All of you! First of all, Matthew-Matthew of all people!-stages the biggest publicity stunt I've seen since...since..."

"Since Britney Spears checked into rehab and shaved her head? Or better yet, since Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie stopped being friends and started feuding." Ron suggested.

"No, before that. But that will work for now. That fact is, Matthew, that you _loathe_ the media. So why are you publically announcing your so called engagement? I hope you realize Rita Skeeter is out there. She's probably having a field day with this one. And you!" Victoria

turned on Ron in a heartbeat. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Your little sister, your _only_ sister, has just become engaged to a guy you barely know. Hell, _she_ barely knows him."

"What would you like me to do?"

"React!" Victoria snapped. "Act like an older brother! Jesus! I don't have any siblings, but even _I_ know you are taking this far too well. Kick, scream, throw a tantrum. For pity's sake, do something!"

Ron thought for a second. "Well, I've got to please the girl," he mused aloud. He sucked in a breath. "I'll apologize in advance." Then he proceeded to punch Matthew in the face. Ginny screamed while Draco and Harry wisely took a step back. Matthew had a wild look in his eyes and even though he was well-known for his control, it wouldn't have surprised anyone at the moment if he suddenly snapped and tore Ron apart.

"Ronald! What the bloody hell has gotten into you?" Ginny shook her head in disgust before reaching up to touch Matthew's jaw. "It isn't broken. Are you alright?"

"Certainly. Your brother hits like a g-five year old," he quickly amended when he caught the look Victoria and Ginny sent him.

"I would have hit harder, but since it was only to appease Victoria-"

"I wasn't suggesting that you hit him! I only meant that you should react somehow. Not necessarily in a violent way," Victoria insisted. Distressed, she turned to Matthew. "Are you mad at me?"

"You? Why would I be mad at you? He threw the punch. It wasn't your fault," he reassured. He smoothed her hair absently then grinned at Ron. "Nice reaction. A little late, but I believe you have quelled Victoria's thirst for violence. For now, anyway."

"Oh, the press coverage this will receive," Victoria groaned as she eyed Rita Skeeter approaching. "This is sure to be the top story on the ten o'clock news tonight."

"What if there's a fire? Or a bigger story?" Ron wondered.

"It will still be the top story. It's not every day one of the world's richest men becomes engaged and then subsequently punched in the face by his fiancée's brother. It's a shame Catherine had to miss this. I'm sure she would have loved the entertainment value."

"That reminds me!" Ginny smacked her forehead as she recalled her reason for approaching Harry in the first place. "Harry, could we speak in private for a moment?"

Harry arched a brow, but nodded in agreement. He led her into the room holding everyone's coats and jackets. "What's on your mind?"

"You aren't going to ask?" Completely taken aback, Ginny gaped at him before leaning against a wall. "Not a single question?"

"Your life is none of my business. Now, what is it that you would like to speak with me about?" Ginny blinked a few times before smiling at him.

"Thank you, Harry. For not asking. And because you didn't ask or act silly like Ron, and because I feel like I can trust you, I am going to tell you what is going on. But first...I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"A favor? What sort of favor?"

"Could you..." Ginny gulped before continuing. "Catherine is sick, you see. She had to stay home, resting. She's all alone and can barely get out of bed, she lacks so much energy. I was just wondering if you could-"

"Go over and keep her company?" Harry sneered. "No, thanks. I have way better things to do."

"You wouldn't be keeping her company," Ginny persisted. "You'd just deliver her some food so she doesn't go to bed hungry."

"What makes you think she'll even let me in? I'm not exactly her favorite person, you know. Why don't you ask Malfoy, you know, her fiancé? He might be willing to do it and she certainly wouldn't kick _him_ out, though Merlin knows why those two have stayed together when it is so obvious both are interested in other people."

"She won't have to let you in. Our flat isn't magic proof. You could apparate."

It was Harry's turn to gape. "Not magic proof. How convenient. Have you lost your bloody mind? Have you any clue the risk you are running? Imagine if Voldemort decided to pop in for a little visit. Why, he wouldn't have to do much, just pull out a wand and apparate. Then he'd have his minions torture you both to death, your blood splattered all over the pristine white walls of your flat."

Ginny grimaced at the image. "Harry, please. I have a weak stomach. I'm aware it isn't exactly safe, but my magic is a little rusty and Katie thinks she could handle anything-"

"If she's ill," he said through clenched teeth, "how can she fight off a legion of Death Eaters? You said it yourself, she can barely get out of bed."

"Let's not argue about this now. I-" Ginny stopped to catch her breath. Now or never, she thought. "I'm having an affair with Draco Malfoy."

"How can we not argue about this right now? You have a sick witch lying in bed in an empty flat. A flat which isn't protected-"

"Harry, did you hear what I said?" Ginny interrupted impatiently. "I'm having-"

"An affair with Draco Malfoy," Harry finished. "Yes, I know."

"You-you know?" Ginny stammered. "How did you know? What gave us away?"

"He bought you that dress. The day we all went shopping together in New York," Harry explained when Ginny sent him a blank look. "He bought it for you and then lied when Catherine asked about it."

"It was that simple? Do you suppose she knows then?" Ginny whispered. Horrified at the thought, Ginny slumped down onto the floor while her back remained against the wall for support. She suddenly felt exhausted, as if she had just run in a marathon rather than having had some drinks and conversation.

"No," Harry responded firmly. He sat down next to her, but didn't look at her. His gaze rested upon the racks of jackets in front of them. He seemed distant to Ginny, as if his body were with her but his mind was a thousand miles away. "I figured it out because I'm not directly involved or affected."

"That doesn't make any sense. Shouldn't she have figured it out for that very reason? If she's directly affected, then she has a vested interest in what is going on-"

"And is therefore blinded to what is going on," Harry cut her off. "She doesn't know because she chooses to believe you, as her friend and roommate would never do such a thing and that Malfoy, as her fiancé, wouldn't dare to continue cheating on her. Besides, she's too busy balancing her work at the Ministry with wedding plans to pay too close attention to your absences. That was my final proof, you know. I noticed that whenever you were missing, Malfoy was also off to Merlin knows where. So I put two and two together and gathered that you were the one Malfoy cheated on Catherine with. It made sense, especially considering you two left together at Fred and George's party."

"That stupid party. I should have never gone. Now look at the mess I'm in," Ginny muttered. She wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her head there, as if resting from a long day.

"You could always end things. Though I doubt that's what you want. You probably want Malfoy to leave her for you."

"It sounds terrible, but it is the truth."

"It's not so terrible. You have a right to be happy, as do Malfoy and Catherine. And if they can't be happy together, you would be doing them a favor. Of course, Catherine won't see it that way. Not at first, anyway. Actually, there's no guarantee she'll ever see it that way. Are you prepared for that? Are you prepared, and willing, to give up your friendship?"

"I wish everyone wouldn't keep asking me that. I'm sure. If I weren't, I wouldn't have asked him to choose," Ginny snapped.

Harry grinned. "No need to get testy. I'll gladly deliver a plate to the sick Catherine Bennet-Price. But if she throws me out on my ear, it's all your fault." With that, Harry stood and walked off to find a plate of food to deliver. Since he hadn't a clue what the girl liked to eat, he chose his favorites and a few dishes he would recommend to anyone. Then he got a bowl of pea soup. It was a pity they didn't have chicken noodle soup, which he learned from Ginny Americans enjoyed having when they were ill, but he figured he was doing her a huge service regardless of what he served her to eat. Once he had gathered everything he supposed a sick

person could need to eat, he walked into a secluded closet to the left of the coat-check room he had left Ginny in. He pulled out his wand, concentrated, and with a small popping sound, he was gone. Disgusted at how easy it was for him to enter the apartment, he marched down the hall in

search of Catherine's room. When he finally found it, he didn't even bother to knock before barging in. "Here's your food." He nearly gave in to the temptation of throwing it at her.

Confused, Catherine sat up in bed and rubbed her heavy lidded eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't the more important question be _how_ I got in here? Well, I'll tell you," he continued without allowing her to answer. "I merely pulled out my wand and apparated." Outraged, Harry began to pace the length of her room. Amused and too weak to move another inch, Catherine allowed him to vent his frustration. "Two single women-No, allow me to correct myself. Two single, too-thin, defenseless, weak women-"

"You can stop right there." Catherine tried to get up, but it took too much effort. She remained sitting and only hoped her words were stern enough. "Ginny and I are not weak nor defenseless _women_. We are witches and we both attended some of the best wizarding schools in the world. Now that I've cleared that up, you may continue with your idiocy."

"My idiocy?" Harry nearly choked the words out. "Idiocy? Well, I suppose if you consider common sense _idiocy_, then yes, I do believe I shall continue to enlighten you on current events. Voldemort is still at large-"

"You tell me things I already know. Get to the point of your little tirade. I feel exhausted and depressed for missing the party of the year," Catherine drawled with a wave of her hand. Harry had to take two deep breaths to prevent himself from doing something stupid like strangling her. You could tell her about Malfoy and Ginny, a little voice in the back of his mind whispered. That would truly hurt her. No, Harry thought. It wasn't his place to say anything.

"I came here to deliver you food and this is the thanks I get," he said instead.

"Food? Why ever would _you_ of all people deliver _me_ food?" Catherine gaped.

"Ginny asked me to. As a favor to her. Which reminds me. You won't believe what you've missed tonight. Apparently, Ginny and Matthew _are_ engaged."

"What?" Catherine shrieked. Harry had to cover his ears against the noise. "Why, that sneaky little...She never said a word to me. And I'm her bloody roommate!"

"Apparently, she didn't know she was engaged either." Harry offered her the bowl of soup first, which she promptly refused.

"What do you mean, she didn't know?" Harry sighed and prepared to explain it to her. But just as he was about to speak again, Catherine smirked up at him. "Your tie is on wrong."

Harry arched a brow at her. "I've never been very good with ties, mostly because I despise them." As if to emphasize the point, he loosened his tie, took it off, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"A shame, really. I dare say you look magnificent in a suit," Catherine said sweetly. Harry waited for the barb and sure enough, she followed up with one. "Too bad the event called for a tuxedo rather than a suit. I'm sure you would be much better with a bow tie. Unless, of course, you just cannot seem to tie up loose ends." He suspected her phrase had a double meaning, but decided not to look into it. Instead, he pulled up a chair and told her of what she had missed that night.

Meanwhile, miles away at the ball, Ginny remained seated on the floor of the coat room. She had been in there for nearly a half hour now, but she didn't notice how much time had passed. She was too engrossed in her own thoughts to keep watch of the time. What game was Matthew playing it? And why hadn't he warned her of what he was about to do? It all seemed rather insensitive to Ginny. Shouldn't he have asked her before going forth with his little announcement?

"You almost had me fooled." Ginny groaned at the sound of Draco's voice.

"I really don't want to-" Ginny began.

"Silly me, I thought you were being serious when you told me I must choose between you and Catherine. And I assumed, since you told me to choose, that you wanted me to choose you." He paused then and was silent for so long, Ginny thought he must have left her alone. Then suddenly she was pulled up to stand on her feet. Her eyes remained closed as Draco violently held her by her shoulders and lifted her to her feet to shake her. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but this behavior has got to stop. One minute you're practically begging me to leave Catherine to be with you and the next you're off getting engaged to a man you just met the other day."

Ginny opened her eyes to glare at him. "First of all, that little charade out there was all Matthew's idea. He didn't even tell me he was going to do it. Lavender had told Rita Skeeter Matthew and I were only spending time together to cover up our affair."

"Your affair with Matthew or with me?" Draco asked.

"With you, you idiot! Now put me down before you permanently dislocate my shoulder." When Draco didn't so much as move a muscle, Ginny sighed. "I'm losing my patience here, Draco, and I thought I had a lot of that. Maybe our relationship has run its course-" The rest of Ginny's words were muffled when Draco covered her mouth with his for a quick, hot and searing kiss.

"Does that feel like our relationship has run its course?" Draco demanded.

"Well, then making a decision shouldn't be too difficult," Ginny snapped. "You can't keep us both like we're pet dogs or something. And I don't care much for your accusations. The only thing wrong I've done this entire time was to allow for our affair to go on for so long after finding out you were engaged. As a matter of fact, I have no idea why I am still waiting around for you to decide."

"What are you talking about?" He knew what she meant, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He suddenly put her down and sat down on the floor himself, not giving a damn what happened to his black tuxedo.

"There's this muggle song I used to love listening to even though I had no idea what the singer was talking about. But I think I get it now. I asked you to choose between myself and Katie. You say it isn't easy for you to make a decision. I'll have to inform you, however, that in not being able to decide, you _have_ chosen."

Draco was thoroughly confused. "And who have I chosen exactly?"

Exasperated, Ginny raked a hand through her hair and hesitantly sat down next to him. "Not me, I can tell you that. Had you truly wanted to be with me, it wouldn't have been so difficult to choose. My name would have been the first and only to pop into your head. But it wasn't, meaning you don't feel the same way I do." Draco began to speak then, but Ginny held out a hand to stop him. "Maybe this is for the better. Things have a funny way of working out sometimes." She offered him her hand to shake and a sad smile.

"Why are you offering me your hand?" But he took it anyway, because apart of him already knew what she was about to do next.

"It's been a pleasure getting to know you these past few weeks. The real you. You've become a wonderful, caring, responsible person. Working for you has been one of the greatest experiences I've had in my life. And, thanks in large part to you, I've begun to reconnect with my family. One step at a time, of course, but without you I might have never even met Percy's daughter and wife. Or Bill or Charlie's families for that matter. I wish you the best of luck and I hope you find whatever it is you've been looking for." Ginny tried to remove her hand, but Draco had a death grip on it and his eyes were no longer their cool and piercing shade of grey. They were still grey of course, but they looked hot and angry. Ginny was used to his cold manner, but she had never in the years she had known him seen him in a hot temper. Suddenly afraid of him, she decided to rush on. "I'm giving you my two weeks notice."

"The bloody hell you are," Draco nearly shouted. "Let me get this straight. You told me to choose and since I didn't choose you quick enough to your liking, you're not only ending our relationship, but you are also severing any sort of ties we could possibly have with each other?"

Ginny bit her lip. "That about sums it up."

"That load of bullshit isn't going to get you very far. Do you suppose it is easy for me to give up my girlfriend of-"

"That bullshit isn't going to get _you_ very far!" Ginny jumped up to tower over him. "And there lies our problem. Sometime you want me, sometimes you don't. If you can't want me all the time... I thought I could handle just giving you part of myself, but I was sadly mistaken. If you can't want everything, the entire package and not just the sex, we have nothing to say to each other except for goodbye. And if this is how you're going to act about it, I won't even stay the full two weeks. I don't have to put up with your hostility."

"Hostility?" Draco laughed. "You call that hostile? I'll show you hostile." He shot up and now towered over her. He was no longer controlling the volume of his voice and was now yelling at her. "You can quit if you'd like, you little coward."

"I'm the coward? _I_ am the coward? Who's the one who's too afraid of what other people will say about us? Who's the one who's too afraid to end their current relationship?"

"And who's the one running from _this_ relationship?"

"You are!" Ginny gave a frustrated sigh. "Maybe we both our," she admitted. "Which is why I think it would be a really good idea for me to leave as soon as possible."

"How will you explain your sudden move to Catherine?"

"Matthew just gave me a way to. We're 'engaged', remember?" Ginny used air quotes on the word engaged.

"What about the wedding?"

"Which wedding?" Ginny teased.

"This is no time to jest," Draco growled. "Both weddings. How will you bow out of both weddings?"

"Mine is easy. I'm not planning on getting married. Period, end of statement. Neither is Matthew, for that matter. As for your wedding, who said I wasn't going to go through with it? I'm already the Maid of Honor. I'll attend the wedding, all smiles of course, with Matthew as my date. Then after the reception, Matthew and I will head on back to our apartment in New York where we shall peacefully live out the rest of our lives. At least until one of us meets someone who's marriage material."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "You can't possibly be serious."

"Are you in shock because I'm rejecting you? Of course," Ginny realized. "The one doing the dumping has all the power. Well, then. I guess since this is the first time I have ever had absolute power in our relationship, I should use some of it. That, and you don't seem to understand what I am saying. Let me spell it out for you. As of right now, this very second, our relationship is over. Business and personal. Don't try to argue with me," Ginny snapped impatiently. "It will be a frigid day in hell the next time I'll be in the same room as you. And that day will come right after pigs sprout wings and fly in the sky and you learn to drive a car. The very same day the New York Post will finally report something that isn't gossip related and that my brother will finally realize he and Lavender are completely wrong for each other. The day Hermione will finally make a move on the man she's loved for most of her life and Harry and Katie will finally get through one conversation without spitting insults at one another. Right after Rita Skeeter wins a Pulitzer Prize for her column and Voldemort becomes canonized by the Roman Catholic Church and your father-"

"Enough!" Draco roared. "Don't speak of my father. You crossed a line in mentioning him and in linking Voldemort to a muggle church."

Ginny agreed with him, but she'd been on a roll and just couldn't seem to stop. "You're right. I'm sorry. I know nothing of your father or muggle religions. It did get the point across though."

"What point? That you never wish to see me again? Fine. Leave. I don't give a bloody damn if you fall off a volcano into hot magma. Go, run away to New York for a second time. The first time you left because Potter didn't want to be with you and now you're leaving because you've deluded yourself into thinking I don't want to be with you either."

"Deluded myself? You can tell yourself whatever will ease your soul so you can sleep at night. Just as long as we both know the true reason I've decided to leave."

"I thought you were in fact leaving. What are you waiting for?" Draco demanded when she didn't move.

Ginny arched a brow. "I was here first," she pointed out. Exasperated beyond control and reason, Draco stormed out of the coat check room before he gave into the urge to take a swing at her. He'd never hit a woman in his life and it terrified him the thought had ever crossed his mind. Ginny felt like crying, but just as she was about to indulge herself in a few tears, Matthew waltzed in.

"Just passed Draco on the way over. He looked pissed," Matthew commented. "And you look pained. What happened? Is this about the little announcement I made?"

"I wouldn't call your announcement little and no, it was not about that. At least, not only that. I told him I was leaving tomorrow," Ginny explained.

"Upped the ante, I see." Pleased with her, Matthew pinched her cheek and gave her a sloppy, and rather noisy, kiss on the mouth. "You're a genius, Gin. Now you've got the guy all irritated and he won't be able to get his mind off you. Plus, you don't know what you you've got 'till it's gone, right?"

"That's not why I did it, though it does sound like a good idea now that you mention it. Let's not discuss that right now. You see, I'm more interested in what you did about an hour ago."

"You had a problem, I thought of a solution and fixed that problem. No big deal," Matthew shrugged.

"I'm sure _you_, a young billionaire with such dashing good looks, is accustomed to all of the attention we're receiving. But I am not. I am a simple girl, raised by a simple family of modest background. I have very little money to speak of and am not used to being so very much in the public eye. I don't know how to handle the media."

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done. It shut up Lavender Brown, got that smug look off of Rita Skeeter's wrinkled face and gave you a way to easily move to New York without much protest from Catherine. If we're getting married, it's only natural we'd want to move in together."

"That's hardly true," Ginny disagreed. "_They've_ never lived together."

"A telltale sign their relationship is rocky at best, boring and very much ill-fated at worst. Actually, on second thought, it is ill-fated either way. At best or at worst that is. Regardless, everything turned out all right in the end. Well, except Draco letting you just walkaway, but that will be rectified soon enough. And you technically didn't walkaway considering you're still standing here. So he walked away from you. But aside from that-"

"I know your intentions were good, but next time warn me, will you? I don't mind you plotting over my love-life, but I do mind not knowing what you're up to."

"Okay. Fair enough." He began to lead her out of the room and just as they were about to exit, he asked "Why did you tell Pansy?"

"What-How?" Ginny stammered for a response.

"I overheard her asking Draco about it as I was walking in here. No one overheard, from what I saw."

"From what you saw," Ginny groaned. "Could we please just head straight to Katie's apartment so I can tell her and possibly move some of my stuff over to your place?"

"That sounded so New Yorker," Matthew grinned. "Cheer up, champ. He'll come around soon enough. And if he doesn't..."

"What? You won't hurt him, will you?" Horrified, Ginny stopped to look up into his eyes.

"Yes. After you do," he promised. Then to seal the deal, he kissed her on the tip of her nose. Then swore when he heard the telltale snapshot sounds. "I believe we'll be in the paper once more tomorrow, darling. Just smile and make the best of it."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but decided to take his advice to heart. After all, she'd just lost the love of her life. What choice did she have but to smile and make the best of it?

**I would just like to say a few final words: I have never been to the South. I am a New York through and through. I got the sayings off of some website, found them interesting so I decided to include them. If I used them incorrectly, please let me know. It isn't my intent to offend anyone. On that note, I have nothing against the Catholic Church. I used that religion because my mother and her family happen to be Catholic. As for the barbs on the New York Post...I don't read the Post myself, at least not on a regular basis. It's an inside joke in my economics class because our teacher is always saying the best section of the Post is Page Six. Now, I don't know if that's true and he is entitled to his opinion. I happen to find his comments on the Post amusing, so I included a few just because I was feeling cynical the day I wrote it. Okay, now I'm done explaining myself. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I must say, your reviews are amusing and touching. Katyla, I realize this is a couple of chapters late (I can be really slow sometimes), but your review...Wow. I am at a loss for words, which is strange for me. As you can see, I said a few words and have been going on for a good while now. I would like to (again) thank everyone who has reviewed. Let me just stop babbling already. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review!**


	16. All or Nothing

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!! Be sure to read it all the way through!  
**

"Could you at least _try_ to fix yourself up," Katie pleaded rather impatiently.

Draco looked up to smirk at her. "I could. If I had the time or the inclination to do so. In case you haven't noticed, I'm out of a secretary. And because I don't have a secretary to take messages for me or to set up my meetings, I have to not only perform my tasks while overseeing everyone else's work, but now I also have to organize the bloody file cabinets. Which," Draco continued heatedly, "my previous secretary had organized in Merlin knows what sort of pattern."

"I know you're swamped, but we've had this dinner planned since before we decided to push up the wedding date. You have to be there. My family's going and it would be embarrassing if you weren't there. Couldn't you just delegate some of this to someone else?" Katie asked as sweetly as she could muster. The truth was, her patience was down to a thin wire. She had no idea what had gotten into Draco. Or Ginny, for that matter. One day they're alone in his flat tickling each other to death and the next Ginny is emptying out her desk and leaving the Ministry without so much as looking at Draco. She couldn't make heads or tails out of either of them, but at the moment that wasn't her problem. She had to somehow drag Draco down to Madame Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade. Merlin only knew why Draco would want to hold the rehearsal dinner at a tea shop, but since Hogwarts was nearby she figured it was some sort of reminiscence of his days at Hogwarts. "And for pity's sake, comb your hair," she added as an afterthought.

"My hair?" Draco blinked several times before running a hand through it. "I haven't had time to sleep for about two days now and your biggest concern is my hair?"

"Look," Katie said through clenched teeth. "I understand the transition has been difficult for you. It's been hard on me too. I lost a roommate, remember?"

"It's not the same. You didn't need her like I did," Draco disagreed. Just as he suspected, Katie misunderstood his statement.

"All right. Fine. I'll give you that. I didn't need Ginny to help make copies for me and I didn't need her to bring my coffee in the morning, but it felt damn good having someone else around the flat. It didn't feel as empty when Ginny was there. Ginny quit. So what? We both knew it was coming eventually. She gave us fair warning," Katie pointed out.

"Yes. Because the day of so constitutes as fair warning," Draco responded dryly.

"Enough of this. You can't put the wedding plans and obligations on hold because Ginny quit. I swear, you're acting as if you've lost your soul mate or something rather than just your secretary." When Draco merely shrugged, Katie nearly screamed in frustration. "That is it. We are going to Madame Puddifoot's right now."

"You can't make me go anywhere. I am a grown man-" Draco's reasons were cut off when Katie grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen here, pal." Fascinated and yet a tad bit wary of her passion, Draco's eyes grew wide as Katie's accent went from a posh English one to clipped and sharp American one. "I don't give a damn if you are a grown man or not. The only way this marriage is going to work is if we communicate. So listen to me. You are going to call up Hermione Granger and I am going to call up Harry Potter. Then you are going to hand them all the files you need organized. They will take your messages for the rest of the day while we go out to have dinner with my family, like normal engaged couples do. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Draco said.

She suddenly let go of him and picked up his receiver. "Call Granger. I'll go track down Potter. I'll be back in two minutes. By then, your tie better be perfect, your hair better be combed, and you better be ready for some dinner conversation." With that said, she walked out of his office. Draco sighed, but decided it would be best to call Granger. She and Potter were probably the only two in the entire building he'd trust with his files now that Ginny had left. Once that task had been completed, he decided not to comb his hair or fix his tie. He'd be damned if he ever took orders from anyone, especially his future wife. When Katie returned, it was obvious she was far from pleased, but she didn't say a word. They apparated together and arrived at the tea shop just in time to witness Matthew and Ginny make their entrance through the front door of the shop. It was obvious they had just come from a day of shopping around Hogsmeade. Ginny was carrying bags from Zonko's Joke Shop and Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. And if the lolly Ginny held in her hand was any indication, they had probably stopped by Honeyduke's as well. Draco's control snapped right then and there. There was only so much a man could take.

"You didn't tell me _she_ would be here," he hissed at Katie.

"Of course she's here. She's the maid of honor. I couldn't exactly exclude her from the rehearsal dinner, now can I?" Katie whispered back. She then called out to Ginny and Matthew and signaled to a nearby table. Ginny smiled at Katie and froze when she spotted Draco.

"She didn't mention he'd be here. What should I do?" Nervous, Ginny turned to Matthew for help.

"As far as she knows, we're engaged. So just act normal. Be yourself and try to ignore him at all costs. Okay?" He leaned down kiss the top of her head. "For reassurance." When they reached the table, both Matthew and Ginny beamed at the couple. "How wonderful to see you again, Catherine, Draco. Though I must say, Draco, we are quite surprised to see you here today. Catherine didn't mention you would be joining us."

"Of course I'm joining you. I'm the bloody groom," he snapped. The tone earned him a sharp glare from Katie which he promptly ignored. He looked like hell and there was Ginny, looking like an angel in her powder blue sweater and white skirt with a matching white satin robe. There wasn't a single hair out of place on her head. Why the hell did she have to look so bloody cheerful? Was she truly much happier living with Matthew? He didn't have to wait long for the answer to that question for Katie was just as curious and decided to take it upon herself to ask the question on both their minds.

"How do you guys like living together?"

"It's been great. I've found that having someone live with me is like one big party," Matthew answered.

"A party?"

"Yes. We go out every single night. Yesterday we went to see a play on Broadway, the day before we went to the ballet, and before that we visited the Guggenheim Museum. Marvelous exhibits. Muggles do come up with the best art," Ginny said.

"I see New York is suiting you well enough. Then again, running to your sanctuary every time things get difficult does seem to be a talent of yours," Draco drawled. Furious, Ginny nearly forgot she was supposed to be ignoring him. But Matthew pinched her on her thigh just before she could make a fool of herself.

"And how have things been going for you, Katie?" Ginny deliberately turned to look away from Draco and focused her attention on her friend. "Anything exciting?"

"Not particularly. Although now that you ask, I did see-"

"Where is your family? I thought you said we were meeting them for dinner?" Draco interrupted. Katie glared at him again.

"I don't know. I don't keep tabs on them. And my father _is_ the Minister of Magic. He may have important matters he has to handle before he can make it here. And my mother is a muggle who lives in the States. She couldn't possibly get here without some assistance. Assistance she will probably receive from my father." She then smiled apologetically at Ginny. "As I was saying, I saw an old classmate of yours-"

"Could we at least order?" Eating would give him something to do aside from staring at Ginny.

Exasperated, Katie shrugged. "Of course. You must be starving. You've had nothing but coffee for the past few days. And bad coffee at that. Why don't we all order something small for now? Save the real meal for when my parents get here." Everyone agreed and for the next few minutes, the table remained silent. Wary of how things were going, Katie decided to break the eerie silence by asking what she thought was an innocuous question. "Draco, what are you getting?"

"I don't know. I can't decide between the Reuben sandwich and the vegetable wrap," Draco muttered absentmindedly.

"Maybe you should just have both. See how _that_ works out for you," Ginny smirked. Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose. Perhaps it was time for an 'emergency call from work', he thought.

"Oh, really." Draco sat back in his chair to get a better look at Ginny. "My first choice had been the Reuben sandwich, but then the veggie wrap had to just _throw_ itself out there."

"It's a true shame, Katie. You're marrying a man who can't seem to decide anything for himself. He probably has a butler who picks his clothes out every morning."

"No, that would be the cowards way to do things. Just as running off to another country is the coward's way to solving problems. See, I'm not afraid to make decisions. Some people are just too afraid of what that choice may be."

"And some people are just too damned pig headed to admit when they are wrong," Ginny commented lightly.

"Too true, Weasley. Of course, you'd know a thing or two about that. And don't you just hate it when people put words in your mouth? You know, when they just _assume_ they know what the other person was going to say?"

"And don't _you_ just hate it when people only want something after they know they can't have it? But I suppose that's human nature. Sometimes, you just have to cut the cord."

Confused, Katie looked from Ginny to Draco to Ginny again. It was like watching a ping pong match. "What's going on here? What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, darling. We're just exchanging philosophies. Would you care to join us?" Draco wasn't being sincere and they all knew it. Not sure what game he was playing, Katie remained silent.

"Yes, Katie. Join in on the fun. After all, _your_ _fiancé_ sure does love to receive praise. Why, if anyone ever dared to question his actions, he'd quite simply breakdown. He just couldn't survive without society's stamp of approval."

"I don't give a flying fuck about society." Draco leaned forward suddenly, as did Ginny. Matthew and Katie figured they were trying to stare each other down. Matthew quickly intervened before things got ugly.

"So, uh, Catherine. I hear Harry Potter saved your life a few years back."

Startled, Katie nearly choked on the water she had been sipping. Mission accomplished, Matthew thought. Draco and Ginny had momentarily stopped hurling insults at one another. They both seemed eager to hear Katie's response. "Who told you that?" she demanded.

"It's public information. I saw it in an old newspaper clipping," Matthew explained.

"Oh." Katie began to pout. "He didn't _save_ me, exactly. I would have landed perfectly fine without his assistance. Of course, since he is 'the boy who lived', everyone tries to make him out to be a hero."

"Yes, the golden boy. Whatever happened to _that_ relationship, Weasley? Weren't you 'in love' with Potter? I guess you spotted a prettier face and decided to chase after it," Draco said.

"Hmm. Just like you saw a drunk girl in tight jeans and decided to shag her, just for the hell of it, while you were engaged," Ginny returned acidly.

"Ginny, really, I'm over that-" Katie started only to be hushed by Matthew.

"Do you _really_ want to get in the middle of that? I think not." Matthew shook his head as if to emphasize his point. "Is that my phone ringing? Why, yes, it is. I think there's an emergency at work. Perhaps you can assist me, Catherine."

"I don't work for you. Ginny does. Don't you mean-" Katie started. But Matthew had already dragged her to her feet. And was proceeding to drag her outside. "What are you doing?"

"It's not as if they'll notice. They're too busy taking swipes at each other. Let's just head over to the Three Broomsticks for a while, give them some time to get this little snit out of their systems. Then we'll head back and hopefully they'll be calm by then," Matthew suggested. He really did hope he was right.

"But-" Katie glanced behind her and noticed Draco and Ginny hadn't moved from their positions. "You're right," she sighed. Matthew led the way, with Katie trailing behind, looking over her shoulders into the windows of Madame Puddifoot's and wondering just what had gotten Ginny and Draco so worked up.

Draco and Ginny, however, were far from done. Once they realized they had been left alone, they really let loose. "So hell has finally frozen over." Draco smiled thinly when Ginny's brows furrowed in confusion. "And pigs have sprouted wings. Why, if we look outside right now, I'll bet we'll see a group of them flying off into the sunset together. I must have learned how to drive a car, a muggle death trap I might add, in my sleep. I must check the Post for they may have actually posted news today and your brother finally dumped Brown because Hermione snatched him away from her. Harry and Catherine must finally be getting along. They may even be getting married soon! Rita Skeeter got a Pulitzer prize for her piece on Voldemort switching-"

"That's quite enough. I get your point, loud and clear enough. I was tricked into coming here by your girlfriend."

Draco snorted. "Sure, tricked. You were tricked into showing up to the rehearsal dinner. It is _I_ who has been tricked for I had no idea Catherine had become so demented as to name _you_, a virtual stranger, her maid of honor."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was her roommate, for Merlin's sake. I know things about her you and her own parents don't know. We're hardly strangers. Who the hell else would she have given the position to? If you say her cousins, then you really don't know her. And stop trying to turn this on Katie because she's the victim here."

"You were the one who mentioned her in the first place," Draco pointed out.

"Whatever. This isn't about her and we both know it. We're both obviously upset so maybe we should say whatever it is we have to say to each other while we're still alone. After that... After that, as far as I am concerned, we are through. Considering we live on completely different continents, it shouldn't be too difficult to avoid each other. So let's begin. You can go first."

"How generous of you," Draco murmured. "Why did you leave?"

"Why?" Bewildered, Ginny gawked at him for a moment before actually formulating a response. "Because you chose to remain with Katie. I told you that."

"I didn't choose anything!" Frustrated, Draco began to massage his temples in an attempt at ridding himself of the headache searing in his head. "_You_ chose for me, assumed that I didn't want you because I hadn't decided on what I was going to do."

"What you were going to do?" Ginny snorted in disgust. "Spare me, Malfoy. If you felt even an ounce of affection, or loyalty at the very least, to either one of us, it wouldn't have been a difficult decision to make."

"You don't understand how complicated things are-" Draco started.

"I would have chosen you over Harry in a heart beat," Ginny interrupted. Surprised, Draco merely gaped at her. "Why does it shock you to hear me say that? Harry and I ended our physical relationship eons ago. And even after we broke up, when we were just acquaintances and I was still deluded enough to believe I loved him, the bond wasn't nearly as strong as the bond we share. I know that. The problem is you don't seem to know that."

"I'll tell you what the problem is," Draco said through gritted teeth. "I am getting married tomorrow. I cannot break off an engagement the day before the wedding."

"So you would rather go through with the wedding, all the while lying to your bride-to-be and her family and everyone else who witnesses your marriage?" Incredulous, Ginny shook her head. "You would rather it all end in divorce years from now, when you are both miserable and have grown to despise each other, than to end it now when you could possibly have a chance at happiness?"

"There's more at risk here than just you and me. We aren't the only pieces in the puzzle. Try to see it from my perspective. Do you have any idea how many people would be upset with me if I decided-"

"Upset with you? Upset with you?" Ginny repeated. Furious beyond reason, Ginny picked up the cup of tea which had been served to them along with their menus and poured its contents on Draco's pants.

"Ow! Bloody hell, that was absolutely scalding!"

"I hope I burned off a couple of layers of skin, though losing some thigh won't do you any good. Perhaps I should aim at your head instead, since you're so bloody thickheaded it wouldn't matter much if I poured an entire liter of burning tea on it." Ginny picked up a second cup and moved to pour it on him, but Draco was prepared this time and was much quicker than she was. His hands swiftly snaked out to restrain her before any further damage could be inflicted.

"Stop this foolishness," he ground out slowly. "Do you have any idea what sort of scene you are causing?"

Suddenly drained, Ginny slumped back in her seat and let go of the cup abruptly. She covered her face with her hands. "I don't care. I don't live here. I'll probably never see these people ever again considering I'll be living as a muggle from here on out. I've even been considering relinquishing my magic," Ginny muttered.

"What?" Alarmed, Draco shook her until she looked up at him. "Don't say things like that. Voldemort's still out there and it doesn't matter where you are. Everyone is a potential target, do you understand me? I'm telling you this as one of the Ministry's top officials. No one is safe. You can run, but you most certainly cannot hide. And considering your history with Potter, I'd say you're just as fair game as Potter himself." He stopped shaking her to glower at her instead. "I've had enough of this nonsense-"

"Well, if it isn't my favorite illicit couple," Pansy drawled from behind Draco. Ginny sighed while Draco rolled his eyes.

"State your business and then leave, Parkinson, before I tell the entire wizarding world about your illicit marriage," Draco barked.

"Touchy, touchy." Pansy sat down next to Draco and smiled across at Ginny. "He's in a foul mood, I see. I take it you haven't given him any in a while?" Ginny blushed a deep red and chose to remain silent. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What do you want? Can't you see that we're busy here?"

"No need to be so harsh, Draco. I have some information which may be of some interest to the both of you."

"Unless you've decided to fall off the face of the earth, I do not care."

"Don't be so rude," Pansy chided. "It concerns your beloved Catherine. It seems there's more to her than she lets on."

"There's more to everyone than they let on. Get to the point or leave."

"Fine," Pansy sniffed. "I just thought you should know that after she graduated from Beauxbatons Academy, she headed west."

"West? To the States you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Pansy beamed at Ginny for following along with her. "She went to school at an oddly named place. Yule or Yell or something of the sort."

"Yale?" Ginny supplied.

"Yes, that's it. Yale! Here comes the juicy part." Pansy rubbed her hands in anticipation. "Upon graduating from there, she wanted to continue with her studies. Rumor has it, however, that was just an excuse. She wanted to stay because she was busy delving in an illicit affair of her own and her father dragged her back to England to work for the Ministry. Apparently, the Minister did not approve of whom his daughter was seeing, mainly because it was rumored the guy was engaged to someone else at the time."

"What, pray tell, is so 'juicy' as you say about that?" Draco asked against his better judgment. He didn't really care. He wanted Pansy to just leave already so that he could continue his discussion with Ginny.

"Rumor also has it the two are still hopelessly in love with each other, but realize that they can never be together. So she started dating you and he started dating someone else. By all appearances, they seem to have gone their separate ways. But we all know looks can be deceiving. Care to guess who else was attending Yale around the same time as Catherine?" Draco sent her a blank look. Did she honestly think he knew any American muggles, let alone where they attended school? "You wouldn't know, Draco. But Ginny should. After all, you two are awfully chummy." Pansy looked across at Ginny who just shrugged. Irritated, Pansy sucked in a breath and tried for patience. "For Merlin's sake, Ginny. Who do you know who has attended Yale? I'll give you a hint. He's friends with a guy who's name rhymes with colliver."

"Is colliver even a real word?" Ginny then gasped as she finally realized who Pansy was talking about. "Are you trying to tell me that Catherine had an affair with... That doesn't sound right. He would have told me. He told me his entire love-life from his first love all the way up to his most recent break-up. He didn't mention anything about..." But Matthew hadn't told her everything. Just his first love and most recent love. Maybe he had excluded the rest because Katie was a part of it, Ginny thought. He would have told me, she thought stubbornly.

"Think, Ginny. Why else would he want to help you? It's been his plan all along. He wants Catherine and Draco to break up. That's it, end of story. And if he has to use you to lure Draco away from her, then so be it. He's been using you this entire time."

"No!" Ginny covered her ears. "I don't want to hear this. He's my friend. He's helping me because that's what friends do. He didn't even know her...He would have told me. Or she would have. Why didn't either of them tell me?"

"Uh, because he was using you." Pansy rolled her eyes as if to say 'duh, isn't that obvious?'.

"Who told you this anyway?" Draco demanded.

"Mon ami, you know I never reveal my sources," Pansy smirked slyly.

"You little wench! I don't believe you! You're lying to me! You're trying to get me all riled up and confused," Ginny accused, standing up with her fists balled and ready to strike. Draco stood as well, in case punches were thrown.

Pansy sighed. "To what purpose? Look, if I wanted to upset you, I would have taken a more direct route by attacking your relationship with Draco or something. Why beat around the bush? Besides, you wanted me to dig. Don't play with matches unless you're prepared for a fire. If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen."

"Stay out of the... Look here, muggle-lover-" Pansy blanched at the term. "You come in here insinuating that two of my friends could possibly be sneaking around behind my back-"

"Um, excuse me, but isn't that a bit of the pot calling the kettle black? Or I suppose you're just going to sit there and tell me you and Draco have gotten into some real hot water because the two of you have been playing patty cake this entire time?"

"That's different. You know for a fact what is going on between Draco and me. You don't have a clue as to what's going on between-"

"Look," Pansy cut her off. "I don't understand why you are so upset. It's not like you have any feelings for him anyway. Or maybe you do, how should I know? The point is, you can't take this to heart. You weren't exactly honest with her either, you know. Besides, what you're doing is so much worse. You knew she and Draco were engaged from the start whereas you and her beau didn't get together until, what, a couple of weeks ago at most?"

"Shut up, Pansy," Ginny hissed. "I knew it was a mistake going to you yet I went against my better judgment and decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. Once a slimy Slytherin, always a slimy Slytherin."

"Slimy Slytherin? Well, seeing as how you're fucking a slimy-"

"Was," Ginny corrected.

"Let's see. You were fucking an engaged 'slimy Slytherin', as you so eloquently put it, behind your friend/roommate's back. I wonder what that makes you? I've got a four letter word that describes you perfectly. Would you care to guess what the word is?"

"Watch your step, Pansy. You're too young to be dead yet," Draco said coolly.

Pansy snorted. "Empty threats. And promises, I suppose, to both your mistress and your beloved girlfriend-soon-to-be- wife."

"Shut up, Pansy," Draco growled as he clenched his fists at his sides. "You have no idea what you are talking about. And who are you to get on a high horse, anyway? You were married to a bloody muggle for five years without telling a soul."

"Keep your voice down." Pansy looked about the shop nervously. "Things are getting way out of hand, so I'll be leaving now." And before anyone else could get a word out, Pansy was already out the door. Draco eyed Ginny curiously before sitting down again. Ginny sighed and decided it would be best to sit down as well.

"This doesn't change anything," Draco said as he stared down at his tea. Ginny's head snapped up at his words. "I can't leave Catherine just because Pansy suspects she's dating Matthew. There's no evidence of that. Besides, I'd be a hypocrite if I broke up with her for cheating. After all, we were doing the same-"

"Unbelievable. This is fucking unbelievable. You're telling me it would be hypocritical of you to break up with her because you cheated on her too?" At Draco's nod, Ginny rolled her eyes and proceeded to pour a second cup of tea on his lap.

"Thankfully, that batch wasn't as hot as the other," Draco grimaced.

"Really? It wasn't all that painful? In that case..." Ginny kicked him in his shin underneath the table.

"Ow!"

"That's more like it." Ginny picked up her cloth napkin from beside her plate and proceeded to hit Draco with it.

"Ow! Ow! What the hell is your problem?"

"You, you idiot! You deserve all the pain in the world for what you just said!" She continued to hit him with the napkin, catching him in the face a couple of times, which she suspected to be highly painful for him considering the size of his ego.

"What did I say?" Draco demanded as he continued to fend off her attacks. "What did I say?"

"Ugh! The things you say sometimes, you insensitive creep, make me wonder why on earth I fell in love with you in the first place!" Her words were as affective a punch to the face and he instantly froze as he just stared at her. He could have said something. Hell, he thought disgustedly, I probably _should_ say something. But he was too shocked to get any of his muscles to move voluntarily. So he just sat there as she ranted on about his many flaws. "You're selfish, cold, and too well polished for your own good. You're guarded and much too cynical. I live in New York and I'm telling you you're the most cynical man I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. And now it turns out you have the most terrible code of morals I've ever seen in my life. It would be hypocritical for you to break up with her? Try it would be hypocritical for you to marry her! How can you stay with someone who you not only don't care about in a romantic sort of way, but who also does not care for you in that way themselves? You're such a brute...no, that's not the word I was looking for. You're such a...a...a prat!" Ginny decided. She instantly stopped hitting him and picked up a knife from the table. "I'm so angry I could stab you."

Draco snapped back to reality and looks down at the knife in her hands. Then he looked up at her face and smirked at her. "You're going to stab me." He waited a beat. "With a butter knife." He chuckled for a bit before shaking his head. "Honestly, the amount of damage that can be caused by a butter knife is surely enough to whip me into becoming a better man."

Ginny pouted a little before shrugging. "You're right. Silly idea." She tossed the butter knife carelessly over her shoulder.

"Ow!"

"I didn't hit you, Draco. Stop being so melodramatic."

"That wasn't me," Draco responded. Ginny arched a brow and turned in her seat. She nearly gasped when she saw Professor McGonagall glaring directly at her from beside a woman Ginny had never seen before in her life.

"Ms. Weasley," McGonagall began. "I am utterly appalled at your behavior. Your parents most certainly taught you better than to throw temper tantrums in public dining establishments. And all though I am sure Mr. Malfoy deserved a punch or two, threatening to harm someone with a knife-"

"It was a butter knife," Ginny quipped. "He couldn't possibly have been harmed too much with a butter knife."

McGonagall continued to glare at her until Ginny was visibly squirming. "Threats, Ms. Weasley, are a poor reflection upon one's character."

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor." The stranger glowered at Ginny and Draco. "I am Madame Puddifoot and I want you out of my shop!" When neither Ginny nor Draco moved a muscle, Madame Puddifoot bellowed "Now!" Ginny instantly jumped up and bolted for the door. Draco rolled his eyes heavenward, but decided it would be best if he just went along with Ginny. He walked over to Madame Puddifoot, apologized for causing a scene, and paid for the meal they hadn't really ordered in the first place. He couldn't resist smirking at McGonagall before leaving. He caught up with Ginny in a bench just outside of the coffee shop. Without saying a word, he sat down beside her and waited.

"We were just kicked out of the coffee shop where we were supposed to be meeting with the bridal party. I indirectly hit Professor McGonagall with a butter knife. Pansy is pissed at the world in general and will probably reveal our clandestine affair. Matthew and Catherine may or may not be involved romantically-" Ginny started.

"That's all fine and dandy," Draco drawled. "But I'm more interested in the part where you told me you loved me." He waited a beat before continuing. "Did you mean what you said?"

"No!" Ginny said quickly.

"Then why did you say it?"

"It was a heat of a moment thing. I just... Just forget I said anything. We have more important things to discuss at the moment. Like your wedding. Or getting kicked out of a coffee shop. Your fault, by the way."

"My fault? _My _fault?" Draco's eyes clouded, a sure sign Ginny had either angered or annoyed him. "Just how the bloody hell was any of that _my_ fault? You threw burning hot tea at me. Twice! And then you attacked me with a napkin. You would have stabbed me with a butter knife, but upon realizing that wouldn't cause much damage, you decided to toss the knife over your shoulder. So pray tell how any of this could possibly be _my_ fault?"

"Because you are being so utterly stupid! How could it possibly be hypocritical for you to break up with her? It would be hypocritical for you to continue being with her when neither one of you is completely committed to the other!"

"Are we back at that then? You're seriously starting to sound like a broken record player. Leave Catherine, be with me," Draco mimicked. "You said I had a choice and because I didn't choose quick enough to your liking, you keep bothering me with all of this."

"I keep bothering you?" Ginny snorted. "Spare me, Malfoy. In case you don't remember, I moved. I changed jobs. I rearranged my entire fucking life so that I wouldn't have to be anywhere near you. And considering we haven't seen each other in a week-"

"I would rather get back to the part where you claimed to love me," Draco cut her off. Ginny cursed under her breath.

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

"Distractions don't work with me, mon chéri. You know that."

"Like I said," Ginny said through gritted teeth. "It was a heat of the moment kind of thing. Had I not been through such an ordeal I would have never said those words to you."

"Of that second half, I half no doubts. Of the first half..." Draco trailed off as he reached in his pocket for a cigar. Ginny gaped as she watched him light up. "What? Your friend Johnathan gave them to me as a birthday present. By the way, I am curious as to how you knew I celebrated my birthday in December rather than on my actual birthday in June. But that can wait. I want to know about the whole you loving me thing first. And don't say it was a heat of the moment thing. I know you. You wouldn't say something unless it had crossed your mind at some point in time. And you may have been angry with me, but no one is angry enough to falsely profess their love for someone."

"Just because we've had sex doesn't mean you know me," Ginny tossed back.

"If it were just sex, you wouldn't have mentioned the word love in the first place," Draco pointed out. "Furthermore, if it were just sex, you wouldn't be so angry with me for continuing my relationship with Catherine. Nor would you have moved away or changed jobs just to avoid me. You wanted us to be more than just a tryst, more than just an affair. So don't try to change your tune now just to save face or anything. I want an honest answer. Now."

"Fine." Ginny pouted for a moment before continuing. "I did say it and I did mean it, okay? Satisfied?"

"Yes and no. You're letting your emotions get carried away."

"And you are not allowing yourself to a feel a single thing. I know you're not cold so why do you want the world to believe you have ice for blood?"

"I don't care what people believe, you know that. And if there was someway I could please all parties involved-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You know damn right there is no way everyone is going to walk away happily. Which is why I walked away in the first place. And you know what? I just remembered that I don't have to put up with this. Because _I_ dumped _you_. So just go on your merry way. Go find your beloved girlfriend and leave me the hell alone."

"Leave _you_ the hell alone? You're the one antagonizing _me_. Threatening to stab me, pouring hot tea on me, causing scenes and getting me kicked out-"

"Pardon me, I like music with my sob stories. So unless you've got a violin on you, I would prefer for you to shut up! Why are you still here anyway? I freed you. Go! Be with Catherine. See if I care." Ginny waved her hands in a dismissive manner. "I don't see you walking away."

"You are acting like a spoiled child," Draco commented as he stood up. "But I see no purpose in remaining here against your wishes."

"I am _not_ acting like a spoiled child!" Ginny yelled at his retreating back. "You're the one who can't seem to make up his mind."

"And you're the one yelling things at my back," Draco drawled over his shoulder. The corners of his mouth twitched as he heard Ginny curse him. He quickly sobered when he saw Matthew and Catherine approaching him. Never one to believe in gossip, he completely dismissed Pansy's claims and smiled at them semi apologetically. "I'm sorry to say I will not be joining you at dinner this evening, Catherine. I seemed to have eaten something which my stomach does not agree with. Do give your parents my sincerest apologies."

"But Draco-" Catherine protested.

"Good day to you both." And with one small _pop,_ he was gone.

"Just how the hell am I supposed to explain that to my parents?" Catherine demanded.

Matthew shrugged. "You're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"And I know that had nothing to do with an upset stomach. He and Ginny probably got into another row. Fifty galleons says Ginny's going to come up with some stupid excuse to leave early as well."

Matthew arched a brow. "Considering I have not a single knut on me, I won't indulge in your bet. Besides, I'd be foolish to bet against you considering I know you're right. I'm bailing, too. And before you protest, you should know family dinners aren't my thing. Besides, I've left my business in foreign hands for much too long. Until next time..." Matthew apparated as well. He had a feeling he knew where Draco was heading. And sure enough, there he was, waiting outside of Victoria's office just as Matthew had suspected. Matthew shook his head before heading for his office.

Draco sat silently as he waited for Victoria to wrap up her meeting. He didn't have much time left. If Victoria didn't take this job...He tried not to think of the consequences. Instead, he focused on Ginny's admission. She loved him. That doesn't change anything, he thought. It couldn't change anything. Those were her feelings, not his. Her feelings didn't affect him. Or, at least, they shouldn't affect him too much. Not unless he felt the same way, which he doesn't. Right? Draco's brows furrowed together as he considered the possibility.

"You look serious," a female voice said. Draco looked up and rolled his eyes at Victoria. She jerked a shoulder in response. "Just saying. Why don't you step into my office so you can try to persuade me to accept this position at the Ministry." She held open the door for him. "Let's speed this up. I don't have all day, you know. Being a billionaire entrepreneur is a lot of work, as you well know."

Draco sat down across from Victoria's desk and waited for her to pour them both a cup of coffee. He detested the stuff, but he supposed he rather liked indulging her by pretending he was going to drink some. "Victoria, I am well aware you are out of touch with the wizarding community. The Ministry and I are more than willing to-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll help. Whatever." Victoria waved all of that aside. "I don't care about that at the moment. Talk to me about you and Ginny."

"What about?" Draco asked carefully.

"Well, for starters, please tell me you are not still getting married to Catherine when you've cheated on her with Ginny."

"Bloody hell. Did she tell you too?" Draco snapped.

"Nope. I guessed it all by myself." Victoria sat down in the seat beside Draco rather than behind her desk. She sipped some of her coffee, brows furrowed in irritation. "Because I'm so young and inexperienced in the business world, people often forget how smart I am. Plus, you two weren't exactly very secretive. I mean, don't get me wrong, you guys covered your tracks. But you forgot a few steps along the way. Small things, really, that the average person wouldn't pay any mind to. But I'm not average. The look on your face when Matthew made that publicity stunt of an engagement announcement, the look on _Ginny's_ face, the way the temperature in the room seems to increase by twenty or so degrees whenever you two look at each other, the way your fingers linger on one another when-"

"I get your point. I fail to see how any of this is your business."

"It's not. I'm just nosy," Victoria grinned. "On top of that, if you are marrying Catherine for the reason I think you're marrying Catherine..."

"And what reason would that be?"

"The job. You aren't afraid Richard Price will go back on his word and demote you or, worse, fire you, right? Tell me that isn't why you're staying with Catherine."

"I cannot deny that is a factor-"

Victoria held up a hand. "I've heard enough. You disgust me and have worked me up into a temper. It is best I be left alone now before I do or say something I'll later regret."

"I said _a_ factor, as in one of many," Draco said defensively. "But I'll leave after you tell me whether or not you're taking the job."

"The job?" Victoria scrunched up her nose as she led Draco to the door. "I was always going to take the job. I just like stretching things out. So much more dramatic that way."

"Will you be at the wedding tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Perhaps. Oh, wait. Don't leave. Apparate from here. I wouldn't want any muggles to pop in by accident and see you doing magic." Draco nodded and before she could blink, he was gone. He decided to go home and rest. Blaise Zabini, who had proclaimed himself to be Draco's best man after knocking out both Crabbe and Goyle with a bludger during a quidditch match a few days after Draco announced his engagement, had planned a bachelor party. Draco had opted out because of the unanticipated rehearsal dinner and though he was tempted to call Blaise up and tell him he had changed his mind, he thought it would be best to have a clear head for his wedding. Such important decisions should not be made when one had a hangover and what else did a man do at a bachelor party but drink? No, he needed time to think things through and then he'd get some sleep. That sounded perfect to him.

He cursed himself when he began to wonder what Ginny was up to. What did he care? She was a free agent and he was off the market. Or at least he will be officially as of tomorrow. Draco shrugged out of his jacket. What if she ended up marrying Harry or Matthew? Draco growled at the possibility and unconsciously threw down his jacket. It wasn't any of his business, he tried to rationalize. If Ginny wanted to marry someone else, that was her decision to make. He's a married man now. What did it matter to him what became of Ginny's love life? If she decided to sleep with the entire Ministry, what right did he have to judge or say anything? At that thought, Draco yanked off his tie and threw it to join his jacket. When he began to pace and had lit another cigar, he realized he was in trouble. There was no way he could make it past his last night as a bachelor alone and sober. He reached for some stationary and ink and wrote a letter to Blaise. He sent of his owl, Aries, and within five minutes Blaise was knocking on his door.

"Draco! I'm so glad you changed you mind, mate. Because I've got an evening planned for you." Blaise slapped Draco on the back as he led Draco out of his flat. And all the while he was drinking, Draco thought of Ginny. What could she possibly be doing right at this moment? What was she thinking? What was _he _thinking, letting a girl like that get away? And Blaise was no help. He just kept passing the drinks. It was late and pitch black outside before Draco decided to call it a night.

"Listen, Blade. Blaze," Draco slurred. "Blaine."

"Sound it out," George Weasley said from the table behind them.

"Blaise." Draco beamed at Blaise. "That's it. Blaise. Listen, Blaise. I gotta leave. Ya know, I'm getting married 'morrow. I gotta look my best. All this liquor..." Draco snickered a bit. "It can't possibly be good for my head."

"That's the understatement of the century," Fred muttered to George. The two exchanged a look before laughing a bit. They quickly sobered up and decided to help him. "Alright, Draco. No more drinks for you."

"That's what I just told Blair." Draco turned to look over at Blaise, but he'd already walked off to flirt with a waitress. "Hey, you're supposed to be entertaining _me_. It's my bachelor party," he explained to no one in particular.

"Poor guy. He's getting hitched in the morning, but he'll probably have the mother of all headaches," Ron commented as he joined his brothers.

"He'll have a headache regardless, Ron. Marriage is a serious event. Besides, women are nothing but trouble." Fred looked over at George who nodded in agreement.

"Yep, yep," Draco hiccuped. "Women ain't nothin' but trouble." Draco snickered again. "That was the worst American accent I've ever heard."

"How much has he had to drink?" Ron asked the twins.

"Since he got here?" Fred scratched his chin in thought. "I'd say this is his fifth round."

"That sounds about right," George agreed.

"There you are, Ron. I've been looking all over for you." Ginny halted when she spotted Draco. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Getting drunk. What's it look like I'm doing?" Draco responded. He surveyed the Weasleys. "Bloody hell, I'm surrounded by gingers."

"By what?" Ginny asked.

"Gingers. A term for redheads. You've been Americanized already, Gin?" The twins asked with a twinkle in their eyes.

"I'm marrying an American, you know. At least, I think she's half American. Catherine. Does that sound American to you?" Draco took another gulp of his butterbeer.

"Is it possible to get drunk off of butterbeer?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Yes," the twins answered immediately.

"It's probably laced with something. It doesn't smell like just butterbeer," Ron offered.

"You're pretty," Draco crooned as he leaned over to stroke Ginny's cheek. "So small, delicate, and soft. And you're not cold. No, sir. And I'm a Malfoy, so I'm an expert on cold."

"Really? And all this time I thought you were the prince of hell." Ginny shook his hands off. "Did you come here all by yourself just to get drunk?"

"No, don't be ridiculous," Draco sneered. "I came here with Blaise. And Crab and Duel."

"You mean Crabbe and Goyle." Ginny looked from her brothers to Draco and sighed. "I don't know why I am doing this, but get your things."

"Things?" Draco looked around confused. "What sorts of things?"

"Jacket, keys, and wand would be a good place to start," Fred suggested.

"Ginny, are you sure about this? Maybe one of us should go with you. He seems to be, well, hitting on you."

"I don't need protection, Ron. Especially not from a drunk Malfoy. If he tries anything, I'll just elbow him. With all the alcohol he's got glowing through his veins right now, he wouldn't have the coordination to-"

"Are you saying you could beat me up?" Draco leered. He suddenly put his fists up and got into a boxing stance. "I'd like to see you try. Come on, then. Right here, right now." He took a few practice jabs and nearly stumbled over his own two feet. "I'd like to see you try."

"Too easy," Ginny said before any of her brothers could crack a joke.

"Take your best shot. I know you've been dying to hit me. The second you found out about Catherine. Just get it out of your system. Hit me." Draco danced around her a little, taunting her. Ginny didn't take the bait.

"I'd love to hit you, for various reasons, but I never kick a dog while he's down. Let's get you some aspirin and then to bed." Ginny took his hand and searched for his jacket.

"I believe it's the one-" Fred started. Ron stopped him and tilted his head towards the two. Ginny had found his jacket without even knowing what she was looking for. "How did she do that? And just what did he mean, since she found out about Catherine?"

"Only a person who knows the others wardrobe well can do that." Ron watched them leave and decided to leave well enough alone.

Outside of the Three Broomsticks, Ginny pulled out her wand and prepared to apparate them. "What are you doing?" Draco saw her wand and shook his head. "Uh-uh, no way. Don't come near me with that thing. You could get us killed or something."

"It's not a knife. And how are we supposed to get out of here without apparating?"

"I don't know. How did you get here in the first place?"

"Matthew apparated us." Draco eyes narrowed.

"I'm not 'sposed to say anything about him and you. You and him. You two," he decided. "But I don't want you to marry him. It doesn't feel right."

"That is none of your concern. Should I choose to marry Matthew, then I will. Should I choose not to, then I won't. You are nowhere in that equation," Ginny replied primly.

"You know what sucks? I want to be in that equation. I really do, you know. I want you to love me and only me. I'm a really possessive, greedy, selfish guy."

"I've noticed," Ginny said dryly as she took his hand. She sent up her prayers and concentrated on Draco's bedroom. A few seconds later, they were still behind the Three Broomsticks. "That should have worked," Ginny pouted.

"I love it when you pout. It's so...erotic. A real turn on." Ginny immediately stopped pouting. "I want you to want me, to need me. But I don't want to want you or need you in return."

"Good to know. Why didn't it work?" Ginny crossed her arms and tried to think back to all her apparating lessons.

"If I had met you first, things would have been different, you know. If I had met you first, I would have chosen you over her. Of course, if I had met you first, I probably never would have given her the light of day...Time of day. Some part of the day."

"Since you're drunk, I'll give you fair warning: stop talking! God, you're making me feel worse than I already do about the entire situation! And I'm trying to help you out here. You don't bite the hand that feeds you."

"Except you're not feeding me and I'm not biting you. Although I would like to nibble on you. Along your jaw line, your earlobe, that spot at the nape of your neck. You taste so good. I just want to run my hands over you sometimes. And then follow the trail with my lips and mouth," Draco murmured.

Ginny shook her head even as her spine began to tingle and her pulse began to race. "You're so good with words, at making people believe certain things. You made yourself believe marrying Catherine is the solution to all our problems, you made me believe you were a descent guy... Hell, you got me to tell you I loved you. Have you considered going into theater?"

"'All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages'." At Ginny's blank expression, he shrugged. "_As You Like It_, act II, scene 7."

"You're the only person I know who can quote Shakespeare while drunk. Actually, you're the only person I know who can quote Shakespeare at all."

"It's a really famous line from a really famous play. Can we leave now? I'm starting to feel a slight chill."

"What a piece of work you are. First-"

"'What piece of work is man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculties! In form and moving, how express and admirable! In action how like an angel! In apprehension, how like a god! The beauty of the world! The paragon of animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust? Man delights me not; no, nor woman neither, though by your smiling you seem to say so.' _Hamlet_, act II, scene 2."

"What, did you memorize his entire library or something? And just what does quintessence mean, anyway? I'm sober and I have no idea." Ginny sat down on a tree stump as she wondered what she'd done wrong. Perhaps she hadn't concentrated enough...

"The purest or most typical instance. The most perfect example or embodiment of a quality of a type."

"Just what are you babbling about? You're ruining my concentration."

"You asked me what quintessence means and I answered. Is that not how things work?" Draco began to sway a little and Ginny cursed her luck. She couldn't possibly help to right him for he outweighed her by at least fifty pounds.

"Give the man some alcohol and he's suddenly a Shakespearean expert and a part time dictionary. Give me your hand, we're trying this again."

"I can quote others, you know. Not just Shakespeare. 'That I shall never look upon thee more, never relish in the faery power of unreflecting love; then on the shore of the wide world I stand alone, and think till love and fame to nothingness do sink.' Yeats. No, Keats. Yes, Keats. I know Keats!" Draco shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Ginny hissed. "Give me your damn hand and do exactly as I say or I'll leave you here to rot. Then you'd miss your wedding tomorrow and you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't really want to get married. It was her idea. She proposed to me, did you know that? I felt obligated to say yes because, well, it would have been rude to say no, right? Guys are supposed to ask, that's tradition and I'm a tradionalist, you know? So for her to get the nerve to ask me, that took some courage and spine that I just didn't realize she had in her. Going against tradition, the norm, that's tough. But she did it and she was so earnest and genuine. And she's pretty, so pretty. And when she's nervous like she was that day, she gets this sad look in here eyes as if disappointment was enviable-no, inevitable." Draco tried out the word a few times. "Inevitable. In-ev-it-able. Yes, that's it. And how would I look, turning down a gorgeous woman's proposal? Especially a nervous, sad-eyed gorgeous woman. Getting married makes her and her family happy. Oh, and my mother's happy, too."

"Tradilionalist is not a word." She remained silent for a while before curiosity got the best of her. "What about you? Are you happy?" Ginny couldn't help but ask.

"I figure if they're all happy, then I must be happy too or else something's wrong with me. Up here." Draco tapped his head. "Ow, that hurt." He began to rub his head. Exasperated, Ginny took his hand and concentrated. Draco smirked at her. "Well, darling, if you wanted to hold me hand, all you had to do was ask."

"I did ask," Ginny snapped. "But you were too bloody drunk to notice."

"Are. I'm still bloody drunk." Draco snickered. "You know what you're doing wrong? Because I know. I know, I know, I know!"

"Do you really? Please, enlighten me," Ginny replied absently.

"Nothing!" Draco smiled sheepishly. "You're not doing anything wrong. I just put a hex on your wand."

"You-what?"

"It might be a hex, but now that I think about it, it could be a minx."

"What the bloody hell is a minx?"

"A flirtatious girl, I believe, though I wouldn't quote me on that. Then again, I'm drunk, so I wouldn't quote me on anything." Draco laughed as if he had just told a joke.

"Jinx. Did you put a jinx on my wand? What sort? Out with it, now. I won't be so angry if you admit the truth."

Draco snorted. "Yes, you will. I wasn't born yesterday, you know. I was born twenty-four years ago. I'm a grown man. I know what's going on here." Draco wagged his right index finger at her a few inches from her face. Ginny shoved his hand away. "You think you can trick me. Well, I've got news for you, missy. You can't play a player."

"A player?" Ginny grinned despite herself. Pleased with himself, and the world in general, Draco began to hum to himself. Ginny's eyes widened when he began to sing. And though she couldn't recognize the tune, it was so out of character for him and he had such a beautiful voice, Ginny clapped when he was finished. Draco took a couple of bows, though how he could when his system was loaded on alcohol was beyond Ginny; she would have vomited after the first bow. "You're a very good signer. You're also completely-Never mind. Tell me about this jinx."

"It's simple really. I took your wand once when you weren't paying attention. And I jinxed it. Do you know what word is funny? Banana. Banana is a funny word."

"Yes, hilarious, I'm sure. What kind of jinx? Can you get it off?" Ginny demanded impatiently.

"The kinda jinx that doesn't let you use the wand, that's the kind. Or your wand, I should say. Are you seriously asking a drunk man how to do something?" Draco laughed whole heartedly then suddenly sat down on the ground. "The world's spinning all around me. Make it stop, it's giving me a headache," Draco ordered.

"Sure, just give me your wand." Ginny smiled sweetly down at him and waited for him to hand her his wand. She tried a simple charm first and turned a feather on the ground into a tea cup.

"You can use mine?" He was struggling to get through a sentence now, speaking very slowly and enunciating all of his words. "That's amazing!"

"Yes, except I wanted to turn it into a teapot, not a tea cup." Ginny concentrated and again tried for the teapot. This time, it turned into a kettle. "That's close enough, I suppose. Let's go." Ginny glanced down at Draco, but he wasn't there any more. He was now standing on the tree stump doing Merlin knew what. He appeared to be wiggling around and jumping on one foot. "Er, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Moi? Nope. I'm dancing."

"You call _that_ dancing?" Ginny's eyebrows shot up as she tried to quickly cover up a chuckle as a cough. She didn't need to anger a drunk man. He seemed like a harmless drunk so far, but Fred and George (who were notoriously harmless drunks) had been known to snap on occasion and get into brawls with each other and a stranger once.

"I'm dancing on a tree stump under the stars. Dancing with the stars. Get it?" Ginny didn't get it, but decided to nod and act as if she did. "Are we going home yet? I think I need a shower. I smell like a fifth of whisky!"

"I'd say vodka laced with whisky. Maybe you should stick to lighter stuff next time you decide to get plowed the night before your wedding."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem considering I don't plan on ever getting married again. One time is enough, thanking you very much."

"_Thank_ you very much," Ginny corrected.

"Uh-huh," Draco nodded. Ginny took his hand. "Do you know what I want?"

"To go home?"

"Well, yeah, but aside from that. I want a dog." At that, Ginny's hand froze. "That's the problem between me and her. She hates animals. Well, not hates, not really. But she doesn't want the responsibility of taking care of a pet. She calls them high maintenance or HM for short. Same goes for kids. She doesn't want kids. She says they're too much trouble. Can you believe that? I, who once teased your family for having so many children, want to have a few myself. Not right now, of course. I'm at a pinnacle point in my career and I might not have time for kids now. But definitely later. Like when I'm thirty. Yep, in six years I want to be a dad."

Furious, Ginny punched him in the arm. "Why are you marrying her then? God, you're the most stubborn little prat I've ever met in my life. And she deserves way better than you."

"And what about you? You deserve better than me too." Ginny didn't respond. Instead, she apparated them to his flat. She thanked the gods when she looked around and saw Draco's familiar room. "Home at last. I think I'm going to go to sleep. 'Night, Ginny." Draco kissed her absently before crossing over to his bed and throwing himself onto it. Ginny arched a brow.

"Uh, we're not done here. I can't exactly leave with your wand, you know. And here." Ginny opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She shook out two and handed them to Draco. "Go into the bathroom and pour yourself a cup of water. Take the aspirin. Then you are going to remove the jinx on my wand." Draco went to the bathroom and had his water and aspirin. But he just stared blankly at Ginny's wand. "Well? Sometime today would be nice."

Then he did something Ginny could have never pictured him doing. He began to giggle! "I can't remember."

"You must be _really_ drunk if you're giggling. What can't you remember?"

"Men don't giggle," Draco scoffed indignantly. "We chuckle. Manly chuckles, at that."

"Fine. Whatever. Manly chuckles. Got that. What don't you remember?"

"That wand. It's yours, but I don't remember what I did to it." Draco sent her a sloppy grin before sitting down on his bed. "Know what? I'm really tired. Really, really, really tired. And I can't be tired because I need to sleep so I can go to the wedding tomorrow. Are you going to the wedding?" He tugged on the laces of his shoes, but couldn't seem to undo the knot he had created.

"No." Ginny walked over to help him untie his shoes.

"Oh." Draco was silent for a moment as he stared above Ginny's head. But the moment ended abruptly when he heard Ginny mutter a curse at the knot he had made. "Sorry 'bout the knot. Do you know who's getting married?"

Ginny looked up at him. "That's not funny."

"That's the thing. This all seems like a joke to me. A nightmare even. I finally find a girl who I'm interested in who's smart, witty, keeps me on my toes, aggravating, beautiful, and just so utterly perfect for me but no, I just had to be committed to someone else."

"Sorry to interrupt your pity party, but you're _so_ not the victim here."

"See!" Draco sent her another cheeky grin. His eyes were beginning to droop and Ginny knew he was fighting off sleep. She finally managed to get one shoe off. She smirked triumphantly and then growled when she realized he still had his other shoe on. Was she going to have to undress him too? Because that she knew she wouldn't be able to bare. "You don't put up with my crap! Any girl who can look at my sexy face and not cave in to my every whim and desire deserves to be lauded. Every man needs an honest woman who knows when to encourage and when to restrain. At least, that's what my mum used to say. Mum. I haven't spoken to her in years."

"You saw her just a few days ago," Ginny shook her head. "You had lunch with Cath-can we get back to my wand? How can you not remember? I need my wand, Draco."

"Have I ever told you that I love the way you say my name? It rolls so nicely off your tongue, as if you were born to say it."

"How can a person be born to say a name? That's a nice lifetime achievement, to say someone's name," Ginny replied dryly. "And quit changing the subject. You jinxed my wand. You just took _my_ wand without _my_ permission and chose to render it useless in performing magic. That's an abuse of power. I cannot believe my defenses were so lowered that I let you walk off with my wand. I feel so useless and used at the same time. God, I can't believe what I've gotten myself into. Damn love triangles. Never again. I swore to myself that after Harry and Cho I would never again put myself in such an awkward position. And I'd been so careful! So damn careful not to get too close to anyone. It's been nearly a decade since Harry and I were together and since we broke up, I've been in exactly one relationship. I just don't have the experience for this sort of thing and it isn't fair of you to take advantage of me. But what do you care how you've hurt my feelings. Just like a man, selfish to the core. Or maybe I shouldn't say selfish considering you'd be much happier with me. You're just being plain stupid and fine, I get it, marrying her seems like the best option because she won't find out about any of this. But you can't always protect her, you know. And what about me and how I feel? How you feel? I wish you'd tell me how you feel, but of course you're not going to because you're a man and a Malfoy at that and would therefore never admit to feelings aside from derision and perhaps pain.

But who cares about any of that? You've made your choice and now we both have to live with it. I just hope I _can_ live with it. Who knows, maybe some day I'll find someone else. Someone who treats me better and values me more than you do. I thought Harry would be the only one for me and then I found you. Maybe that's just how life works, in a sort of cycle. You keep looking for that one person who'll complete you and hopefully one day it will happen. I am apparently cursed because every time I think I've found the guy, he ups and leaves me for somebody else. Maybe I should just follow the advice Lavender's been giving me for years and just pick someone to marry already and settle down. 'Love will come later,' she says."

Ginny suddenly remembered her wand. "I'm not cursed, but jinxed and by you of all people! This is a fine mess you've created, Draco Malfoy, and I don't appreciate you stealing from me and then deceiving me by not even telling me what you did. How was I supposed to get home tonight, hmm? I was planning on apparating, but since I didn't know my wand didn't work, I might have stood outside for hours before realizing it. Okay, maybe not hours. But I've got a useless wand and I really need to go. I'm serious, Draco, I need my wand. So fix it!" She looked up from his shoe and realized he was asleep. Ginny sighed and told herself it was for the best. "Goodbye, Draco Malfoy," she whispered. She leaned in and kissed his lips lightly before exiting his apartment. Her wand was absolutely useless and she didn't really know where she was; she'd been to Draco's before, but she hadn't ever really left the apartment to explore the building's surroundings. She exited the building and looked up the street. Whoa, she thought when she spotted Parvati Patil across the street, deja vous. Parvati would probably help her if she asked. Ginny started towards her and then decided to turn around and head the other way when she spotted Lavender Brown and her brother with them. Just her luck, the two people she really hadn't wanted to see today both popped up and within hours of each other.

Ginny let out a small shriek when she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Ginny looked up and nearly groaned when she saw Hermione. "What the fuck? The _three_ people I really do not need to see right now are all on the same fucking block! What gives?"

"That sounded so American," Hermione said with a small smile.

"I live there and I've lived there for a quite sometime prior to this recent move. What do you expect me to sound like?" Ginny started to walk past her, but Hermione's hand wrapped around her arm.

"Ginny, wait. We need to talk. Please. Just let me explain-"

"What's there to explain?" Ginny snapped. "You didn't trust me, you didn't trust my friends, you asked me to choose. And I chose them because all the while you thought them to be pure blooded bigots, you were truly the intolerant one who wasn't even willing to give Draco a second chance or Catherine a chance period. I'm through explaining myself and I don't have time for this."

"Then let me explain," Hermione pleaded. "I don't want to lose our friendship, Ginny. We've been such good friends far too long. And as your mother is always saying, I am family. We're family. So we got into a row and exchanged some words. Let's discuss what happened and try to fix whatever's wrong before completely abandoning our friendship. I value our relationship too much to just stop talking to you. You're one of my closest friends. You're my _best_ friend and I miss you. So can we please just talk about this?" Ginny stared behind Hermione, at Lavender who hadn't spotted them yet. Then she looked into Hermione's sad, pleading eyes.

"Okay, but let's go somewhere."

"Any place in particular?"

"No, just any place but Madame Puddifoot's and the Three Broomsticks."

"Diagon Alley?" Ginny nodded and quickly stopped Hermione from apparating. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I'm not sure. My wand's just not working. Do you think you could-"

"We could use the floo network. From that shop across the street. Come on." Hermione nearly dragged her there and within ten minutes, they were sitting at a café in Diagon Alley, awaiting the drinks they had ordered. There was an awkward moment of silence as Hermione tried to gather her thoughts. Ginny waited, patiently tapping her wand on the table. What the bloody hell kind of jinx could he have possibly put on it? Hermione probably knew. She was the smartest witch Ginny had ever met. But she couldn't ask Hermione to help her. It would feel like she were using her. Suddenly, Hermione cleared her throat and waited for the waiter to serve their drinks before speaking. "I'd like to start off by apologizing. My behavior was...I mishandled the situation. I shouldn't have been so judgmental of you and I shouldn't have ganged up on you with Ron that way. You're certainly entitled to your own opinion of Malfoy and his girlfriend and I'm sorry that I'm not ready to accept him in the way you did. Are. Please try to understand, Ginny. He used to call me mudblood at Hogwarts, he teased me mercilessly for my bushy hair and buck teeth, and he used to try to get your brother, Harry, and I into trouble. He and I don't have a very good history. You can't just expect me to wipe away seven years of bad history in the blink of an eye."

"We're talking about history, Hermione. I'm telling you he's not like that any more. In fact, I don't believe he was ever like that. And frankly, I don't see how you can blame the man for something a child did. But that's not what I was angry with you for. I'm angry with you because you were trying to intervene with my life. You may not trust Draco, but I do." With my life, she thought.

Hermione looked pained for a minute. Ginny could see she was internally debating whether she should add something or not. "Okay. I haven't been completely honest with you. Ron was there because he didn't want you socializing with Draco."

"And you weren't?" Bewildered, Ginny took a sip of her glass of pink lemonade and leaned forward to hear better.

"Yes...What I mean was, Ron didn't want you near Draco because he believes Draco to be a stupid prick who's after luring you to the dark side, or some other nonsense. I was there because, well, I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Ginny repeated.

"Yes, jealous."

"Of Draco? Why would you be jealous of him?"

"What's there _not_ to be jealous of?" Hermione exploded. Heads turned in their direction and Ginny tried to quiet Hermione down. "What's there _not_ to be jealous of?" she repeated in a lower tone. "Since the day I've met him, he's had everything I wanted. He's rich, gorgeous, and powerful. He got Head of the Department of Muggle Relations. That was supposed to be _my_ job, Ginny. _My job_. I had a higher position within the Ministry. I was the old Head's assistant, I already had experience within the department. And then he comes out of nowhere and gets the job! The guy didn't even like muggles back in school and now he was running a department which focuses on them. I was so depressed and I refused to work under him. So I transferred departments and I know this sounds immature, but I've always blamed him for that."

Ginny blinked before sucking in a breath. "Is that it? It's just a job, Hermione. You can't hold it against him that the Minister believed him to be better suited for the job. He had no part in the decision."

Hermione shook her head. "He could have turned it down. He could have told the Minister I was the better candidate."

"Hermione, would you have done that if the roles were reversed? If you were offered a position he was better qualified for, would you have handed the position over?"

"Yes!" Ginny arched a brow. Hermione sighed. "No. I wouldn't. So you have a point about him getting the promotion over me. I still resent him for his fabulous life. Merlin, perfect job and the perfect girlfriend. Or should I say wife, considering their getting married sometime this week."

"Tomorrow, they're getting married tomorrow," Ginny corrected.

"Right. Well, he's had this beautiful girlfriend almost since the day we graduated from Hogwarts while I haven't dated a single guy. I've been too busy saving myself for Ron who doesn't seem to notice me."

"You're his friend. Of course he notices you. But I understand your frustration. I'm sorry I snapped at you about Ron. I was out of line there. But I honestly think you should make your move. He and Lavender seem to be on the outs. This could be the opportunity you've been waiting for. And it isn't Draco's fault he's in a relationship and you're not. He's a great guy and, as you said, gorgeous. He's also not nearly as shy as you are. It's only natural for him to have a beautiful girlfriend."

"You sound like you're defending him."

"He's my friend. Was my friend. Maybe more..."

"More what?" Hermione asked, eyes wide. Ginny bit her tongue and cursed herself for letting that slip out. "Ginny, I want to be friends again. I want us to be able to tell each other things. I told you a secret, about being jealous of Malfoy."

She was holding out an olive branch and they both knew it. "I don't want to fight either," Ginny replied slowly. "I'll tell you." It took her an hour, but she told Hermione everything, starting with the party and ending with what happened that very day. Hermione listened on, stopping Ginny every time she had a question. Once the story was finished, Hermione grinned.

"You and Draco Malfoy. Who would have thought? Now that I think about it, you two actually do make a cute couple. I just don't understand why he picked her over you when he's so obviously in love with you. Men are just so immature and stupid sometimes."

"You're not surprised?" Ginny sputtered. "I mean, I've been sneaking around with our longtime enemy and you don't even bat an eye?"

"I already suspected as much. Why else would you be defending him so much? And I did find it odd that he kept popping up in your life after the twins' party. So, no, I'm not surprised. All right, maybe just a little," Hermione admitted. "But not enough to have a scene or anything. Are you going to stop the wedding?"

"Stop the wedding? No, why would I?"

"Now I'm going to make a scene." Hermione shook her head in disgust. "Ginny, how can you let them get married tomorrow when you know there's a possibility Malfoy feels for you as you feel for him?"

"It's not my place to break them up, Hermione. Besides, if I do stop the wedding, what reason would I give? 'Oh, by the way, Draco and I have been having an affair for the past few months. So sorry, family and friends of the bride.' That's just downright rude. And I did ask him to break it off with her. He chose her because he met her first and the wedding had already been in the works. And she named me maid of honor. I can't exactly-"

"Wait a minute." Hermione held up a hand to stop Ginny's words. "Do you mean to tell me you're going to attend the wedding and just watch as they exchange vows? Vows that mean absolutely nothing to at least one of the two getting married?"

"I can't back out the day before, Hermione."

"Yes you can! You can come down with something. A terrible case of the flu. Yes, make it a muggle disease. Witches and wizards are less likely to question a muggle disease. And you live in the muggle world so it is very likely you caught something over there."

"Hold on a second, you're going way too fast for me. You want me not to attend the wedding? But who will be Katie's maid of honor?"

"Who gives a damn?" Hermione demanded. Ginny made a small sound of distress. "I understand she's your friend and you don't want to let her down, but think about yourself for once and be selfish. How would you feel standing by as the man you love promises to love, honor, and cherish another woman? And not just any woman, but one of your closest friends? If it were me, I'd be crushed."

"I've been selfish this entire time though, trying to have Draco all to myself. And Katie had him first so I can't just-"

"This isn't about who had him first," Hermione insisted. "Because he's a human being and not an object or property. If he wants to be stupid enough to marry someone he has no feelings for, then let him make a mistake. But you don't have to witness that mistake. Just please consider it, Ginny. Ask your new friends what they think, I'm sure they'd agree with me."

"I'll think about it," Ginny promised. Thinking it would be a good change of subject, she handed her wand over to Hermione. "Draco jinxed it so now I can't use it. Any way you can get it off?"

Hermione arched a brow at her lack of an explanation but chose to remain silent as she examined the wand. "What have you tried using it for?"

"To apparate."

"Just to apparate? Then it may be an anti-disapparition jinx. Dumbledore used it my fifth year, your fourth, to capture Death Eaters during the fight at the Department of Mysteries. I've only ever heard of people having an anti-disapparition jinx placed on them, though. Not objects. Are you sure it's a jinx?"

"That's what he said it was. Does this mean you can't fix it?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't fix something unless I know what the problem is. If I tried to fix it now, I may just make it worse."

"I was afraid of that," Ginny mumbled. "Thanks anyway. I enjoyed our talk. We should do this again sometime." Ginny stood up and pulled out some money from her purse to pay her half of the bill. "I guess I should take the floo network home." Hermione nodded and the two hugged and said their goodbyes.

Ginny drifted to sleep considering her options. She didn't want to go, but she felt honor-bound to attend. Just as Draco doesn't want to marry Katie but he feels obliged to, Ginny thought hotly. That one thought forged her opinion. Hermione had a point; attending the wedding wouldn't be fair to any of them. She wasn't going to watch the man she loved and her friend make the biggest mistake of their lives. She felt tears stream down her face as she imagined them exchanging vows and kissing at the end of the ceremony. It just wasn't fair, she thought. She had to be unhappy because Draco was stubborn and because Katie had met him first. It just wasn't fair. Well, life's not fair, Ginny told herself. You're never going to be able to kiss him again, talk to him, or even see him. So get over it. "Eternity is too long to hold a grudge," she muttered just before she fell asleep.

The next morning, Matthew and Darrius had the unfortunate luck of having to tell Katie she was not only one bridesmaid down, but she didn't have a maid of honor. "What do you mean, Ginny couldn't make it?"

"She's very ill," Matthew explained. "She caught something, probably from using the subway. I warned her trains were breeding grounds for disease causing germs, but she didn't listen."

"She loves taking the subway," Darrius added. "She says she gets to meet a lot of interesting characters on it. This one time, there was this guy completely covered in tattoos. He had this snake in a cage and he was drinking a fifth of whisky. He started to get real crazy and decided to take out his snake for a little dance on the train. The snake had other ideas and crawled onto this lady's lap. Let me tell you, this lady's face turned the brightest shade of red and the guy tried to feed his snake some whisky. Most of it ended up down the lady's shirt-"

"Er, excuse me, but what does this have to do with me or the wedding?" Katie demanded. "What the bloody hell am I supposed to do now without a maid of honor?"

"You could move up one of your bridesmaids to maid of honor status and demote a groomsmen to a mere guest," Matthew suggested.

"Yes, and that won't cause any complications." Katie rolled her eyes as she looked over at her cousins. Looks like Aurora's going to get her wish, she thought bitterly. "Damn it! How am I supposed to choose which sodding groomsmen to demote? That just sounds downright mean, especially the day of the wedding. I can't believe Ginny's sick. I saw her just yesterday and she seemed fine to me."

Darrius and Matthew exchanged looks. Darrius decided to let Matthew handle it, since he was much better at the art of deception than he. "These things can come on quite sudden. And for a short period of time. I wouldn't be surprised if she were up and about this time tomorrow."

"But I don't need her tomorrow, I need her now!" Katie pouted for a moment then glanced down at her dress. Resigned, she squared her shoulders and thought of how to resolve the problem. "I could ask Draco to select who to demote. After all, the groomsmen are his friends. Does he even know Ginny's not coming?"

Both men looked at each other once more. "Er, no," they answered simultaneously.

Katie narrowed her eyes. "Ginny isn't sick, is she? This has to do with she and Draco, doesn't it?" When neither man answered, she repeated herself in a low, frosty tone. "Doesn't it?"

Matthew arched a brow. "Are you calling me a liar? I thought we were friends and friends trust each other. What reason would I have for lying to you on your wedding day?"

"I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, Matthew." Suddenly tired, Katie rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just don't understand any of this. Would it be cowardly of me to ask one of you to tell Draco?" She smiled thinly. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"We'll take care of it," Matthew promised. He and Darrius stepped out and headed towards the altar, where Draco was already in place. Darrius held Matthew back when they were a good twenty feet away from Draco.

"A word, if you will." Matthew nodded and followed Darrius into one of the rows of seats. "It had to be a muggle wedding," Darrius started in a low voice, "because of my mother and her side of the family being muggle. A lot of our relatives know about the magic side, but I'm sure Grandma Bennet would be shocked by a magical ceremony."

"I doubt you took me aside to discuss the type of ceremony. Or the reasons behind the choosing of that type of ceremony. What's on your mind?"

"Are you going to say anything?"

"About what and to whom?" Matthew attempted to play dumb.

"Are you going to try to stop the wedding," Darrius replied impatiently. "I would do it, but I'm her brother and the black sheep."

"Meaning?"

"Since I'm her brother, I'm supposed to hate the guy on principle. And since I am the black sheep, no one is going to believe a word I say anyway. That's two things against me. And since you're the only other person I know who knows about the slime that is Draco Malfoy and Ginny having an affair-"

"He's not slime," Matthew interrupted.

"He's cheating on my sister! On top of that, I'm the girl's brother. He's slime on-"

"Principle, I know. What do you want me to do? Accuse Draco of cheating in front of all of his friends and relatives? No, thanks, I don't feel like having my face bashed in today."

"I thought you were her friend. Surely you'd like to see her happy?"

"And wouldn't you? You're her brother. No one wants to be the bearer of bad news. Admit it, you don't want to be the person that stands up and says something any more than I do. That's why you want me to do it. Self preservation is a part of human nature. Now, if you'll excuse me, I just spotted someone I simply must talk to." Matthew stood up and left, leaving Darrius with the unpleasant task of telling Draco Ginny wasn't planning on attending.

Matthew walked over to stand behind the tall, raven-haired girl giggling beside a red-headed man. He covered her eyes with his hands and leaned his face close to her ear and whispered for her to guess who it was. The girl grinned and whirled around to be caught in his arms. "You're such a charmer, Matt."

"And you're still the prettiest girl in the room, Vicky. Some things never change," he murmured as he hugged her.

"Hmm, guess not. I have to talk to you," she whispered. She then bid her goodbyes to her former companion and linked arms with Matthew. "That was Percy Weasley, brother to Ronald Weasley. I didn't realize there were so many of them. Speaking of Weasleys, I notice Ginny's not here. I hear she's fallen ill." At Matthew's shrug, she swore. "Damn it, Matthew. Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What is it with you people and wanting me to say something?" Matthew demanded. "Look, Ginny gave him a choice. She told him to choose, Catherine or herself. He chose Catherine, end of story. What more can I do? Jump out of my seat and scream to high heaven that he's been having an affair with his secretary? His boss is sitting out there. He could be fired and possibly hurt by one of her family members. And that's only _if_ anyone believes me. People might think me to be a ranting lunatic, then what? I don't feel like getting punched in the face for something I had no control over. Besides, I can't smear either one of their names like this. The way I see it, he's made his bed and now he's got to lay in it."

"Are you serious?" Victoria tightened her grip on his arm. "What's gotten into you? You can't just let your friend make a mistake like that."

"Then why don't _you_ say something?" Matthew snapped. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Victoria's cold stare stopped him.

"Because, first of all, I'm not supposed to even be here. I wasn't invited, remember? Catherine despises me which means even if she doesn't yell for security to escort me out, she and no one else would believe me. Second of all, Ginny doesn't know I know. No one does, except for you and Draco. Third of all, you and Johnathan started this crap. You _promised_ her she would have him, that they'd be married by the summer or something. _I_ didn't promise anything. Hell, I made pretend I didn't even know what was going on when I knew the entire time that they were together. So I'm not responsible for the false hope she had. Draco may have twisted the knife to her misery, but as far as I am concerned, you and Johnathan made it seem as if the knife wasn't already there to begin with."

"And who put the knife in there?" He yelled at her as she marched off. "Because I sure as hell didn't. Don't hang this over _my_ head."

"You're causing a scene," Johnathan commented from behind him.

"Did you hear that crap she was spewing at me?"

"Not all of it. Just the part you yelled across the room for everyone to hear. Why don't you fill in the blanks for me?" When Matthew began to pace, Johnathan lit two cigars and handed one to him. He looked on as his friend took deep, yet quick drags.

"She wants me to stop the wedding. She wants me to get up in front of all of these people and tell everyone the truth. So does the brother."

"What brother? I thought Draco was an only child."

"Her brother."

"Vicky's an only child, too."

"Not Victoria, Catherine." Exasperated, Matthew took in one long drag and then put the cigar out. He searched for an ashtray and traveled to the other end of the room in pursuit of one.

"Hey, you wasted a perfectly good Cuban," Johnathan complained.

"Cut the shallow act, Johnathan," Matthew snarled. "This isn't the time for games and we both know you're not really like that anyway."

"Fine," Johnathan responded coolly. "What would you like for me to do?"

"Take some responsibility perhaps. God, why am I the only one taking heat for this crap when we were both involved? We should have never gotten involved in the first place, that's the problem here."

"You got us involved," Johnathan reminded him. "So you have no one to blame but yourself. He's your friend, not mine. I can't stand the guy! And Ginny's living at _your_ place, not mine. Meaning this mess is more your problem than mine."

"It's both of our problem! You sent the fucking flowers. You arranged it so that they would end up alone at that restaurant. You met her first! For Christ's sake, you kissed her two seconds after meeting her. I'm not saying you're more responsible than me, I'm just saying we're both in hip deep."

"No, _I'm_ in hip deep. _You're_ in neck deep. She's staying at your place, pal, not mine. I don't care what happens to Draco or to that girl he's marrying. You care about them, not me. As far as I am concerned, Draco's always been a conniving little sneak and any girl whose crazed enough to want to marry the guy when he obviously doesn't even care for her doesn't deserve my sympathy."

"Don't you care about Ginny?" Matthew demanded.

"Yeah, but look at where we are? When shit hits the fan, and I'm sure it will sometime in the future, I don't want to be there. None of us do, which is why no one is willing to step up and say something. Why are you letting Victoria get to you so much anyway?"

"Because she's pissed at me, that's why."

"And what's wrong with that?" At Matthew's searing glare, he held up his hands. "Fine, whatever. You know how I am, Matt. I mind my own business. Ginny's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be fine. It's a good thing she didn't come." Just when Matthew felt like shouting at Johnathan out of frustration, and usher walked over and asked them to take their seats. Matthew followed Johnathan and sat down beside Pansy Parkinson. He rolled his eyes heavenward and cursed his luck. He turned around and spotted Harry Potter a few pews behind him. Once he had Harry's attention, both his eyebrows shot up as if questioning his appearance. Harry shrugged and pointed at Draco, leaving Matthew to assume Draco had invited him. Harry then pointed behind him, near the very back of the room. And there was Victoria, seated in between Ronald Weasley and another one of the legions of Weasleys.

"Did Draco invite them, too?" Matthew mumbled under his breath. He pulled out his cell phone, blessing technology as he texted Victoria. He knew there was a good chance she would ignore his question of what she was doing back there, but thankfully, she chose to answer him. Apparently, upon hearing how badly she wished to remain for the wedding, one of the Weasleys had asked her to stay and be their plus one. Matthew shook his head and sighed wearily when the organ began playing. Here she comes, he thought, the beautiful bride dressed in white. He'd already seen her in her dress so instead of watching her entrance, he allowed his gaze to wander to the people sitting on the bride's side. There was Catherine's brother, Darrius, glaring daggers at him. He tilted his head slightly to the left and behind him to found Victoria also glaring at him. Hell, he thought, why doesn't Potter glare at me just for the hell of it?

Everyone sat down and listened to the muggle priest discuss love, marriage, and god. It was here that the witches and wizards could be told apart from the muggles. The witches and wizards made funny faces, as if they thought what the priest was saying was a load of crock and that they shouldn't even be there to begin with. The muggles watched on politely, with the atheists just looking bored. Only Darrius, Matthew, Victoria, and Harry betrayed any emotion. Matthew was nervous, biting his nails, a habit he'd given up years before. Victoria desperately wanted a cigarette. Or a drink. Or both. She tapped her fingers against her thighs and her face was as it always was, calm and very passive. Her eyes, however, gave her away. They had a look of murder in them and Matthew could feel them on the back of his head. Harry kept switching his gaze from Matthew to Catherine to Draco, as if waiting for something to happen. Darrius had actually pulled out a cigarette and lit it, only to be silently scolded by his mother and forced to put it out by his father. Darrius rolled his eyes and stole a glance at Matthew. Someone had to say something, they all thought, and it isn't going to be me. Matthew stopped biting his nails. The moment had finally arrived, the line they had all been waiting for.

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now, or else hereafter forever hold their peace." The priest paused and all four of them held their breaths and looked at one another. Matthew shook his head, Victoria swore vehemently, and Darrius and Harry kicked the seats in front of them. The priest continued. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you-"

"Wait!" Several voices shouted. Matthew, Harry, Victoria, and Darrius had all stood up, but those weren't the only voices heard. Surprised, Matthew looked to his left and to his right. Both Pansy Parkinson and Johnathan had stood up with him and had shouted their protests.

"I couldn't do it," Johnathan said quietly. "I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I thought I could, but I guess I'm just not that kind of a person." Matthew nodded and glanced back at Victoria who to his surprise was also standing up. She grinned at him, happy he had finally seen things her way. She then pointed towards Harry and Darrius, who were also standing up. But there was someone behind Victoria Matthew didn't recognize. Matthew frowned and signaled for Harry to take a look. Harry turned around and gasped.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Same thing you are. Stopping the wedding." She was panting, as if she had just run in and she also wasn't dressed for a wedding, letting everyone know she was a crasher. Immediately, the entire room broke out into whispers.

"Who is she?"

"Why did they stop the priest?"

"Can't we got on with this already?"

"Quiet!" The priest bellowed. Everyone immediately quieted down, amazed that such a booming voice could come out of such an old and fragile looking man. "Would the seven who shouted for me to wait please step forward."

"Eight," Draco muttered.

"Excuse me?" The priest looked down at Draco as the other seven began to move.

"Doesn't _anyone_ want for us to get married?" Draco drawled rather than repeating himself.

The priest wisely chose to ignore his snarky remark. "What just cause have you as to why these two should not be wed?"

All seven of them glanced at one another and shuffled their feet for a second. None of them had planned that far ahead. Then suddenly, they all began to speak at once.

"He's not that into her," Victoria started.

"They are so wrong for one another," Johnathan asserted.

"They don't really want to get married," was Matthew's excuse.

"There's something about him she doesn't know," Harry supplied.

"She's my sister and I don't want her connected to some guy I don't really like or trust," Darrius said.

"He's marrying her out of spite!" Pansy exclaimed. Everyone stopped to stare at her. She shrugged. "Okay, so I made that one up. But all the good excuses were already taken."

"Silence! One at a time. Starting with you." He pointed at Hermione.

"Me? Er...That's to say..."

"They don't even have a real reason," Katie interrupted. She pointed at Harry and Victoria. "They despise me so it doesn't surprise me they'd want to stop the wedding. She hates me but loves Draco while he hates the both of us."

"Not true," Harry protested. "I'm quite fond of both of you. In fact, Draco invited me. We've managed to set aside our differences and have learned we have much more in common than we thought we had. And I don't despise you; I never did. You assumed I did because of all the arguments we got into. But that's our thing, we argue. Every relationship has a thing, the thing that holds it together," he explained.

"Well." Caught of guard, Katie turned to face Darrius. "He's my brother, all right. And he'd do whatever would piss of my family the most." She turned to Hermione. "I don't even know _her_. As for those two." Katie turned to glare at Johnathan and then at Matthew. "It's nice to know where your loyalties lie."

"We work for the same...company. We've worked together for a quite some time now. You do know me," Hermione protested.

"Catherine," Draco said from beside her. "I said there were eight voices. Not seven. Eight. Didn't you hear the eighth one?"

"Who was the eighth, Mr. Malfoy?" The priest asked.

"I was. I am. I am the eighth voice." There was a collective gasp from the audience as Richard Price, Katie's father, stood up.

"I stand corrected. There were _nine_ voices. And no one actually wants us to get married." Draco glanced at Katie, but she did not seem amused. In fact, she seemed pissed. He couldn't blame her. After all, she had just been embarrassed in front of all of her friends and relatives. Well, _almost _all of her friends, he thought as his mind trailed off to thoughts of Ginny.

"Mr. Price?" The priest stammered. "What reason have you for not wanting your daughter to be wed?"

"It isn't right. She's getting married because she feels pressured to be married by her crazy cousins," Richard responded.

"We are _not_ crazy!" The cousins shouted.

"Yes, you are. With the exception of Charla, you all got married just to please your parents. Your spouses were practically selected for you by your families. You had children just to please your families as well. And all those nannies caring for your kids? That's just plain selfish. Why would you bother to have any if you're just going to neglect them? All you guys care about is money and clothes. And prestige. I'm sure you'll end up miserable and despising yourselves and your husbands in a few years. If you're not divorced by then, that is," Darrius said with a nod.

"Aside from that," Richard continued as if no one had spoken, "I think you two are too young to marry. I realized I was pushing for this wedding just as much as the cousins were. But your mother said something to me just this morning. She said only the Prices marry before the age of twenty five. She reminded me that all of her siblings married in their late twenties and early thirties and the Bennet side of the family doesn't have nearly as many divorces as the Price side of the family. Maybe it is purely coincidence, maybe not. Who knows? What I do know is that I don't want my daughter to take that chance and to get hurt."

"But I'm not going to get hurt," Katie disagreed. "We know exactly what we are doing. Right, Draco?"

"Actually, I was the ninth voice." At the collective gasps, Draco shrugged.

"For the love of God," one of Katie's cousins yelled. "So no one is getting married today? You mean to tell me I traveled all this way and got all dressed up just to come hear this crap? Just to see Catherine get stood up at the altar? As hilarious as all of this is-"

"Shut up!" Harry snapped. "No one's getting stood up! The groom's here, isn't he? And let the man speak, for Merlin's sake! He's been trying to say something for the past ten minutes!"

"Thank you, Potter. Harry. Old habits die hard, I suppose. As I was saying... I think we should reconsider this whole marriage bit. I should have said something earlier but I-"

"No!" Darrius, Harry, Matthew, Hermione, Victoria, and Pansy exclaimed.

Draco arched a brow. "And just _what_ is the matter with you lot? I was just about to say that I completely agree with the Minister. We're too young, this could end in divorce. Marriage is a sacred tradition and before we take such a huge step, I think we both need to mature a bit. On top of, that my career is experiencing a time of upheaval. And during this time it would be best for me to be on my own. You know, outside of a serious relationship. I fear I may not be able to give you the attention you need. Or deserve, for that matter."

"You chose to tell me this now, you bastard?" Katie hissed.

"I realize this isn't the best of times and that I shouldn't have waited, but I honestly thought I could do both. Besides, you and I both know we don't really want to get married. You just want to get your family off your back and I just want to make you happy. But we've got too many years ahead of us to start settling already. I realize now that by settling today, we'll both end up miserable later on and we deserve to be happy. I swear to you, somewhere out there, there's a man that's perfect for you. He'll make you happy and you'll have the life you deserve. That man just isn't me." Draco flinched as she slapped him across the face. When her hand recoiled to strike again, he reached for her wrists to restrain her. "I'll allow you one because I deserve it. I certainly deserve another, but my vanity and ego just won't allow it."

"You bloody bastard! Let go of me!" Katie struggled out of his grip. "Let go of me! Get your slimy hands off of me!" Harry's eyes widened when she dropped her accent, as did Pansy's and Hermione's. She was American? Who would have guessed it? Harry thought.

"Let her go," Harry said quietly as he stepped forward. He was already feeling guilty for being even partially responsible for the hurt he had registered in her eyes. "She doesn't need to be here any more." The instant Draco released her, she looked like she was ready to swoon. Harry stole a quick glance at Draco and Matthew, but they appeared to be busy at the moment, snapping at each other in low undertones. Resigned, Harry reached out and caught her just before she hit the floor. Except she was sad, hurt, and appeared to be on the verge of tears. She was quaking with...anger? He hoped it was anger, because he couldn't handle women weeping.

"That," she said stepping out of his arms, "was the greatest load of bullshit I've ever witnessed in my life. And I've seen Lavender Brown try to look smart by reciting things off of an encyclopedia."

"Hey! I resent that!" Lavender said from the back.

"Why don't you all just leave?" Katie said. Suddenly inspired, she reached for the priest and practically yanked him by his collar. She held the microphone he wore close to her mouth.

"Er, miss? That microphone is still attached to me," the priest pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a blubbering idiot or the fucking victim here."

"This is the house of God and there is no room for swearing-"

"Oh, put a sock in it. I just got dumped on my wedding day. It's my party and I'll cry if I want to. Or curse. If God didn't want me cursing in his house, then he should have stopped all of this from happening. It's a two way street, you know. If he didn't want me cursing up a storm, then he shouldn't have given me free fucking will. And yes, that last curse was intentionally added. Attention, attention everyone!" Katie waited until everyone had quieted down. "Obviously, there will be no wedding today. So you can all go home, take your presents back, return them, whatever. I know _I'm_ sorry for the inconvenience, I can't speak for _them_." Katie turned to leer at the nine who had stopped the wedding. "Then again, I came here today with every intention of getting married. But what do you know? _God_ had other plans." Katie rolled her eyes at the priest's warnings about damnation. "Sir, do you really think a give a damn about the devil and hell right now? I just got dumped on my bloody wedding day! At the altar, while wearing the dress it took me nearly a year to find! If God wants to damn _me_ for something I had no control over, well then, screw him! Who needs heaven anyway? It must be highly overrated or else there wouldn't be so many criminals out there. As for the rest of you, what are you still doing here? I told you to leave! Get out! As my relatives in South Carolina would say, the fat lady is signing! Well, butter my biscuit. The girl's been had, caught with her pants down. Or maybe dress is more apt. Not even the groom wants her. She ain't got a snowball's chance in hell of getting married now. God, what's wrong with me?" Katie suddenly let go of the priest and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Nothing," Matthew muttered as he stroked her cheek. Torn between soothing Katie and directing Draco, he looked to Harry.

"You go on. We'll stay to-"

"Hello!" Katie shouted into the microphone. She recovered quickly, Harry thought exhausted by all that had occurred so far. And the day wasn't anywhere near done. "Why isn't anyone listening to me? Did I not just say-"

"Instead of shouting," Harry started as Matthew and Draco exited, "why don't you try taking action." With that said, he asked Johnathan for his lighter.

"Do you smoke?" Johnathan asked incredulously. Harry shrugged and thanked him for the lighter. Then he pulled off his tie and lit it on fire and tossed it onto the wooden donations box by the side of the altar. There was smoke detector about ten feet directly above the box.

"What are you doing?" Katie squealed. "Are you crazy? Let go of that so I can put it out!"

"No!" Her father shouted. "Muggles around."

"I don't understand why-" Then the sprinklers came on and Katie grinned. "Harry Potter, you are a genius!"

"Your dress! Our dresses!" The cousins yelled as everyone dashed out of church.

"Harry Potter, you're a prince!" Katie clapped her hands and lunged at him for a hug.

"I thought you hated me?" Harry asked, straightening his glasses.

"I only hated you because I thought you hated me, but you don't. And right now, you're my new best friend! Especially since my old best friend bailed on me. Where's Matthew? I'm free as a bird! I want to thank all of you, Matthew included! Where is he?" Katie demanded. She had yet to let go of Harry. Harry looked to Hermione and Darrius for help. But they were too busy eyeing Ron and Lavender. Harry sighed and tried to pry Katie away from him.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Draco were in a very heated discussion when suddenly, Matthew heard screaming. "Do you hear something?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, a stampede!" Draco pulled Matthew out of the way, but it was no use. They were both knocked over by the guests rushing out of the church. Once the first swarm had passed, Draco and Matthew half-crawled to safety.

"What the hell do you suppose that's about?" Matthew asked as he tried to get some of the dust off his black jacket and pants. "And why were they all wet? Shit, the sprinklers went off. Do you suppose there's a fire? I wonder if Catherine's alright."

"What are you complaining about? Never mind. Where is she? And don't say she's sick because we both know she's not."

"I don't know if I should disclose that information-" Matthew started loyally. Before he could so much as blink, Draco had dragged him up a couple of inches by his shirt's collar and had him up against the nearest wall.

"Cut the crap, I don't have the time or patience for it. I know she's in New York and I don't care if I've got to tear the entire city apart, I will find her with or without your help. It would be much wiser for me to just tell me where she is, or more accurately where you are hiding her, so that you can keep your perfect nose intact. So start talking."

"Dude, relax. I'm going by Ginny's orders. She told me not to tell you, or anyone, where she is. You got a problem with that, take it up with her." Matthew paused for a second and then shrugged. "Then again, to take it up with her, you'd have to know where she is, wouldn't you?"

Draco tightened his grip on him, so tight that Matthew visibly winced. "Do not mock me. I am not in the mood."

"I was joking. Sorry, bad joke. No need to get all malignant on me. Give me one good reason why I should betray Ginny and give you her coordinates."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. I just called off a wedding, a wedding which has been a year in the making. I just broke up with the girl I've been dating for the past three years, a girl whom I work alongside and who's father signs my bloody paychecks. Do you have any idea how many people where in there? Last time I checked, the guest list was upwards of 500 and I spotted a few crashers. And out of those 500 guests, a good 400 of them were there to see the bride. I had to stand up and say my piece in front of all of those people because I want to be with Ginny. And now, after all has been said and done and you yourself stood up to prevent the wedding from occurring, you won't tell me where the reason for all of this is?"

"Good answer," Matthew grinned. "Not the best, but I'm sure you're saving that for her. Put me down and I'll give you the address." Draco eyed him warily, but decided to let him down. He figured they may have been similar in height and build, but Draco's adrenaline was already flowing freely through his blood, giving him a slight edge in case force was necessary. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Matthew recited the address.

Draco's nostrils flared when he recognized the address. "Your office? You've got her holed up in your office?"

"Nope. _You've_ got her holed up in my office. She thought you'd never look for her there, which is kind of true; you always stop by Victoria's office when you're in New York, but very rarely do you pop into mine. Brilliant idea, you see." Draco shook his head in disgust and pulled out his wand. He stepped into a closet and apparated before Matthew could get another word out. "Well, that was rude." Matthew turned on his heels to go back to the altar, but just as he was about to take a step forward, Katie bumped into him. "Just the girl I was looking for. And how is the prettiest girl in the church doing?"

"Thanks a lot! And I actually mean that. I'm free," Katie said cheerfully, a bit to cheerfully for Matthew's liking.

"Free? But who had you imprisoned, cara?"

"See, that's what I was talking about, Harry!" Katie turned around to laugh at Harry who had just run up behind her. "He can call me dear in Italian, you can take me to dinner, Johnathan can kiss me-"

"Johnathan kissed you?" Baffled, Matthew looked to Harry for help. "I don't understand. Johnathan doesn't usually kiss engaged women in churches."

"That's the point!" Katie clapped her hands and jumped up in down excitedly. "I'm _not_ engaged anymore. I'm not a married woman and I don't have to be any time soon. The pressure is off and Draco is off the hook and we both get to keep our jobs because Richard, that's my father, he's okay with all of this. In fact, he was the eighth voice. And he wasn't even the least bit angry or embarrassed that my fiancé was the ninth. He didn't seem the least bit upset that there were nine voices to begin with. . I wonder what would have happened had Ginny shown up? Maybe she didn't come because she would have been the eleventh voice or something. Oh, well. According to you guys, Draco and I were poorly matched. And if Draco and I were so poorly matched, I'm glad it's over. So glad. So awesomely glad!" Katie began to laugh hysterically, leaving Matthew and Harry gaping at her.

Concerned, Harry stepped toward her. "Are you all right?" He touched her arm lightly, afraid she may hit him in her excitement. But instead, she smiled up at him, eyes glistening.

"I'm fine. I'm great. I'm awesome. I'm..." Tears began to spill over and before anyone could take another breath, Katie turned into Harry and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I did my best, I did my best. This isn't my fault, so not my fault. I'm fine," she kept telling herself in between sobs. At a loss, Harry awkwardly patted her shoulder and desperately tried to signal for Matthew to handle her. But Matthew had already inched away from them, nearly at the church's exit. Lucky bastard, Harry thought as he murmured reassurances in Katie's ear. Harry had yet to meet a man who would willingly sit through a woman's weeping. Or stand, he thought, as he stared down at the floor behind Katie.

Meanwhile, Hermione was eagerly watching her brother and Lavender going at it. Darrius came to sit next to her. "So what's up with them?" Darrius pointed towards the couple with his chin. Hermione shushed him and leaned forward to hear better.

"Why are you angry? She needed a seat and there was an empty one by me. What was I supposed to tell her when she asked to sit down? No, go sit on the sodding floor because Lavender is going to show up God knows when and there absolutely must be a seat waiting for her? It wouldn't be fair to her. And you shouldn't have been so bloody late in the first place. This is a wedding, for Merlin's sake, not a damn party. It's not okay to be fashionably late to a wedding," Ron yelled.

"Not your loud voice. Indoor voice, Ron. And there's the problem," Lavender added.

"What? My indoor voice is the problem?"

"No. You said Lavender. I'm not just Lavender, you know. I'm your _girlfriend._ You seem to forget that sometimes."

"So you want to break up? Fine. Good riddance. You're too high maintenance for me."

"High maintenance?! High maintenance, he says! How am I high maintenance? I've asked you for _nothing_, Ron. I've wanted to get married for years now, but I haven't pressured you because I was being considerate of _your_ wants and needs. I gave you all my love, affection, and attention for nearly ten years and I asked you for nothing in return."

"Nothing, eh? So you hounding me every time a birthday or an anniversary was coming up was asking for nothing? You forcing me to go on dates when I was swamped with work was nothing? And you constantly shrilling in my ear about everything was nothing?"

"Oh, grow up Ronald! This is a relationship, a serious relationship at that. If you can't remember my birthday and if you don't want to go on a date and if you are annoyed with my making suggestions that can improve your quality of life-"

"Qaulity of life? Please, don't flatter yourself," Ron scoffed.

"The point is I tried so hard to make this work because mature relationships involve a lot of work and yet you invested so little-"

"Yes, yes, another problem. You gave this relationship everything because you wanted to and I gave it very little because I didn't want to put in too much effort. You want a relationship and I don't. That's a reason to break-up. On top of that, you want marriage, I don't. Relationship over, as far as I am concerned. How can their be a relationship without a future? The only thing we would have left would be sex!"

"Hey, what's the deal with them?" Victoria sat down beside Darrius and smiled when he and Hermione turned to look at her.

"They're fighting. Over you, actually," Darrius supplied. Hermione shushed him again. "Jesus, woman, they're breaking up. There's no need to keep shushing me."

"Over me? Whatever for? I didn't do anything to either one of them," Victoria whispered. Hermione shushed her. Victoria arched a brow at her. "I'm guessing you have no idea who I am, so I'll excuse you for being rude."

"And just who the hell are you, anyway? Just how important are you that you're causing them to break up?" Hermione snapped, annoyed by their interruptions. Victoria sneered at her and pointed back to Ron and Lavender.

"Why don't you just keep your eyes on your wannabe lover boy and we'll see just who I am." Hermione rolled her eyes and returned her focus to the argument.

"You can't be serious. You can't just throw away a ten year relationship over some tramp you just met a few days ago. She's not nearly important as what we have together." Lavender was now jabbing her finger into Ron's chest and Ron's face was beet-red from all the yelling he was doing.

"Name calling is very unbecoming and immature, Lavender. Perhaps it is _you_ who needs to grow up. And stop trying to drill a whole in my chest!" He removed her fingers and took a step back, away from her and her madness.

"The problem at hand here isn't who's more mature or who hasn't matured. The problem here is you're paying more attention to _her_ than you are to me and I am your girlfriend! It's disrespectful, your behavior. That's our problem here, Ron."

"No, that's _your problem now_. There's always something, isn't there? Always something to fight about. I used to enjoy fighting because the make-up sex afterwards was amazing-" Hermione gasped while Darrius and Victoria agreed make-up sex was the best kind. "But now it's just gotten out of hand. You want to talk about Victoria, fine. We'll make today about Victoria. You have no reason to be jealous of her."

"Do you think she's pretty? Don't lie to me," Lavender warned him. "Tell me the absolute truth. Who do you think is prettier?"

"Do I think she's pretty? Yes. And she's prettier, hands down, no competition. Does that mean I'm going to shag her? No. Does that mean I'm going to snog her? No! It just means she's pretty. . I can control myself, damn it. I don't chase every pretty girl I see walking down the street!"

Lavender grinded her teeth. "Alright, who do you suppose is smarter?"

"She runs a multibillion dollar corporation! She's a savvy business woman who took what her father left her and made more of it rather than using it! Get to know her sometime, and you'll see just how smart she is. This is ridiculous. You're turning this into a damn competition. I'm dating you, aren't I? If I wanted her, I would have dumped you for her a longtime ago. But I didn't because, excuse me, I had genuine feelings for you and thought you felt the same way. And now I'm getting sick and tired of this jealousy act. You're so insecure and are constantly jealous of every girl that comes within a three mile radius of me."

"I most certainly am not! You think she's prettier. And smarter. And you like spending time with her. I have every right to be jealous!" Lavender returned hotly.

"I cannot believe you're doing this. How selfish can you be? Poor Catherine gets dumped on her wedding day and you've somehow turned this in to a travesty about yourself. Poor Lavender, her boyfriend has a healthy libido and finds other women attractive. Forget the fact that Catherine is probably dying on the inside. We have to take care of Lavender right now. Forget the war against You-Know-Who, forget the starving children in Africa, forget all that is important in the world because Lavender Brown doesn't feel confident today. This is just unbelievable. Then again, it's been an unbelievable day. Leave, see if I care. Do whatever you like. We're both free agents as of right now." Ron turned to walk away but Lavender called him back.

"Don't do this, Ron. If I walk away now, I won't ever walk back. And if you try to come back to me, I'll make you crawl. I'll make you suffer and regret all of this."

"I'll take my chances," he snapped.

"Just how did you become the youngest billionaire in the world?" Darrius asked Victoria.

"Inherited, mostly," she answered absently.

"Oh?" Intrigued, Darrius leaned in towards her. "It's computers, right?"

"A little, yeah. That's mostly Matthew's division. We also sell software, which is where the bulk of our money comes from."

"So how did you get into everything else? The acting, singing, and philanthropy. I know the Africa jab came from you," Darrius said.

"Will you two _shut up_! I'm trying to listen here!" Hermione growled.

"You mean eavesdrop, not listen considering no one is speaking directly to you. And you know, I'm getting tired of your attitude. It was nice meeting you," she said to Darrius. She glared at Hermione before standing up to exit the church. At that very moment, Lavender dashed off, sobbing. Victoria rolled her eyes when Lavender nearly knocked her down, but continued towards the exit. As she walked passed Ron, she gave him a small wave and a smile and fully intended to walk on by him. But he called after her, asking her to wait up for him. "Well, hi there, handsome. How have you been in the-" Victoria looked down at her watch, "twenty minutes since we parted?"

"Lavender and I just broke up."

"Oh. That sucks. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked unsure of herself. He hadn't spotted her watching them and she knew Hermione was watching. As much as she disliked the girl at the moment, she didn't want for Hermione to tackle her to the ground for talking to the love of her life. On top of that, she wasn't good with relationships. Or consoling people.

"Yes. No." Ron sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Yes," he decided. "Care to go for a walk?" He took her arm in his and led the way out.

Behind them, Hermione was fuming. "Unbelievable. The fucking wench just walked out of here with Ron! _My_ Ron! I've been waiting for this moment for ten bloody years and then when it finally comes, she had to ruin everything!"

"Excuse me," Darrius interrupted. "But you were just sitting there the entire time. The guy's on the rebound. Right now, he's willing to spend time with anyone who will listen, be it you or her or his own sister. Maybe you should have made yourself more available. And stop trying so hard to hide your feelings, because you're failing miserably. Subtlety doesn't work with guys like that. Now not only are you alone, but your guy just left with New York's most notorious rake."

"Rake? What is this, the Victorian period revival? And she's a...well, a she. She can't really be a rake, can she?"

"Let me put it to you this way." Darrius stood up so that he was now looking down at Hermione. "My sister, Catherine, hated her because she had allegedly hooked up with Draco Malfoy the day before he and my sister started dating. One of my cousins hates her because she slept with an old boyfriend of hers while they were still dating. And her two best friends, Matthew and Johnathan? Let's just say they are friends with benefits. I wouldn't be surprised if your friend gets some...physical comfort from her." Darrius left then, leaving Hermione completely and utterly devastated. He couldn't be right. Ginny was friends with her and Ginny wouldn't be friends with people like that, would she? Hermione shook her head and got her wand out. She was going to have to find Ginny herself and find out.

Meanwhile, in New York, Ginny was having trouble getting rid of Victoria's secretary. "Bryce, I'm flattered, really. But I just don't have the time right now for a date."

"Come on." Bryce followed her into Matthew's office and ogled her legs as she bent over to pick up a folder she had dropped. Ginny tried to ignore the feel of his gaze on her and turned around to find him smiling at her. "Dinner and a movie never hurt anyone."

"You know the company looks down upon interoffice dating. Matthew just recently hired me and I really need this job. I cannot afford a date with you." Exasperated, Ginny held open the door for him and waited for him to leave. To her dismay, he didn't budge.

"Then I'll pay. Just kidding. Bad joke, I know. Though I really am willing to pay for the dinner," he added quickly. "You and I would be so good together, Ginny. Just-" His cell phone rang then and Ginny looked up and thanked the gods for the interruption. "I have to go. But promise me you'll consider it."

"Yes, of course. I promise," Ginny said eagerly. She nearly shoved him out of the door, but not before Bryce could sneak a kiss past her guard. Shocked and appalled at the way he was manhandling her, Ginny shoved away from him and shoved at his shoulder. "I've thought about it, Bryce. And the answer is still no! Now get out of here before I call up Matthew and file an official sexual harassment complaint against you. And we both know who he'll believe."

"You know you love me," Bryce said as he shot her a cocky grin. "Don't worry about me, Little Red Riding Hood. I'll see myself out." Ginny watched him leave and then leaned against a wall as she waited for her blood to cool. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine things that would calm her down. A large garden filled with orchids, a pond with swimming fish and beautiful swans, the sound of a child's laughter...Once she was sure she had her temper under control she opened her eyes and then immediately regretted the move when she spotted Draco Malfoy about three feet in front of her, looking rumpled yet still sexy. Ginny's nostrils flared even as her pulse scattered.

"Shouldn't you be getting married?"

"I was. Wedding's over. Who was that man hassling you just now?" Draco asked. If Ginny didn't know any better, she'd think he actually cared. But she did know better. After all, this was a married man standing before her.

"How's your wife? I hope she isn't too depressed about being married to a two-timing, conniving swine. Or maybe she still thinks the world of you because you promised to love and honor her but failed to mention how you slept with her friend, the maid of honor, just a week before your wedding."

"Aren't you listening? There wasn't a wedding." Ginny froze and her eyes widened. "Does that surprise you? It shouldn't. I stopped the wedding. Well, I along with half the world. Including Harry, Granger, Matthew, Johnathan, Victoria, Pansy, and Catherine's brother and father."

"What are you talking about?" Confused, Ginny re-entered Matthew's office and sat down on the edge of his desk.

"Do you know the part in muggle weddings where the priest says to speak now or forever hold your peace?" He waited until Ginny nodded. "That's when everyone else jumped up. There's this other part where he talks about judgment day and all secrets being revealed. I don't care about the religious bit he was referring to, but the secrets part did me in. I was keeping things from Catherine and that was wrong, I knew it was wrong. There are many things she doesn't know about me. When I thought about who knew me best, I thought of you. You were the only name that popped into my head, the only face I could clearly imagine in my head. I pictured you yelling at me to choose between the two of you, I pictured the way your hair is splayed across my pillow after we've had sex, I pictured you laughing at me after you'd just hosed me down in our little water fight at that restaurant. Your taste and smell seem to be permanently engraved in my mind and I could easily conjure up both of them. I imagined the way your lips looked after I'd just kissed you, swollen, round, and perfect. I saw you smirking at me, stealing my smirk only it looked just as good on you as it did on me. I remembered the way your body felt against mine the day we were tickling each other on my living room floor. I remembered how you looked the first time we met again, at Fred and George's party, looking gorgeous, drunk and vulnerable. And then I remembered you at my birthday party, looking still gorgeous and vulnerable. And then yesterday-"

"You remember that?" Horrified, Ginny closed her eyes and blushed out of embarrassment. "I said those things because I knew-I thought you wouldn't remember in the morning."

"Of course I remember." Offended, Draco crossed his arms and blew out a breath. "You should know by now I don't get hangovers. Remember the night after the first time we were together? I was able to recall every detail of the previous night yet you didn't have a clue what had happened. We were both drunk, it's just that my memory isn't blanked out by muggle alcohol. Besides, you'd already told me you loved me. Did you mean what you said yesterday? I think I already know the answer, but I have to know for sure."

"Which part?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"The part about you loving me." Draco waited, but he didn't need her to say anything. Her heart was in her eyes and was telling him all he needed to know. "I didn't choose you before because I was afraid. Not of what everyone would say, but of what I felt for you. Okay, so I was a little afraid of what everyone would say," he admitted when she arched a brow. "But I was mostly afraid of what was going on inside of me. I'd convinced myself that Catherine was the girl for me. She'd make a lovely wife and I cared for her deeply. Maybe we didn't love each other, but many couples don't and end up having a successful marriage."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Name one couple like that."

"My parents."

"That," Ginny said shaking her head, "was not a successful marriage."

"What do you mean, it wasn't successful?" Draco demanded. "They were married for twenty years, up until the day he died. And my mother never remarried."

"Yes, but she nearly danced on his grave at the burial. Or so I've heard."

"She did not." Appalled, Draco clenched his fists and jaw. "Rumors. She mourned him because she had grown to love him. And that's what I thought, hoped, would happen to Catherine and me. We could learn to love each other. But then things got a little sticky and way out of hand. I wanted you more than I've ever wanted anyone else in my life and that's not an exaggeration. Then I grew to need you. I found myself searching for excuses so that we could be alone together. That dinner with the Prime Ministers? There wasn't any real need for you to be there. I included you because I needed to see you. Same reasoning behind the ambassadors dinner. And then I started to become jealous. Of Matthew and Harry in particular. I've never been the jealous type, but I didn't find it the least bit strange that I was suddenly jealous of other men. I figured it was a stereotypical male reaction and since it wasn't an all-consuming jealousy, it wasn't so bad. But then you threw that party for me. How did you know? How did you know I celebrated my birthday in December even though I was born in June?"

Ginny shrugged. "I was your secretary. You had it down on your calendar, which I had easy access to. I wondered why that day in particular and then I remembered that was the day the Ministry found you innocent with regards to the murder of Albus Dumbledore. It was the summer before my sixth year at Hogwarts. I remember everyone was upset because they'd decided to allow you to return for your final year. I figured you thought it was some kind of rebirth or something."

"It was. And you know that and understand that. That's another reason why I decided against marrying Catherine. She didn't want to marry me. She just wanted to get married." Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. "Don't deny it. She felt pressured to get married because all of her cousins had married except for her. And while I understand how domineering family can be, a person shouldn't get married just to be married. She didn't want me, I'm not even sure if she ever did. I realized I didn't want her, I was too busy wanting you. It was the best decision all around."

Ginny shook her head. "I can't play this game with you anymore. One minute you choose her, the next you choose me. I can't do this, Draco. I can't be your second choice."

"But you're not. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Read between the lines. Am I going to have to say it flat out?" Draco demanded impatiently.

"I guess so considering I can't 'read between the lines', as you suggest. Just what are you trying to tell me here?"

"I was feeling too much, too soon! I used to hate you. I used to despise your family because that's what I was taught to do. I treated you badly and said terrible things because after a while, I began to think that my father was right and that I did hate you. And then I saw you at that party. I didn't even recognize you. Sure, you looked like a Weasley with your vivid, flamed colored hair. But I'd forgotten about you. I'd forgotten the Weasley's had a daughter, you'd been gone so long and I cared so very little about you. And you didn't look much else like them. Your eyes are a bright brown rather than the blue of your father and brothers and you don't have nearly as many freckles, just a sprinkle of them on your milky-white skin. When you told me who you were...I didn't care. That surprised me a little. I grew up hating you and suddenly I wanted to shag you again. I didn't even care that I had cheated, it was that good. And drunk sex is not supposed to be good."

"It's not? Then why are there so many drunken hook-ups?"

"Because alcohol impairs a person's judgment and suddenly stupid things that one wouldn't normally do seem like a damn good idea. Who cares? The point is-" Draco stopped himself and looked into her eyes for a moment. He decided to take a stab in the dark. "I suppose make-up sex would be better."

Ginny shrugged. "I suppose some would say that."

"And then there's angry sex, sex you have during a fight. How do you feel about that?"

Caught of guard, Ginny shrugged again. "Any sex is good sex or else people wouldn't do it. Why are you suddenly so obsessed with sex?"

No, he had to be wrong, Draco thought. Deciding to drop the subject for now, he went back to explaining himself. "I want to give this, us, a chance. What will it take to convince you? Do I have to beg you to take me back? Fine." To Ginny utter shock, Draco got down on his knees and looked pleadingly into her eyes. "I'm sorry I was too afraid to choose you in the first place. I'm sorry it took me so long to come to my senses. I'm sorry you thought for even a minute that I wanted someone else over you. The truth is, I care about you more than words can ever convey. I don't know how to describe what I am feeling right now. All I know is that if you send me away right now, my heart will shatter. Please don't send me away. I want to be with you, I want to make this work."

Ginny closed her eyes mainly because she felt she'd give in if she kept looking into his heartbroken eyes. "I don't think I can go back to how things were, Draco. I don't know if I _want_ to go back to how things were."

"No, we can never go back to how things were. Because this time, I want a relationship. Look at me." He waited until Ginny opened her eyes. "Look into my eyes. I'm not lying. I don't want you to think that I am a liar. Things can never be the same because this is real now. We won't have to think about hurting anyone else and we won't have to feel guilty about what we are doing. There is no wedding coming up and no life altering decisions. Well, there will be some," he amended, "but not as many. We can finally just be happy. Just the two of us. Tell me you still feel the same way about me as you did last night. Tell me you still want me. I can't live without and even if you just want me, I can live with that. As long as we're together, I can live through anything. I..." He took a deep breath as he thought of what he was going to say next. Just say it, a voice in the back of his mind whispered. Just say it already. "I...I love you, Ginny." Ginny gasped and Draco's heart felt lighter. "That wasn't so hard to say. I love you. I've loved you for quite sometime now, I just couldn't recognize the emotion and then when I finally did I was too afraid to lay my heart out for you. If you didn't feel the same way...I don't know what would have happened to me. You told me you loved me last night. Maybe I was just waiting for you to say it first. Or maybe-"

"Draco? Just shut up." Ginny got off of the desk and launched herself into his arms. She kissed him deeply, passionately before breaking away to punch him in the face.

"Ow! What the fuck?! I thought you loved me. You don't exactly punch the man you love in the face," Draco whined as he checked the alignment of his nose.

"It's not broken. I just bloodied your lip a little. And I do love you, but I had to punch you. For being such a jerk these past few weeks. You should have told me how you felt sooner. It would have resolved so many problems." Ginny wiped at his lips with the edge of her shirt.

"Your shirt is white. It will stain," Draco pointed out. Ginny shrugged. "And you shouldn't have waited to tell me when I was drunk. Merlin, remind me never to get drunk again. I said the most embarrassing things."

"Which parts were embarrassing? I found it all endearing, your wanting children." Ginny stood up and held out a hand for him.

Draco arched a brow. "No way you can help me up." He stood up on his own and then just stared at Ginny for a while, so long in fact she asked if there was a smudge on her face. "No. Are we okay then? Are we dating now?"

To answer him, Ginny grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him again. "If that doesn't tell you something, Draco, then I don't know what will."

"We've still got things to discuss."

"Yes. Starting with what the hell happened to your clothes?"

"Stampede at the wedding."

"What?" Ginny took a step back. "Was there an angry mob because of your wanting to stop the wedding? They didn't try to kill you, did they?"

Amused, Draco put his hands in his pockets and jingled some change. "Potter did start a fire, if I recall correctly."

"Are you okay? You weren't hurt, were you? Should we go to a hospital or something?"

"Maybe you should do a full body exam, just to make sure there aren't any bruises," Draco smirked. Ginny punched him in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for? I didn't realize you were the violent kind."

"I'm not. I only hit you when you deserve it. That was a mean trick to play, Draco Malfoy. I was so worried for a second."

"Yes, well, it was funny though." Ginny glared at him. Draco shrugged. "You love me just as I am so don't try to change me now. Anyway, you missed a very eventful day. Catherine slapped me across the face-"

"What?!"

"Her father didn't want us getting married either, Hermione crashed the wedding, the sprinklers went off...I barely caught Harry starting the fire as Matthew and I were leaving the church. Everyone else got soaked by the sprinklers. We just got trampled on. All this to get to the love of my life. We should really try that make up sex now. On the desk." Draco wiggled his brows. When Ginny shook her head, he sighed. "Fine. In other news, Victoria took the job so I finally get that promotion I've been waiting for."

"Promotion? To what?"

"I'm still the Head of Muggle Relations, but I am now also Deputy Minister. So if anything should happen to Richard Price or if he decides to step down, I'll be the new Minister of Magic."

Ginny gaped at him. "But aren't you a little too young?"

"Age is just a number. If we're not going to have sex, then let's go out to dinner. To celebrate."

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "You just broke up with your longtime fiancée. If people see us together, they'll know why you ended things."

"I thought you didn't care what other people-"

"Let's just let things die out for a while. In a few months, we'll tell her we're dating. And then one day, we'll have to tell her about the rest. Just not now. She must be devastated."

Draco frowned, but agreed to her terms. "As long as I have you, I can wait to go public. Are you going back to work for me? Your position is still open and since I got promoted, you get a raise. And we get to make googly eyes at each other in the office."

"I'd love to work for you again."

"Perfect." Draco took her hand in his and laced their fingers. He pulled out his wand and prepared to apparate them back to England. "And I don't want you living with Matthew. I've recently discovered I'm the jealous type."

"I could move back in with Katie." At Draco's glare, Ginny shrugged. "Just a suggestion. But you're right, that would be wrong and selfish, another way of using her. I'll look for a place."

"Move in with me. Live with me. We'll get to see each other every night and every morning. And I have to admit, waking up with you beside me is...interesting," he said thinking of the first morning. Just as Ginny was about to give him an answer, Hermione barged in.

"Ginny! You have to help me! Your brother broke up with Lavender and is now sleeping with a hooker!"'

"What?" Ginny looked over at Draco for an explanation. He leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Never a dull day with you," Draco grinned.

_The End_

**Or is it?? The truth is, due to popular demand, there is in fact a SEQUEL already up. It's called _Nothing Compares _and it picks up about a year from where this one left off. All of your favorite characters are back (Katie, Matthew, Victoria, Johnathan, etc). Aside from that, thanks to all who have reviewed! I really enjoyed reading your comments and I am happy so many of you read this whole (LONG) story through and I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
